Tout bien considéré
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Une nouvelle prof arrive et elle a bien l'intention de faire bouger les choses...
1. Le pari

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 1 – Le pari—

La cérémonie du Choixpeau venait de s'achever ; tous les premières années étaient à présent affectés dans chacune des quatre maisons qui segmentaient les étudiants de Poudlard. Les langues s'agitaient joyeusement, certains nouveaux élèves l'avaient bien pendue et étaient avides de connaître leurs condisciples et de s'en faire bien voir, d'autres, d'un naturel plus réservé, se contentaient de répondre d'un air intimidé aux questions que leurs aînés leur posaient.

Hermione Granger, dorénavant en cinquième année, regardait d'un œil curieux la table des professeurs. Elle fit remarquer à ses deux amis qu'il y avait deux nouvelles têtes : un homme d'une trentaine d'années au maintien droit et au visage avenant et une femme un peu plus jeune qui souriait à belles dents.

« L'homme, c'est certainement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, décida Ron.

— Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être la femme ? protesta Hermione.

— Tu vois une femme à ce poste, toi ? » Le ton de Ron était moqueur et ne laissait aucun doute sur son avis sur la question.

« Crétin ! » répondit sèchement Hermione en réponse à la réflexion machiste de son ami.

Ron n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton, encore moins à ce qu'elle l'insulte. Il supposa donc qu'elle avait mal pris sa remarque qui, à son sens, n'était que l'énoncé d'une évidence. Comme elle était manifestement remontée après lui, il préféra ne pas en ajouter – elle avait peut-être ses règles, il valait donc mieux éviter de la contrarier : les filles étaient souvent de mauvaise humeur durant cette période… du moins, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il évita aussi de lui lancer un regard "Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit" quand Dumbledore annonça à l'ensemble des élèves que l'homme s'appelait Irwin Bateman et qu'il était leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Le directeur devrait embaucher une femme, je suis sûre qu'elle tiendrait plus d'un an à ce poste ! » déclara Hermione à voix basse, acerbe.

Dumbledore se tournait à présent vers la jeune femme assise à sa droit et lui fit signe de se lever.

« Je vous présente Geena Johnson. Elle sera le premier professeur de Culture Moldue à Poudlard. »

Toute la salle resta sans voix. Une fois l'effet de surprise passée, un murmure parcouru la salle : la plupart des élèves se demandait à quoi pourrait bien leur servir cette matière– surtout qu'il existait déjà un cours d'histoire moldue, en quoi cette nouvelle matière serait différente ? –, d'autres haussaient déjà les épaules en disant qu'il y avait aussi le cours d'histoire de la magie dont on ignorait l'utilité – à part servir d'anesthésiant aux élèves.

Le directeur réclama le silence d'un geste et reprit la parole.

« Cela fait longtemps que je pense à créer cette matière. J'estime en effet primordial que vous puissiez vous ouvrir au monde Moldu, pour mieux le connaître et mieux l'appréhender. »

Hermione jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard afin d'avoir une idée des réactions à la création de ce nouveau cours parmi des élèves réputés pour ne pas aimer les Moldus. Elle vit Drago Malefoy secouer mollement la tête en arborant une moue et un froncement de nez aussi méprisants que peu discrets.

« Miss Johnson n'a pas été choisie au hasard. Elle est elle-même Moldue et connaît le monde de la sorcellerie par sa tante qui est une sorcière réputée. Il était essentiel que ce soit une personne Moldue et donc immergée dans leur monde qui enseigne cette matière afin d'être sûr que les connaissances qu'elle vous inculquera ne soient pas faussées. »

Cette fois, aucun élève ne fit de commentaire à voix basse à son voisin… du moins, pendant les premières secondes qui suivirent cette annonce, car, très vite, Ron se pencha sur la table pour qu'Harry et Hermione entendent en même temps sa question.

« Un professeur Moldu dans une école de sorcellerie ? C'est possible ça ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne va pas enseigner la sorcellerie. Elle va enseigner la Culture Moldue, c'est dans ses compétences, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Hermione.

— Tout de même, je me demande si elle a été mise au courant de tout ce que ça impliquait. Si elle n'est pas elle-même sorcière, comment va-t-elle faire pour se défendre si un sorcier essaye de lui faire du tort. Surtout qu'étant Moldue, cela va multiplier les raisons de lui jeter un sort pour ceux qui penseront qu'elle n'est pas à sa place et qui voudront la chasser. »

Hermione ne trouva pas de réponse adéquate à la remarque d'Harry. Il avait raison : elle était potentiellement en danger.

« Si Dumbledore a fait ça, c'est qu'il a pris des mesures pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Après un instant de réflexion, Harry et Ron hochèrent tous deux la tête en signe d'accord.

« Mon père va être jaloux quand il va connaître notre nouveau cours, plaisanta Ron.

— Chut ! Dumbledore n'a pas fini ! le coupa Harry.

— Ce cours n'est pas une option, il sera obligatoire pour tout le monde, sauf pour les élèves qui ont été élevés – je dis bien _élevés_ – dans le monde Moldu. Ils pourront s'ils le souhaitent s'abstenir de se rendre à ces cours. Ce sera à eux de choisir.

— ça me permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour faire mes devoirs », remarqua Hermione. Même si elle avait abandonné certaines de ses options à la fin de la troisième année, elle gardait un emploi du temps très chargé. « Cela dit, j'assisterais bien au moins au premier cours pour voir comment elle s'en tire.

— Et toi, Harry, tu vas y aller ?

— Au moins au premier, comme Hermione. Après, j'aviserai.

— Vous allez me laisser tout seul ? conclut Ron qui sauterait à pieds joints sur l'occasion si l'éventualité lui était offerte de s'abstenir d'aller à un cours.

— Tu en profiteras pour prendre sérieusement des notes, pour montrer ce que tu auras appris à ton père. Et puis, si elle est intéressante, peut-être que j'irai aux cours suivants aussi, fit Hermione.

— ça serait une perte de temps pour toi », remarqua Ron. Il avait beau ne pas être enthousiasmé à l'idée de devoir à un cours sans eux, il trouvait complètement idiot de vouloir y aller alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligés et qu'il n'y apprendraient rien.

Ils se servirent chacun dans les plats sans parler, puis Harry dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous trois tout bas.

« J'espère que les cours avec les Serpentard se passeront bien. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, pensive.

« Comme je l'ai dit – et vous étiez d'accord – Dumbledore a dû la faire protéger. En plus, les Serpentard ne sont pas assez idiots pour tenter quelque chose contre un professeur.

— Rappelle-toi que Malefoy a essayé de faire virer Hagrid !

— Certes, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. D'ailleurs, réfléchissez : à votre avis, pourquoi ce cours a été créé ? »

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules. Un cours, c'était un cours.

« Je pense que Dumbledore a l'intention de faire évoluer les mentalités, c'est pour ça qu'il a créé ce cours. Il y a sans doute des Serpentard qui sont personnellement visés.

— Changer les mentalités ? Ouais, pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai qu'il est du genre optimiste, donc tout à fait du style à essayer des trucs que n'importe qui d'autre considérerait comme voués à l'échec », conclut Ron d'un ton docte.

~oOo~

Pour les Serpentard de cinquième année, le jour et l'heure étaient venus d'affronter le premier cours de Culture Moldue. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers élèves à étrenner le cours de Miss Johnson ; en revanche, ils étaient les premiers de leur maison.

Drago Malefoy avait tenté de convaincre ses condisciples de boycotter ce cours, en vain car le risque de se retrouver avec des points perdus alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé à en gagner pour cette nouvelle année – et donc, d'être les premiers dans l'histoire de Poudlard à se retrouver avec un score négatif, triste record – les avait incités à ne pas suivre l'idée du jeune homme.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à manquer à l'appel – cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis et il n'était pas de ceux qui couraient pas après –, Drago était venu lui aussi. Il avait cependant obtenu de ses camarades la promesse de ne pas dire un mot durant toute l'heure de cours et de ne pas même daigner répondre quand le nouveau professeur leur adresserait directement la parole ; un bon silence mortel mettait n'importe qui mal à l'aise.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe dans une indifférence plus ou moins simulée ; certains étaient curieux de connaître le contenu de ce nouveau cours, mais y prêter de l'attention aurait réduit à néant l'intérêt de ne pas dire un mot au professeur, sans compter qu'ils devaient faire honneur à leur réputation. Ils prirent place et attendirent, silencieux, l'expression neutre.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama gaiement Geena Johnson. Personne ne répondit à son salut jovial. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la classe et analysa rapidement la situation. « Je vois. On m'avait prévenu que je risquais d'avoir du mal avec vous. On m'a même dit pourquoi. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Drago, ayant été l'instigateur du "silence mortel", se retint de demander « Qui ça on ? » bien que la question lui brûlât les lèvres.

« En fait, on m'a parlé précisément de chaque élève avec lesquels je risquais d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

Elle s'avança dans l'allée, les mains croisées dans le dos, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait dans les yeux l'excitation du félin qui s'apprête à sauter sur sa proie.

« Tu en fais partie, Drago », déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Il fut surpris de se faire appeler par son prénom et outré d'être tutoyé par cette Moldue alors que les autres professeurs, tous sorciers, le vouvoyaient. Ces Moldus ne faisaient montre d'aucun respect et n'étaient donc décidément pas dignes qu'il les honore du sien ! – non qu'il ait attendu d'en être sûr pour ne pas les respecter, mais la preuve était faite qu'il avait eu raison.

Il ne protesta pas au nom de ce qu'il s'était promis, de quoi aurait-il l'air s'il était le premier à enfreindre cette promesse alors qu'il leur avait demandé ? Ce serait d'autant plus stupide qu'il était convaincu que l'unique objectif de la Moldue était de le faire réagir : elle le provoquait à dessein. Grand bien lui fasse : aucune parole ne sortirait de sa bouche. « En fait, tu étais même en tête de la liste. Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air si terrifiant », lui dit-elle, se retenant de parler de ses cheveux d'ange et de sa peau de bébé, ne voulant pas le froisser de façon excessive.

Elle continuait de le narguer et elle le fixait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, pour qui se prenait-elle donc ?

« ça ne te gêne pas que je te tutoie ? Je tutoie tous mes élèves, je préfère. »

Drago se contint ; il avait envie de lui hurler : « OUI, çA ME GêNE ! »

« On m'a encore plus parlé de ton père que de toi », poursuivait le professeur d'un ton égal.

Voilà qu'elle s'attaquait à sa famille à présent ! Drago serra les poings sous la table et les dents dans sa bouche hermétiquement close.

« Il déteste les Moldus au plus haut point, c'est ce que m'a dit le professeur Dumbledore. »

Ah ! Le "on" sortait enfin de l'anonymat et il s'agissait du vieux fou, ce qui n'était en rien une surprise. Le vieillard se complaisait à se mêler des affaires d'autrui, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de Serpentard et qu'il y voyait une occasion de les torturer.

« Cependant, c'est Severus Rogue qui a su me dire _pourquoi_ il les détestait. »

Trahison ! Comment Rogue avait-il pu adresser la parole à cette Moldue ? Et pour lui parler de son père encore ! C'était forcément faux, elle mentait, Rogue n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle cherchait juste à semer la zizanie parmi eux pour les affaiblir, il ne se laisserait pas prendre à un piège aussi grossier.

« Nos paroles, nos gestes, nos sentiments ne sont que les effets, poursuivait le professeur, il faut connaître les causes. Dans le cas de ton géniteur, la raison aurait très bien pu être que son père les détestait et donc qu'il les détestait aussi. Après tout, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle, _toi_, tu les détestes. Tu copies l'attitude de ton père, soit parce que tu as été élevé dans la haine des Moldus et que tu les détestes par habitude – ce qui est sûrement le cas – soit parce que tu as peur que ton père t'aime moins si tu ne penses pas comme lui. » Elle ménagea une pause, regarda Drago avec empathie. « En fait, je penche pour une savante combinaison des deux. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette psychanalyse à la gomme ? Comment osait-elle ? Et cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, d'abord avec ironie comme si elle lui était supérieure – elle ne l'était pas ! –, puis avec tristesse comme s'il fallait le plaindre – en quoi faisait-il pitié ? Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et envie, rien ne lui manquait pour être heureux, et il l'était !

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir devant l'impudence du professeur. Ses ongles mordaient dans la chair de ses paumes et cette douleur était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'éclater. Il se focalisait dessus de toutes ses forces.

Dans la salle de classe, l'heure n'était plus à l'indifférence : tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les duellistes, aucun mot n'était perdu. Les élèves guettaient Drago pour ne rien manquer de sa réaction, si réaction il y avait. Connaissant Drago comme ils le connaissaient, il serait rare qu'il arrive à se contenir plus longtemps, son caractère était trop explosif et sa sensibilité à fleur de peau pour qu'il ne réponde pas à leur professeur.

« Tu te contentes d'imiter ton père dans la haine. Donc, elle s'en trouve diluée… dévaluée… affaiblie… car elle n'a pas de cause _directe_. Je pense même qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que tu changes d'avis.

— Vous ne me connaissez pas ! » éclata soudainement Drago, furieux, reniant sa promesse. Il s'en voulut immédiatement ; il n'aurait pas dû parler. Elle avait parfaitement compris son petit manège et l'avait amené à se trahir. Un sourire de triomphe discret courbait légèrement sa bouche.

« Pas personnellement, c'est vrai. C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre en personnes. Cela dit, on m'a longuement parlé de toi… à ma demande. Vois-tu, quand Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi et des difficultés que tu risquais de me poser, cela m'a interpellée. J'aime les défis. Je me suis donc renseignée à toutes les sources que j'ai pu trouver. Le responsable de ta maison m'a été d'un grand secours pour pouvoir te comprendre, il connaît assez bien ton père, ce qui va m'aider pour te connaître. Je sais que je m'engage dans un combat difficile, néanmoins… je suis bien décidée à en sortir victorieuse. D'ailleurs, tu pars avec un handicap face à moi : je sais quasiment tout sur toi, alors que toi, tu ignores tout de ma vie. Ce n'est pas très fairplay. » Elle s'interrompit, regarda le plafond pensivement. « Je pourrais remédier à cette injustice, dit-elle finalement, en te racontant ma vie. Mais soyons honnête : cela prendrait un temps fou et je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresserait. Et même en admettant qu'il y ait des choses qui t'intéressent, je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner le bâton pour me faire battre. » Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. « Je ne te donnerai pas les armes pour me combattre. Surtout que je n'aurai sans doute pas à me battre contre toi, mais contre ton père… sauf si tu décides que tu peux te charger de moi tout seul. »

Drago avait repris son mutisme et réfléchissait. Quel danger représentait-elle pour lui ? Aucun. Elle avait beau s'être renseignée, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? De toute façon, il ne cachait pas ses opinions. Il se détendit, reprit l'attitude qu'il avait au début du cours : appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, le visage neutre.

« Je te propose un pari, Drago. »

Il la regarda, interloqué. Un pari ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette invention ? Il se sermonna intérieurement : il avait repris son calme, il se devait de le garder.

« Si je gagne, j'aurai droit à ton respect et tu ne diras plus jamais de mal des Moldus. Si je perds, tu seras dispensé de mon cours. Ça te tente ?

— En quoi consiste le pari ? demanda Drago, essayant de ne pas montrer combien ce qu'elle proposait l'intriguait et espérant qu'elle pensait qu'il était juste intéressé par l'enjeu.

— Je parie que mon cours va te passionner. »

Drago se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« C'est tout ? J'accepte !

— Ah, attention ! Ce pari demande de la franchise de ta part. Des gens m'ont assuré que tu étais hypocrite et malhonnête. Ce n'était que des mauvaises langues, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas être hypocrite, mais qui ne l'était pas ? Quant à être malhonnête, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit son cas, ça l'était ?

« Je veux aussi que tu me promettes que tu feras preuve de bonne volonté, que tu ne te fermeras pas comme une huître à tout ce que je te montrerai. Ce serait trop facile sinon.

— De toute manière, je sais que même en y mettant du mien, vos cours m'ennuieront au plus haut point. Donc, je vous promets d'être honnête et de faire preuve de bonne volonté », assura Drago, le sourire arrogant. « Combien de temps durera ce pari ? s'enquit-il.

— Trois mois, ça te convient ?

— C'est parfait.

— Nous nous serrons la main pour sceller cet accord ? »

Elle tendit la main. Drago hésita un instant, la considérant avec dégoût. Il la serra tout de même, prenant un air dur pendant cette courte poignée de mains pour la dissuader de croire qu'il allait être facile à amadouer. Le reste de la classe n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle et tous ses condisciples étaient persuadés que le nouveau professeur s'était engagé dans un pari perdu d'avance. Cependant, l'espoir fait vivre… Johnson et Dumbledore vivraient longtemps en ce cas ! D'ailleurs, Dumbledore était déjà très vieux et avait toujours la santé.

Johnson était revenue à l'estrade et contemplait ses élèves d'un air joyeux.

« A présent, que le cours commence ! Avant toute chose, je dois vous informer que cette salle a été spécialement préparée afin qu'il y ait l'électricité et que les objets Moldus puissent fonctionner sans se détraquer au bout de quinze secondes. A ce propos, qu'est-ce que c'est que l'électricité ? C'est la première chose à savoir, car c'est sur l'électricité que se base la majorité de la civilisation Moldue aujourd'hui. L'électricité, vous la connaissez, vous en avez déjà vu. Quelqu'un sait où il a vu de l'électricité ? »

La plupart des élèves restèrent perplexes. Une jeune fille leva timidement la main, oubliant qu'elle avait juré de se taire, mais après tout, celui qui lui avait fait jurer cela avait lui-même parlé.

« Quand il y a de l'orage, les éclairs, c'est de l'électricité.

— Bravo ! Comment le sais-tu ?

— Je l'ai lu quelque part », bredouilla la jeune fille. Elle paraissait très gênée d'avoir osée connaître quelque chose en rapport avec le monde Moldu.

La professeur se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

« Oui, les éclairs, c'est de l'électricité… et les Moldus la maîtrisent ! » fit-elle avec un air mystérieux.

Drago écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Au fond de lui, il ressentait quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à de l'admiration. Elle était courageuse cette femme. Elle montrait un bel enthousiasme alors que la salle était remplie aux trois quarts de personnes qui lui étaient franchement hostiles. Néanmoins, c'était son premier cours, son enthousiasme tapageur s'émousserait vite face à l'animosité des Serpentard. Il prit une décision : ne surtout pas parler à son père de ce cours en espérant qu'il ne l'apprenne pas par d'autres voies. Si son père apprenait l'existence de cette matière, il tenterait de la faire supprimer, à plus forte raison si elle était enseignée par une Moldue. Drago voulait aller au bout de son pari car il sentait que, s'il était persuadé qu'il allait le gagner, sa professeur était sûre elle aussi de sa victoire et l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve l'intriguait.

Elle leur montra des objets anodins de la vie courante Moldue. Notamment, elle leur servit un jus d'orange tout frais sorti du presse-agrumes électrique. Certains élèves l'acceptèrent. Le cours s'acheva sur cette note. Lorsque Drago sortit, il regarda sa prof, lui offrit un haussement d'épaules et une moue dubitative. Elle lui retourna un sourire énigmatique qui signifiait clairement « ce n'est que les hors d'œuvre, attends que je te sorte le grand jeu ».

Deux cours après, elle leur fit goûter aux joies de la télévision et leur visionna un film. Elle choisissait le film en fonction de la classe (afin d'éviter de commettre des impairs). Elle avait passé "The Craft" (Dangereuse Alliance), un film avec quatre sorcières, aux Serdaigle de quatrième année. Pour les Serpentard de cinquième année, et notamment pour Drago (elle tenait à gagner son pari), il fallait un film qui les passionnerait. Au début, elle avait songé à une œuvre qui les feraient réfléchir mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite en besogne, ça risquait de les rebuter. Il fallait aussi à tout prix éviter les films avec une morale mièvre et les films mièvres tout court. En fait, elle était bien obligée de l'avouer, elle était obnubilée par son pari : seul l'avis de Drago l'intéressait vraiment. D'ailleurs, comme il était une sorte de "maître à penser" pour cette classe, ce qui conviendrait à Drago serait parfait pour les autres. Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, elle avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur "Léon" de Luc Besson.

A plusieurs reprises au cours de la "projection", elle s'arracha à la contemplation de Jean Réno pour observer en douce les réactions des élèves et notamment celles de Drago, et constata avec soulagement et même un peu de joie que tous, dont Drago, étaient captivés par le film. Quand elle se retourna au moment le plus poignant, elle vit que Drago avait les yeux très humides. Il était loin d'être le seul.

« Mission accomplie », se dit-elle, mais elle savait que Drago n'admettrait pas facilement qu'il avait aimé une création Moldue, tout au plus se contenterait-il de faire un commentaire aimable "oui, c'était pas mal" avec un petit haussement d'épaules "peut mieux faire". Elle avait cependant marqué des gros points aujourd'hui. De plus, même si Drago ne l'admettait pas, il en avait conscience. C'était ça l'essentiel. Elle n'en était qu'au troisième cours pour convaincre Drago, elle avait déjà bien progressé. Elle sentait que le jeune homme, malgré les petits airs supérieurs qu'il se donnait en sa présence, lui portait un certain respect. Il était impressionné par son assurance. C'était ça qu'il fallait : l'impressionner.


	2. Première victoire

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 2 – Première victoire—

Hermione et Harry n'avaient assisté qu'au premier cours de Culture Moldue. La jeune fille avait trouvé que Miss Johnson était un excellent professeur, elle savait comment s'y prendre avec les élèves. Ils avaient tous deux choisi de ne pas assister à d'autres cours car ils étaient vraiment destinés aux personnes qui n'avaient pas été élevées dans le monde Moldu. Par conséquent, même s'ils reconnaissaient que le professeur était compétent et se débrouillait bien, le cours qu'elle donnait n'en avait pas moins pour eux un côté irréaliste et comique. Hermione soutenait que c'était comme si des hommes venaient de débarquer du Moyen-âge et qu'il fallait leur faire l'inventaire de tout ce qui avait été inventé depuis leur époque, Harry trouvait cette comparaison très bien choisie.

Ils profitaient donc de ces cours pour avoir un peu plus de temps libre en toute bonne conscience. Hermione allait à la bibliothèque ou faisait ses devoirs. Harry réfléchissait à des tactiques de Quidditch.

Ron revenait toujours des cours de Culture Moldue particulièrement enthousiaste : son père n'avait pas tort quand il assurait que les Moldus étaient des gens très ingénieux. Harry et Hermione l'écoutaient gentiment déballer tout ce qu'il avait appris en cours en échangeant des sourires connivents.

Manifestement, Ron n'était pas le seul à être enthousiasmé, tous les élèves en parlaient et en bien, y compris parmi les Serpentard, ce qui ne lassait pas d'étonner Harry.

~oOo~

« Alors, dites-moi comment ça se passe », demanda Dumbledore, l'air affable comme à son habitude. Il était assis derrière son bureau dans un profond fauteuil. Geena Johnson se tenait de l'autre côté, elle aussi confortablement installée.

« Honnêtement, on ne peut mieux.

— J'ai eu effectivement de bons échos à votre sujet. J'avais senti les élèves dubitatifs quand je leur ai annoncé la création de ce cours. Il semblerait que vous ayez dissipé tous leurs doutes à votre encontre. Je dirais même que vous les avez conquis. »

Geena eut un léger rougissement. Les compliments lui faisaient toujours cet effet-là. Elle baissait les yeux, faisait un petit sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules et rougissait. Elle avait cru qu'en grandissant, en mûrissant, ces petites manières partiraient et qu'elle réussirait à regarder les personnes qui la complimentaient en face. Hélas, elle avait gardé certaines de ses manières de gamine, dont celles-ci faisaient partie.

« Et pour ce qui est de votre obsession ?

— Mon obsession ?

— Drago Malefoy… j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez mené une véritable enquête sur lui. J'ai même eu vent que vous aviez fait un pari avec lui. »

La bouche de Geena se tordit en une moue comique. Dumbledore était au courant de la majorité des choses qui se passait dans ce satané château.

« Son cas m'intéresse, avoua-t-elle. J'ai juré de le faire changer.

— Vous pensez y parvenir ? demanda Dumbledore que cette perspective intéressait.

— Je suis sur la bonne voie », répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle avait repris le contrôle sur elle-même. C'était avec assurance qu'elle avait dit sa dernière réplique. Oui, elle allait y parvenir. D'ailleurs, Drago avait déjà changé. Il se montrait déjà beaucoup moins distant envers elle.

~oOo~

Rusard se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de quelque élève "égaré" à des heures non autorisées. Miss Teigne, sa fidèle et féline compagne, le précédait de quelques mètres. Il restait souvent éveillé la nuit, c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chances de coincer les graines de voyou qui pirataient le règlement. C'était aussi à ces heures-là que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur – plutôt un esprit frappé aux dires de plusieurs personnes –, s'agitait le plus.

Rusard dormait quelques heures durant le jour ; la nuit, le manoir était son domaine réservé.

Il vit un rai de lumière se profiler sous une porte. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il commença d'abord par se demander de quelle pièce il s'agissait. C'était une salle de cours. C'était LA salle réservée aux cours de Culture Moldue. Une espèce de bulle protégée de tous les sortilèges. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un faisait dans cette pièce à une heure pareille ? Préparer un mauvais coup à n'en pas douter. Sûrement un ou plusieurs chenapans qui avaient prévu de jouer un sale tour à leur professeur. C'était sans compter sur lui, Rusard, qui veillait.

Il s'approcha en douce de la porte, actionna la poignée en silence – il tenait à surprendre le "malfaiteur" en flagrant délit, il ne fallait surtout pas l'avertir de sa présence – et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et théâtral. La porte alla taper contre le mur et les trois personnes qui étaient dans la pièce sursautèrent. Rusard resta interdit en constatant qui étaient ces trois personnes : Johnson, McGonagall et Rogue.

« A-t-on idée de faire des entrées pareilles ? A cause de vous, je viens de perdre une vie ! protesta Rogue, agacé.

— Perdre une vie ? fit Rusard, interloqué.

— Severus a raison. Vous nous avez fait peur », approuva McGonagall.

Geena Johnson, elle, était hilare.

« Regardez-les, mon pauvre Rusard. Quand je pense qu'ils trouvaient mes petits jeux stupides il y a peu de temps. A présent, les voilà complètement accros !

— De quoi parlez-vous ? » interrogea Rusard, à la fois intrigué et vaguement inquiet. Il remarqua alors une espèce de gros cube où défilaient des images colorées. Il regarda McGonagall, la vit tripatouiller un objet noir que Rogue venait tout juste de lui tendre. Elle fixait intensément le gros cube, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage tendu. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt le gros cube.

— C'est une télévision. Vous n'en avez pas encore entendu parler ?

— Ah, c'est donc ça ? »

Si, il en avait entendu parler, les élèves en parlaient beaucoup et il écoutait les élèves (discrètement mais attentivement, ainsi, il glanait ici et là des informations sur d'éventuels forfaits).

« Le temps ! Il est là ! à gauche ! à gauche ! » s'exclama Rogue soudainement et en pointant un doigt frénétique en direction de l'écran. Rusard trouvait que décidément ses propos n'avaient aucun sens, c'était sans doute dû à l'heure tardive et sans doute avait-il bu autre chose que de l'eau ou du café durant la nuit.

« J'ai vu, j'ai vu. C'est bon, je l'ai eu ! » s'exclama triomphalement sa collègue.

Et le pire, c'est que le professeur McGonagall paraissait trouver ce qu'il racontait parfaitement cohérent puisqu'elle le comprenait.

-

Le professeur de métamorphose s'escrimait sur un jeu de plateformes relativement ancien. Elle avait établi une règle tacite avec Rogue, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux perdait une vie, il passait la manette à l'autre. La console qui supportait le jeu avait déjà quelques années mais Geena Johnson avait estimé que ce n'était absolument pas grave, ses élèves ne connaissaient pas les Playstation 2 et les jeux au graphisme réaliste, ils se contenteraient donc aisément d'une Mégadrive. Il valait d'ailleurs mieux car sa culture en jeux vidéo aurait elle aussi eu besoin d'être actualisée. Elle préférait leur montrer des jeux qu'elle connaissait et avec lesquels elle pouvait leur en montrer – de quoi aurait-elle l'air si des gens qui ne connaissent rien aux jeux vidéos se débrouillaient immédiatement mieux qu'elle ?

Geena était particulièrement satisfaite du résultat obtenu avec Rogue et McGonagall, si cela fonctionnait pareillement sur les élèves – et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, après tout, n'avait-elle pas choisi exprès ses deux professeurs en se disant que si ça marchait avec eux, ça marcherait forcément avec tout le monde ? –, Drago serait obligé d'admettre qu'il était vaincu. En effet, avait senti dans les cours précédents que le mur qu'il y avait entre eux était au bord de s'effondrer, il ne suffisait plus que d'une pichenette et sa vieille console ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

La proximité de sa victoire la grisait. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins, elle ne s'était cependant pas douté que ce serait aussi rapide… et elle n'imaginait pas une seconde que Drago ne puisse pas succomber aux attraits des consoles de jeux.

Rusard regarda les deux professeurs d'un air un peu inquiet. Il estimait sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, ce qui était vrai. Geena se glissa près de lui afin de lui éviter de penser qu'elle les avait drogués.

« J'étrenne mes prochains cours sur ces deux là. Ils me font rire. Il fallait les voir au départ se moquer gentiment de mes jeux puérils et c'est à peine s'ils arrivent à détacher les yeux de ce fichu téléviseur à présent. Rassurez-vous : ça leur passera. » Elle poussa un profond bâillement. « Je suis fatiguée, moi ! Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

— Quatre heures du matin, répondit Rusard.

— QUOI ! crièrent les trois professeurs à l'unisson.

— Oh ! Je fais cours dès huit heures, moi ! s'exclama McGonagall.

— Comment peut-il être déjà quatre heures ? C'est impossible. Cela ne peut pas faire sept heures que nous jouons, fit Rogue.

— Sept heures ! » s'exclama Rusard, médusé. Ils avaient passé sept heures entières à fixer ce gros machin et à manipuler cet objet étrange ?

« Le temps passe vite avec les jeux vidéos », rétorqua Johnson. Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle allait avoir un teint de poubelle pour ses cours du lendemain – pardon – pour ses cours du jour.

~oOo~

Geena Johnson fit une courte démonstration et tendit la manette à Drago. Il joua quelques minutes. Il s'avéra qu'il apprenait vite et que ce total néophyte se révélait meilleur qu'elle, ce qui l'aurait sans doute vexée si elle n'avait pas senti sa victoire si proche. Il tendit ensuite la manette à Pansy qui avait hâte d'essayer… et profitait qu'elle soit la suivante pour se coller à Drago en faisant mine de mieux voir l'écran dans cette position-là.

Drago rejoignit sa place au fond de la salle, s'assit et sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche. Il fallait qu'il écrive à son père pour lui donner une réponse satisfaisante à la lettre qu'il avait reçue ce matin : il lui demandait de lui confirmer s'il y avait effectivement un professeur Moldu à Poudlard. Drago y avait beaucoup pensé depuis qu'il avait lu cette missive et avait finalement trouvé une réponse adaptée. Il déroula son morceau de parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit juste : "C'est exact, il y a bien une professeur Moldue à Poudlard. Ne te dérange pas pour ça, je me charge d'elle", ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge et ainsi son père n'interviendrait pas.

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran sauf Drago. Lui regardait Geena assise à son bureau en train de lire – elle avait raison de profiter que les élèves soient occupés, il en ferait autant à sa place –, elle dut sentir son regard peser sur elle car elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil ; Drago lui sourit en retour.

« Pour un peu, il y aurait presque de la complicité entre nous. Si mon père savait ça… » pensa-t-il.

Le problème était qu'il la trouvait très sympathique. Elle avait un visage avenant, souriant, elle était aussi l'un des rares professeurs – la seule ? – qui se préoccupaient réellement de lui. De plus, à part Rogue, il avait la légère impression que tous les professeurs le détestaient à cause de ce qu'il était : un Malefoy… et aussi parce qu'il se comportait par moment – quasiment tout le temps ?_ –_ comme un véritable petit con.

Il avait toujours agi comme ça. A force de s'y appliquer, cela lui semblait être sa nature profonde. Presque. Il savait très bien au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il montrait aux autres et, quelque part, il sentait que Geena Johnson avait percé sa carapace, qu'elle avait su voir au-delà de l'image qu'il voulait laisser paraître. Elle était la première à le faire. Il avait confusément attendu le moment où quelqu'un dirait enfin : tu vaux mieux que ce tu montres et Geena Johnson avait débarqué dans sa vie. Quand elle avait décrit son cas à toute la classe à leur première entrevue, cela l'avait profondément énervé. Par la suite, il avait repensé à ce qu'elle avait dit et avait dû admettre que cela ne l'avait pas seulement énervé, ça l'avait troublé. Elle l'avait sans doute mieux cerné qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même.

La nuit qui avait suivi ce premier cours, il avait très peu dormi et beaucoup remué, son voisin de lit lui avait même intimé l'ordre d'arrêter de bouger et l'avait menacé de le virer du dortoir s'il n'obtempérait pas. Cette injonction l'avait d'autant plus surpris qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentard qui se permettaient de lui parler sur ce ton, son nom de famille lui valait un certain respect, lui conférant même de l'autorité. Cependant, cette nuit-là, les autres Serpentard en avaient vraiment assez de l'entendre se tourner et se retourner dans son lit (c'était déjà suffisant de devoir supporter les ronflements de Crabbe et le fait que Madison parle en dormant). Après en avoir entendu plusieurs râler, la menace de son voisin l'avait définitivement calmé, il avait arrêté de bouger.

Il était resté couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond, à réfléchir. Il avait senti des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'était trouvé stupide et s'était promis de ne plus repenser à ce qui le tracassait : son père et l'affection qu'il ne lui donnait pas. Oui, il imitait son père dans sa haine pour lui plaire. Oui, il voulait juste sentir qu'il l'aimait.

à présent, assis sur sa chaise, après avoir écrit ces quelques mots pour son père et reçu l'œillade de Geena, son esprit vagabonda de nouveau sur ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait. Ce qu'il faisait, au départ, avait pour unique but de plaire à son père. Pourtant, cela n'avait jamais changé son attitude envers lui. Depuis toutes ces années, il aurait dû le comprendre et changer de tactique.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il jouait ce rôle. Il était sans doute temps de changer. En avait-il la volonté ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'était habitué à ce rôle. Il s'était habitué à cette personnalité, même si elle ne lui convenait pas tout à fait. Il s'était habitué à l'image qu'il renvoyait au monde. Changer entraîne souvent des complications, les gens ne vous reconnaissent plus, les amis s'éloignent. Est-ce que cela n'aggraverait pas sa relation avec son père ? Déjà qu'il le trouvait distant, cela risquait d'être dix fois pire ! D'un autre côté, ça le ferait peut-être réagir. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à se poser des questions ? Il pouvait s'en poser lui aussi !

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir le visage radieux de Pansy. Elle était plutôt jolie fille quand elle n'arborait pas son air de sale petite pimbêche.

Les autres devaient se dire la même chose à son sujet : "Il est mignon quand il n'a pas son air de sale petit con arrogant."

Petit con, enfant gâté, fils à papa, gosse de riche, etc… Autant d'expressions pour le définir. La palette était bien plus large que pour Hermione Granger. Elle ne connaissait pas sa chance.

« C'est chouette, non ? »

La voix de Pansy le ramena à l'instant présent.

« De quoi ?

— Les jeux vidéo, tiens ! Moi, j'adore. Et toi ?

— Hum… sans plus. »

C'était la vérité, contrairement aux prévisions de Geena Johnson, Drago n'était pas emballé par les jeux vidéo. Il aimait bien, mais ils ne l'emballaient pas vraiment. Cela importait peu, Il était vaincu et cette idée commençait à prendre le pas dans son esprit. D'ailleurs, si son professeur ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gentillesse non feinte dont il avait fait preuve aujourd'hui, c'était qu'elle était sourde et aveugle. Il avait été charmant, ce sans se forcer, elle s'en était forcément aperçue. Elle avait brisé toutes les barrières avec une facilité et une rapidité sans égales.

Ce n'était pas son cours, ce n'était pas les objets Moldus qu'elle avait montrés, non, c'était tout simplement ce qui se dégageait d'elle, c'était la façon dont elle le regardait, c'était l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Comme en de rares occasions dans sa vie, Drago avait l'impression d'exister par lui-même et non pas pour ce qu'il représentait, c'était agréable comme sensation. Les seules autres fois où il existait, c'était quand sa mère pouvait lui accorder quelques minutes – ce qu'elle avait rarement le temps de faire –, qu'elle l'écoutait religieusement et avec tant d'amour dans les yeux. Le reste du temps, il n'était qu'un Malefoy. Il était un Malefoy pour les Serpentard – surtout Crabbe et Goyle –, il était un Malefoy pour Potter et ses amis, il était un Malefoy pour tous les élèves, il était un Malefoy pour les professeurs, il était un Malefoy pour Dumbledore, il était un Malefoy pour l'infirmière, il était un Malefoy pour les elfes et – évidemment – il était un Malefoy pour son père. Bref, il n'était Drago que pour sa mère et pour Geena Johnson. Il bénit le jour où cette dernière s'était permis de l'appeler par son prénom.

Drago se décida à revenir une nouvelle fois sur terre. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées dernièrement. Il se rendit compte qu'il regardait Pansy sans la voir depuis peut-être quelques minutes.

Celle-ci soutenait son regard, elle attendait qu'il lui parle. S'il la regardait comme ça, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose d'agréable.

Drago se trouva gêné, il savait ce que Pansy attendait de lui et ne pouvait lui donner satisfaction. Aller à un bal avec elle était dans ses capacités, mais il refusait d'aller plus loin. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'en empêchait d'ailleurs. Pansy était jolie – sans être exigeant évidemment –, plutôt intelligente, beaucoup trop pipelette certes, néanmoins c'était relativement acceptable. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait plein de garçons qui, à sa place, auraient répondu à ses avances. Surtout que sa compagnie était plus agréable depuis que Johnson était arrivée dans leur vie. Sur elle aussi, ce professeur avait un effet bénéfique. Drago se mit à divaguer : s'il présentait Geena Johnson à son père ? Peut-être que lui aussi changerait d'avis sur les Moldus. Non, il ne fallait pas croire au Père Noël. Son père, changer d'avis ? ça tiendrait du miracle, soyons un peu raisonnables.

Pansy toussota pour rappeler sa présence. Dieu que Drago était bizarre depuis quelques temps… Souvent les yeux dans le vague, paumé dans ses pensées – autant dire au milieu de nulle part, ajoutait Pansy quand elle en parlait à ses amies, afin de leur faire croire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Drago la regarda de nouveau et se dit qu'il l'aimait bien, mais seulement comme une amie, que ça en resterait là. Pas la peine de lui dire, ça la blesserait inutilement. Elle finirait par s'en rendre compte par elle-même et c'était mieux ainsi. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa vie, pour elle aussi il n'était qu'un Malefoy, même si elle avait le béguin pour lui.

Il fallait qu'il arrête avec cette idée, il allait finir par déprimer. Comme dans son lit la dernière fois, il déprimerait, des larmes silencieuses rouleraient sur ses joues et il s'en rendrait à peine compte.

« Et c'est reparti ! » songea Pansy en voyant que les yeux de Drago se perdaient de nouveau. Elle allait finir par craindre pour sa santé mentale s'il continuait ainsi. Ce n'était pas normal de ne pas pouvoir garder les deux pieds sur terre dix secondes d'affilée. De plus, c'était vexant pour elle : voilà donc toute l'attention qu'elle méritait ? Merci, vraiment.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre une de ses grandes amies, sa confidente numéro un : Cassandra Target, histoire de se plaindre de l'attitude de Drago. C'était une chose très agréable dans ce cours : Miss Johnson laissait des objets à leur disposition, leur racontait à quoi ils servaient, comment les faire marcher, et dans la dernière partie du cours – qui, souvent, en représentait les trois quarts –, elle les laissait découvrir les objets par eux-mêmes, se balader librement dans la salle de classe, discuter du cours ou d'autre chose. Un véritable espace de liberté. Tout ce qu'elle demandait en échange, c'était de bien écouter ses explications, de s'intéresser un minimum à ce qu'elle montrait et que la salle reste calme et le volume des conversations relativement bas. C'était ainsi que se passaient les cours de Culture Moldue : détente était le mot clé, absolument rien à voir avec les autres matières.

Une vraie récréation.

Bien que les élèves l'ignoraient, c'était exactement ce qu'avait souhaité Dumbledore. S'il voulait ouvrir les jeunes sorciers au monde Moldu, il ne fallait pas que ce monde leur semble rébarbatif, il fallait au contraire le rendre très attractif. Geena Johnson était parfaite. Cela n'avait pas été simple de créer une salle de cours de ce type dans Poudlard – il avait dû faire face à de nombreux obstacles et avait songé plusieurs fois à abandonner, tout grand sorcier qu'il était –, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : il y avait encore trop de mentalités arriérées, il était plus que temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-

A la fin du cours, Drago rangea ses affaires très lentement afin d'être le dernier à partir. Une fois que tous les Serpentard furent sortis, il alla trouver son professeur.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit la peine d'attendre la fin du délai, lui dit-il.

— Quel délai ? » demanda Geena. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement immédiatement après avoir dit ça. Quel délai ? Mais tu sais bien de quel délai il s'agit, pauvre idiote ! La durée du pari. « Ah oui, le délai !

— Vous avez gagné. »

Elle resta sans voix durant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait jamais douté de sa victoire, mais n'avait jamais cru non plus que Drago le reconnaîtrait si clairement et si vite. C'était le signe que son triomphe était d'autant plus écrasant.

« Vrai ? demanda-t-elle, histoire de se voir confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Oui, vous êtes quelqu'un de fantastique. Je vois mal qui pourrait ne pas vous aimer. »

En fait, si, il le voyait très bien. Il y avait plein de gens qui ne pourraient jamais l'aimer, à commencer par son cher paternel, mais c'était inutile de le préciser.

Geena contempla Drago. Il avait changé spectaculairement. Ceci rien qu'en l'espace d'un mois.

« Toi aussi tu as gagné, pas le pari, mais tu as gagné.

— Je sais. C'est grâce à vous, merci.

— Tu te rappelles l'enjeu de notre pari ?

— Mon respect vous est entièrement acquis.

— Et ?

— Je ne dirai plus jamais de mal sur les Moldus.

— Très bien. Merci Drago. »

Drago sortit de la salle pour se rendre en cours de potions. En chemin, il songea que si cette Moldue était sympathique, ça ne signifiait pas que tous les Moldus l'étaient. Il se dit aussi que ce raisonnement s'appliquait aussi dans l'autre sens et que ce n'est pas parce qu'un Moldu était antipathique que tous l'étaient.

Son esprit vagabonda sur son père et sa haine des Moldus. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son professeur lors du premier cours : il y avait une raison pour laquelle il les détestait. Cette raison, Drago ne la connaissait pas, son père ne lui avait jamais expliqué son aversion. Ce qui était compréhensible étant donné que Drago ne lui avait jamais rien demandé à ce sujet, il avait toujours vécu là-dedans, pour lui, il était normal de mépriser les Moldus, c'était ainsi et c'est tout. Pourtant, il y avait bien une raison.

Le professeur Rogue en avait parlé à Miss Johnson. Il était donc au courant.

Il était maintenant devant la porte du cachot de Rogue, il l'ouvrit et entra. Il était en retard, mais son professeur, le responsable de la maison Serpentard, ne lui en ferait pas grief puisqu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor.

Sacré Rogue !

Pour la cinquième année consécutive, ils avaient cours de potion commun avec les Gryffondor. Ce qui différait par rapport aux années précédentes, c'était l'ambiance qui y régnait : les Serpentard – notamment lui-même – étaient moins agressifs envers les Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, même Rogue était moins teigneux envers eux. Johnson aurait-elle agi sur lui aussi ?

-

Dans sa salle stérile de tous sortilèges, Geena Johnson expliquait à ses élèves – les premières années Serdaigle – le principe des jeux vidéo tout en songeant à Drago et à la première bataille qu'elle avait gagnée. Oui, première bataille… car ce ne serait pas la seule.

Pour sa prochaine bataille, il fallait que Drago soit son allié. Elle allait attendre avant de lui en parler.

Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.


	3. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 3 – Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire—

Dumbledore marchait de long en large dans son bureau, il attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de trois personnes. Rogue arriva le premier, ignorant qu'il y avait deux autres invités de prévus, Dumbledore avait préféré lui taire la raison pour laquelle il voulait le voir en privé.

« Vous m'avez fait mander ?

— Oui, installez-vous confortablement. J'attends deux autres personnes.

— Ah… qui ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à sa question, cela ne présageait rien de bon et Rogue en conçut quelques inquiétudes. Il s'assit et essaya de deviner les noms des personnes qui devaient venir. En fait, compte tenu du silence de Dumbledore, il avait une idée précise sur la question… une idée qui lui déplaisait souverainement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dumbledore qui ne s'était toujours pas assis ouvrit immédiatement. Rogue hésita à se retourner. Cependant, rester de dos ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir la confirmation de ses pires soupçons.

« Bonjour Professeur », fit la voix de Lupin.

Cela, ce n'était rien. Rien du tout.

« Bonjour Professeur », fit la voix de Black en écho.

Nous y voilà.

Rogue se passa une main lasse sur le front et décida de faire face à son vieil ennemi. Il se leva, se tourna, le toisa, s'appliquant à avoir l'air aussi majestueux, digne et indifférent que possible. Black en fit autant de son côté. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient serrés la main… à la demande de Dumbledore et dans des circonstances particulières. Le directeur souhaitait mettre un terme définitif à leurs vieilles querelles, arguant que cela n'avait que trop duré et risquait de jouer contre eux dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Pendant que Johnson s'affairait à faire mûrir Drago, Dumbledore s'était rappelé qu'il s'était juré de changer l'attitude qu'avaient Black et Rogue l'un envers l'autre. Pour cela, il disposait malheureusement de moins de moyens et d'arguments que Johnson. En fait, à part les mettre tous les deux dans une pièce, attendre et espérer qu'ils ne se tapent pas dessus, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Et nous y voilà.

Black debout d'un côté, Severus de l'autre, Lupin formant un rempart naturel entre eux. Celui-ci était au courant des projets de Dumbledore, et ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir car il était l'ami de Black et, sans que leur entente soit franchement cordiale, Rogue le supportait.

-

Lupin observait à la dérobée les deux antagonistes, constatant qu'ils avaient l'air aussi buté l'un que l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Le regard qu'il lui lança signifiait clairement : « Vous espérez les réconcilier ? Quel bel optimisme ! »

Dumbledore ne tint pas compte de la remarque silencieuse de Lupin et s'adressa à Black.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— J'ai une vie de chien, plaisanta Black, au propre comme au figuré !... ça ne serait pas le cas si une certaine personne avait bien voulu nous écouter moi, Remus et les enfants », ajouta-t-il.

Sa dernière remarque faisait référence à l'arrivée inopinée de Rogue alors que Lupin et lui étaient sur le point de démasquer Peter Pettigrow. Si Rogue les avait crus et les avait laissés faire, il aurait pu témoigner de l'innocence de Black et ainsi lui éviter d'être obligé de fuir et de se transformer en animal dès qu'un risque de se retrouver en contact avec des êtres humains ignorant son innocence se présentait.

A bien y réfléchir, Sirius ne pensait pas que Rogue eut fait un témoignage en sa faveur même s'il avait été témoin de la "résurrection" de Queudver, mais peut-être se montrait-il mauvaise langue en pensant ça. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il trouvait Rogue abject dans sa personne toute entière, de ses pieds à ses cheveux, depuis l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout dans cet être lui était insupportable.

Ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute s'il trouvait Rogue ignoble, après tout, le Serpentard avait tout fait pour qu'il pense ça de lui. Certes, l'attitude de Black n'avait pas dû aider Rogue à se montrer plus sympathique envers lui et il avait fait des erreurs, notamment une, une énorme erreur qui aurait pu coûter la vie au maître des potions – qui ne l'était pas encore à ce moment-là et qui n'aurait jamais pu le devenir sans l'intervention providentielle de James Potter. Mais le fait qu'il ait failli le tuer ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'était Rogue : un Serpentard graisseux, antipathique et adepte de la magie noire.

Il lui rappelait son frère.

Dumbledore eut l'air gêné. Il avait vaguement espéré que Black fasse plus d'effort, au lieu de ça, il paraissait encore plus amer et remonté contre Rogue que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Albus comprenait qu'il en avait assez de la vie qu'il menait et qu'il n'avait jamais autant détesté sa vie d'évadé en cavale. Le problème était qu'il en rendait Severus responsable – ce qui était douteux – et en profitait pour le haïr plus encore que lors de leur adolescence.

Voilà qui n'allait pas aider à la réconciliation que Dumbledore espérait.

Rogue ne prononça pas une parole, il se contenta de couler un regard méprisant vers Black. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas voulu les écouter, néanmoins, à son sens, c'était parfaitement compréhensible : un évadé, un loup-garou et trois enfants qu'on pouvait facilement abuser, ça n'incitait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter, et la vieille haine farouche qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Black ne lui avait été d'aucun secours pour leur tendre une oreille attentive.

Dumbledore pouvait passer pour quelqu'un de très confiant, mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il accordait sa confiance à tout le monde. Il savait lire au fond des gens. Bien sûr, tout grand sorcier qu'il était, il n'était qu'un homme, et aucun homme n'est infaillible. Rogue était bien placé pour le savoir. Oui, Severus n'avait pas été infaillible, il avait fait des erreurs, surtout une, oh, il avait eu une excellente raison pour ça, ou plutôt : une excuse, des circonstances atténuantes en fait, car la raison n'avait absolument rien à faire là-dedans.

Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, malgré son passé, Rogue était mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir combien il avait eu raison. à ce titre, il avait décidé d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Black, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le détester.

« Tout le monde peut se tromper, rétorqua Dumbledore en fixant intensément Black.

— Surtout quand ça arrange "tout le monde" de se tromper.

— Oui, bien sûr… et toi, cela t'a bien arrangé de te "tromper" en me jetant dans les griffes d'un loup-garou ? »

Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau en espérant que lorsqu'ils auraient tous les deux vidé leur sac, et posé leurs rancœurs sur la table, ils se sentiraient plus légers et plus enclins à se pardonner leurs torts respectifs.

Une sorte de ménage printanier, songea-t-il.

« Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un ancien Mangemort », déclara gravement Sirius.

Lupin, qui venait de s'asseoir comme Dumbledore, se passa la main sur le front et les yeux. Tout ça partait sur de très mauvaises bases. Dumbledore eut l'air peiné, mais s'abstint de prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Les deux protagonistes se faisaient maintenant face, Dumbledore et Lupin avaient complètement disparu de leurs esprits.

Rogue se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas exactement honte de cette partie de sa vie, c'était un concours de circonstances qui l'avait poussé à devenir Mangemort et il s'en était pleinement racheté par la suite. D'ailleurs, il n'était resté Mangemort qu'un temps relativement court, et il n'avait fait de mal à personne durant cette période, du moins à personne d'innocent.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de toiser Black d'un air méchant. Sirius de son côté cherchait les mots qui causeraient du mal à Rogue. Il voulait le blesser. Il en avait assez de fuir. Il jugeait Rogue responsable, il savait qu'il avait tort, que le véritable responsable était Pettigrow, mais peu importait, Sirius avait besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que cet immonde Serpentard. Après tout, existait-il pour servir à autre chose qu'à cela ? Sirius trouva soudainement ce qui lui ferait le plus mal et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

« Alors… ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu fais abstinence ? »

Cette parole aurait pu paraître presque anodine, tant le ton qu'avait usé Black était amical, une vanne de potache, presque une blague à un vieux pote. Rogue perdit son air méchant et eut l'air surpris et perdu pendant quelques secondes.

Lupin et Dumbledore savaient tous deux la signification profonde de cette phrase et Remus tourna un regard horrifié vers Black. Sirius le regarda et Dumbledore et Lupin purent constater qu'il regrettait déjà ses paroles. L'ancien prisonnier tourna ses yeux vers Rogue juste à temps pour voir arriver le poing de son vieil ennemi, mais trop tard pour réussir à l'éviter.

Le coup porta sur la lèvre et le menton. Sirius bascula en arrière sous le choc et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et porta la main droite à son visage tandis qu'il se redressait sur son séant de l'autre main. Il regarda en l'air et vit le visage de Rogue, tordu par la fureur. Black, par une phrase malheureuse, venait de rouvrir une cicatrice qui avait eue toutes les peines du monde à se fermer et dont les lèvres ne s'étaient jamais tout à fait rejointes, creusant à jamais un fossé dans l'âme de Severus Rogue. Aux mots de Black, la plaie s'était rouverte et le sang avait afflué au visage de Severus, inondant son âme de colère.

Rogue regarda Black de haut, partagé entre sa colère et le mépris plus fort que jamais qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il tourna les talons, sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Lupin regarda la porte close et reporta son attention sur son ami. Remus avait toujours le même air surpris.

« Comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareille ?... c'est… c'est cruel… et c'est… », Remus n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour qualifier ce qu'avait fait Black. Ce dernier regarda Dumbledore, il y avait une telle déception dans le regard du vieil homme que Black détourna les yeux, honteux.

~oOo~

Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. Les rares élèves qui s'y trouvaient s'écartaient prestement de son passage. La colère de leur professeur était tellement palpable que leur instinct de survie les poussait à ne surtout pas lui causer la moindre contrariété et chaque élève qu'il croisait s'aplatissait donc contre le mur en souhaitant y disparaître.

Rogue arriva devant ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brutal et la claqua derrière lui. Il se colla contre le panneau et prit une profonde respiration, puis, il se mit à hurler pour chasser sa rage. Quand il eut fini de crier, sa colère fit place à un intense désespoir. Il marcha jusqu'au divan et s'y écroula. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de ses mains. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, il finit par se relever, alla vers une commode, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boîte.

Il revint sur le canapé et ôta le couvercle de la boîte. Elle contenait des photos, l'une d'elle trônait au dessus d'une pile, elle avait été beaucoup manipulée, c'est sur celle-ci que Rogue jeta son dévolu. Il la prit et la regarda longuement. Elle le représentait lui, Severus, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, il avait la main passée autour de la taille d'une jolie jeune fille arborant comme lui le blason de la maison Serpentard. La photo était immobile, elle n'avait pas été traitée par le processus habituel des sorciers afin de garder parfaitement intact le souvenir d'une merveilleuse journée et de deux éblouissants sourires.

Il reposa la photo dans la boîte, il l'a mis d'abord en dessous des autres avant de se raviser et de la replacer tout en haut de la pile, à une place de choix. Il échouait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la remettre en dessous, c'était pourtant tout bête à faire et cela lui éviterait de se retrouver face à face avec ce visage aimé à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait cette boîte. Cependant, c'était ce qu'il voulait, il voulait voir cette photo, même si ça le faisait souffrir.

~oOo~

Sirius s'était relevé une fois qu'il s'était senti prêt à affronter les regards de Lupin et Dumbledore.

« Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé.

— C'est donc tout ce dont vous êtes capable ?… Faire un sous-entendu cruel et vulgaire ?… J'attendais mieux de vous !

— J'avais envie de le faire souffrir, murmura Black.

— Vous avez réussi ! Il n'y a pas de quoi pavoiser.

— Je suis un imbécile, je vous demande pardon.

— Moi qui souhaitais votre réconciliation. Voilà les choses remises en question à cause de votre amertume. Et pour commencer : pourquoi teniez-vous à le faire souffrir ? Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que vous avez fini à Azkaban que je sache !

— Je m'écœure. Pardon. »

C'était la vérité. Il se dégoûtait d'avoir dit ça. Il fallait vraiment être un salaud fini pour avoir rappelé un souvenir si cruel à Rogue.

« Il y a peut-être encore moyen de réparer. Si tu allais le voir tout de suite pour t'excuser.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit disposé à accepter mes excuses.

— Je suis de l'avis de Remus. Allez voir Severus et excusez-vous. Mettez votre orgueil au vestiaire et faites-lui de plates excuses. Et surtout, évitez les commentaires : vous manquez sérieusement de tact.

— Très bien. J'y vais tout de suite, répondit Black en se dirigeant vers la porte. Où vais-je le trouver ?

— Dans ses appartements sans doute. Je vais te montrer », fit Lupin en se levant.

~oOo~

Colère, désespoir, déprime, suivez le régime Severus Rogue, idéal pour perdre du poids et pour vieillir de dix ans en quelques heures.

Il était profondément abattu et se sentait terriblement seul. On frappa à la porte. La providence : une compagnie. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et voulut la refermer aussitôt, mais Black l'en empêcha en plaçant son pied dans l'ouverture.

« Laisse-moi te parler… juste une minute… pas plus !

— Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie !

— Juste trente secondes… dix secondes… une minuscule petite seconde… s'il te plait… aïeuh !… arrête ça ! »

Rogue faisait pression de tout son corps sur la porte et le pied de Black commençait à sérieusement souffrir de ce traitement. Le "aïeuh" parut plaire à Severus et il appuya de plus belle.

« Par pitié, implora Sirius. Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse pour tout !

— Tu t'excuses ?

— Oui… pardon. »

Black était en situation d'infériorité et Rogue aimait ça. Cependant, il y avait des manières moins puériles de jouir de la situation. Il relâcha la pression. Sirius en aurait bien profité pour dégager son pied, il ne le fit pas, il avait peur que ce soit une ruse de Rogue pour refermer la porte.

Rogue s'éloigna et la porte s'entrebâilla. Black hésita à entrer, puis, boitilla à l'intérieur. Son pied lui faisait atrocement mal, Severus pouvait être content de lui. De plus, il était sûr que sa chaussure était fichue. Enfin, il raccommoderait tout ça en temps et en heure, pour l'instant, l'important, c'était de se réconcilier avec Severus. Oui, il voulait se réconcilier avec lui, et pas seulement car Dumbledore le voulait, non, parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir commis une effroyable bourde et qu'il voulait se racheter.

« Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ? »

Encore une bourde ? Non, il devait le taquiner.

Rogue s'assit sur le canapé et contempla Black que l'envie de retirer sa chaussure pour masser son pied démangeait furieusement. Sirius sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi.

« Tu crois qu'il te suffit de présenter des excuses pour que je les accepte et que tout soit oublié ? »

Black haussa les épaules et prit un air malheureux et suppliant.

« Il en faut plus que ça. »

Très bien, le grand jeu alors…

Black se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

« J'implore votre clémence Grand Maître des Potions ! » déclama-t-il en se prosternant devant Rogue. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé, il devait au moins reconnaître une chose : Sirius avait réparé ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure puisque son arrivée avait constitué un bon intermède et que sa déprime s'était envolée.

« Et si ça peut rendre heureux le plus grand Maître des Potions que Poudlard ait connu, je lui signalerai qu'il m'a véritablement broyé le pied et que ça fait un mal de chien, ajouta Sirius.

— J'espère bien ! » s'exclama Rogue.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Cela devait être la première fois que ça leur arrivait. Ils s'en aperçurent et se sentirent gênés.

« Tout ça est un peu idiot. C'est une vieille rivalité. Albus a raison, il est temps que cela cesse, dit Rogue, pensif.

— Alors, nous sommes amis ?

— N'exagérons rien. Disons que nous sommes alliés et n'en parlons plus.

— C'est plus que je n'en espérais en venant te voir.

— Je ne suis pas aussi étriqué que tu le penses. »

Black avait cru discerner un relent de susceptibilité dans la voix de Rogue et il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore : « Pas de commentaires, vous manquez de tact ». Il aurait dû dire "au revoir et merci" et s'en aller.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais étriqué.

— Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avais dit. Oublions tout ça, nous sommes alliés à présent.

— Oui. »

Black était soulagé, Severus n'avait pas envie de polémiquer, tant mieux. Cependant, ils se quittaient sur une moins bonne note. Ils se serrèrent la main plus amicalement et plus longuement qu'il y a quelques mois dans l'infirmerie et Sirius sortit.

Rogue, à nouveau seul, regarda d'un œil méditatif sa boîte à photos. Black avait raison d'une certaine manière : vingt ans s'étaient écoulés. Vingt longues années… il était temps de tourner la page. Oh ! Faire méditer Severus là-dessus n'était certainement pas le but que poursuivait Black quand il avait fait son sous-entendu dégoûtant, néanmoins…

Il avança la main, souleva le couvercle, prit la photo du dessus et la mit au milieu du paquet, c'était maintenant une photo parmi d'autres, anonyme. Il fallait savoir faire une croix sur son passé et la photo n'était pas perdue, il lui faudrait juste feuilleter pour la retrouver. Elle se retrouverait juste moins facilement sous ses yeux.


	4. Autres combats

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 4 – Autres combats—

Deux mois avaient passés depuis la reddition de Drago et la réconciliation entre Rogue et Black.

Voldemort avait refait parler de lui dans le nord de l'Ecosse, les gens murmuraient que Lucius Malefoy avait été vu en sa compagnie. Comme rien de bien tangible ne le prouvait, Cornélius Fudge s'était empressé de démentir cette information qui n'était, selon ses propres termes, que "délation menée par des gens jaloux de cet homme irréprochable".

Drago Malefoy savait pour sa part que cette information était on ne peut plus exacte. Il était aussi convaincu que son père s'était personnellement chargé de l'exécution d'un ou plusieurs Moldus, même s'il n'y avait aucun indice qui le prouvait. Cela lui ressemblait, c'est tout. C'est au moment précis où Drago pensait à cela que Geena Johnson vint le trouver pour lui dire :

« Je veux que tu m'emmènes voir ton père.

— Pardon ? souffla-t-il.

— Il faut que je le voie, que je lui parle.

— Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Je vois : vous voulez le faire changer d'avis comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Miss Johnson, vous l'avez dit vous-même, la haine qu'a mon père pour les Moldus est beaucoup plus forte que la mienne. Vous ne le changerez pas comme ça. Je refuse de vous permettre de le voir. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de vous.

— Pas si je suis avec toi. » Elle ménagea une pause, Drago détourna les yeux. « Tu as peur qu'il t'en veuille d'avoir amené une Moldue chez lui ?

— Non ! Je pense que l'ogre est plutôt content quand on lui livre de la nourriture gratis directement à domicile. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Tu es dur avec ton père, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Non, juste réaliste.

— Les circonstances dans lesquelles ton père est devenu ce qu'il est – en l'occurrence Mangemort, ne nous voilons pas la face, même si Fudge persiste et signe à dire qu'il est au dessus de tout soupçon, nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir à ce sujet. Je disais donc : les circonstances dans lesquelles il est devenu Mangemort sont… particulières. C'est ça qui me fait croire que ce n'est pas irrévocable.

— Je ne connais même pas les circonstances en question. »

Il y avait du regret dans la voix de Drago… et peut-être un peu de jalousie à constater qu'une inconnue connaissait mieux son père que lui.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te les enseigner. Je vais juste te dire ceci : Severus Rogue est devenu Mangemort pour la même raison que ton père.

— Ah oui ? »

Son père n'était pas très bavard au sujet de son professeur de potions, pourtant, Drago savait que Rogue avait été Mangemort au moins à un moment dans sa vie. Il n'ignorait pas non plus que son père et lui avaient été tous les deux à Poudlard dans la même maison et dans les mêmes années. Ils se connaissaient forcément, mais son père n'en parlait jamais, pas plus que sa mère d'ailleurs qui était elle aussi de la même classe.

« Oui. Mais sans doute que Severus a un caractère plus conscient, plus réfléchi, car il s'est rendu compte de son erreur. Ton père, par contre, a l'air de quelqu'un à qui on ouvre les yeux à l'aide d'un pied de biche. Entre nous : j'ai la ferme intention de faire office de pied de biche !

— Vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière en Ecosse ?

— Evidemment, je suis peut-être une Moldue, mais je vis parmi les sorciers depuis quelques mois. De plus, je suis abonnée à votre gazette.

— Il ne fait aucun doute que mon père était parmi eux.

— Je le sais.

— Il a déjà "tué du Moldu", vous en êtes consciente ?

— Oui.

— Malgré tout cela, vous continuez à croire que vous pouvez le changer ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez aller dans son antre et en sortir indemne ?

— Oui. »

Drago montra ses paumes, les mains levées à hauteur de son visage.

« Je ne vous aiderai pas dans ce projet stupide !

— Parce que tu tiens à moi, Drago ?

— Oui, un peu. Et je n'ai surtout pas envie d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il prendrait le risque de me tuer _chez lui_ ?

— Non, non, il ne fera pas ça. Il n'est pas fou.

— Tu aimes ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré ce qu'il est.

— C'est mon père.

— Tu n'as pas envie qu'il finisse à Azkaban ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Tu n'as pas non plus envie qu'il continue cette vie ? Qu'il continue à persécuter des gens, à mener cette croisade stupide, inutile et injuste.

— J'aimerais que mon père cesse cette absurdité. Quand je pense que je trouvais cela parfaitement normal à une époque…

— Alors, aide-moi. Et j'aiderai ton père. Et lui nous aidera.

— Vous croyez au Père Noël, je refuse. »

Drago s'éloigna à grands pas. Il avait déjà remarqué son côté quelque peu... original. Néanmoins, à cet instant, cela dépassait tout. Vouloir affronter son père, une pauvre petite moldue, cela frôlait la démence. Peut-être voulait-elle à battre un record de témérité. Si elle cherchait le grand frisson, il préférait qu'elle aille voir ailleurs.

Il ne voulait pas y être mêlé.

~oOo~

Il tenait fermement ses livres contre lui et fixait le sol comme il marchait, une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Hélas pour elle, Hermione arrivait en sens inverse et ne regardait pas non plus devant elle, plongée dans ses pensées, comportement qui lui était très familier. Le choc était inévitable et fut retentissant. Une fois leur étourdissement respectif passé – leurs têtes avaient cogné l'une contre l'autre –, Drago fut le premier à réagir :

« Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches, Granger ?

— Et toi, alors ? Tu fonces droit devant et tu te fiches pas mal de ce qui vient sur ton chemin, c'est les autres qui doivent s'écarter, c'est ça ? » rétorqua Hermione, furieuse que Malefoy considère qu'elle était seule responsable de l'incident, bien que cela n'ait rien d'étonnant venant de lui.

« ça suffit ! les interrompit la voix de Rogue. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos petites querelles. Ramassez tous les deux vos affaires et poursuivez votre chemin, vous encombrez le couloir. »

Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. C'était étrange : au moment où elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, Hermione avait été persuadée qu'elle était bonne pour faire perdre une vingtaine de points à sa maison. Les deux élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires – Hermione en silence, Drago en maugréant – et partirent chacun de leur côté.

~oOo~

Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle commença à disposer ses affaires selon son organisation habituelle afin de pouvoir prendre des notes efficacement. Elle sortit trois feuilles de parchemin, la première comportait déjà une fine écriture qui lui était inconnue. Elle fronça les sourcils, commença à lire et se rendit vite compte qu'elle appartenait à Malefoy. Elle roula le parchemin précipitamment : cela ne se faisait pas de lire quelque chose sans l'autorisation de son propriétaire. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis – laissant sa curiosité l'emporter – rouvrit le parchemin et le parcourut.

Ce qu'elle lut n'avait rien de personnel, du moins, pas grand-chose, ce n'était ni un courrier, ni une page d'un journal intime, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, juste un devoir. Un devoir de Culture Moldue, analysa-t-elle. Geena Johnson donnait très peu de devoirs à faire – quasiment aucun en fait, Ron ne se lassait pas de le répéter, cela le ravissait au plus haut point –, mais dernièrement, elle avait donné un exposé à faire aux Gryffondor de cinquième année – cela aussi elle le savait par Ron et elle n'ignorait pas non plus que son paresseux d'ami n'avait toujours rien fait. C'était une habitude détestable chez lui, il fallait toujours qu'il s'y prenne au dernier moment –, un exposé sur le sujet Moldu qu'ils préféraient, apparemment, les Serpentard avaient "écopé" du même devoir. Drago avait choisi l'informatique comme sujet. Il en parlait avec forces détails et un enthousiasme non feint. Qui aurait pu soupçonner qu'une invention Moldue puisse susciter tant d'intérêt chez un Malefoy ?

Hermione admira l'écriture souple et élégante de Drago. Elle aimait les jolies écritures. Il avait un bon style aussi… et une orthographe irréprochable. Drago lui semblait soudainement plus intéressant… à défaut de lui être sympathique.

Elle avait cru remarquer qu'il avait mûri dernièrement. Il avait changé de comportement envers tout le monde… sauf bien évidemment envers elle et ses deux amis. Il eut sans doute été trop beau qu'il arrête d'être désagréable avec eux. Cela étant, il fallait admettre tout de même qu'il ne venait plus les trouver _exprès_ pour leur envoyer des piques, il se contentait d'en faire seulement quand ils se trouvaient sur son chemin. Bref, il ne créait plus lui-même les situations pour leur faire subir ses remarques acerbes, c'était un mieux indéniable.

~oOo~

Johnson avait vu l'accident comme elle vit Rogue arriver de loin. Elle comprit à sa tête qu'il était préoccupé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Rien qui vous concerne », répondit-il sur un ton peu amène. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne parlait pas des élèves et de l'incident qui venait de se produire mais bien de lui et de la tête qu'il faisait.

« Oh… donc, si ça ne me concerne pas, je n'ai pas le droit d'être au courant, c'est cela ?

— La curiosité est une chose dangereuse. Vous seriez bien inspirée de l'être moins.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je prends mes responsabilités. Alors, qu'en est-il ? Un de vos élèves vous a joué un sale tour ?

— Les élèves ne me font aucun mauvais tour. En tous cas, jamais sciemment ; je les terrifie bien trop pour cela. Par contre, Londubat a manqué de faire exploser mon cachot cet après-midi. »

Geena se retint de rire. Maître de potions semblait être un métier où l'action ne manquait pas.

« C'est tout ? ça ne doit pas être la première fois. Je suis sûre que vous êtes habitué à ce genre d'incident.

— Certes. J'ai d'ailleurs acquis d'excellents réflexes en la matière, ce qui m'a permis d'éviter nombre d'accidents. Avec des élèves comme Londubat, on se doit d'être vif.

— Allez, ce n'est pas ça qui vous a mis de mauvaise humeur, avouez-le. Surtout que vous avez dû profiter de l'incident pour ôter cinquante points aux Gryffondor, lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

— J'en ai enlevé cent, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

— On est donc d'accord : ce n'est pas ça qui vous perturbe.

— Je ne suis aucunement perturbé.

— Mais bien sûr ! Je vous ai vu au bout du couloir. Vous n'avez même pas profité de la collision entre Drago et – comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Zut ! Enfin peu importe – pour enlever des points à cette jeune fille. Pourtant c'est une Gryffondor. »

Elle commençait à bien connaître Rogue et savait que son "péché mignon" consistait à retirer des points à la maison Gryffondor au moindre prétexte. Ce n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne, sans l'avouer, Severus ne se cachait pas vraiment non plus.

Rogue parut touché par cet argument. Tiens oui, il n'en avait pas profité. Cela étant, il fallait dire que les derniers évènements et sa mission le rendaient soucieux et distrait… pour en pas dire angoissé. La terreur lui serrait le ventre. Il n'en laissait rien paraître et dès qu'il serait dans l'action, sa peur disparaîtrait comme par enchantement. Il le savait, cela se passait toujours ainsi.

Dire qu'il avait cru il y a quelques années que c'était fini, qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça, et il recommençait. Il avait peur, pas peur pour lui, il avait peur pour tout le monde, il avait peur pour ses élèves – même s'il était un professeur particulièrement hargneux, il aurait menti s'il avait prétendu que ses élèves ne comptaient pas pour lui. Il avait aussi l'impression de compter pour eux, de compter dans leur vie : c'était important l'instruction –, il avait peur aussi pour ceux des Mangemorts qui avaient compté parmi ses amis, il y a longtemps.

Très longtemps.

A commencer par Lucius Malefoy.

-

Celui-ci avait des côtés méprisables. Pour toute personne qui ne l'avait pas connu _avant_, il devait sûrement inspirer du dégoût, mais Severus ne pouvait que lui pardonner car il avait fait les mêmes erreurs et pour les mêmes raisons. Il comprenait donc. La seule différence, c'était que Lucius avait persisté dans son erreur. Severus avait tâché de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y était pas parvenu, son ami s'était fermé comme une huître.

Cependant, Lucius était un homme très paradoxal. Il était capable du pire, mais aussi du meilleur. Il savait que Severus était un espion, il l'avait su dès le départ. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisque Rogue était venu le trouver et lui avait tout raconté, en espérant que Lucius le suivrait, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait hélas.

Donc, Lucius savait et n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait même protégé.

Sans doute en souvenir d'une vieille amitié.

Oui, sans doute.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'au fin fond de lui, sa conscience lui criait d'arrêter tout ça, lui hurlait qu'il avait tort, et Lucius entendait sans vraiment écouter. C'est dans ce genre de moments que sa conscience s'exprimait : en épargnant un ancien ami et en étant son complice sans s'en rendre véritablement compte. Rogue tiendrait lieu d'exutoire à la bonne conscience de Lucius Malefoy.

C'était possible.

Severus Rogue menait un double jeu cohérent, un double jeu normal. L'espionnage nécessitait de l'infiltration, qu'on se fasse passer pour ce qu'on n'est pas, c'était ce que faisait Severus. Lucius, lui, menait un double jeu étrange, il ne se faisait pas passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, il jouait contre lui-même, il s'en rendait forcément compte. Il gagnait et il perdait tout à la fois.

A quoi cela rimait-il ?

Lucius Malefoy était ce qu'il appelait un schizophrène conscient.

Severus n'avait jamais parlé de cette affaire à qui que ce soit. Trop difficile à expliquer, à comprendre, à croire… et à qui le raconter de toute façon ?

-

« HEM ! » Geena, commençant à s'impatienter et par cet éclaircissement de voix bruyant, espérait que Severus reprendrait ses esprits, cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il avait le regard dans le vague.

« Hermione Granger, dit Rogue.

— Hein ?

— La fille qui a percuté Malefoy – ou que Malefoy a percuté peu importe – s'appelle Hermione Granger.

— Ah oui ! Je ne l'ai pas en cours, c'est pour ça que je ne m'en rappelais pas. C'est parce qu'elle est d'origine Moldue : mes cours ne lui sont d'absolument aucune utilité. En tout cas, on peut dire que vous ne perdez pas le fil de la conversation malgré votre immersion dans vos pensées. Hermione Granger, il faudrait que je m'en souvienne, elle m'a l'air d'une fille intéressante, non ?

— Très bonne élève, très compétente, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre.

— Cependant, elle est aussi l'amie d'Harry Potter, donc, vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est ça ? Accessoirement, son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor ne doit pas l'aider à entrer dans vos bons papiers, cependant, ceci doit être secondaire dans son cas.

— Vous aimez percer les gens à jour. »

Le ton de Rogue était mielleux et il lui adressa un semblant de sourire.

« C'est ma marotte. Alors, j'ai bon ?

— Chacun son péché mignon, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, moi, c'est de traumatiser les Gryffondor. Je vais être franc avec vous. Oui, je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle est l'amie de Potter. Oui, c'est une réaction stupide, surtout que c'est une excellente élève, qu'elle est très compétente, très studieuse, que tous les professeurs sont heureux d'avoir une élève comme elle dans leur classe car ils sont sûrs qu'il y aura _au moins_ une personne à comprendre ce qu'ils racontent. Oui, je ne l'aime pas, c'est viscéral. J'ai beau essayé de me raisonner, je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

Geena se mordillait l'intérieur des lèvres, la franchise de Severus avait refroidi son envie de se moquer de lui et de ses penchants Gryffondoricides.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Potter ?

— En dehors du fait qu'il soit Gryffondor : absolument rien. Vous voyez : je suis franc avec vous. Je n'ai rien contre _Harry_ Potter, car à bien y réfléchir je dois admettre que c'est son père que je haïssais.

— Son père étant mort, vous avez reporté votre ressentiment sur son fils.

— Je sais ce que vous pensez : c'est stupide… minable même. »

C'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Ce qu'il n'était pas loin de penser lui-même quand il se penchait sur la question.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Je dirais que c'est humain. Qu'est-ce que vous a fait son père pour que vous le détestiez autant ? »

Le regard de Severus s'était fait fuyant.

« C'est compliqué, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Il y a une histoire de femme là-dessous ?

— Non.

— Un homme alors ?

— Encore moins », répondit Rogue en souriant. Elle avait de ces idées !

« Vous aurait-il fait une vacherie quelconque ?

— _Une_ ? » Severus secoua la tête pour lui montrer à quel point elle était loin de la vérité. « James Potter fait partie de ces gens qui ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils peuvent faire. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils sont sûrs de faire bien. Quand je pense qu'il est considéré comme une sorte de héros. » Severus leva les yeux au ciel, il s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il dirait. « Son fils est différent, souffla-t-il. Il est meilleur. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, il m'exaspère, sa seule vue m'insupporte. »

Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis en parlant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de mauvaise humeur chez Severus, juste une grande tristesse et de la rancœur. Geena n'était pas sorcière, elle avait cependant un pouvoir : elle _sentait_ les gens. Elle voyait à travers eux mieux que Dumbledore en personne. Elle était capable de se faire une idée fidèle des personnes en entendant parler d'eux, lisant entre les lignes, analysant. Quand elle se trouvait en leur présence, elle pouvait dire ce qu'il y avait au fond d'eux, quelquefois, elle pouvait leur apprendre des choses qu'ils ignoraient sur eux-mêmes. C'était un pouvoir pratique, quelquefois dérangeant, cela lui avait causé beaucoup de soucis par le passé, il existe de nombreuses personnes qui n'aiment pas qu'on en sache trop sur eux.

C'était parce qu'elle avait ce pouvoir qu'elle voulait rencontrer Lucius Malefoy : elle voulait le sentir, elle voulait savoir s'il était "récupérable", elle pensait que oui. Néanmoins, elle était sans doute influencée : elle aimait beaucoup Drago, elle avait donc _envie_ que son père puisse changer pour que l'élève qu'elle appréciait se sente mieux dans sa peau. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle le rencontre, d'abord pour se faire une véritable idée de qui il était vraiment, ensuite pour faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire reconsidérer sa façon de penser si elle voyait que c'était possible.

Elle voulait l'accord de Drago et souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne. Elle était courageuse, mais pas assez pour affronter un Mangemort seule. Sans compter que, selon ce qu'elle en savait, Lucius Malefoy était une "grosse pointure", non seulement il avait de l'argent et des relations, mais il avait aussi de l'intelligence et du charisme, Geena risquait de se sentir toute petite face à lui. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se rendre devant lui sans un allié. Drago serait parfait dans ce rôle-là, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour le convaincre. Il fallait qu'elle laisse s'écouler encore un peu de temps, qu'elle réfléchisse à une tactique et à des arguments pour rallier le jeune garçon.

Elle avait pensé en parler à Dumbledore ou à Rogue, mais après réflexion, elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils risquaient tous les deux de vouloir la faire renoncer à son projet. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

-

Elle sentait aussi Rogue. Il y avait de la tristesse en lui en permanence – de temps en temps de l'amertume et de la rancœur. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui vivait dans le bonheur, loin de là. Elle savait aussi que c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer si on comptait parmi ses amis, et dans certains cas sans même compter parmi eux. Un homme rare.

« Quel mal vous a fait James Potter ?

— Aucun en particulier », éluda Severus, peu enclin à raconter les détails de sa scolarité. « Disons que c'était insidieux. Un mélange de supériorité cachée sous une couche de fausse modestie, des petites moqueries de gamins. James Potter n'a rien d'un héros et est considéré en tant que tel. Voilà ce que je lui reproche !

— Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu puéril de donner tant d'importance à une petite rancœur comme celle-ci ? Sans compter que le père d'Harry a du mûrir en vieillissant. Il n'y aurait pas autre chose ?

— Il m'a sauvé la vie.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. » Severus braqua ses yeux droit dans ceux de Geena. « A cet instant, vous devez me prendre pour un ingrat. Si c'est effectivement le cas, vous avez tort. Il n'a fait que réparer la faute d'un de ses grands amis qui a poussé la "plaisanterie" un peu loin et m'a jeté dans la gueule du loup – au propre comme au figuré. Il m'a sauvé la vie, certes, mais au vu des circonstances, cela ne compte pas. » Ce qu'il ajouta ensuite dans un murmure était teinté d'amertume : « En tout cas, pas à mes yeux. »

Ce soir, il partirait un peu au nord, il rejoindrait Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Il continuerait à jouer les fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur Ténébreux pour mieux l'espionner et le vaincre… un jour… peut-être. Malefoy le regarderait faire sans rien dire. Voldemort le surveillerait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil.

Rogue avait réussi à faire croire qu'il menait son double jeu en sa faveur. Il avait réussi à lui faire croire que s'il n'avait pas toujours été présent à l'appel, s'il avait fait certaines choses contre lui, c'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore, pour pouvoir garder sa confiance, que cela pourrait s'avérer très utile, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher ça, ainsi, il était un infiltré permanent à Poudlard. Voldemort l'avait cru, se montrant cependant méfiant. Severus sentait qu'on lui cachait certaines choses à dessein. De plus, il n'avait évidemment pas participé aux dernières actions. Et il était là en train de déballer ses rancœurs mesquines d'adolescent…

… à bientôt quarante ans et dans de telles circonstances !

~oOo~

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Hermione avait décidé de rejoindre sa famille. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de les voir avec ses études, avait-elle précisé à Harry, ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer.

Le matin du départ, elle mit son sac sur ses épaules et prit Pattenrond dans ses bras. Harry et Ron – ce dernier avait décidé de tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami pour les vacances et donc de rester à Poudlard – l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au train. Elle les embrassa tous les deux et monta à bord. Une fois assise, son chat sur les genoux, elle fit un dernier signe de la main à ses deux amis avant que Ron tapote l'épaule d'Harry et qu'ils s'éloignent.

Elle sortit un livre de son sac qu'elle ouvrit à la page marquée et parcourut d'un œil habitué à une lecture régulière. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

« J'ai bien failli manquer le train, soupira la voix de Ginny Weasley. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre. Le train partait.

— Oui, c'était tout juste, confirma-t-elle.

— Tu lis quoi ?

— Un dico qu'elle apprend par cœur afin d'augmenter encore son savoir infini », répondit une voix narquoise.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent dans l'allée. Drago Malefoy passait à côté de leur compartiment – seul, pour une fois –, la porte était restée ouverte, il les avait vues, s'était arrêté.

« _Notre Dame de Paris_… de Victor Hugo », rectifia Hermione avec le petit air supérieur qui lui était familier dès qu'il s'agissait de culture… ou de Drago. « Tu ne connais évidemment pas. C'est Moldu.

— Détrompe-toi Granger. Je connais. Je l'ai lu quand j'avais onze ou douze ans », renseigna Drago avec un air tout aussi supérieur qui lui était encore plus familier que celui de la née-moldue.

L'adolescent poursuivit son chemin sans plus d'explications.

« Une minute, Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement, passant dans l'allée. Pattenrond, s'étant trouvé éjecté, protesta en miaulant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

— Quoi ? » fit Drago sans la regarder et tout en jetant un œil à l'intérieur d'un compartiment. Soit il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier, soit il cherchait à être seul, quoi qu'il en soit ce compartiment ne paraissait pas correspondre à ses attentes car il poursuivit son chemin.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec un livre Moldu entre les mains ? C'est Johnson ? » demanda Hermione, ne trouvant pas d'autre explication et omettant que Drago ne connaissait pas encore Geena lorsqu'il avait douze ans.

Drago se retourna.

« Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de mes parents. Une bibliothèque très vaste et très fournie.

— Tes parents détestent les Moldus. Que feraient-ils d'un livre qui a été écrit par l'un d'eux ? Je ne te crois pas.

— Esmeralda et Quasimodo ont été échangés lorsqu'ils étaient bébés. La mère d'Esmeralda, découvrant cet enfant monstrueux à la place de son adorable petite fille, l'a abandonné. Quasimodo a été recueilli par l'archidiacre Frollo. Ce dernier est le personnage le plus fascinant du roman. C'est intéressant comme livre. L'histoire en elle-même est assez passionnante. Par contre, j'ai trouvé les descriptions particulièrement longues et ennuyeuses… surtout quand il décrit en détail l'architecture de la cathédrale. Il faut que je continue ou cela suffit pour te prouver que je l'ai lu ? »

Sur ces mots, Drago ouvrit la porte du fond et changea de wagon.

« Tu le crois ça, Ginny ? fit Hermione en rentrant dans le compartiment et en retournant s'asseoir. C'est méprisant envers les Moldus et ça apprécie ce qu'ils écrivent.

— C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

— C'est salement hypocrite, oui !

— De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que Drago Malefoy soit méprisant envers les Moldus à présent. Tu sais que c'est le chouchou de Miss Johnson ? »

Hermione se remémora le devoir de Drago. Elle l'avait lu entièrement avant de lui rendre.

« Oui. Tu as raison. Néanmoins, cela ne change rien au fait que c'est franchement étrange qu'un livre Moldu se soit retrouvé dans la bibliothèque de gens comme les Malefoy.

— C'est vrai… Tu ne trouves pas que Drago est craquant ? » interrogea Ginny, changeant soudainement de sujet.

Hermione regarda Ginny avec des yeux exorbités.

« Pardon ?

— Oui, il est mignon. Tu ne trouves pas ? » répéta Ginny, le rouge aux joues, braquant son regard vers le sol.

Hermione préféra éclater de rire.

Son béguin pour Harry lui est apparemment passé. Elle a dû trouver qu'il ne la regardait pas assez, pensa-t-elle.


	5. La maladie de Drago

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 5 – La maladie de Drago—

Drago arpentait les couloirs du manoir qui lui tenait lieu de domicile, la demeure des Malefoy depuis quelques générations. Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin. Demain, il repartait à Poudlard. Drago n'en était pas mécontent : il se sentait effroyablement seul dans cette grande maison, surtout quand ses parents étaient absents comme c'était le cas actuellement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être seul, mais la solitude en pleine nuit faisait toujours ressurgir ses peurs enfantines : les loups-garous, les fantômes, les trolls… Il était sur les nerfs à chaque bruit suspect, à la limite de la paranoïa.

-

Ses parents étaient partis à une soirée mondaine. Il aurait pu les accompagner s'il avait voulu, son père le lui avait d'ailleurs proposé, cependant cela ne le tentait guère : il n'y avait jamais personne de son âge dans ces soirées, il s'y ennuyait à mourir. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il n'était le seul, mais que les autres invités – notamment sa mère – dissimulaient mieux leur ennui.

Il n'y avait pas que ses peurs d'enfant qui dérangeaient Drago. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison, il avait tendance à espérer, du fait qu'il était en pension et qu'il ne voyait donc pas souvent ses parents qu'il aurait droit à leur attention complète. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Son père était rarement présent, sa mère avait énormément d'occupations – elle détestait l'inactivité – et ne pouvait lui accorder que très peu de temps.

Et voilà que, précisément la veille de son départ, ils étaient tous deux partis à cette soirée stupide où son père pourrait à sa guise montrer toute sa respectabilité, faire preuve de sa générosité coutumière – et si peu intéressée – en faisant deux ou trois dons importants, caresser ses relations dans le sens du poil et s'en créer de nouvelles. Bref, montrer à quel point il était un homme honorable et que "Merlin ! Que ferait un homme tel que lui au service de Qui-vous-savez ? En vérité, les diffamateurs qui prétendaient cela étaient vraiment ou idiots ou envieux."

Comme Drago aurait aimé que son père cesse son petit manège… aussi bien par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres que par rapport à Fudge et aux gens de sa catégorie. Le ministre de la magie était venu dîner une fois au manoir alors que Drago était là. C'était au cours de l'été dernier. Par tous les sorciers que cet homme était ennuyeux… et servile, prêt à dire amen à tout ce que son père disait, Drago en aurait été dégoûté s'il ne s'était concentré à fond sur la dégustation du contenu de son assiette. Ce qui était plutôt aisé étant donné qu'après "la libération" de Dobby, son père avait engagé une cuisinière – oui, s'il préférait les avoir gratis, il avait plus que les moyens de payer ses domestiques – qui avait encore plus de talent pour son métier que Dumbledore n'en avait pour la magie, bref, sa cuisine était succulente et c'était peu dire. D'ailleurs, Lucius Malefoy ne regrettait pas une mornille du salaire de cette femme et mangeait plus souvent chez lui qu'il ne le faisait auparavant pour en profiter au mieux.

Oui, Drago avait dû subir la présence du ministre de la magie pendant tout un repas. Il s'était esquivé avant le café – prétextant qu'il était las – pour ne pas avoir à le supporter plus longtemps.

Par bonheur, Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais eu la désagréable idée d'accueillir le seigneur des ténèbres sous son toit.

-

Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de repenser à la proposition de Geena Johnson, elle pensait être capable de changer les opinions de son père, le jeune Malefoy n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Pourtant, il aurait voulu y croire.

-

Drago déprimait. Quand cela lui arrivait, il avait pour habitude de se remonter le moral à grands coups de douceurs. Ce cafard-là n'échappait à la règle, il avait déjà vidé trois paquets de Chocogrenouilles – ses friandises préférées –, mangé deux tablettes de chocolat et terminé ce qu'il restait d'un énorme pudding.

Quelques temps après avoir ingurgité tout ça, Drago ne se sentit pas très bien et eut la nette impression qu'il allait vomir. Il diagnostiqua rapidement et aisément son cas : crise de foie. Les loups-garous, les fantômes, les trolls, son père, Geena Johnson, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Fudge et sa déprime disparurent de son esprit comme par enchantement… au moins un bon point pour son malaise.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se débarrasser de son mal : la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'aller vomir. Il détestait vomir, il préférait donc l'éviter à moins d'y être vraiment contraint. Il se rappela que Rogue leur avait enseigné une potion qui permettait de guérir instantanément les crises de foie. En fait, cette potion était un antidote à beaucoup d'autres maux bénins, mais seule la guérison des crises de foie intéressaient Drago actuellement.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre afin de préparer rapidement cette potion, sentant que s'il n'agissait pas très vite, il allait renverser tout le contenu de son estomac sur le magnifique et coûteux parquet en chêne.

~oOo~

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare depuis une heure. Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle passèrent devant Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Elles étaient confortablement installées et en pleine discussion sur les derniers tubes en vogue, chez les sorciers pour Ginny, chez les Moldus pour Hermione. Quand elles virent le trio approcher, elles se turent instantanément et prirent un air dégagé en regardant à l'extérieur, espérant que les trois Serpentard les oublieraient, ou mieux, ne les verraient pas – quoique Ginny n'avait rien contre avoir l'attention de Drago à défaut d'avoir celle d'Harry et bien que son père ne serait sûrement pas ravi d'apprendre son béguin pour le jeune Malefoy.

à la surprise générale, Drago ne fit aucune réflexion aux deux filles, il se contenta de passer à côté d'elles sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent, ils s'attendaient – légitimement, leur semblait-il – à ce que Drago envoie une pique à l'une des deux filles, ce qui constituait son "bonjour" habituel envers les gens qu'il considérait – _que son père considérait ? –_ comme non fréquentables.

« Tout va bien Drago ? demanda Crabbe.

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » fit Drago.

Il se passait de temps en temps la main sur le crâne.

« Ben, heu… t'as rien dit aux deux idiotes.

— J'ai mal à la tête », rétorqua Drago.

C'était plus une plainte qu'une réponse aux interrogations de Crabbe.

« ça va passer, assura Goyle, philosophique.

— J'ai tellement mal », répéta Drago.

Il s'arrêta et posa ses deux mains sur son crâne. La douleur l'élançait visiblement.

« Tu iras à l'infirmerie quand on arrivera à Poudlard, proposa Vincent.

— Pour un mal de tête ? Je ne suis pas une fillette ! »

-

Le lendemain, Drago perdit connaissance en cours de métamorphoses alors qu'il cherchait à transformer un encrier en raton laveur. Le professeur McGonagall et le reste de sa classe le virent s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Passé un instant d'effroi pour certains et d'amusement pour d'autres, le professeur rétablit le calme grâce à son autorité et son stoïcisme naturels et demanda à Crabbe d'emmener son ami à l'infirmerie.

A la fin de son cours, le professeur décida d'aller voir à l'infirmerie comment se portait Drago, par acquis de conscience, afin de vérifier que son élève n'avait rien eu d'autre qu'un simple malaise et qu'il se portait déjà mieux. Sans doute n'était-ce rien du tout, peut-être même n'arrivait-il pas à effectuer sa métamorphose et avait préféré simuler une perte de conscience plutôt que de l'avouer. Il était tellement fier que c'était possible. Cela étant, si c'était le cas, Minerva devait s'avouer que pour un simulateur, il s'était révélé très convaincant.

Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle trouva Pomfresh et Dumbledore en pleine discussion. L'infirmière paraissait très inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda McGonagall, ignorant que ce qui animait leur conversation était la même chose que ce qui l'amenait en ces lieux.

— Drago Malefoy a beaucoup de fièvre. J'ai pris sa température plusieurs fois car il avait un comportement bizarre. Elle n'arrête pas de monter et descendre. Il a dépassé le quarante et un il y a dix minutes.

— Il s'est effondré dans mon cours.

— C'est ce que Monsieur Crabbe m'a dit.

— Il a dû attraper un virus solide. Pom-Pom trouvera comment le soigner, assura Dumbledore, dont l'optimiste le quittait rarement.

— Sa fièvre ne me dit rien qui vaille. Surtout qu'il la supporte très mal : il délire.

— Il faudrait peut-être prévenir ses parents ? » proposa McGonagall.

Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air réjoui à cette idée.

« Oui faisons cela. Prévenons ses parents. Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy va débarquer ici. Il va profiter de la maladie de son fils pour tout critiquer, en particulier ce qui me concernera directement. Bref, il va chercher à me mettre cette maladie sur le dos. Enfin ! Je suis habitué ! Faites prévenir ses parents, Pom-Pom, termina Dumbledore, souriant, avant de partir.

— Il exagère non ? De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment Malefoy pourrait lui imputer la maladie de son fils. Il aura déjà assez de soucis à se faire concernant ce pauvre garçon. Il va quand même plus user son énergie à tenter de découvrir ce qu'il a qu'à chercher des noises à Albus.

— Ne surestimez pas Lucius Malefoy », rétorqua McGonagall en esquissant une moue sévère.

~oOo~

Le soir venu, tous les élèves savaient que Drago s'était évanoui en cours de métamorphoses. Certains en riaient, d'autres, qui avaient eu vent que le jeune garçon était dans un état inquiétant, en parlaient plus gravement. Une certaine Pansy Parkinson avait un mal fou à avaler ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, écoutant avec inquiétude toutes les conversations autour d'elle, cherchant à rassembler le plus d'informations possible sur la maladie du garçon qu'elle convoitait.

A la table des Gryffondor, le sujet le plus discuté était le même qu'à la table des Serpentard et Ron confiait son avis sur la question à Harry et Hermione :

« Encore une de ses comédies. Qui veut-il faire virer cette fois ? McGonagall ?

— Si ce que j'ai entendu est exact, Malefoy ne fait pas semblant ce coup-ci, répondit Harry.

— Pour moi, c'est suspect : Madame Pomfresh ne pourrait pas le soigner ? Il nous a déjà fait ce coup-là, répondit Ron, dubitatif.

— C'est vrai que cela semble bizarre. Pomfresh est capable de soigner tout et n'importe quoi normalement, approuva Harry.

— Il pouvait simuler une blessure, mais il ne peut pas simuler une fièvre pareille. Je vois d'ailleurs mal pourquoi il le ferait. Il lui faudrait une raison pour ça, dit Hermione, faisant preuve de sa logique coutumière.

— Peut-être qu'il avait un devoir à faire et qu'il n'a pas réussi. Donc, il attend que ça passe et il guérira comme par enchantement.

— C'est plausible, fit Harry en hochant la tête, la moue approbatrice.

— Il ne peut pas leurrer Pomfresh à ce point ! tempéra Hermione.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est jeté un sortilège à lui-même ? proposa Ron.

— Stupide ! Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement _vraiment_ et _gravement_ malade, répondit la jeune fille. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, vous savez ? »

Ce que disaient Harry et Ron lui faisait songer à cette vieille histoire que lui racontait sa grand-mère, celle où un garçon s'amusait à faire croire aux bergers qu'un loup mangeait ses moutons. à chaque fois, il n'y avait aucun loup. Le jour où le loup vint vraiment, personne ne le crut et tous les moutons furent dévorés. Il y avait une vieille maxime très connue qui accompagnait cette histoire : "Il ne faut pas crier au loup".

« Oui, peut-être », dit finalement Ron en haussant les épaules, se disant que, si tel était le cas, il espérait que cette maladie aurait des séquelles fâcheuses pour Drago. Il imagina des conséquences inesthétiques et farfelues : Malefoy ayant perdu ses oreilles, ou rendu muet, ou chauve, ou le visage parsemé de gros boutons, ou la tête grosse comme son poing, ou le nez de deux mètres de long, etc…

« Si on parlait d'autre chose que de Malefoy ? proposa Harry.

— Avec plaisir. Juste une chose encore : s'il est vraiment gravement malade, vous croyez qu'il peut en mourir ? demanda Ron qui venait tout juste d'entrevoir cette possibilité.

— Je l'ignore, répondit Hermione.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Harry.

— Parce que ça serait cool si c'était le cas. »

Hermione fut choquée de l'entendre dire cela.

« Ron, tu devrais avoir honte de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un !

— Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie ! Et le quelqu'un en question, c'est Drago Malefoy. Tu te rappelles ? Celui qui te déteste et qui ne manque pas une occasion de te le faire savoir et de t'insulter par la même occasion.

— Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne vous aime pas qu'on doit souhaiter sa mort. Je suis au-dessus de ce genre de comportement et de pensée, déclama fièrement Hermione. De plus, il a mûri. Il s'est calmé. Tu devrais grandir toi aussi, Ron, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Ron regarda Harry, puis, leva les yeux au ciel. Le survivant étouffa un éclat de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son ami.

~oOo~

Le lendemain, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy arrivèrent à Poudlard. Dès qu'il avait reçu le hibou, Lucius s'était inquiété. Pour que l'école le prévienne que son fils allait mal, c'était qu'il allait _véritablement_ mal, sans cela, cela aurait été passé sous silence par "les autorités" et il l'aurait finalement appris par une lettre plaintive de Drago. Il en avait immédiatement informé son épouse et ils avaient tous les deux transplanés le plus près possible de Poudlard, faute de pouvoir arriver directement à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école.

-

Rogue s'était proposé pour expliquer la situation aux parents de Drago, arguant le fait qu'il avait plus de chance d'être écouté par Lucius que n'importe qui. Il était donc venu à leur rencontre, leur avait raconté précisément ce qui s'était passé, comment était Drago et pourquoi Pomfresh ne réussissait pas à le soigner.

« Tous des incapables », marmonna Lucius entre ses dents. Narcissa était restée muette, elle avait juste dit bonjour à Severus et s'était tue, écoutant religieusement le maître des potions, évaluant ainsi le degré de gravité de ce qu'avait son fils.

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Rogue constata avec stupeur que Geena Johnson était postée devant la porte à côté de Pomfresh et qu'elle avait l'air de les attendre. Le professeur de Culture Moldue avait décidé de profiter de la venue des parents de Drago pour savoir qui ils étaient vraiment : c'était le moment ou jamais. Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils en voyant ce visage inconnu. Severus décida de faire totalement abstraction de sa présence afin d'éviter des présentations fâcheuses – Drago posait suffisamment de soucis, sans que Geena s'y mette aussi –, il entra directement dans l'infirmerie après un petit signe de tête à Pomfresh, les Malefoy entrèrent à sa suite, puis l'infirmière et enfin Geena qui referma la porte derrière elle.

Drago était allongé dans un lit, paisible à l'instant où ils entrèrent tous. Il dormait… ou quelque chose d'approchant.

« Pour l'instant, il est calme. Cela n'est pas arrivé souvent depuis hier. »

Pomfresh et les deux professeurs se tinrent poliment en retrait pendant que les Malefoy découvraient l'état de leur enfant. Drago paraissait comme assommé par sa fièvre. S'il était calme, il avait toutefois l'air tourmenté : ses sourcils fronçaient légèrement et sa bouche tendait vers le bas.

Narcissa posa une main sur le front de son fils. Elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre au vu de ce qu'avait dit Rogue : il était brûlant. La femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De sa main caressante, elle arrangea un peu les cheveux blonds habituellement soignés de son enfant, il s'était beaucoup agité depuis la veille, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et la sueur causée par la fièvre les avait trempés. La caresse de cette main maternelle sortit Drago de sa torpeur. Il entrouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître à travers sa vision un peu floue.

« Maman », prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Geena se déplaça discrètement et vint se mettre de l'autre côté du lit. Elle était très inquiète pour Drago, son état était préoccupant. D'ailleurs, pour que Pomfresh ne puisse pas le soigner, il fallait qu'il le soit.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans le champ de vision de son fils.

« Comment te sens-tu Drago ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux, fixa son père avec effroi et se mit à s'agiter en criant d'une voix enfantine :

« Non ! Pas papa ! Papa est méchant ! Papa est méchant ! »

Lucius se prit ces cris en pleine figure et déglutit difficilement. Il fit trois pas en arrière pour sortir du champ de vision de son fils pour arrêter ses cris. Geena le regarda et fut saisi d'un sentiment de pitié intense pour cette homme : à cet instant, il n'était plus Lucius Malefoy, riche, Mangemort, méprisant pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa race ou de sa classe, non, il était juste un homme perdu, décontenancé, bouleversé. Drago agrippa le pull de Geena, tirant dessus avec force malgré sa fièvre. Geena s'accroupit auprès de lui instantanément.

« Mazelle Johnson Moiselle Johnson souez-moi sauvez-moi papa est méchant papa est méchant papa est méchant ! »

Sa voix, son attitude et ses pleurs étaient ceux d'un jeune enfant. Lucius Malefoy sortit de la salle précipitamment. La porte claqua derrière lui. Pomfresh, Rogue, Geena et Narcissa se retournèrent tous vers la porte close. La mère de Drago avait l'air profondément bouleversée.

« Il délire, dit Pomfresh. Il m'a fait le même genre de scène hier. Je dois avouer que c'est assez troublant.

— Drago, calme-toi, s'il te plait », implora Narcissa en posant ses deux mains sur son fils, cherchant à l'apaiser. Drago reprit son calme peu à peu, il tenait d'un côté la main de sa mère et de l'autre le pull de son professeur.

« Je vais voir son père », murmura Rogue à l'oreille de Pomfresh avant de sortir.

Après beaucoup de recherches, c'est Hagrid qui put lui dire qu'il avait vu passer Lucius Malefoy. Il trouva celui-ci le front appuyé contre un arbre à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

« Lucius, ça va ? »

Aucune réponse. Rogue s'approcha.

« Cette femme, c'est la Moldue, n'est-ce pas ? entendit-il en s'approchant.

— Oui, répondit simplement Severus.

— Elle monte mon fils contre moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

— Je ne m'imagine rien du tout. Je constate, c'est tout ! déclara sèchement Lucius en s'arrachant à l'arbre, se tournant vers Rogue.

— Ton fils est malade, il délire… et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle le problème.

— Une Moldue n'a pas à enseigner dans une école de sorciers !

— Ton fils est peut-être à l'article de la mort et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Lucius ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était plus facile de se concentrer sur la moldue.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais revoir ton ordre de priorité ?

— Papa est méchant, murmura Lucius, le nez froncé, un peu dégoûté de lui-même à cet instant.

— Ton fils délire, ne te focalise pas là-dessus.

— Justement, c'est parce qu'il délire qu'il dit ça. C'est son subconscient qui s'exprime. C'est la vérité qui s'exprime. Mon fils me déteste.

— Sans doute oui », confirma Rogue en tournant les talons. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna. « Sans doute aussi t'aime-t-il quand même malgré ce que tu es et le fait que tu te fiches pas mal de lui.

— Je ne me fiche pas de lui !

— Alors que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être à son chevet ?

— Il a peur de moi.

— Bravo, tu viens de toucher le problème du doigt. Approfondis encore un peu et tu trouveras la solution. »

Rogue regarda Lucius quelques instants et décida de partir, il fut retenu par la voix plaintive de son ancien ami.

« Severus, tu penses vraiment que Drago peut… en mourir ?

— Pomfresh n'est pas très optimiste. Sa fièvre n'est pas redescendue en dessous de quarante depuis ce matin. Il a fait une pointe à quarante trois, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que cela représente ? Si sa température monte encore, il succombera.

— Mais… sa fièvre va se stabiliser et redescendre, non ? » demanda Malefoy, plein d'espoir.

Severus regarda Lucius droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois à sa connaissance, Lucius Malefoy semblait s'inquiéter _réellement_ pour son fils.


	6. Empoisonnement

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 6 – Empoisonnement—

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Le couple Malefoy s'était installé à Pré-au-Lard pour rester près de Drago. Les employés du ministère de la magie eurent fort à faire durant ces trois jours : les Mangemorts menèrent plusieurs actions simultanées contre les Moldus à des endroits différents.

L'une de ses actions fut déjouée par le ministère grâce à un espion. Ce dernier, sans doute démasqué par ses compagnons, fut retrouvé sans vie le lendemain. Après examen, la personne chargée de déterminer la cause exacte du décès annonça qu'on lui avait fait subir le sortilège endoloris jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ce genre de nouvelles inquiétait beaucoup Dumbledore : il craignait pour la vie de Rogue. Il s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il était responsable de son rôle délicat auprès de Voldemort et que c'était encore lui qui lui avait demandé de recommencer lors du retour de ce dernier. Severus était adulte et consentant, cela n'empêchait que s'il lui arrivait la moindre chose, il se sentirait entièrement et définitivement coupable et s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Cependant, la lutte contre Voldemort prévalait.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà d'autres raisons de culpabiliser.

-

Une autre des actions menées par les Mangemorts durant les trois jours précédents avait échoué et le ministère avait capturé trois des attentistes. Il y avait de quoi être heureux, et même soulagé : c'était l'action la plus importante – _la plus meurtrière_ – de prévue. Elle n'avait pas échoué grâce aux gens du ministère, mais bien parce qu'il y avait eu une faille dans l'organisation de Voldemort : l'une des trois personnes capturées s'était empressée de tout avouer ; il manquait un élément indispensable à la réussite de cette action, la personne qui avait été chargée de diriger toute l'opération : Lucius Malefoy. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient rendus compte trop tard qu'il manquait à l'appel.

Cette nouvelle avait laissé Dumbledore songeur. Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy avait préféré rester à Pré-au-Lard auprès de son enfant malade plutôt que rejoindre les Mangemorts. Voldemort n'avait certainement pas dû apprécier ce faux bond, et les Mangemorts non plus. Malefoy aurait à craindre des représailles.

-

Non seulement le père de Drago était resté avec sa femme juste à côté de Poudlard, mais il avait fait appel à tous ceux qui pouvaient être d'un quelconque secours dans la guérison de son fils unique. C'est ainsi que durant les trois derniers jours, les plus grands sorciers s'étaient succédé au chevet du jeune malade dont l'état allait de mal en pis. Malefoy avait certainement dû offrir une bonne tournée de galions à chacun de ses sorciers pour les amener en si grand nombre à son chevet. Une rumeur disait même que celui qui parviendrait à guérir son fils recevrait en récompense une prime de cinq cent mille galions. Une somme considérable et qui avait de quoi faire tourner la tête à plus d'un. Dumbledore ignorait si ce bruit était avéré, mais il était vraisemblable.

-

Oui, Dumbledore était songeur. Malefoy prenait de gros risques en négligeant le seigneur des ténèbres et les Mangemorts, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. De plus, il apparaissait que la seule chose qui l'intéressait en ce moment était la santé de fils. Tout ceci rendait Lucius beaucoup plus sympathique aux yeux du directeur de Poudlard.

Il était malheureux qu'il faille des circonstances pareilles pour que certaines personnes montrent un meilleur visage.

-

Les autres actions menées par les Mangemorts avaient malheureusement pleinement réussies. Rien ne put être fait pour les empêcher ou les amoindrir. Tous ceux qui y avaient participées s'en tirèrent sans dommage et dans l'anonymat le plus complet.

On ne comptait pas moins de deux cent douze morts, dont cent quatre vingt dix sept parmi les Moldus. Le ministère ne put réussir à cacher ce qui s'était passé et le soir même, au vingt heures de toutes les chaînes de télé, chaque présentateur parlait des nombreuses morts inexpliquées qui avaient eu lieu durant la journée. Des enquêtes avaient été lancées chez les Moldus et ce carnage mystérieux et incompréhensible n'allait pas passé à la trappe facilement.

-

Un membre éminent de l'académie de sorcellerie russe, grand ami de Dumbledore, lui rapporta dans un courrier qu'on avait retrouvé le corps d'un ancien Mangemort au fond des eaux glaciales de la Volga. Cet homme avait retourné prestement sa veste lors de la perte de puissance de Voldemort et avait trahi nombre de ses complices pour sauver sa peau. Albus songea immédiatement à Igor Karkaroff et fut bizarrement soulagé en lisant le nom de la victime : Nikita Slov. Il se surprit lui-même de sa réaction : Karkaroff était un homme froid, méprisant et lâche, il n'avait rien pour lui être sympathique. Pourtant, la nouvelle de sa mort l'aurait rendu triste. C'était sans doute tout simplement parce qu'il le connaissait… et sans doute aussi parce que ce cher Igor n'avait pas toujours été tel qu'il l'avait vu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, pas qu'il est jamais été véritablement quelqu'un de bien ou de vraiment sympathique, mais il fut une époque où il ne manquait pas de qualités – même s'il avait déjà ses nombreux défauts.

Albus se massa les tempes. Les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais été aussi actifs, même au temps de la toute puissance de Voldemort. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et mis à part que Lucius Malefoy avait apparemment décidé que guérir son fils était plus important que servir Voldemort, il ne voyait aucune raison de se réjouir : bien qu'il ait envoyé Hagrid et Madame Maxime convaincre les géants de se mettre de leur côté, la majeure partie d'entre eux avait choisi de rallier le camp de Voldemort, quant aux autres, si on exceptait ceux qui avaient rejoint leurs rangs – une dizaine tout au plus –, ils ne s'étaient pas encore décidés et cette hésitation ne semblait pas en faveur de l'Ordre.

Il fallait ajouter à cela que les Détraqueurs – qu'il avait toujours honnis et dont il s'était toujours méfié – commençaient à montrer des signes évidents de leur rapprochement de Voldemort.

Néanmoins, cela, c'était logique et prévisible. Il avait d'ailleurs prévenu Cornélius Fudge à ce sujet, mais n'avait pas été écouté.

-

Le président du ministère de la magie avait été forcé de reconnaître que l'influence de Voldemort avait retrouvé toute sa superbe, même si, pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore réellement montré au monde des sorciers qu'il avait recouvré toute sa puissance. Il se tenait dans l'ombre, préparant sans doute un plan de grande envergure, guettant l'heure de sa prise de pouvoir.

Dans une interview à la Gazette du Sorcier, la journaliste demanda confirmation à Fudge de la rumeur qui disait que Lucius Malefoy aurait dû participer à une des actions et donc qu'il s'avérerait être un Mangemort comme certains le soupçonnaient depuis longtemps. Fudge rétorqua en disant que cette rumeur prenait source dans les dires d'un Mangemort capturé et en se demandant comment on pouvait donner foi au témoignage d'un tel homme, sans doute cherchait-il à compromettre des citoyens éminents. La journaliste demanda ensuite ce que comptait faire le ministère pour enrayer cette vague d'attentats contre les Moldus et contre certains sorciers. Fudge parla beaucoup suite à cette question sans y apporter aucune réponse, se contentant de noyer le poisson.

Albus décida de laisser de côté ces tristes nouvelles. Il n'y avait pas que Voldemort dans la vie et, c'était triste à dire mais… il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le moment.

~oOo~

« Vous croyez que ça lui fait du bien qu'un vampire vienne le vider de son sang ?… comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez malade ! protesta Pomfresh comme un homme austère plantait une seringue dans le bras de Drago.

— Che fais un brélèfement zanguin afin de boufoir déterminer l'origine de zon mal… che n'en enlèfe pas beaucoup.

— On a déjà analysé son sang ! »

Drago gémit mollement en regardant l'aiguille piquée dans son bras. Le seizième éminent sorcier à venir dans cette infirmerie avait eu la chance de le trouver totalement amorphe ce qui lui avait permis de planter sa seringue sans aucune difficulté.

« Il y a des choses que fous n'afez zans doute pas détecté.

— Prenez-moi pour une idiote ! Je connais mon métier… et je n'ai pas été la seule à le faire en plus ! Au moins, vous auriez pu faire vos analyses avec le sang déjà prélevé !

— Le mal éfolue… le zang brélefé il y a trois chours n'est blus tout à fait le même que zelui que che brélèfe à brésent.

— Admettons », dit Pomfresh en roulant des yeux, résignée.

Mais cet homme ne détecta rien de plus que les autres à la grande misère de Lucius Malefoy qui ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Narcissa et lui regardaient leur enfant se remuer mollement dans son lit, le front en sueur, la couverture jetée sur le sol – il ne la supportait pas et elle revenait invariablement par terre. Narcissa était au bord du lit et Lucius en retrait, non qu'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher mais il avait peur d'entendre une nouvelle fois "Papa est méchant" si son fils le voyait.

Il voyait son fils mourir sous ses yeux et il était totalement impuissant face à ça. Au moins, Narcissa pouvait-elle le rassurer en lui tenant la main et en lui parlant doucement. Lucius ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de choses, d'abord parce qu'il en était incapable – ce n'était pas dans sa nature –, ensuite parce que, même s'il avait su faire ces choses-là – qui semblaient d'ailleurs extrêmement simples quand sa femme les faisait –, son fils l'aurait repoussé. Il se sentait parfaitement inutile. Apparemment, personne ne pouvait rien pour son fils et toute sa fortune ne lui était d'aucun secours face à ce drame.

Son fils allait mourir et la seule image paternelle qu'il garderait serait celle d'un père indigne, incapable d'aimer son fils et encore moins de s'occuper de lui. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Il inspira bruyamment pour ravaler ses larmes.

~oOo~

Dumbledore se rendit comme tous les jours à l'infirmerie pour voir où en était Drago. De ce côté-ci non plus, les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes, et hier, lorsqu'il avait croisé Narcissa Malefoy, son cœur s'était serré tellement le désespoir de cette femme était palpable. Ce jour-là, il croisa Rogue qui sortait de l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans son cachot afin de dispenser ses cours. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que le couple Malefoy était là, Lucius en retrait, il avait l'air triste et soucieux.

« Il tient à son fils. Et je crois qu'il a besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'est pas un si mauvais père que ça, fit Severus à voix basse à Dumbledore.

— Pourquoi est-il si loin de lui alors ?

— Vous n'étiez pas là quand Drago l'a rejeté. Cela a été très douloureux pour lui. Je peux d'ailleurs vous assurer que ça a fait un drôle d'effet à tous ceux qui étaient présents, je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de renouveler l'expérience. J'y vais, les troisièmes années Gryffondor doivent m'attendre. » Severus fit une moue, puis corrigea ses propos. « En fait, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'attendent vraiment, mais je dois leur donner un cours qu'ils le veuillent ou non. »

~oOo~

« Papa est méchant. »

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Sa femme était absente, il était seul avec son fils. Le petit était tombé de sa hauteur, il n'avait pas mal à proprement parler, mais estimait sans doute qu'après une chute, on devait s'occuper de lui, on devait le consoler, que c'était un droit qu'il avait même s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Alors il s'était mis à pleurer doucement, puis plus fort comme il ne voyait personne venir à son secours.

Il l'avait vu tomber. Il savait qu'il ne s'était rien fait, donc il n'avait pas bougé. L'enfant avait hurlé de plus belle, sa voix était stridente, elle vrillait les oreilles. Cela l'avait énervé. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il s'était levé et lui avait crié dessus pour qu'il se taise. Crier… ce n'était pas le terme exact, il lui avait dit de se taire d'un ton fort et sec, un ton mauvais, agressif, sans appel. Quand il y repensait, il avait sûrement dû être très effrayant à cet instant. Cela avait marché, l'enfant s'était tu instantanément et l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux gris, d'abord apeurés, puis, lourds de reproches, et il avait dit :

« Papa est méchant. »

Ce n'était pas la petite phrase que sortent un jour ou l'autre la plupart des jeunes enfants à leurs parents, oncles, tantes, frères, sœurs et grands-parents "T'es méchant, j't'aime plus !" quand ils n'ont pas eu gain de cause sur un de leurs caprices. Non, c'était une accusation, pire : une constatation. Il ne l'avait pas dit en criant, il ne l'avait pas dit avec une moue boudeuse, il ne l'avait dit qu'une fois, il l'avait dit avec un regard sévère et sérieux.

« Papa est méchant. »

C'était inattendu de la part d'un enfant de cet âge. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? Un peu plus de trois ans si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Oui, il avait juste un peu plus de trois ans et il lui avait dit ça avec un ton, un regard et une expression on ne peut plus matures.

Cela faisait mal, tellement mal. Il en avait eu l'estomac retourné. Ce n'était pas tant la phrase en elle-même qui l'avait blessé, c'était que son fils pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit, c'était gravé sur son visage. A cet instant, il avait été dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait changé de pièce, puis, après s'être remis d'aplomb, il était revenu près de l'enfant. Il était assis par terre, le visage quasiment sec, le regard toujours aussi accusateur, un regard qui signifiait clairement "mauvais père", il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire pour qu'on le comprenne. Il voulut se rattraper, il vint près de lui et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, mais s'interrompit en voyant le mouvement de recul de son fils et en entendant :

« Méchant papa. »

Son fils l'avait repoussé. Et sans doute était-ce mérité.

-

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser cette pensée. Son fils ne se souvenait plus de sa chute, il ne se souvenait plus que son père n'était pas venu à son secours comme tout père digne de ce nom l'aurait fait, il ne se souvenait plus qu'au lieu de le consoler, il lui avait crié dessus, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait dit et pensé si fort. Pourtant, des années plus tard, cette phrase lui était revenue en pleine face.

« Papa est méchant. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il fallait qu'il oublie ça. Cela ne servait à rien de rabâcher ce genre de pensées. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'avait son fils. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le voir mourir. Il aviserait ensuite pour les autres problèmes.

~oOo~

Hermione consultait un livre sur les plantes rares. Madame Chourave avait prévu de faire un cours sur l'anastyse et elle tenait à prendre de l'avance, elle avait horreur d'arriver en cours sans rien connaître sur le sujet. En fait, elle aimait tout connaître sur les sujets que ses professeurs abordaient avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de les aborder.

Ce livre indiquait le nom des plantes, les endroits où elles poussaient, leur description, leurs effets sur le corps humain et leurs utilisations dans le domaine de la médecine et de la sorcellerie. Il comportait aussi des images et des schémas détaillés. Elle était venue uniquement pour consulter le chapitre sur l'anastyse, mais, comme à son habitude, elle lisait tout le livre consciencieusement, gravant dans sa vaste mémoire toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner.

Elle fronça les sourcils soudainement, rapprocha les yeux du livre, entrouvrit la bouche et les mots qu'elle lisait se dessinèrent silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Elle relut le même passage plusieurs fois, le suivant d'un doigt. Au bout de plusieurs lectures, elle se laissa aller sur sa chaise et s'attarda à contempler le plafond.

Elle sembla prendre une décision, se leva brusquement, ferma le livre d'un claquement sec après avoir retenu le numéro de la page et sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir lancé à Madame Pince :

« J'emprunte ce livre ! »

~oOo~

Rogue était assis derrière son bureau à préparer son cours du lendemain. Il méditait sur la potion que Neville raterait le plus spectaculairement et souriait en spéculant sur les résultats que pourraient donner certaines potions dans les mains de cet élève maladroit. Les distractions n'étaient pas si nombreuses dans sa vie triste et dangereuse, il n'allait donc pas les bouder. Il entendit frapper à la porte, poussa un profond soupir et dit :

« Entrez. »

Hermione Granger entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Remettre Miss Je-sais-tout à sa place figurait sur la liste de ces rares distractions, mais il n'y avait aucun public pour en profiter et donc peu d'intérêt à le faire. Il décida de la congédier le plus rapidement possible.

« Miss Granger, que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui invitait à ressortir aussitôt de la pièce.

— J'aimerais vous parler de Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle sans s'attarder sur la mine renfrognée de son professeur.

— Tiens donc, fit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, car j'ai lu quelque chose. Cela ressemble à ses symptômes.

— Pousseriez-vous l'arrogance jusqu'à vous croire plus apte à découvrir ce qu'il a que Madame Pomfresh et tous les éminents spécialistes qui se sont penchés sur son cas ? »

Le ton du maître de potion était redoutable et Hermione sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas plaisanter sur ce sujet. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour défendre son point de vue.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste par précaution. Car si ce que je pense se révèle exact, Drago Malefoy est en danger de mort.

— Cela, nous le savions déjà. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de votre secours pour le découvrir. »

Hermione ignora le sarcasme de Rogue et posa son livre devant lui.

« Voilà, c'est ici. C'est une maladie mortelle provoquée par une plante venimeuse : la mandriçon »

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au livre.

« La mandriçon est une plante extrêmement rare. C'est par voix orale qu'elle empoisonne. Comment Monsieur Malefoy se serait-il retrouvé à manger ceci ? C'est un poison extrêmement dangereux. Il est totalement interdit. Où Drago Malefoy l'aurait-il… »

Rogue s'interrompit en pensant à Lucius, le père de Drago. Il était de notoriété publique que celui-ci avait en sa possession de nombreux poisons illicites, y compris les plus rares. Rogue reprit, la voix adoucie.

« La mandriçon provoque la mort sous peu de jours. Les plus résistants survivent deux semaines maximum… sauf s'ils ont l'antidote. Cela fait trois jours que Drago est fiévreux. Et il est plutôt maigre. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très résistant. La mandriçon… c'est un poison très vicieux, savez-vous Miss Granger ?

— Ah ? se contenta de dire Hermione, circonspecte.

— Oui, il est totalement indétectable. »

Rogue se figea en songeant aux analyses de sang qu'il avait aidé Pomfresh à faire. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé… absolument rien. Lucius Malefoy avait les moyens et le goût pour ce genre de poison, les symptômes étaient les mêmes, rien n'avait été détecté dans le sang. Tout correspondait. De plus, il n'était pas étonnant que personne n'ait songé à ce poison, il était tellement rare. Cette plante était impossible à cultiver, elle ne poussait qu'à l'état sauvage et s'éteignait peu à peu. Rogue la connaissait uniquement parce qu'il avait été un élève du type "Hermione Granger", le genre à tout lire sur tout, à avoir une mémoire infernale et l'habitude de recaler ses professeurs sur tous les sujets.

« Je prépare l'antidote tout de suite », décida-t-il à haute voix.

~oOo~

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle trouva le murmure des élèves beaucoup plus important que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, les élèves paraissaient beaucoup plus excités. Hermione s'assit et tout de suite, Ron attaqua.

« Hermione, t'es au courant ?

— De quoi ?

— Il paraît que Malefoy va mieux ! Il paraît que c'est son père qui l'aurait empoisonné !

— Les nouvelles vont vite, constata Hermione.

— T'as pas l'air surprise ? » remarqua Ron, visiblement déçu que cette nouvelle ait si peu d'impact sur son amie. Il s'attendait à une réaction plus vive de sa part.

« C'est moi qui ai informé Rogue de la nature du mal de Malefoy », l'informa-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Harry et Ron en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan.

« Pardon ? » finit par éructer Ron, le nez froncé. Il avait un peu de mal à avaler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Celle que Malefoy se plaisait à appeler "Sang-de-Bourbe" – oui, bon, d'accord, il ne l'avait plus dit depuis la rentrée, mais il l'avait tellement répété avant – lui aurait sauvé la vie ?

« Je ne pense pas que son père l'ait empoisonné. Enfin, pas directement », jugea Hermione. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ça. C'était quasiment un fait avéré que Lucius Malefoy nourrissait une passion pour les poisons. D'ailleurs, comment Drago aurait-il pu se retrouver dans cet état sinon ? Mais il n'aurait pas empoisonné son propre fils… pas sciemment.

« Oui, c'est clair qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de l'empoisonner, mais il y a plein de poisons qui traînent chez lui. Tout le monde le sait ! Et moi le premier, rappelle-toi, je vous ai raconté ce que j'avais vu quand j'étais arrivé dans la mauvaise cheminée et que je suis tombé sur…

— Regardez qui voilà », intervint Ron, interrompant Harry.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent dans la même direction que leur ami. Lucius Malefoy se tenait près de la porte de la grande salle et discutait avec animation avec Dumbledore et Rogue. Narcissa, la mère de Drago, se tenait en retrait. Elle paraissait étrangement excitée et tripotait le tissu de sa robe nerveusement. Harry se surprit à lui trouver du charme.

Les trois hommes parurent se mettre d'accord sur au moins un point et partirent tous les trois. Narcissa suivit le mouvement. Les trois amis retournèrent à leurs assiettes. Ron poussa un long soupir.

« Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait été peinards s'il en était mort.

— Ron ! » gronda Hermione.

~oOo~

Rogue, le directeur et le couple Malefoy arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière attendait leur venue. Elle savait à quelle heure ils venaient tous les jours et Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que lui et Rogue allaient les intercepter avant leur arrivée.

« Est-ce que Drago est réveillé ? » demanda Dumbledore à Pomfresh. Celle-ci jeta un regard hautement désapprobateur sur Lucius Malefoy qui lui rendit un regard méprisant. Pomfresh regarda ensuite la mère et eut une moue compréhensive en lisant le désir de voir son enfant en bonne santé sur son visage.

« Oui, j'ai été le voir tout à l'heure, répondit-elle. Il y a encore eu de grandes améliorations dans son état. La fièvre a baissé de deux degrés cette nuit.

— Nous pouvons le voir, oui ou non ? interrogea sèchement Malefoy.

— Oui, vous pouvez le voir, mais ne le fatiguez pas, il est encore très fragile, répondit Pomfresh avec le plus grand mépris qu'elle pouvait.

— Je sais ce qui est bon pour mon fils, lui répondit Malefoy.

— Ah oui, c'est pour ça que vous laissez des poisons traîner à sa portée ? » rétorqua Pomfresh. Avant que Malefoy ait eu le temps de répondre, Rogue s'interposa entre eux pour calmer le jeu.

« Allez voir votre fils. »

Malefoy poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. Narcissa murmura à l'oreille de Pomfresh en passant à côté d'elle :

« Combien a-t-il de fièvre ?

— Moins de quarante et un, c'est plus raisonnable que ça l'a été. »

Elle entra à son tour. Drago était étendu sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux dans le vague. La couverture ne le recouvrait qu'à moitié. Narcissa s'avança pour repositionner la couverture. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, celui-ci tourna la tête et s'aperçut de la présence de sa mère.

« Maman. »

Narcissa s'accroupit et embrassa son fils sur le front. Lucius regardait la scène d'un œil sévère.

« Drago, Rogue nous a dit que tu avais fabriqué une potion contre les crises de foie chez nous », attaqua-t-il sans aucun préambule. Rogue avait parlé avec Drago après lui avoir fait ingurgiter l'antidote afin de savoir s'il avait vraiment ingéré de la mandriçon et pourquoi. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait ingéré un produit différent de ce qu'il pouvait avaler habituellement, Drago lui avait alors parlé d'une potion contre les crises de foie, il était retourné ensuite à un état semi comateux, il n'avait même plus la force de se remuer dans son lit comme il le faisait auparavant. Severus l'avait regardé quelques instants avant de sortir en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que l'antidote fasse son effet.

Narcissa soupira.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour à ton fils avant de l'agresser », ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que sa femme prenne ce ton pour lui parler.

« Drago, qu'as-tu mis dans cette potion ? » continua-t-il sans plus se soucier de la remarque de sa femme.

Drago mit un temps avant de répondre, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau embrumé par la température et qu'il la comprenne.

« J'ai suivi ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur mon livre, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui… même que j'avais pas assez de feuilles de chrysmose », ajouta-t-il. Aux mots de son fils, Narcissa tressaillit. Lucius resta de marbre.

« Drago, as-tu été chercher des feuilles de "chrysmose" dans _mon_ armoire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à ce qu'il y a dans _cette_ armoire.

— J'avais plus de feuilles de chrysmose et y en avait », plaida Drago.

La colère que contenait Lucius et qui avait succédé au soulagement d'apprendre que son fils allait s'en sortir éclata :

« ça N'EN ETAIT PAS ! Drago, je t'ai interdit de t'approcher de cette armoire ! Sais-tu ce que signifie le terme "obéissance" ?

— NE LUI CRIE PAS DESSUS ! » hurla Narcissa, puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait elle-même de crier, elle baissa d'un ton. « Ce n'est pas sa faute si son père entrepose toutes sortes de produits dangereux. Ce n'est pas sa faute non plus si les feuilles de chrysmose ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à la mandriçon. Rien ne serait arrivé si TU n'en avais pas eu dans CE placard. On n'a pas idée d'avoir des choses pareilles chez soi ! »

Dans le couloir, Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue.

« J'en connais plus d'un au ministère qui serait ravi de faire une petite perquisition dans **ce** placard », dit-il. Il n'avait pas perdu un mot de ce qui se disait de l'autre côté.

« Comme Arthur Weasley par exemple ?

— Oui, Severus. Surtout qu'après ce qui s'est produit, Lucius ne pourra pas s'opposer à une inspection du ministère de la magie, malgré toutes ses relations très haut placées.

— Tout de même, vous vous rendez compte, son propre fils… En plus, il lui crie dessus ! » s'indigna Pomfresh, outragée par l'attitude du père de Drago. Il avait un peu remonté dans son estime avec les derniers évènements, mais replongeait de nouveau au bas de son échelle des valeurs depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il était responsable de son état et devant son attitude actuelle.

« Il est en colère contre lui-même. Il sait que c'est de sa faute, affirma Rogue en haussant les épaules.

— Vous êtes sûr de ça ? s'assura Dumbledore.

— Oui. »

Dumbledore se pinça la barbe d'un air pensif.

« Oui, je pense que vous avez raison.

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va laisser faire une inspection du ministère ? Il va cacher tous ses produits illicites avant qu'ils arrivent, non ? Il n'est pas idiot, fit Pomfresh.

— Vous qui pensez bien le connaître : comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir ? demanda Albus à Rogue.

— Il ne va pas se précipiter chez lui. Il va rester à Pré-au-lard et continuer à venir voir son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse entièrement. Pour ce qui est de la perquisition, je crois qu'il ne pense absolument pas à ce genre de choses en ce moment. De plus, s'il se débarrasse de ses poisons, cela sera pour une tout autre raison que la peur de voir les inspecteurs du ministère arriver chez lui. D'ailleurs, s'il ne le fait pas lui-même, je crois que Narcissa s'en chargera pour lui. Si vous tenez à l'attraper, dépêchez-vous de prévenir le ministère, mais faites-le en cachette de Fudge.

— J'ai l'impression de le prendre en traître », remarqua Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Lucius Malefoy paraissait s'être amélioré depuis quelques temps, cela l'embêtait de lui faire ce coup-là maintenant en sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se débarrasse lui-même de ses poisons.

« Dites-vous que vous lui rendez service », lui proposa Rogue.

~oOo~

Narcissa et Lucius sortirent de l'infirmerie.

« Je suppose que j'ai des remerciements à faire ? » s'enquit Lucius d'un ton réticent.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un profond soupir, sûrement à cause du "je suppose" de son mari.

« Qui dois-je remercier ?

— Hermione Granger », répondit Severus Rogue, sautant sur l'occasion.

Granger ?… ce nom… son fils avait déjà mentionné ce nom… c'était la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il devait la vie de son fils à une… c'était impossible !

Lucius Malefoy avait de la peine à assimiler cette information, un blocage qui venait de presque vingt ans en arrière, à un moment crucial de sa vie où il avait décidé que les sorciers d'ascendance Moldue n'étaient pas des sorciers dignes de ce nom et que les Moldus ne valaient rien, un instant de sa vie où tout avait basculé dans son esprit, lui qui n'avait jamais pensé grand-chose des Moldus jusqu'ici, pas plus en mal qu'en bien. Il s'était habitué durant ces vingt dernières années à cette idée que les Moldus étaient une espèce nuisible, et voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, une descendante de ces Moldus qu'il haïssait tant, avait sauvé la vie de son fils.

« C'est elle qui a découvert que votre fils avait été empoisonné et avec quoi. Elle est venue me trouver et m'a expliqué. J'ai ensuite fabriqué l'antidote. »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Où peut-on la trouver ? Il faut que je la remercie. D'ailleurs, je ne la remercierai jamais assez », fit Narcissa.

Les bras de Lucius en tombèrent. Son épouse avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Comment pouvait-elle émettre le souhait de remercier une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il avait déjà du mal à réaliser qu'il devait la vie de son fils à une descendantes de ces moins que rien de moldus et voilà que sa femme voulait la remercier, peut-être même la récompenser, qui savait ?

« Rengaine donc ton orgueil mal placé, pauvre imbécile, tu lui dois la vie de ton fils », se sermonna-t-il. Cependant, il avait beau se répéter cela, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir redevable du moindre élan de gratitude envers une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un seul regard de Narcissa à son mari lui suffit pour comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore dans la grande salle. Elle doit être partie en cours. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je suis en retard pour donner le mien, s'aperçut Rogue.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois », répondit Narcissa en pensant que ça ne serait peut-être jamais étant donné ce que son mari pensait de l'adolescente. Peut-être changerait-il d'avis, il fallait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette idée, il ne fallait pas être pessimiste. Cependant, elle le connaissait trop bien pour être optimiste, Lucius était bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à remercier quelqu'un dont il avait toujours jugé la race inférieure, il était vain de nourrir cet espoir.

Avant de partir, elle murmura à Rogue de remercier Miss Granger de sa part et aussi de celle de son époux, car même s'il risquait de ne jamais vraiment se l'avouer, elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il lui serait toujours infiniment reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle ne mentait pas.

~oOo~

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondor. L'ambiance était redevenue normale à présent – autant qu'elle pouvait l'être dans cette école –, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un des élèves fasse une entrée remarquée – bien qu'elle ne soit pas remarquable, car il n'avait rien fait pour attirer l'attention –, c'était Drago Malefoy qui, à peu près remis, était prêt à reprendre le cours de sa vie d'étudiant.

Un murmure se propagea dans la salle quand il arriva : une élève de Serdaigle le remarqua qui fit passer l'information à sa voisine et ainsi de suite. Bientôt toute la salle fut quasiment silencieuse et pratiquement tous les élèves le regardaient. Jusqu'à ce jour, Drago n'aurait rien eu contre de faire une entrée pareille, en d'autres circonstances il s'en serait même enorgueilli. Dans le cas présent, il était convalescent. Sa maladie l'avait fragilisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement et les regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui le gênaient considérablement. Il savait qu'ils épiaient tous son visage d'une pâleur mortelle. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous au courant que c'était à cause d'un poison de son père qu'il était tombé gravement malade. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la table des Serpentard et s'assit aux côtés des éternels Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content qu'ils soient de chaque côté de lui : ils le dissimulaient.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas échappé à la règle, ils avaient eux aussi regardé attentivement Drago. Même Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour Malefoy en voyant son teint livide et ses yeux fuyants. Peu à peu, et au grand soulagement de Drago, les élèves l'oublièrent et reportèrent leur attention sur leur petit déjeuner et leurs voisins proches.

Les rapaces firent à leur tour une entrée remarquée. Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry, il lui donna un peu de son petit déjeuner et ouvrit le courrier qu'elle lui avait apporté. C'était une lettre d'Hagrid qui leur annonçait – Harry pouvait lire son enthousiasme dans sa lettre – qu'il avait récupéré de toutes nouvelles créatures. Harry fit une moue angoissée et répéta l'information à ses deux amis.

« Aïe ! Pour qu'il n'ait même pas la patience d'attendre le prochain cours pour nous l'annoncer, c'est qu'elles doivent être particulièrement horribles ces bêtes, remarqua judicieusement Hermione.

— Oh ! J'ai une lettre de ma mère, s'exclama Ron.

— Que raconte-t-elle de beau ? »

Ron parcourut le courrier rapidement.

« ça alors ! Mon père a fait une inspection chez les Malefoy ! »

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Il a enfin pu la faire ? Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

— C'est ce qui s'est passé avec son fils qui a dû permettre une inspection. Malefoy pouvait difficilement la rejeter devant la gravité de l'événement, expliqua Hermione posément.

— Tu as raison. Ils ont organisé cette inspection en secret et sont venus à cinq. Ils ont trouvé tout un tas de poisons illicites. Parmi les plus dangereux et les plus rares. Hum… apparemment, Malefoy va en être quitte pour la perte de ses poisons, une grosse amende et une surveillance accrue. C'est peu si on regarde ce qu'il y avait chez lui à ce que dit ma mère. Mon père a trouvé Malefoy très perturbé, ma mère suppose que c'est sans doute parce que son fils a failli mourir à cause de lui. »

La lettre se terminait en ces termes : "A propos, comment va Drago Malefoy ?". Ron se tourna vers la table des Serpentard, Drago était à peine visible, il s'était calé entre ses deux acolytes, ratatiné sur sa chaise, jetant des regards inquiets partout autour de lui. Sa maladie l'avait fragilisé en profondeur. Ron eut une moue dubitative en songeant que Drago était tout à fait le genre à vouloir se faire plaindre, ceci étant, il était vrai que les circonstances s'y prêtaient mal.

Ron se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait à répondre à sa mère, il pensa à quelque chose du style "Hélas, il est vivant", se dit que ça pourrait choquer sa génitrice et jugea préférable d'opter pour un sobre "Il se porte mieux". Il écrirait à sa mère dès qu'il le pourrait.

Ils changèrent de sujet. Hermione leur parla d'un devoir qu'ils avaient à faire en songeant à haute voix qu'il allait falloir s'y mettre rapidement.

« Hermione, décompresse de temps en temps. C'est pour dans deux semaines, on a le temps. En plus, on vient à peine de nous le donner, fit Harry.

— D'ici là, on aura eu d'autres devoirs et… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Drago s'approcher d'eux. Il avait l'air considérablement mal à l'aise, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à l'exercice auquel il allait se livrer : remercier Hermione Granger.

« Hum, bonjour, salua-t-il, hésitant.

— Bonjour, répondirent en chœur les trois amis, très étonnés de sa présence soudaine et empreinte d'humilité à leurs côtés.

— Hermione, le professeur Rogue m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais trouvé la cause de ma maladie, murmura-t-il.

— C'est exact, confirma la jeune fille, notant au passage que Drago l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois en cinq ans.

— Il m'a dit que ça avait permis de me guérir… et de me sauver la vie car je serais mort à brève échéance sinon.

— Il paraît, dit sobrement Hermione.

— Donc, bon, voilà, je voulais juste te… remercier. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : Drago qui la remerciait, voilà qui était inespéré ! Elle contint son enthousiasme.

« De rien, c'est normal.

— Non, pas tellement, l'inverse se serait produit, je t'aurais laissé crever », avoua Drago en toute franchise. Assister des Sangs-de-Bourbe en danger ne rentrait pas dans le cadre de son pari avec Geena Johnson, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, grande amie du Grand Harry Potter, le chouchou de Dumbledore. Ceci étant, lui était le chouchou de Geena Johnson et personne ne l'ignorait. Sans compter que Rogue avait une nette tendance à le favoriser – mais ça, c'est parce qu'il était de la maison Serpentard. Disons que l'équilibre était respecté.

« J'admire ta franchise, Drago », articula Hermione difficilement. C'était franc, mais c'était brutal. Peut-être allait-ce de paire. Peut-être était-il difficile d'être véritablement franc tout en faisant preuve de tact.

Drago s'était rendu compte aussi de la crudité de son aveu car il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Maintenant, c'est différent. J'aurais sûrement une réaction différente si… enfin bref, merci. »

-

Drago retournait à la table des Serpentard quand Ron l'interpella.

« Malefoy ! Attends, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Drago se tourna et fronça les sourcils. Il eut peur un instant que Weasley veuille profiter de sa faiblesse pour se moquer de lui.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle te concerne directement », fit Ron en tendant le parchemin à Drago. Ce dernier revint vers lui pour saisir la feuille. « Elle n'écrit rien d'intime. Je peux donc te laisser lire », crut bon d'ajouter Ron. Drago parcourut la lettre qu'avait écrite Madame Weasley, eut l'air en colère et balança le papier à la figure de Ron.

« Mon père serait perturbé à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé ? La seule chose qui le perturbe, c'est la perte de ses poisons adorés ! Il s'en fiche pas mal de ce qui m'arrive tant que ça ne dérange pas le cours de sa précieuse vie et ses mauvais desseins ! »

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la grande salle d'un pas vif. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient de nouveau tourné la tête en direction de Drago, cette fois à raison : alors qu'il avait quasiment murmuré pour formuler ses remerciements à Hermione, il avait largement haussé le ton pour dire ce qu'il pensait de son père. Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient quelque peu désarçonnés. Aucun des trois ne s'attendait à ça.

Rogue et Johnson avaient tous deux observés le départ de Drago. Ils se levèrent de table.

~oOo~

Drago était revenu dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il était seul et s'excitait sur un fauteuil, genoux sur l'assise, frappant le dossier de ses poings pour sortir la rage de son cœur. Il en avait quelquefois voulu à son père, parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas assez présent, parce qu'il trouvait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le détestait autant.

« Que vous a donc fait ce fauteuil ? » demanda la voix de Severus Rogue derrière lui. Drago se tourna vers lui.

« Je le déteste !

— Ce fauteuil ? Il m'a pourtant l'air très confortable, s'étonna Rogue.

— Je déteste mon père ! précisa rageusement l'adolescent.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda une voix féminine.

Drago remarqua alors que Geena Johnson accompagnait le maître des potions.

« Pourquoi le détestes-tu ? Je veux dire : pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant plus qu'avant ? C'est à cause du poison ? Parce que c'était le sien ?

— La seule fois où il est venu me voir, c'est parce qu'il avait appris que j'avais touché à ses précieux poisons. Il était furieux parce qu'il savait que ça risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi !

— Monsieur Malefoy, mesurez donc vos paroles, vous dites n'importe quoi. Votre père est venu vous voir tous les jours dès qu'il a connu votre état. Simplement la seule fois où il s'est montré, vous étiez en plein délire et vous l'avez rejeté. Il a alors préféré ne pas se montrer les fois suivantes. Comme c'est paradoxal, pour une fois que votre père s'inquiète pour vous, vous vous mettez à le détester.

— Drago, tes parents sont restés à Pré-au-lard tout le temps de ta maladie. Ils étaient très inquiets. _Tous les deux_. Pour ton information, Celui-que-tu-sais a été très actif durant cette période. Nous avons la preuve formelle que ton père n'a participé à aucune de ses actions puisqu'il était à ton chevet ou à Pré-au-Lard en train de discuter avec des sorciers de renommée mondiale pour te trouver un antidote. Il a été réellement bouleversé en apprenant que tu avais failli mourir. Encore plus en apprenant que c'était par sa faute. Il tient vraiment à toi. Il ne te ferait aucun mal sciemment. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il culpabilise pour cette histoire. Ton père a déjà beaucoup de choses à se reprocher, n'en rajoute pas à tort. »

Drago baissa les yeux vers le sol. Si elle disait la vérité, cela signifiait que son père l'avait préféré au Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela paraissait invraisemblable : son père éprouvait une sorte de terreur mêlée d'intéressement malsain pour son maître. Malgré cela, Drago décida qu'elle disait la vérité, car cette vérité, même si elle lui paraissait improbable, lui plaisait. Il avait envie d'y croire.

« Il va être temps d'aller en cours », constata Rogue.

Geena et Drago hochèrent tous deux la tête et suivirent Rogue vers la sortie de la maison Serpentard. Rogue se sépara d'eux pour aller vers son cachot. Johnson et son élève firent encore quelques pas ensemble.

« Vous rappelez-vous de ce que vous m'avez proposé il y a quelques temps de cela ? demanda Drago.

— Tu… tu parles de m'emmener aller rencontrer ton père… chez lui ? précisa Geena qui n'osait croire en sa chance.

— Oui. Je suis d'accord. Si vous m'avez dit la vérité, c'est le moment ou jamais. »


	7. Avant la rencontre

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 7 – Avant la rencontre—

D'accord… Drago était d'accord… il allait l'emmener voir son père… la deuxième étape de son plan était en route… enfin, pas encore tout à fait, il ne fallait pas qu'il change d'avis, il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

« On ira ce week-end, je vais demander une permission de sortie pour toi à Dumbledore. On fera la surprise à tes parents, qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'en dis que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ceci étant, c'est vous qui l'avez eue.

— Tu crois que ce serait préférable d'annoncer ma venue ? »

Drago fit la moue. De toute façon, de quelque façon qu'ils s'y prennent, il y avait peu de chance pour que son père le prenne bien.

« A la réflexion, non. Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux leur faire la surprise. »

-

Les cours passèrent très lentement pour Geena ce jour-là. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé une journée aussi longue. Elle avait été tentée d'aller voir le directeur dès la première pause, mais elle ignorait quelle allait être la réaction du vieil homme. Il risquait de faire les mêmes objections que Drago lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé la première fois : Drago et Lucius, ce n'était pas le même calibre, ils n'avaient pas le même âge, pas le même vécu, pas le même caractère, pas la même envergure. Et puis, il lui avait demandé de faire évoluer les mentalités de certains élèves, pas de s'occuper de celles de leurs parents (bien que pour Geena, les deux étaient souvent étroitement liées). Il valait donc mieux qu'elle ait un peu de temps devant elle au cas où il faudrait le convaincre que cette opération ne comportait pas vraiment de risques et ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Son dernier cours de la journée achevé, elle partit vers la salle des professeurs. Elle avait consulté l'emploi du temps des cinquièmes années Serpentard, Drago avait encore une heure de cours de métamorphoses devant lui. Elle voulait qu'il vienne avec lui pour prouver à Dumbledore qu'il était consentant tout en étant conscient de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-

Un peu avant la fin des cours de cette journée, Geena partit vers la salle de classe de Minerva McGonagall afin d'être sûre de ne pas manquer Drago. La porte s'ouvrit, les élèves sortirent les uns après les autres. Pansy confiait à Cassandra qu'elle aimerait bien changer de coupe de cheveux et lui demandait si elle pensait qu'une coupe à la garçonne lui irait bien, à moins qu'elle se fasse faire un carré, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensait ?

Derrière Pansy, Cassandra et Millicent vinrent Drago, Vincent et Gregory. Vincent assurait qu'il avait réussi sa métamorphose le premier, ce que ses deux compagnons semblaient mettre en doute.

« Forcément, vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous fixiez vos plumes ! N'empêche que c'est moi qui, le premier, a transformé la mienne en édredon.

— On te croit Vincent », assura Drago d'un ton qui infirmait ses dires. Vincent avait toujours été très moyen en métamorphoses, tandis que Drago excellait dans cet exercice. Il ne voyait donc pas comment Vincent aurait pu être plus rapide que lui. D'ailleurs, Gregory ne le voyait pas non plus.

Drago avait commencé à appeler Crabbe et Goyle par leurs prénoms quand ils avaient commencé à mieux se connaître, les cours de Geena n'avait pas seulement ouvert Drago au monde Moldu mais aussi aux gens qui l'entouraient. Ses deux compagnons Serpentard n'étaient plus des espèces de gardes du corps, mais bien des amis dorénavant.

Geena posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago qui ne l'avait absolument pas vue.

« Je vais parler à Dumbledore de la sortie. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Elle se mit en chemin aussitôt ses quelques mots prononcés sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il lui emboîta le pas après avoir dit à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il les retrouverait à la salle commune des Serpentard. Gregory se tourna vers Vincent en ayant l'air de se demander quelle était donc cette sortie dont Miss Johnson avait parlée, Vincent lui répondit par un mouvement d'épaules et une moue car il en savait autant que son ami sur ce sujet.

Après avoir longé deux couloirs et emprunté un escalier, Geena et Drago arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau et des appartements de Dumbledore.

« Pain au chocolat », énonça Geena. La porte s'ouvrit, ils montèrent tous les deux l'escalier en colimaçon. Geena frappa à la porte et la voix de Dumbledore les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ. C'était la première fois que Drago entrait dans le bureau du directeur, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion durant les cinq années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard. Il était malgré lui un peu intimidé et heureux de pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire dans lequel Potter avait eu tant de fois le droit d'entrer.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant fut Fumseck le phœnix en train de se mordiller les pattes – elles le démangeaient peut-être –, l'oiseau délaissa sa besogne le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dédaigneux et rapide aux nouveaux arrivants et retourna à sa tâche. Drago vit ensuite le maître des lieux, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la prestigieuse école Poudlard, un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, en train d'arroser une plante avec un petit arrosoir en métal décoré d'une fleur peinte. Cette scène était en tel décalage avec ce que représentait Dumbledore qu'elle avait quelque chose de ridicule, à la limite de l'absurde. Le côté positif c'était que Drago n'était pour le coup plus du tout impressionné de se trouver là.

Le jardinier posa son arrosoir sur son bureau et se tourna vers Geena avec un sourire contrit.

« Je n'ai pas la main très verte, confia-t-il. J'ai déjà failli la faire mourir deux fois. Monsieur Malefoy, je suis content de vous voir debout, comment vous sentez-vous ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire plus prononcé en s'adressant au jeune homme.

— ça va.

— Vous êtes encore un peu pâle. Enfin, je veux dire, un peu _trop_ pâle.

— Je vais reprendre le peu de couleurs que j'avais avant ma maladie au fur et à mesure.

— ça vous fait plaisir de reprendre les cours ?

— Oui, j'ai pris un peu de retard mais je devrais le rattraper rapidement.

— Vous vous débrouillez bien en général, vous ne devriez y avoir aucun mal. L'arithmancie va peut-être vous poser un peu plus de problèmes, mais il faut dire que cela n'a rien d'une matière facile en temps normal, alors quand en sus on manque des cours… »

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Drago. Dumbledore pensait qu'il se débrouillait bien ? Il avait l'air au courant de ses capacités et de ses faiblesses. Il était exact qu'il peinait un peu en arithmancie par moment et dès qu'il ne tendait plus une oreille attentive au professeur – ne serait-ce que quelques secondes – il ne comprenait plus rien et était obligé de tout se faire expliquer par Pansy le soir même. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle aimait bien sentir qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle lui avait même déjà proposé de lui faire réviser tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant son absence. Voilà qui lui promettait de belles soirées réjouissantes en compagnie de Pansy la collante à tenter de faire rentrer dans sa tête des connaissances qui refusaient obstinément d'y séjourner plus d'un quart d'heure. Mais bref, le fait que Dumbledore sache qu'il était plutôt bon dans toutes les matières sauf en arithmancie signifiait qu'il s'intéressait un minimum à lui. Drago avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que les sacro-saints Gryffondor qui comptaient à ses yeux, notamment ce bon vieux Harry Potter. Finalement, Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas aussi exclusif qu'il l'avait cru.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Encore de la visite ! Quelle chance j'ai aujourd'hui. Entrez, entrez. »

Rogue ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans le bureau.

« Pardon, vous êtes déjà occupé, je repasserai plus tard.

— Mais non ! Restez donc, plus on est de fous… » Dumbledore parcourut ses visiteurs du regard. « Nous n'allons pas rester tous debout comme des idiots, prenez donc des sièges et installez-vous. »

Avant de s'asseoir, Rogue regarda Drago et une question silencieuse se dessina sur ses lèvres. "ça va ?" crut comprendre Drago, il lui adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête en réponse.

« Je vous offre une bièraubeurre histoire de fêter le retour de Drago Malefoy parmi les gens en bonne santé ? demanda joyeusement Dumbledore.

— Attendez donc que je sois complètement remis pour fêter quoi que ce soit. Par contre, j'aimerais bien un verre d'eau.

— Allez-vous servir à la fontaine. Son eau est un vrai délice. »

Albus désignait du doigt une vasque qui trônait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Drago se leva et alla se servir.

« Bon, que me vaut votre venue à tous ?

— J'ai décidé de me rendre chez Lucius Malefoy. Drago va m'accompagner », dit Geena aussitôt. C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis son arrivée dans le bureau.

Rogue sursauta et la regarda comme si elle était quelque bête curieuse.

« Vous êtes folle ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Non, tout ce qu'il y a de lucide.

— Vous allez vous précipiter dans la gueule du loup !

— Laissez tomber, professeur, je lui ai déjà dit tout ça la première fois qu'elle m'a proposé cela, intervint Drago en revenant près d'eux un verre à la main.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre chez lui ? demanda Dumbledore, le visage soucieux.

— Pour le convaincre de changer de cap.

— C'est stupide ! Vous croyez que vous allez le faire changer comme ça ? fit Rogue.

— ça aussi, je lui ai déjà dit, fit Drago.

— Tout le monde peut changer.

— Pas lui. Pas après ce qui s'est passé.

— Severus, vous avez bien changé, vous !

— C'est différent. Lucius Malefoy et moi sommes deux personnes tout à fait différentes. Nous ne réagissons pas de la même façon. La seule chose qui pourrait faire changer Lucius Malefoy, c'est qu'un autre événement aussi tragique se produise dans sa vie, mais que, cette fois, la responsabilité en incombe au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela, ça contrebalancerait complètement les choses. Mais nous ne pouvons souhaiter un tel événement. »

Drago fit une grimace et roula des yeux. Cela l'agaçait de les entendre parler à mots couverts. Quel était au juste cet événement tragique ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son père pour qu'il devienne Mangemort ? Quel était le rapport avec Rogue ?

« Pourquoi mon père est-il devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? »

Geena s'apprêtait à répondre à Rogue au moment de l'intervention de Drago. Elle s'interrompit, Rogue détourna les yeux et Drago comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, pourtant, il en avait parlé à Johnson… mais elle avait une sorte de don pour ce genre de choses.

« Après tout, si vous avez des tendances masochistes ou suicidaires, ça vous regarde. Faites donc ce que vous voulez », déclara Rogue juste avant de se lever et de sortir.

Johnson regarda la porte se fermer puis se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Faites ce qui vous semble le plus approprié, décida celui-ci. Mais surtout : prenez garde à vous.

— Je sais ce que je fais. Et je le fais en toute connaissance de cause.

— Veillez sur votre professeur, Monsieur Malefoy. Votre père ne lui fera rien s'il sent que vous l'appréciez.

— Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ça ?

— Votre père a énormément de défauts et la haine et le mépris sont sans doute les sentiments majeurs qu'il ressent. Cependant, il tient à vous et je ne pense pas qu'il ferait quelque chose en connaissance du mal que ça pourrait vous occasionner.

— Si vous le dites…

— Vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire. »

Drago haussa les épaules. L'épisode de son empoisonnement l'avait fait sérieusement douter de l'affection que son père lui portait – même si Rogue et Johnson lui avaient garanti qu'il avait été très inquiet durant sa maladie et qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son possible pour le guérir.

Drago n'avait pas constaté de visu l'intérêt qu'avait démontré son père pour lui, il voulait y croire, il essayait d'y croire et savait que Rogue et Johnson ne lui mentiraient pas, mais il y avait quelque chose de cassé entre eux maintenant : son père allait devoir réparer. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que Lucius Malefoy avait toujours été bon comédien, il en avait abusé plus d'un, il jouait peut-être très bien le rôle du père effondré.

Son opinion sur son père était en dents de scie depuis ce matin. Un instant, il se disait qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il était simplement maladroit avec cette sorte de choses, incapable de démontrer ses sentiments, l'instant d'après, il se disait que tout ce qu'il aimait, c'était ce qui servait ses intérêts, ou tout au moins, ce qui ne les desservait pas.

« J'aimerai vous croire. Cependant, mon père n'a jamais fait grand-chose pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi.

— Tu ne t'en es sans doute pas rendu compte. Comme pendant ta maladie : tu ne l'as pas vu, pourtant il était là. » Geena le regarda pensivement, elle cherchait sans doute ce qui pourrait le convaincre que son père l'aimait. « Je suis certaine qu'il a des petites attentions pour toi, assura-t-elle.

— Il me couvre de galions, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

— Il y a des gens qui ne savent pas montrer autrement leur affection. » Une pause. « Tu n'apprécies pas les cadeaux qu'il t'offre ?

— Il y a encore peu de temps, j'aimais ça et j'en profitais au mieux. Mais j'ai changé. Et contrairement à vous, je ne pense pas que ça soit sa façon de m'aimer. Non, c'est juste une façon comme une autre montrer au monde sorcier combien il est riche "Regardez : mon fils a tout ce dont il a besoin, tout ce dont il rêve et même plus."

— Vous paraissez complètement désenchanté », constata tristement Dumbledore.

Drago haussa les épaules à nouveau. Désenchanté, oui, c'était le mot. Récemment, il était tombé de son petit nuage, son petit bonheur factice créé à coups de galions paternels. Si personne ne semble vous aimer véritablement, réfugiez-vous dans le matérialisme, les objets ne vous rendront pas l'amour que vous leur porterez, mais comme cela sera parfaitement normal, vous n'en serez pas plus malheureux. Et puis, lorsque de temps en temps vous descendrez de votre petite planète matérialiste, votre manque d'amour vous submergera. Jusqu'ici, dans ces moments-là, Drago était bon pour une petite déprime – réparée à coups de friandises – et s'empressait de remonter sur sa petite planète, mais sa maladie avait tout bouleversé, un séisme qui avait creusé des lézardes profondes dans son abri psychologique, sa planète n'était plus habitable, tout était à reconstruire, et pour l'instant, il était physiquement et mentalement trop fragile pour se lancer dans cette tâche monumentale.

« Ne laissez pas ce genre de pensées assombrir votre esprit. Je peux vous jurer que votre père tient à vous. J'en ai été témoin. »

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il défendrait Lucius Malefoy ? Un Mangemort, un disciple de Voldemort, quelqu'un qui avait certainement tué, celui qui avait osé donner le journal de Tom Jedusor à une élève…

Drago regarda Dumbledore. Même s'il donnait l'impression d'avoir la confiance facile, il n'avait pas la réputation d'un homme qu'on abusait facilement. S'il lui affirmait que son père s'inquiétait pour lui, il y avait toutes les chances pour que ça soit vrai. Il eut un sourire reconnaissant et sut qu'il dormirait le cœur plus léger cette nuit.

~oOo~

Vendredi, vingt deux heures, Drago décida de s'arracher à la contemplation du feu dans l'âtre. Il était temps car Pansy commençait à s'inquiéter et elle prévoyait de lui mettre une gifle pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Surtout que c'était vexant, elle lui expliquait gentiment les principes d'arithmancie – elle donnait d'elle-même bon sang – et lui, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de l'écouter, ni même de faire semblant.

« On va peut-être aller se coucher non ? »

Pansy eut l'impression pendant une demi-seconde qu'il s'agissait de se coucher dans le même lit. « Dortoirs séparés, ma fille, où est-ce que tu te crois ? » rectifia-t-elle intérieurement.

Drago joignit le geste à la parole en ramassant ses affaires. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Pansy le bassinait avec cette fichue matière. Il n'en pouvait plus et de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien : comprendre l'arithmancie était un exercice délicat pour lui, comprendre l'arithmancie expliquée par Pansy était une corvée, mais comprendre l'arithmancie expliquée par Pansy alors que la seule chose qui lui occupait le cerveau était la rencontre Geena Johnson vs Lucius Malefoy, là, c'était une gageure, autant lui demander de traverser l'Atlantique à la nage, et encore, même ça, il avait plus de chances de réussir.

Autant aller dormir. Surtout qu'il faudrait se lever tôt demain.

~oOo~

Les Serpentard mâles eurent des raisons de se plaindre ce samedi matin-là. Drago Malefoy se leva à sept heures, alluma sa lumière et alla prendre une douche. Une bonne partie du dortoir fut réveillée malgré ses tentatives pour être discret et ne gêner personne. Ses va-et-vient incessants – pour prendre savon, son peigne, changer d'habits – eurent raison du sommeil de quelques Serpentard qui n'auraient rien demandé de mieux que de pouvoir faire un semblant de grasse matinée, le petit déjeuner étant servi jusqu'à dix heures le weekend.

Le départ du Poudlard Express était prévu à huit heures. Drago passa la bandoulière de sa besace par-dessus sa tête et sortit du dortoir au grand soulagement de ses camarades. Geena Johnson l'attendait à la grande porte du château. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la gare.

Il n'y avait pas que les étudiants qui prenaient le Poudlard Express. Ce train acheminait aussi les sorciers et sorcières qui voulaient venir à Pré-au-lard ou en partir et ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient utiliser le transplanage pour diverses raisons, ce qui évitait au train de rouiller dans quelque gare pendant le reste du temps où les étudiants ne s'en servaient pas. Drago s'installa et posa son sac à côté de lui, Geena Johnson s'assit en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as emmené ? Tu sais, on repart ce soir par portoloin. C'est ce qu'a prévu Dumbledore.

— Pourquoi n'y sommes-nous pas allés en portoloin aussi ? »

Geena haussa les épaules avec l'air de dire "Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Je suis une Moldue !".

« Quoi qu'il en soit – et si vous voulez tout savoir –, j'ai juste emmené une babiole acquise à Pré-au-lard que j'avais oublié de ramener aux vacances de Noël. C'est pour ma mère, j'en profite pour le ramener. Je suis en retard pour les cadeaux de Noël. Sinon, j'ai deux livres pour m'occuper dans le train… à moins que vous ne souhaitiez me faire la causette durant les quelques heures que durent le trajet ?

— Je peux jouer les indiscrètes ?

— Vous avez déjà commencé il y a deux minutes.

— Qu'as-tu donc acheté à ta mère ?

— Pas grand-chose – ils ont déjà tout – j'ai juste acheté un cadre – très élégant – où j'ai mis une photo de moi… une photo immobile. »

De surprise, Geena écarquilla les yeux et décerna un sourire ravi à Drago.

« Une photo comme je les aime », approuva-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avait les sorciers de traiter toutes leurs photos, c'était amusant un instant de voir les sujets bouger, mais ça devenait vite lassant.

« C'est ce que ma mère préfère aussi. Elle n'aime pas les photos dont l'image change sans arrêt. Elle dit que cela ne garde pas l'instant intact.

— Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle, approuva Geena en appuyant ces propos d'un hochement de tête convaincu.

— Ma mère a une passion pour la photo. Au manoir, il y a des photos de moi partout sur les murs.

— Et tu en rajoutes.

— Non. C'est pour poser sur un meuble. Et les photos, c'est ce qui lui plait. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui offrir d'autre.

— Elle est photographe amateur ?

— Quasiment professionnelle. Elle fait vraiment des photos superbes. De vraies œuvres d'art quelquefois.

— Et ton père, qu'est-ce qui le passionne ? »

Drago tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Geena crut un instant qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre, mais elle entendit :

« La magie noire et terroriser les Moldus. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pesa ses mots avant de parler.

« La magie noire… est-ce que c'est… si grave ? »

Drago eut une moue légère.

« C'est pas interdit… sauf certains sortilèges très précis. De toute façon, les gens n'aiment pas trop ce genre de magie. Les mages noirs ont mauvaise réputation.

— Cela ne veut pas dire que ce ne soit pas des gens biens. Je connais par exemple un certain professeur de potions qui m'est extrêmement sympathique et qui – si c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire est vrai – est fasciné par la magie noire.

— Il paraît.

— Donc, il n'y a pas que ton père !

— Oui, sauf que le professeur Rogue ne terrorise pas les Moldus. » Il tourna de grands yeux faussement interrogateurs vers Geena. « Il le fait ?

— Si oui, il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrête parce qu'il est vraiment nul : je n'ai absolument pas peur. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Drago regarda les paysages courir à travers la vitre, les lèvres figées en un sourire léger, avant de reprendre :

« La magie noire ne me gène pas en soi. J'ai été élevé dedans. Mes parents la pratiquent tous les deux. Oui, oui, pas seulement mon père, ma mère aussi. Et c'est une femme fantastique, je ne permets à personne de dire le contraire. Néanmoins, blanche ou noire, la magie est nocive pour les Moldus dès l'instant où elle est maniée par mon père. L'important, ce n'est pas ce que sont les choses au départ, c'est l'utilisation qu'en font les gens, la magie comme le reste… même les sortilèges interdits. Je veux dire… l'_Imperium_ par exemple sert à contrôler la volonté des gens, on pourrait très bien empêcher les gens de faire des bêtises grâce à ce sort, on peut les empêcher de se suicider, les obliger à déposer les armes, les forcer à faire des choses biens… contre leur gré, d'accord, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. L'_Avada Kedavra_ sert à tuer, mais si on tue quelqu'un qui s'apprête à torturer et tuer un enfant – pour le sauver cet enfant ! Quand c'est la seule solution ! – Est-ce qu'on peut nous le reprocher ? Non ! Bon, pour ce qui est de l'endoloris, je ne vois pas trop de bonnes utilisations. » Drago s'interrompit, se mordilla la lèvre. « Je sens que je ne m'explique pas très bien, je ne trouve pas forcément les bons exemples, mais je pense que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a rien de mal à être fasciné par la magie noire et à vouloir la connaître et la pratiquer. C'est quand on l'utilise mal qu'elle devient mauvaise… comme pour n'importe quoi.

— Je comprends parfaitement… et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais tu ne peux nier qu'à la base la magie noire n'a pas été vraiment créée pour faire le bien. Elle a été créée pour servir des intérêts personnels et des mauvaises causes. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il y a sûrement des bonnes choses dedans et qu'on peut détourner même les pires sortilèges dans un but humanitaire. Cependant, le fait est là, elle a été créée pour des mauvaises raisons. Mais tu as raison : l'important, c'est l'utilisation qui en est faite à présent… qu'elle soit utilisée de bonne façon et à bon escient.

— Hélas, je crois qu'elle est rarement bien utilisée… très rarement. »

Geena fit une petite moue.

« C'est une magie destructrice, c'est logique », finit-elle par remarquer.

~oOo~

Ils arrivèrent à destination en fin d'après-midi.

« On va prendre un taxi. C'est loin chez toi ?

— Non, pas très. » Drago fit une grimace, puis avoua son ignorance : « En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de la distance que ça peut représenter : on prend toujours le véhicule de mon père.

— Et c'est quoi le véhicule de ton père ?

— Un drakkar. »

Geena en resta bouche bée.

« Pardon ?

— Il l'a acheté un jour où il est allé voir Karkaroff. On émerge sur la tamise, dans un coin à l'écart et sous couvert d'invisibilité.

— Mais… heu… c'est un drakkar viking ?

— Vous connaissez des drakkars non vikings ?

— Je n'y connais rien en drakkars.

— Moi non plus.

— Je veux dire : c'est un vrai drakkar ?

— Oui. Il est super vieux ! Il l'a trouvé intéressant, alors, il l'a pris et il l'a un peu ensorcelé.

— Je croyais que les sorciers n'étaient pas censés ensorceler les objets Moldus.

— Cette loi ne concerne que les objets courants. Vous voyez beaucoup de gens utiliser des drakkars de nos jours ? Et puis, entre nous, vous pensez vraiment que mon père se préoccupe des règlements ? Comment me suis-je retrouvé empoisonné à votre avis ? Vous croyez que ça serait arrivé s'il s'était un peu plus soucié du respect de certaines règles basiques ? »

Sa voix s'était faite plus agressive, mais Geena savait pertinemment que cette agressivité était tournée vers son père et non vers elle.

« Tu es encore fâché contre lui ?

— Pas vraiment, mais… »

Drago haussa les épaules pour toute fin de phrase, Geena lui sourit tristement et il lui sut gré de ne pas insister. Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas utile, Geena comprenait, d'une certaine manière, Drago avait pardonné à son père et était conscient que celui-ci l'aimait, d'un autre côté, certaines choses étaient difficiles à digérer et il faudrait du temps à Drago pour regarder son père différemment.

Ils se turent tous les deux durant tout le trajet en taxi.


	8. Entrevue

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 8 – Entrevue—

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy après deux heures de route (pas très loin, tu parles !). Geena paya le taxi pendant que Drago poussait le portail, puis, après une marche d'un bon kilomètre dans une grande allée coupant un bois en deux, Geena commença à entrevoir le manoir des Malefoy qui se découvrait peu à peu à mesure de leur marche. C'était une imposante bâtisse dont les pierres apparentes trahissaient l'ancienneté, elle était magnifique… et bien trop immense pour une famille qui ne comptait que trois personnes. Geena se prit à songer que Lucius pourrait un jour reconvertir son manoir en chambres d'hôtes, elle sourit à cette idée.

Ils se postèrent devant la porte d'entrée dont Geena admira la facture et le marteau en forme de serpent – cela avait tellement plus de charme que les sonnettes ! Drago souffla et inspira longuement avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et de la pointer vers la porte. Geena interrompit son geste.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on frappe, qu'on s'annonce, qu'ils viennent ouvrir. »

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de mettre ce que disait Geena à exécution, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Lucius Malefoy qui resta quelques secondes paralysé en découvrant une Moldue sur le pas de sa porte.

« Surprise ! s'exclama Drago en forçant un sourire devant l'expression figée de son père.

— Mais… j'ai entendu Drago ! » fit la voix de Narcissa. Elle apparut derrière son mari. « Drago ! Que fais-tu donc là ? Oh, c'est ton professeur. Mais entrez donc. Lucius, ne vois-tu donc pas que tu bouches l'entrée ? »

Lucius s'effaça sans rien dire et la Moldue s'introduisit dans sa maison à son nez et à sa barbe.

« Bonjour Madame Malefoy.

— Appelez-moi Narcissa », l'invita-t-elle dans un sourire charmant. Elle se tourna vers son mari « Lucius, tu trouves le chat de Drago ?

— Pardon ?

— C'est ce que tu étais parti faire.

— Ah oui… le sac à puces, marmonna Lucius en tentant de rassembler ses esprits.

— Filou n'est pas un sac à puces ! » protesta le propriétaire du félidé. Geena fut ravi d'entendre le ton qu'il avait employé, il retrouvait ses marques. « Je savais que j'aurais dû l'emmener ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors ? Il est trop petit pour sortir tout seul !

— Le règlement de Poudlard ne t'autorise pas à avoir deux animaux, c'était soit ton Grand Duc, soit Filou, Trésor… et ton chat n'aime pas rester enfermé, c'est pour ça qu'il profite de la moindre occasion pour se faufiler à l'extérieur », lui dit doucement sa mère.

Narcissa avait décidément l'air d'être une femme adorable. Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait être froide, distante et méprisante envers les gens, Geena n'avait rien vu de ça pour le moment, que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez eux. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est combien le comportement de Narcissa pouvait changer du tout au tout suivant la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Et l'intérêt que le professeur portait à son fils était rien moins que suffisant pour trouver grâce à ses yeux.

« Allons dans le salon, vous allez nous raconter le pourquoi de votre visite impromptue… enfin, dès que Lucius sera revenu avec le chaton. »

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec une boule de poils noire dans les bras. Cette image avait quelque chose de touchant et d'étrange, le peu que Geena avait vu de Lucius Malefoy, même au moment où il l'avait le plus émue quand son fils avait été malade, ne l'avait jamais amenée à envisager cet homme portant un chaton dans ses bras ou faisant quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Drago à la vision de son chat.

« Mon Filou ! Il a l'air en forme. »

Il se leva de son siège pour cueillir son chat dans les bras de son père. Geena observa la scène avec un mélange d'attendrissement et d'étonnement. Elle avait su dès le début que Drago n'était pas celui qu'il voulait faire croire, mais elle croyait qu'il jouait son rôle aussi chez lui, pour son père, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Son rôle était réservé aux personnes extérieures, en y repensant, c'était logique. Drago n'avait-il pas dit que l'important pour son père était l'image qu'il renvoyait au monde ? Donc, Drago pouvait se permettre d'être lui-même, dans une certaine mesure tout au moins, quand il était juste avec ses parents… ou avec des personnes qui savaient à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet.

« ça, pour être en forme… il n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens et on le retrouve à des endroits impossibles, marmonna Lucius.

— Tant qu'on le retrouve, tout va bien », répliqua Drago.

Cela ne se passait pas comme Geena l'avait imaginé. C'était beaucoup mieux en fait. Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de sa mère, son chat sur les genoux. Filou ronronnait énergiquement en réponse aux caresses de son maître.

« Alors, quel est donc l'objet de votre intrusion ici ? fit Lucius d'une voix inamicale en toisant la professeur de son fils, retrouvant ainsi son attitude coutumière envers les gens qu'il considérait comme appartenant à une sous-espèce.

— Hé bien », bafouilla Geena. Le fait que ça se passe mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens et maintenant que Lucius prenait le ton qu'elle avait escompté qu'il prendrait dès qu'il la verrait, elle avait oublié comment entamer le débat. Elle avait concocté des petits plans dans sa tête, prévoyant la façon dont ça se passerait dans les moindres détails, elle avait échafaudé pas mal d'hypothèses et la façon dont l'avait accueillie la mère de Drago avait tout fichu par terre.

« Je suis très contente de ce que vous avez fait pour Drago… je le trouve plus épanoui depuis qu'il vous a comme professeur, intervint Narcissa au grand bonheur de Geena, faisant fi de la question de son mari et de la réponse que Geena aurait pu lui apporter.

— Ils sont très bien ses cours… très intéressants », ajouta Drago, souhaitant affermir la position de son professeur.

_Béni sois-tu Drago, voilà une parfaite entrée en matière. Les cours de culture moldue sont intéressants !_ songea Geena

Lucius avait tressailli à la remarque de son fils. De quoi lui retourner son cœur de Mangemort.

« J'essaye de leur montrer comment les Moldus se débrouillent sans magie, expliqua Geena.

— Ils s'en sortent très bien », ajouta Drago avec une petite moue admirative. Il n'osait pas regarder son père et se demandait où il puisait le courage de parler en bien des Moldus devant lui.

« Tu vois ce que je te disais Lucius… et est-ce qu'il a l'air d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau ? » fit Narcissa, la voix un peu moqueuse et le sourire à l'identique.

Drago réussit à lever les yeux vers son père et vit qu'il avait les siens grands ouverts tournés vers Geena et qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

« Lucius, Miss – Geena Johnson, c'est ça ? – est une personne très bien toute moldue qu'elle est… alors, arrête de faire cette tête-là, s'il te plait, tu es effrayant », implora Narcissa.

Il parut se détendre et cessa de se torturer la lèvre. Une ligne plus rouge que le reste de sa bouche indiquait l'endroit où ses dents s'étaient enfoncées.

« Je ne sais quel bobard vous avez été raconter à mon fils, mais sachez que ça ne change rien pour moi : vous n'êtes qu'une Moldue. Sachez aussi que ce que vous enseignez n'a pas sa place dans une école de sorcellerie contrairement à ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore peut penser, fit-il d'une voix aussi douce que méprisante.

— Vous vous trompez. Il est utile de connaître les gens qui sont différents… afin de mieux vivre ensemble !

— Je n'ai pas _envie_ de vivre avec des Moldus… et je refuse que mon fils en fréquente ! Vous êtes déjà de trop ! » cracha Lucius. Son ton n'appelait pas de réplique et le "vous êtes déjà de trop" n'indiquait pas seulement qu'elle devait quitter Poudlard, mais qu'elle devait commencer par quitter cette maison où elle n'était pas plus à sa place que son cours à Poudlard selon le propriétaire des lieux.

« Le problème avec vous, c'est que vous refusez de comprendre, vous refusez d'entendre raison, fit Geena en tâchant de rester calme et polie.

— Oui, tu es vraiment stupide et borné ! » résuma Drago, faisant preuve de beaucoup moins de tact que son professeur. Il reçut une gifle immédiate et retentissante. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa joue cuisante et regarda son père, une larme de douleur perlant à son œil luisant de colère et d'étonnement. Narcissa regarda son fils bouche bée, à sa connaissance, c'était la première fois que son mari le frappait.

« Partez. Je raccompagnerai Drago à Poudlard. Allez-vous en avant que je fasse quelque chose que vous regretteriez de m'avoir obligé à faire, enchaîna Lucius immédiatement après son geste.

— Lucius ! gronda Narcissa en bondissant de son canapé et en fixant son mari d'un regard sévère.

— Je suis venu avec Drago et je le ramène, fit Geena sans trembler et sans quitter Lucius Malefoy du regard.

— Oui, je rentre avec elle, et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal. Et ne t'avises plus jamais de la menacer !

— Drago, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton père ? fit doucement Lucius.

— Un père comme ça, je peux m'en passer facilement. J'aurais autant aimé ne pas en avoir », rétorqua Drago.

Lucius parut affecté par la dernière réplique de son fils. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Le premier à prendre la parole après le départ de Malefoy senior fut Filou. Sentant qu'il était passé complètement au second plan, et même – fait encore plus grave – que certains semblaient l'avoir oublié, il rappela à tout le monde sa présence par un miaulement bien senti. Drago regarda son chat, l'amena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, puis, contre sa joue douloureuse. Le chat se laissa faire en ronronnant.

Geena ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise, elle voulait résoudre les problèmes, elle aimait résoudre les problèmes, et là, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'en avoir créé un supplémentaire. Est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas de semer la zizanie dans une famille ?

Narcissa revient s'asseoir près de son fils, elle lui embrassa les cheveux et resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de formuler sa demande.

« Drago, je sais combien il est difficile de faire comprendre quelque chose à ton père. Il est rempli de certitudes et d'idées reçues. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui t'aimera quoi qu'il arrive, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu dises, quoique tu choisisses. Va le voir s'il te plait… et parle-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens et ce que tu penses, mais essaye d'être diplomate : fais preuve de tact… et garde ton calme.

— A quoi ça servirait ? Il est plus têtu qu'une mule.

— Il n'a pas apprécié non plus que tu l'insultes.

— C'était mérité, rétorqua Drago d'un ton sec.

— Tu le trouves stupide et borné ?

— Stupide non – j'ai dit ça sur le coup –, mais borné, c'est une certitude.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire… ou alors, il faut choisir ses mots… et tu les as mal choisis. Va voir ton père et explique-lui ton point de vue… gentiment.

— Très bien, soupira Drago en se levant. Vous aimez les chats, Miss Johnson ?

— Je les adore.

— Alors, je vous présente Filou, dit-il en lui déposant son chat sur les genoux. N'oubliez pas de le caresser, il miaule méchamment quand on arrête. »

Drago sortit par la porte où l'avait précédé son père. Narcissa regarda Geena, l'air profondément triste.

« Lucius a tort et il le sait. Néanmoins, il préfère persister dans son erreur plutôt que reconnaître ses torts. Et sa haine pour les Moldus est trop bien ancrée. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Jusque-là, comme Drago disait amen à tout ce que son père disait, ça ne me rendait pas la tâche facile. Avec Drago de mon côté, il y a déjà un peu plus d'espoir.

— Vous aimez votre mari ?

— Oui, vous croyez que je suis le genre de femme à rester avec un homme si je ne l'aime pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne vous connais pas vraiment.

— Hé bien, je vous le dis : je ne suis pas de ce genre-là.

— Très bien. » Geena roula nerveusement des épaules. « Severus Rogue m'a dit ce qui avait rendu votre mari comme ça. »

Narcissa resta silencieuse.

« Il est certain que des gens sont devenus mauvais pour moins que ça, reprit Geena. Il y a juste un point que j'aimerais éclaircir : on m'a dit qu'il était particulièrement cruel avec son elfe de maison.

— Dobby ?... il n'est plus là depuis… hum… deux ou trois ans.

— Oui, Dobby… est-ce qu'il était véritablement cruel avec lui ?

— Oh oui… je ne peux le nier… d'ailleurs, moi non plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais gentille avec lui… mais, je n'ai jamais été cruelle… Lucius, si... mais vous savez : il a été élevé comme ça… comme bon nombre de sorciers.

— Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que les elfes de maison étaient des larbins et il y en a même qui m'ont dit qu'ils aimaient être des esclaves.

— C'est ce que la plupart des sorciers pensent… et ce que les elfes de maison pensent aussi puisqu'ils ont été habitués à vivre ainsi et qu'on les éduque ainsi, ils n'ont pas de moyen de comparaison avec une autre vie.

— Je vois… il n'empêche qu'on m'a dit que la cruauté de votre… commença Geena avant d'être interrompue.

— Je sais. Cela dit, vous auriez vu comment son père traitait ses elfes de maison, vous auriez trouvé mon mari adorable envers le sien. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi ignoble, ça m'a même fait peur le jour où je l'ai vu. J'ai surtout crains que Lucius devienne comme lui. D'ailleurs, sur certains points, il est devenu comme lui. Ça m'attriste. Le pire, c'est qu'il détestait son père et qu'il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde lui ressembler. Quelquefois, je lui dis : "On dirait ton père !" Il a horreur de ça. » Narcissa s'interrompit, songeuse. « Si vous saviez la peur qu'il avait envers lui.

— Mais… il ne se comporte pas de la même façon envers Drago ?

— Oh non, je ne le permettrais pas. Cependant, comme pour le reste, on retrouve des ressemblances… et il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.

— Si je vous demandais pour l'elfe, c'est que… je voulais être sûr qu'il n'était pas intrinsèquement méchant.

— Je comprends. Non, il n'est pas méchant par nature, il l'est devenu par les circonstances. Et peut-être qu'une marche arrière est encore possible, quoique j'en doute. Par contre, éviter de croiser le chemin de Macnair.

— Qui est Macnair ?

— Le bourreau du ministère. Mangemort, même s'il a été acquitté. Il y a des gens qui sont devenus Mangemorts parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas les Moldus, d'autres par instinct de survie, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il valait mieux être du côté de Voldemort que contre lui, Macnair, c'est parce qu'il _aime_ tuer, il aime ça, il se fiche de ce qu'il tue, animaux ou êtres humains, moldus ou sorciers, jeunes ou vieux, hommes ou femmes, enfants ou adultes, ce qu'il aime, c'est _tuer,_ peu importe la victime. Ça peut même être des "amis".

— Un homme charmant.

— Je vous en parle car je ne sais pas si, quand vous êtes venu ici, vous vous doutiez que vous ne risquiez pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes simplement audacieuse – tout en pesant les risques –, ou terriblement téméraire. Dans le doute, j'aime autant vous prévenir : ne vous approchez jamais de Macnair. »

Un silence s'écoula. Geena le brisa en repartant sur une autre piste.

« Vous savez que beaucoup de gens pensent que vous êtes vous-même une Mangemort.

— Je le sais, ça fonctionne par association, mon mari en est un, donc, j'en suis forcément une. Mais je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, je sais ce que je suis et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

— Et dites-moi : que pensez-vous, _vous_, des moldus ?

— Pas grand-chose. Je ne les connais pas vraiment. Je n'en ai jamais fréquenté. Vous êtes la première à laquelle je parle. Je peux vous dire d'expérience qu'il y a d'immondes salauds parmi eux, mais je sais aussi qu'on a les mêmes chez les sorciers et que certains feraient mieux de balayer devant leur porte avant d'aller accuser les moldus d'être responsables de ce qui ne va pas chez eux. Et sinon, je sais désormais que parmi les moldus il y a vous, mais là, je ne dirai pas que nous avons la même chez les sorciers. Vous, vous êtes unique. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Geena.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez devenue professeur à Poudlard. Vous avez positivement changé Drago. Il suivait tout droit le chemin de son père. Sans votre intervention, il aurait franchement mal tourné. Il était très mal parti. Merci. »

La chaleur dans la voix de Narcissa émut beaucoup plus Geena que ses mots.

« De rien, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Votre fils n'a jamais été vraiment méchant, il essayait de faire croire que si, c'est tout. Il fallait juste le révéler tel qu'il était.

— Vous avez fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, je vous assure. Vous avez bouleversé la vie de beaucoup d'élèves. J'ignore ce que ça donne au niveau de l'ensemble de l'école, néanmoins je peux tout de même vous parler de mon fils et de sa classe. Pansy Parkinson est devenue vivable. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle sont plus gentils et paraissent même plus intelligents. »

C'était agréable de se voir confirmer ce qu'elle avait observé, surtout pas une personne extérieure au projet et qui ne lui était pas forcément favorable au départ.

« Leurs parents sont des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

— Les pères de Crabbe et Goyle ? Oui.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment d'informations à leur sujet. Comment sont-ils devenus Mangemorts ? »

Le froncement de nez qu'elle fit ne laissait pas place au doute quant à ce qu'elle pensait d'eux.

« Ce sont des primates. Ils n'aiment pas les différences, ils aiment ce qui leur ressemble, ce qu'ils reconnaissent, ils n'ont pas envie d'aller chercher plus loin. Et puis, comme tout primate qui se respecte, leur instinct de survie prime avant tout.

— Ils sont récupérables ? » Geena se mordit la lèvre, le terme n'était sans doute pas très bien choisi.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Leurs enfants, si. Comme pour Drago, d'ailleurs car je ne pense pas que Lucius soit récupérable – comme vous dites – il a trop souffert de la perte de sa sœur. C'était sa jumelle, vous savez ? Les gens disent qu'il existe des liens étranges entre les jumeaux, et si j'en juge par la relation de Lucius avec sa sœur, je dirai qu'ils auraient fait un excellent sujet d'étude sur ce thème. »

Narcissa se leva de son fauteuil et marcha un peu.

« Après la mort de Cypria, plus rien n'a été comme avant… à commencer par sa relation avec son père, il avait toujours été distant avec lui, et croyez-moi : c'était préférable. Après ce qui s'est passé, il s'est rapproché un peu de lui – seulement un peu, il en avait toujours peur –, et puis, il a commencé à trouver qu'il avait raison : sur les Moldus, le sang pur, le fait qu'il existait des êtres supérieurs et qu'ils en faisaient partie.

— Vous vous êtes quand même marié avec lui.

— Oui, on s'aimait tous les deux… et on s'aime toujours. Au moins une chose qui n'aura pas été bouleversé par la mort de Cypria. Et puis, de temps en temps, quand on est seuls tous les deux, je retrouve le Lucius que je connaissais, cela n'arrive pas si souvent mais je m'y accorche. »

~oOo~

Après être resté statique quelques instants devant la porte, Drago se décida à pénétrer dans la bibliothèque de son domicile, là où se côtoyaient grimoires, livres de magie noire, encyclopédies et autres bouquins, parmi eux : quelques romans moldus… se trouvant là bien à l'insu de Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier était debout, pensif, près de l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder aux étagères les plus hautes – et qui servait très rarement vu, les Malefoy étant des sorciers, ils préféraient faire léviter les livres jusqu'à eux plutôt que de grimper pour aller les chercher. Lucius méditait sur ce que lui avait dit son fils et regrettait amèrement de s'être donné en spectacle devant une Moldue.

Drago avança dans la pièce, mais ne dépassa pas le sofa qui trônait au milieu, préférant inconsciemment laisser un obstacle entre lui et son père, trahissant ainsi la sourde peur ressentie en sa présence. Cela lui arrivait parfois, il le craignait, c'était le cas en ce moment, et après la gifle qu'il avait reçu, il craignait surtout de s'en prendre une deuxième, sa joue en était encore brûlante. Il prit une profonde inspiration et choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de parler.

« Papa, je suis grand. Le temps où tu me disais quoi penser, où tu pensais littéralement à ma place, ce temps-là est bien révolu. Je suis désolé si ça te fait de la peine, mais tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait un jour. Ça n'empêche pas que tu restes mon père et que je t'aime en tant que tel, mais je ne partage plus tes idées. » Drago chercha quelque chose à ajouter et ne trouva rien.

Son père s'assit sur le canapé, impassible à l'extérieur mais agité par une tempête intérieure. Son fils avait donc acquis récemment une autonomie de pensée. Il resta silencieux. Drago ne suivait-il pas le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait suivi, lui ? Et n'était-ce pas mieux ?

« J'espère juste que ça ne remettra pas en question le peu d'affection que tu me portes », ajouta Drago.

Lucius Malefoy resta de marbre. C'était le moment pour dire quelque chose, il le savait. Quelque chose du genre "je t'aime mon fils", en moins mièvre. Il aimait son fils, et il continuerait à l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive, sur ce point au moins Narcissa avait raison. Mais quelque chose le bloquait. Peut-être les mots que Drago avait employés : "le peu d'affection", Drago se sentait mal aimé et ça n'allait pas s'arranger s'il ne disait pas quelque chose de réconfortant dans les secondes qui venaient. Cependant, les paroles réconfortantes, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, pas plus que les "je t'aime mon fils", cela lui aurait été pourtant d'un grand secours dans ces circonstances. Il se détesta brusquement : pourquoi était-il incapable de simplement dire à son fils qu'il l'aimait ?

Drago regardait le visage de son père, masque impassible. Il avait secrètement espéré que son père le détromperait violemment "Comment ça le peu d'affection ? Mais je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et rien ne pourra changer ça", ça se passait ainsi dans les films que Miss Johnson leur avait montrés, à la fin, le père et le fils se réconcilient, à la fin, les deux adversaires se serrent la main, à la fin, l'homme et la femme qui se détestaient au début se marient. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que tout ça, c'était de la blague, des jeux d'acteurs, un script, des décors en carton, rien de réel. Mais il s'était fait son propre cinéma miniature dans sa petite tête, il avait espéré que sa prof serait une sorte de déclencheur, que son père aurait peur de le perdre, qu'il le serrerait dans ses bras en lui jurant corps et âme qu'il était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Drago baissa les yeux, il s'était imaginé ces choses-là, les avait espérées bien des fois auparavant et ne les avaient jamais obtenus, même partiellement, pas le même le début du commencement d'un de ses souhaits. Geena Johnson l'avait percé à jour avant même de le voir en personne : « Tu penses ainsi parce que ton père pense la même chose, tu penses ainsi car tu as été élevé là-dedans, tu penses ainsi pour ne pas contrarier ton père, tu penses ainsi parce que ton père le pense et que tu veux qu'il t'aime. »

_Oui, je veux qu'il m'aime, je ne demande que ça_, songea amèrement Drago. Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse attendre d'un de ses parents, non ?

« Dis quelque chose au moins », murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose à dire… il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, on n'avait pas besoin de l'en informer. C'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait dire d'une façon cohérente et qui lui ressemblerait. Mais peut-être qu'un simple geste…

Lucius Malefoy tendit une main hésitante vers son fils et la posa sur son bras. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Et il y avait eu une époque où il faisait ce type de gestes naturellement, sans avoir besoin de se forcer, une époque où quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui n'était pas encore cassé, une époque qui avait vingt ans. Il se sentit soudainement vieux.

Drago regarda la main de son père. C'était un signe d'affection, non ? On pouvait décemment appeler ça comme ça… si on ne se montrait pas trop difficile bien sûr. Mais c'était un bon début. C'était encourageant. Cependant, il en voulait plus. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il aide son père. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant une minute ou deux.

« Je t'ai pas fait souffrir au moins ? demanda Lucius.

— Non… enfin… pas vraiment, répondit son fils.

— J'ai peur d'aimer. C'est plus facile d'être indifférent, encore plus simple de haïr… en tout cas pour moi. Mais je t'aime, sans doute pas comme tu voudrais être aimé, mais je fais ce que je peux. »

ça y est. Il y était parvenu. Il lui avait dit. Il avait extirpé les mots de sa bouche à l'aide d'un pied de biche mental, mais il y était parvenu.

Drago regarda son père et eut un mince sourire. Non, son père n'était pas un super papa. Non, la déclaration d'affection n'était pas idyllique. Néanmoins, il l'aimait et c'était l'essentiel. Drago se blottit contre lui, Lucius fut surpris et gêné, ce n'était pas le genre de choses auquel il avait été accoutumé, il se laissa faire en songeant que s'il avait fait ça envers son propre père, celui-ci l'aurait repoussé immédiatement et l'aurait regardé avec un air méchant qui aurait clairement signifié "Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire quelque chose de pareil si tu ne veux pas te prendre mon poing dans la figure". Mais il n'était pas comme son père, par pitié non, il ne pouvait pas être comme son père, il ne _voulait_ pas être comme son père.

En y repensant, il s'était sans doute comporté envers son fils à peu de choses près exactement comme son père s'était comporté avec lui.

Non, non, il s'était mieux comporté que lui, la preuve, son fils l'aimait malgré tout, lui, Lucius, détestait son père. C'était un signe qu'il était meilleur, non ? Ou alors, ça voulait simplement dire que Drago et lui avaient des caractères différents et qu'ils ne réagissaient pas de la même façon. Hélas, c'était sans doute la seconde solution, Drago avait le caractère de sa mère.

« Si tu m'aimes, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? » murmura Drago. Son père ne répondit pas, attendant de connaître le souhait de son fils. « Sois gentil avec Miss Johnson. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. Grâce à elle, je me sens mieux. »

Lucius eut mal au ventre quand Drago prononça ses mots à cause de tout ce qu'ils impliquaient "grâce à elle, je me sens mieux", "grâce à une Moldue, je me sens mieux", "mon père est un con qui ne sait pas m'aimer mais une simple Moldue a su tout arranger", ceci forçait Malefoy à admettre deux choses : d'abord que les Moldus pouvaient parfois être des gens précieux, ensuite et surtout qu'il était un père indigne et incapable, tout comme son père l'avait été.

Triste constat.

« D'accord », articula-t-il. Il s'était forcé à faire cette réponse pour prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui, y compris d'être gentil avec une Moldue ce qui lui semblait plus difficile à faire que d'escalader le Mont Everest en maillot de corps. Mais il n'allait pas laisser cette femme lui voler son fils unique sans réagir et il était prêt à quelques sacrifices pour l'en empêcher.

Drago se redressa et s'éloigna. Le dos tourné, il avala sa salive.

« Je veux aussi une autre chose : je veux que tu arrêtes tes… activités. » Un autre mot lui était venu à l'esprit pour qualifier ce que son père faisait, il l'avait tu. « Je ne supporte plus de te savoir Mangemort. Et ce n'est même pas parce que Miss Johnson est Moldue, non, c'est parce que j'ai peur pour toi. Papa, je ne veux pas que tu meures et je ne veux pas non plus que tu finisses à Azkaban. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai peur de ça. Tu comprends ? »

Son père ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça ? Rien du tout. Ça ne peux t'apporter que des choses mauvaises. Alors, s'il te plait…

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

— Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu deviennes ainsi ? » murmura Drago.

Lucius, qui jusque-là fixait le parquet, releva les yeux vers le dos de son fils. Sa question sous-entendait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, mais Drago était né après qu'il devienne Mangemort… quelqu'un lui aurait-il raconté quoi que ce soit sur… _sur ça_ ? Depuis que _ça_ s'était passé, il n'en avait parlé à personne, bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vécu, mais lui n'en avait jamais parlé, il s'était enfermé dans un silence de tombe. Quand il avait été voir sa mère – que son père avait renié quelques années avant ces évènements, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose pour elle –, elle lui avait dit que c'était mauvais de tout garder pour lui, il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle voulait parler et lui avait souri, un sourire parfaitement naturel, absolument pas forcé, effrayant dans ces circonstances.

_« Tu as perdu ta sœur…_

— _Quelle sœur ?_

— _Lucius ! »_

Le pire, c'est qu'il était sincère. Quelle sœur ? La fille qui était remplie de vie et était une poursuiveuse extraordinaire au Quidditch ou le morceau de viande à moitié brûlé qu'il avait ramené à Poudlard à bout de bras ? Ce ne pouvait pas être la même personne. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa sœur, l'image de ce corps calciné se posait en surimpression dans son esprit. Un cadavre noirci qui jouait au Quidditch, un corps mort qui riait, une chose sans vie qui dansait, avec ce regard vide, ces cheveux brûlés, ces hématomes, ce sang séché. Mieux valait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de sœur, l'oublier totalement, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement l'oublier.

« Que sais-tu là-dessus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre

— On m'a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de dramatique. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

— Il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout.

— Il t'est forcément arrivé quelque chose pour que tu deviennes Mangemort.

— Il… ne… m'est… rien… arrivé. Je n'ai pas toujours été Mangemort, mais j'ai _toujours_ pensé ce que je pense des Moldus et autres Sangs de Bourbe.

— Je sais que tu mens, je sais que Rogue dit la vérité. »

Rogue ! Ainsi c'était Severus qui avait été lui raconter ça. Pourtant, il avait été lui-aussi totalement traumatisé par cette histoire et n'en parlait jamais lui non plus.

« Tu m'as demandé d'être gentil avec ton professeur et je le serai. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus. »

Lucius Malefoy détestait les Moldus et les Sangs de bourbe depuis trop longtemps pour effacer sa haine sur un simple coup de tête, parce qu'une Sang de bourbe a sauvé son fils, parce qu'une Moldue fait en sorte que son fils se sente mieux ou parce que son fils lui-même a décidé de le faire changer. Il allait être aimable avec cette femme comme Drago lui avait demandé et il s'en tiendrait là, et c'était déjà beaucoup, presque trop. Il allait faire ça uniquement pour donner le change à son fils, pour ne pas le perdre. Point, l'affaire était classée.

~oOo~

Narcissa invita Geena à dîner et à dormir chez eux. Geena accepta la première invitation et déclina la seconde. Un portoloin les attendait et certains allaient se demander ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver s'ils ne rentraient pas dès ce soir. Et puis, accepter l'hospitalité des Malefoy serait sans doute aller un peu vite en besogne, Lucius n'avait été guère amicale envers elle et même si Drago était intervenu favorablement auprès de lui, il n'en restait pas moins que Narcissa ne l'avait pas consulté avant de lui faire cette proposition.

Le dîner fut très agréable, notamment Lucius. Geena en fut extrêmement surprise, mais elle se doutait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour Drago et à contrecœur, mais le fait qu'il tienne à son fils et le démontre en faisant l'effort de la supporter et de lui témoigner un semblant de respect, toute moldue qu'elle était, était un pas en avant, et tous les progrès étaient bons à prendre.

Geena et Drago arrivèrent après vingt deux heures à Poudlard et trouvèrent à la porte tous les professeurs au grand complet, ainsi que Rusard. Geena ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif devant un tel comité d'accueil.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Albus Dumbledore en les voyant, il paraissait au comble du soulagement. « Comment… comment ça s'est passé ?

— Plutôt bien.

— Heureusement que vous avez refusé de dormir là-bas, sinon, ils auraient fait le piquet toute la nuit, intervint Drago, goguenard, avec son petit sourire narquois habituel.

— à l'heure qu'il est, vous devriez être couché Monsieur Malefoy, gagnez vite votre dortoir sinon vous allez encore déranger vos condisciples, fit Rogue.

— Ils ne sont quand même pas venus se plaindre auprès de vous ? s'étonna Drago, repensant au fait qu'il avait fait "juste un tout petit peu de bruit" le matin en se levant.

— Non, mais je les ai entendus grogner à propos de, je cite, "cet emmerdeur de Malefoy qui réveille les gens à l'aube". »

Drago eut une moue plus amusée que désabusée et partit vers son dortoir après avoir souhaité "bonne nuit" à ses professeurs.

« Si ça ne dérange personne, je vais faire comme Drago. Je vous raconterai en détail mon entrevue avec le terrible Lucius Malefoy demain matin. »

Elle avait dit "terrible" en roulant exagérément les "r" tout en regardant Rogue d'un air très moqueur et vaguement orgueilleux. Il préféra ne pas relever. Elle s'en était apparemment sortie beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et après tout, tant mieux.


	9. Nouveaux étudiants

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 9 – Nouveaux étudiants—

Depuis l'épisode de l'empoisonnement et la visite au manoir Malefoy en compagnie de son professeur, Drago avait beaucoup changé. Pour commencer : les "mon père" avaient quasiment disparu de sa conversation, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, plus de "mon père m'a dit ceci… mon père pense cela… je le dirai à mon père…", Drago avait cessé de vivre en prolongement de son père, et c'était mieux ainsi : cela faisait des vacances pour tout le monde. Et puis, il était plus aimable, y compris avec Ron et Harry, et évidemment Hermione avec laquelle il commençait même à bien s'entendre. Pour terminer, il était devenu presque attentif en cours de soins aux créatures magiques et ne faisait plus de réflexions à Hagrid (sauf quand c'était vraiment trop tentant).

Hermione, de son côté, goûtait avec joie à la relation amicale qu'elle nouait avec Drago car, grâce à ça, les Serpentard se montraient plutôt avenants envers elle, ce qui était un retournement de situation parfaitement logique étant donné que c'était Drago qui avait ouvert les hostilités contre la jeune fille.

Tout ça déplaisait souverainement à Ron et à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème avec Hermione, cela se terminait toujours par une phrase du genre "va voir ton fiancé Drago, il est tellement plus classe qu'Harry et moi", et le fait était qu'il était persuadé qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation amicale entre Hermione et Drago. La jeune fille lui avait déjà répété au moins une vingtaine de fois qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et le jeune blond, en tout cas, rien de ce que Ron s'imaginait. Dernièrement, elle avait abandonné de relever les allusions stupides de Ron et se contentait de secouer la tête impatiemment.

A croire que Ron regrettait l'époque où Drago la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Harry, lui, ne pensait pas grand-chose de tout ça. Il ne savait pas si Hermione et Drago étaient ensemble et il s'en fichait un peu : Hermione était grande, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Et si jamais ce que pensait Ron se confirmait, l'alliance entre une "Sang de Bourbe" et un "Sang Pur" pouvaient avoir des retombées positives pour tout le monde. De toute façon, tout ce qui intéressait Harry pour le moment était d'attirer le regard de Cho Chang. Elle paraissait s'être enfin remise de la mort de Cédric Diggory, elle avait le rire plus facile. Harry ne savait cependant pas comment l'aborder et se demandait si ce n'était pas encore trop tôt. Sans compter que, d'une certaine manière, il se sentait coupable de la mort de Cédric. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, que c'était la fatalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait suffit qu'il prenne la coupe des Trois Sorciers tout seul pour qu'il soit toujours en vie. Et le fait qu'il en pinçait pour celle qui avait été sa petite amie n'arrangeait en rien ces remords.

Ginny était furieuse. Elle n'était pas folle, elle remarquait bien les choses, elle était observatrice. Harry reluquait Cho Chang avec insistance à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait dans son champ de vision. Hermione passait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût avec Drago (elle s'était comportée comme une idiote : n'aurait jamais dû lui faire remarquer à quel point il était mignon). Et Lee Jordan, le numéro trois dans son cœur, n'avait d'yeux que pour une Poufsouffle dont elle ignorait le nom mais dont elle avait pu remarquer qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle. Cela dit, elle était très jolie tout de même et elle voyait bien que certains garçons commençaient à s'intéresser à elle, notamment un, quatrième année comme elle, plutôt beau sans plus, cheveux bruns, yeux marrons ou noirs en tous cas très foncés, assez grand, relativement gentil – surtout pour un Serpentard –, mais pas vraiment une tête pensante. Et il y avait aussi un Serdaigle, brun, yeux marrons, taille moyenne, plutôt beau garçon et toujours prêt à lui rendre service. Pour terminer, elle avait cru comprendre qu'un Gryffondor de troisième année était lui aussi assez attiré par elle, cheveux entre le blond et le châtain, yeux bleus, plutôt petit, pas vraiment beau, apparemment très intelligent et poli, très poli, trop poli, ça finissait par énerver.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ces garçons ne l'intéressaient pas.

Neville Londubat avait accompli la performance de réussir une potion très difficile. Rogue était restée bouche bée pendant quelques secondes et avait ensuite interrogé tout ceux qui l'entouraient pour savoir _qui_ l'avait aidé. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Neville avait réussi sa potion _tout seul_ et du premier coup. Severus en aurait presque été admiratif. Pour vous dire : il accorda dix points à Gryffondor.

Irwin Bateman, professeur discret de défense contre les forces du mal, gérait sans trop de peine, ni trop de bruit, son cours. Cela changeait des professeurs précédents. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les élèves pariaient sur la raison de son départ inévitable – malédiction oblige – en fin d'année : mort violente ? Départ volontaire ? Accident qui déclenche une amnésie ? Découverte d'un secret compromettant qui l'obligerait à démissionner ?

Geena avait présenté le micro-ondes, l'aspirateur, les écrans-plats – c'est tout de même mieux que les vieux téléviseurs –, les jeux-vidéo sur ordinateur, la photocopieuse, le fax, l'imprimante laser-couleur – heureusement qu'on lui remboursait ses frais, ça coûtait une fortune –, le scanner, le caméscope et l'appareil photo numérique.

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle s'étaient mis aux échecs. à la surprise de tout le monde, ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal. Ils commençaient même à élaborer des semblants de tactiques.

Pansy Parkinson avait entrepris de changer de look. Elle avait commencé par modifier légèrement sa coiffure, changeant de tête tous les jours. Puis, elle avait commencé les teintures. Depuis sa dernière couleur, elle avait les cheveux verts.

-

Albus Dumbledore était perplexe. Rien à voir avec Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy, Harry Potter ou quelque chose dans ce goût. Non, il était perplexe à cause des Serpentard. Leur maison était tout en bas du classement, ce n'était pas pour gêner Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas habituel. En temps normal, cette maison était toujours soit en tête, soit seconde – et en ce cas faisait tout pour repasser en tête.

Il n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses qu'elle soit en bas du classement.

Après une enquête discrète, Albus s'était rendu compte que Drago Malefoy et toute sa clique des cinquièmes années Serpentards semblaient se soucier de la coupe des quatre maisons comme d'une guigne.

Ceci ravissait Geena : elle détestait cette idée d'une compétition entre les maisons, ça pouvait être motivant, certes, et ça donnait une raison aux élèves de bien respecter les règlements, mais c'était pris beaucoup trop au sérieux par les élèves – et par les professeurs –, et donc, au final, ça ne donnait rien de bon : ça ne faisait qu'accentuer les fossés qu'il y avait entre les maisons. Cette compétition n'était pas vraiment saine, il faudrait qu'elle le signale à Albus un jour.

L'initiative d'abandonner la compétition trouvait son origine dans une réflexion de Pansy suite à une perte de points qu'elle avait fait subir à sa maison – sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux n'avait pas plu au professeur d'arythmancie –, après qu'elle ait fait remarquer aux autres élèves que cette perte de points n'était absolument pas méritée – rien n'était noté dans le règlement à propos de la couleur des cheveux et cela relevait du goût personnel du professeur – et qu'elle pensait faire appel de cette décision, Vincent Crabbe avait ricané. Pansy l'avait regardé d'une sale manière.

« Ma couleur de cheveux ne te plaît pas à toi non plus ? » lui avait-elle demandé avec un air qui n'appelait qu'une seule réponse : un démenti catégorique et des compliments dithyrambiques sur la nouvelle mode capillaire qu'elle essayait de lancer.

« C'est pas ça, mais franchement, "faire appel de cette décision", tu trouves pas que tu pousses ça un peu loin ?

— On nous a ôté des points injustement. Ça nous fait du tort au niveau du classement, avait répondu Drago à la place de Pansy.

— Et alors ? avait rétorqué Vincent en se tournant vers son voisin et chef de file actuel des membres de sa maison. Personnellement, être en tête de ce classement ou être dernier ne change absolument rien à ma vie. ça change quelque chose à la tienne, Drago ? »

Après réflexion sur ce qui le poussait à vouloir gagner cette coupe chaque année – et à échouer chaque année –, Drago dut convenir que cette compétition et ce qu'elle apportait ne valaient pas les efforts fournis pour la remporter. Ce n'était pas rentable. Les élèves de cette classe étaient tous tombés d'accord et la décision de laisser de côté cette compétition à deux mornilles avait été prise. Ils en avaient parlé aux autres Serpentards et tous les élèves de la maison avaient décidé de se laisser un peu vivre et de songer seulement à leurs examens personnels. Cette décision avait des aspects très positifs, les Serpentards pouvaient se permettre certaines remarques aux professeurs qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé faire auparavant. Puis, c'était devenu un jeu dont le but était de réussir à faire perdre des points à la maison sans écoper d'une retenue, et celui ou celle qui réussissait à forcer Rogue à retirer des points à Serpentard doublait son score. Personne n'y était parvenu, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trop osé, c'était quand même leur responsable adoré, ils n'allaient pas s'amuser à jouer avec ses nerfs et il fallait le soigner car jamais ils ne trouveraient un responsable aussi idéal pour la maison Serpentard.

Drago ne participait que du bout des doigts à ce jeu, il s'était avéré que Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson étaient bien plus doués que lui pour perdre des points, et très vite, les autres élèves les avaient laissés jouer entre eux.

-

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin avaient fait une visite discrète et rapide à Dumbledore pour lui rendre compte qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir tous les anciens autour d'eux, même si certains n'étaient pas vraiment partants pour reprendre le combat contre Voldemort. Ils savaient qu'il le fallait, mais ils avaient vieilli et ne pensaient pas être capables de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a vingt ans.

Madame Maxime était rentrée en France après avoir arpenté l'Angleterre et beaucoup d'autres pays en compagnie d'Hagrid pour convaincre les géants de se mettre de leur côté, ou, au minimum, de ne pas être de celui de Voldemort. Ils avaient réussi à en convaincre quelques uns, mais beaucoup s'étaient montrés dubitatifs, les sorciers, en règle générale, n'étaient pas très amicaux envers eux, pourquoi devraient-ils se mettre d'un côté plutôt qu'un autre ? Et que leur proposait-on en échange ? Est-ce que les grandes pontes du ministère de la magie leur accorderaient plus de droits ?

Que pouvait leur répondre Hagrid et Madame Maxime ? Le seul argument qu'ils avaient était qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes à moitié géants et qu'ils avaient leur place dans le monde des sorciers. Néanmoins, pour la majorité des géants, ce n'était guère suffisant.

-

Mise à part cette désillusion de n'avoir pas réussi à convaincre autant de géants qu'il l'aurait souhaité, Hagrid était heureux. Il venait de faire un nouveau croisement – dans le plus grand secret évidemment – et il avait nommé sa nouvelle création : la Myrtre à bulles, il trouvait ce nom très poétique (rire de Drago).

Les Myrtres à bulles étaient des animaux qui mesuraient à la naissance dans les vingt centimètres et grandissaient d'environ cinq centimètres par semaine. Au bout de deux mois, elles mesuraient plus de soixante dix centimètres. Celle de Drago atteignait la taille record d'un mètre et il se plaignait bruyamment d'avoir hérité de la plus grosse. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle avait dépassé les cinquante centimètres, le Serpentard s'était toujours tenu à une distance respectable de sa bestiole bien qu'Hagrid lui ait dit et répété qu'il ne risquait rien. Et effectivement, malgré leurs pinces monstrueuses et la grosse bulle sur leur dos qui explosait dès qu'ils se sentaient menacer, projetant un liquide paralysant à dix mètres à la ronde, ils étaient adorables, câlins, affectueux... Mais Drago n'y pouvait rien, quand ça avait un aspect monstrueux, il avait peur, c'était un sentiment automatique qu'il ressentait, pas phobique, mais presque. Il était d'autant plus craintif que la bulle de sa Myrtre avait déjà explosé une fois, le liquide n'avait giclé qu'à trois mètres – elle était encore petite au moment où c'était arrivé –, mais lui, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson s'étaient retrouvés paralysés durant une heure, et Drago avait ensuite eu une crise d'urticaire durant trois jours à cause d'une allergie à une composante du liquide paralysant de cet animal. Hagrid lui avait assuré que c'était de sa faute, Drago n'en disconvenait pas – plutôt que de lui donner la nourriture, il lui avait plutôt jeté à la figure, la bête s'était sentie agressée et avait pris peur –, mais la simple vue de ces animaux lui causait des frissons dans le corps, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ?

Drago mis à part, cela se passait plutôt bien avec les Myrtres. Même Pansy – bien qu'elle se soit retrouvée paralysée – commençait à les trouver attachants, et le sien la regardait toujours avec des grands yeux si tristes, elle en était toute émue.

Hermione s'était mise en tête de trouver quelle pouvait être l'utilité de ces animaux et n'en avait trouvé aucune à part servir d'animaux domestiques – ils étaient tellement gentils tant qu'ils ne sentaient pas agressés –, mais, à part Hagrid, qui aurait voulu d'un animal aussi laid ?

« ça pourrait faire partie des N.A.C. », s'était-elle dit un jour avec une moue dubitative en regardant sa Myrtre manger.

-

Après une discussion avec Geena Johnson sur les systèmes de sécurité du monde Moldu, Rusard s'était mis en tête de mettre en place un système de vidéosurveillance à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait refusé pour deux raisons : la première, il n'aimait pas cette idée, la seconde, mettre ce système en place revenait à enlever la protection magique dont bénéficiait Poudlard partout. Ça n'était pas gênant pour une seule salle de classe, car le reste du château servait de barrière, mais il était hors de question que cela soit le cas pour le château entier. Bref, niveau sécurité, Albus connaissait mieux.

-

Le match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor qui eut lieu en février fut un exemple de fair-play et Madame Bibine félicita chaleureusement tous les participants. Serpentard gagna avec une avance de quatre vingt dix points. Ils avaient un retard de soixante points au moment où Drago s'était saisi du vif d'or, c'était la première fois qu'il y parvenait dans un match contre les Gryffondor. Dans tous les matchs précédents contre cette équipe, Drago s'était fait systématiquement souffler la politesse par Harry. Il n'était donc pas peu fier à l'issue de ce match d'avoir enfin réussi à battre celui que tout le monde considérait déjà comme un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde.

Pour une fois, les Serpentard avaient gagné en restant parfaitement loyaux de la première à la dernière minute et, contrairement à leur habitude, ils n'avaient pas eu la victoire mauvaise. Harry était déçu d'avoir perdu, mais le sourire de Drago, même s'il était particulièrement content de son coup, n'était pas un de ses sourires supérieurs dont il avait le secret, et il était plutôt soulagé de l'amélioration du comportement des Serpentard.

Si Harry n'avait pu attraper le vif d'or avant Drago, c'était pour trois raisons. La première, c'était que Drago avait vu le vif d'or bien avant lui et qu'Harry ne regardait pas Drago au moment où celui-ci s'était élancé à sa poursuite. La seconde, c'était que Drago avait énormément progressé et avait dorénavant un très bon niveau dans la catégorie amateurs. Et la troisième, c'était que son esprit était décidément beaucoup trop occupé par Cho Chang.

-

Lucius Malefoy eut de la peine à expliquer à son Lord son absence au cours d'une opération où sa présence était capitale. Si sa voix était restée parfaitement neutre, ses mains, dissimulées autant qu'il le pouvait, avaient tremblé horriblement alors qu'il s'excusait auprès de Voldemort. Il avait cru un instant qu'il allait être soumis à l'endoloris, Voldemort faisait souvent ce genre de choses aux Mangemorts "indignes", à sa surprise, il s'était montré indulgent et lui avait dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement, qu'un enfant, c'est important, surtout quand on n'en a qu'un. Lucius n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il aurait sûrement à pâtir un jour de cette soi-disant "indulgence", et surtout, il lisait entre les lignes : Voldemort avait étrangement insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait _qu'un_ enfant et sur l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais Drago était en sûreté à Poudlard et Voldemort n'oserait tout de même pas lui faire du mal, à quoi cela l'avancerait ?

Il y avait une autre chose qui inquiétait Lucius : Voldemort était sans aucun doute au courant qu'il y avait une professeur Moldue à Poudlard, mais est-ce qu'il savait que son fils s'entendait extrêmement bien avec elle ? Et savait-il que cette femme était venue à son domicile et que son épouse l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts ? Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de tout bien sûr, mais… non, décidément, tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-

Poudlard et ses occupants arrivèrent ainsi au mois de mars. Un soir d'orage, les élèves purent constater en arrivant dans la grande salle que le dîner n'était pas encore servi. Ils s'étonnèrent et certains allèrent demander des explications aux professeurs qui leur dirent d'aller s'asseoir et d'attendre. Lorsque tous les élèves furent en place, Dumbledore se leva.

« C'est assez exceptionnel, mais deux nouveaux élèves sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Ils s'appellent Francesco et Luciano Datena et arrivent d'Italie, leurs parents ont déménagé en Angleterre tout récemment et ont préféré faire changer leurs enfants d'école. Entrez les enfants ! »

Entra alors un garçon de seize ans, le teint légèrement mat, les cheveux bruns, les yeux brillants et noirs, le sourire discret, pas d'une beauté remarquable, mais doté d'un charme notable.

Le garçon qui le suivait paraissait un peu plus jeune, sans doute quatorze ans, peut-être quinze. Il avait un visage très rieur et, pour le reste, ressemblait à son frère.

« Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils vont passer la cérémonie du chapeau en cours d'année, et ils seront respectivement en sixième et cinquième année ! »

Francesco fronça les sourcils.

« Cérémonie du chapeau ?

— Oui, ainsi on déterminera dans quelle maison vous irez. »

Francesco garda les yeux froncés, puis se rappela que les élèves de Poudlard étaient triés et cloisonnés. Il opina du chef.

Le professeur McGonagall mit une chaise au centre de la pièce et posa le choixpeau dessus. Francesco alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et coiffa le chapeau, au bout de quelques secondes, le chapeau annonça "Gryffondor".

« Et voilà donc un nouvel élève pour la maison Gryffondor ! »

Francesco se leva et son regard se figea. Les élèves de Gryffondor arrêtèrent d'applaudir et regardèrent dans la même direction que leur nouveau confrère, ceux des autres maisons firent de même et ainsi, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Drago Malefoy qui venait d'arriver. Finalement, tous les élèves n'étaient pas installés comme l'avait cru Dumbledore, l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Il avait terminé quelque chose à la hâte et venait de remonter de la maison Serpentard. Son regard était aussi fixe que celui de Francesco et il était comme paralysé. La façon dont ils se regardaient ne laissait pas planer beaucoup de doute sur ce qu'ils avaient ressenti au moment où ils s'étaient vus l'un l'autre.

Un éclair traversa le plafond de la salle.

« Si même les éléments s'en mêlent ! fit Dumbledore, amusé de la tournure des événements.

— Prions pour que cela ne vienne pas aux oreilles de Lucius Malefoy », murmura Rogue pour lui-même.

Drago finit par reprendre ses esprits et alla à la table des Serpentard le rouge aux joues. Il s'assit et Francesco s'assit en face de lui. Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Francesco, elle appartenait au professeur McGonagall.

« Ceci n'est pas la table des Gryffondor. »

Francesco eut l'air embarrassé et il y eut quelques rires étouffés parmi les élèves. Il se leva et alla s'installer à la bonne table. Il s'assit à côté de Ron qui le dévisagea avec un air d'incompréhension totale gravé sur le visage. Francesco s'en rendit compte et le fixa sans aménité, Ron détourna le regard.

De son côté, Drago avait toujours les joues rouges et n'osait lever le nez de son assiette – pourtant vide –, sachant que tous les autres Serpentard le regardaient. Il ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards maintenant alors qu'il était encore perturbé. Il fallait qu'il reprenne possession de ses moyens et de la situation. Il songeait déjà à une manière de reprendre les choses en main. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à reprocher à ce garçon et qu'il le harcèle comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour le trio Potter/Granger/Weasley, comme ça, les Serpentard sauraient à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet et ce qui s'était passé ce soir serait vite oublié.

N'empêche, ça lui faisait tout bizarre au ventre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Luciano avait lui aussi passé la cérémonie du chapeau et avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Il s'assit là où l'avait précédé son frère et adressa un sourire extatique à Drago qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Les mets apparurent sur les tables, créant une diversion, et tous les étudiants commencèrent à manger de bon cœur.

« Alors, comme ça, tu viens d'Italie ? fit Hermione en guise de début de conversation pour arrêter le silence gêné qui régnait depuis l'arrivée de Francesco à leur table.

— Oui, et j'y serai bien resté, il y faisait plus chaud qu'ici.

— Si c'est pour te plaindre que tu es venu ici », commença Hermione, vexée, en se servant rageusement du plat du jour. Ce genre de réflexion lui rappelait une certaine Fleur Delacour.

« On se calme, je faisais juste une remarque, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit les grandes chaleurs dans votre pays. En plus, je me pointe un soir d'orage.

— De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains du froid puisque apparemment Drago t'a donné chaud, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

— Drago ? » répéta l'Italien.

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée de penser sa remarque.

« C'est le blondinet ? » continua Francesco. Il parlait parfaitement anglais avec un accent italien discret et musical. Sa voix était agréable à écouter et Hermione se concentra sur son hachis parmentier.

« Ouais, c'est le… "blondinet", confirma Harry.

— Il est mignon », jugea Francesco en regardant la table des Serpentard avec une petite moue qui en disait long.

Hermione releva les yeux, Harry entrouvrit la bouche, Ron laissa tomber sa fourchette, et les Gryffondor qui avaient entendu la réplique de Francesco se tournèrent vers lui.

« Voilà qui met les choses vraiment au clair ! s'exclama Hermione. Maintenant, nous savons pourquoi tu l'as regardé comme ça. Quoique, je n'avais pas vraiment de doutes là-dessus. Tu as le courage de tes opinions, c'est bien !

— Tout de même, Malefoy… » murmura Harry d'un air dubitatif en méditant sur les goûts du nouvel arrivant qu'il trouvait très discutables, il haussa les épaules en se disant que Francesco changerait vite d'avis en connaissant Drago. Le "blondinet" avait beau avoir changé et Hermione avait beau s'entendre plutôt bien avec lui, il restait tout de même frimeur et hautain.

Ron n'avait toujours pas parlé. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

-

Pendant ce temps, et après s'être fait expliquer que la cérémonie du chapeau pouvait être faite par n'importe qui et à n'importe quel âge, Geena Johnson insistait pour coiffer le choixpeau.

« Je suis la seule des professeurs à ne pas avoir de maison attribuée ! Ce n'est pas juste ! se plaignait-elle.

— C'est-à-dire… je trouvais plutôt positif que vous n'ayez pas de maison attribuée. Ainsi, vous êtes neutre, remarqua Albus.

— Je ne veux pas être neutre, c'est nul d'être neutre, j'appartiens à rien… déjà que je suis qu'une moldue !

— Ceci expliquant cela, remarqua Rogue, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

— Je veux faire la cérémonie du chapeau, je vous préviens : je vais pleurer ! Je vous préviens : je vous aurais prévenu ! »

Là-dessus, elle prit un air de cocker battu et Dumbledore l'autorisa à aller mettre le choixpeau pour pouvoir dîner tranquillement.

« Merci ! » fit-elle joyeusement avant de se précipiter sur McGonagall qui tenait toujours le célèbre couvre-chef, attendant le résultat des négociations du professeur moldu. Geena coiffa le chapeau et tous les élèves la fixèrent avec attention, pariant à voix basse sur la maison à laquelle elle serait attribuée. Au bout de quelques secondes, le choixpeau déclara "Serpentard" à la surprise de tout le monde. Geena eut du mal à dissimuler sa joie : c'était ce qu'elle désirait.

Passé l'instant de surprise, les Serpentard se levèrent tous et se mirent à battre des mains pour acclamer la "petite nouvelle". Ron Weasley, de son côté paraissait aussi effondré que si on venait de lui annoncer le décès de son joueur de Quidditch préféré. Son professeur préféré était Serpentard ? Elle était comme Rogue ? Comme Malefoy ? Comme Crabbe ? Comme Goyle ? Comme Parkinson ? C'était trop horrible, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Dumbledore avait été soufflé d'entendre le mot "Serpentard" sortir de la bouche du Choixpeau, il s'était attendu – à juste titre, lui semblait-il – à ce qu'elle soit une Gryffondor.

« ça alors, c'est incroyable, fit-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? demanda Bibine, détachée.

— Qu'elle soit Serpentard.

— Qu'est-ce que ça a d'étrange ? interrogea Rogue.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Geena en se rasseyant. Elle avait senti la dispute dans le ton peu amène de Severus.

« Rien », répondit Dumbledore.

Severus n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le fait qu'il trouve "incroyable" que Geena puisse être Serpentard. Albus l'observa à la dérobée et vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et paraissait tendu. Non, il n'avait pas aimé, du tout. Pourtant, c'était normal de trouver ça bizarre. Le choixpeau annonçait les maisons en fonction de ceux qui avait été à l'origine de chacune d'elles. Salazar Serpentard était un homme qui considérait que la première qualité d'un sorcier était d'avoir le sang pur. A partir de là, comment imaginer le choixpeau mettant une Moldue dans cette maison ?

Tiens, d'ailleurs, dans le même ordre d'idée, comment avait-il pu y mettre Luciano Datena ?

En fait, à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il savait très bien comment. Le choixpeau ne se souciait pas de la "qualité" du sang, pas plus du potentiel magique des personnes qui le coiffaient. Il voyait juste leurs qualités et leurs défauts, leur intelligence, leur courage, leur ambition, leur gentillesse, etc. Cependant, il se serait tout de même attendu à ce que Geena Johnson soit une Gryffondor. Elle en avait les qualités, n'est-ce pas ?

D'accord, elle avait aussi les qualités propres à Serpentard, et sans doute celles-là avaient-elles prévalues…

-

Le reste du repas se passa sans histoire et fut un peu plus animé qu'à l'habitude du fait de l'arrivée des deux italiens. En revanche, Dumbledore était certain que Severus lui en voulait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne lui avait plus adressé la parole une seule fois durant le dîner malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Dumbledore pour entamer une conversation avec lui.

Ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible parfois !

-

Hermione trouvait Francesco très sympathique et Ron commençait doucement à admettre le fait qu'un garçon puisse être attiré par un autre garçon, et dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait, car, après tout, si Francesco était attiré par Drago et que Drago le lui rendait bien – ce qui semblait être le cas au vu de l'échange de regards qui s'était déroulé avant le dîner –, cela mettait ainsi un terme à la _peut-être_ relation amoureuse entre Drago et Hermione.

~oOo~

Drago s'assit sur son lit et Luciano se laissa tomber lourdement sur celui qui était à gauche du sien. Drago le regarda faire. Luciano avait bien choisi : ce lit était vide depuis le début de l'année. Drago avait auparavant à côté de lui un garçon discret qui avait terminé sa septième année d'étude en juin dernier. Aucun première année ne l'avait remplacé dans ce lit.

« ça t'ennuie pas que je me pose là ? » demanda Luciano.

Drago ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que cet enragé s'installe à côte de lui.

-

Il leur avait raconté son arrivée en Angleterre avec force gestes et détails à la vitesse moyenne de cent mots par minute. Il s'était levé de table, avait demandé à la cantonade si quelqu'un avait envie qu'il chante une chanson et – comme Dumbledore avait eut le malheur de répondre joyeusement "Pourquoi pas ?" – s'était mis à chanter "Lasciate mi cantare" à tue-tête. Après ça, il avait reposé le derrière sur le banc et avait mangé tout ce qu'il pouvait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sous les regards ahuris des autres Serpentard.

Ainsi, il avait fait momentanément oublier à Drago ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu son frangin.

Après sa prestation – fort réussie dans la catégorie "J'aime qu'on me remarque" –, l'opinion des élèves, et notamment des Serpentards, était on ne peut plus partagée. La moitié le trouvait génial et l'autre moitié le méprisait, le trouvant trop "M'as-tu vu". Drago faisait partie de la première catégorie, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui se sentait si bien dans sa peau et qui avait une telle envie de communiquer son enthousiasme aux autres.

Il faut dire en passant que Luciano n'avait pas exactement le profil du Serpentard type.

Luciano avait tout de suite gagné l'amitié de Drago. Ce dernier s'en étonnait même : il ne se liait pas facilement d'habitude. A une question de Drago sur son pays natal, il avait entrepris de lui raconter toute l'Italie en détail et avait promis d'aller lui faire visiter dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Ensuite, il lui avait dit de l'appeler "Lulu" si ça lui plaisait mieux. Drago avait été décontenancé et positivement ravi de la familiarité naturelle de l'Italien.

-

Luciano éjecta ses chaussures, fit une pirouette et se retrouva debout sur le lit. Il tourna sur lui-même, semblant faire une inspection de la pièce. Il dut trouver l'endroit à sa convenance car il eut une moue appréciative.

« La piaule est pas mal… Vous faites quoi le soir pour vous occuper ?

— Moi, personnellement, j'ai un devoir à faire, donc, je vais prendre mon livre et aller dans la salle commune.

— Et à part les devoirs ?

— On discute.

— Vous faites jamais de jeu ?

— A quoi veux-tu qu'on joue ?… à part aux échecs, mais Vincent et Greg squattent le jeu depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas quelle mouche les a piqués.

— Ben, vous pourriez jouer. Je ne sais pas moi… aux charades, à la bataille de polochons, au Taboo, au Brainstorm.

— C'est quoi ces trucs ?

— Tu connais pas la bataille de polochons ?

— Non, je parle des trucs tabous et du brainkekchose.

— C'est des jeux de société – comment vous dites par ici ? – mouldis ?

— Moldus ?

— Voilà !

— Tu connais les trucs Moldus toi ?

— Ben, vaut mieux : mes parents le sont ! » Il sauta sur le matelas et se laissa tomber assis sur le lit.

Drago resta interdit durant quelques secondes.

« Tu es un Sang-de-bourbe ? » s'exclama-t-il étonné. Il n'avait pas perdu certaines habitudes de langage que son père lui avait données.

« Un quoi ?

— Un sorcier de parents Moldus !

— Heu… ouais ! Je savais pas que ça portait un nom. "Sang de bourbe" ? ça sonne pas terrible, t'as pas mieux à me proposer ? »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y avait un Sang de bourbe parmi les Serpentards. Décidément, non, Luciano n'était pas le Serpentard type, et il était en passe de devenir son ami, peut-être l'était-il déjà, et s'il ne l'était pas déjà, il avait de toute façon envie de le devenir. De plus, il avait un genre de béguin pour son frère, et lui aussi était forcément un Sang de bourbe.

Drago essaya de dédramatiser tout ça. Ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, depuis que Geena Johnson lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les Moldus et qu'Hermione Granger lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'avait plus jamais dit de mal sur cette catégorie de la population. Néanmoins, être ami avec l'un d'eux, _véritablement ami_, était une autre étape à franchir, et il en avait déjà franchies beaucoup dernièrement.

Pouvait-il dire qu'il était ami avec Geena Johnson ? Elle était professeur, c'était différent. Et il n'était pas non plus vraiment ami avec Hermione. Il connaissait l'aversion que ressentait son père pour les Moldus, il savait que même s'il lui avait promis qu'il serait aimable avec son professeur, apprendre qu'il était ami avec un sorcier de sang impur le foudroierait. Et ne parlons même pas du sentiment naissant qu'il semblait ressentir à l'égard de Francesco, Drago s'efforça de penser qu'il se trompait à ce sujet, et s'il ne se trompait pas, il fallait qu'il fasse une croix dessus.

Drago éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? se renseigna Luciano, étonné du rire soudain de son condisciple et surtout du son de ce rire.

— Rien, c'est personnel. »

Drago venait de penser que le fait que Francesco soit un sang de bourbe était tout à fait accessoire dans le cas qui l'occupait. Francesco était un garçon. Il avait le béguin pour un garçon. Drago n'était pas sûr que son père soit très heureux de ça, en fait, il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de lui annoncer que son petit ami était de souche moldue que son père serait déjà furieux.

Drago se réprimanda intérieurement. Qu'avait-il besoin de penser à tout cela ? Il venait de rencontrer ce garçon, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il ne savait rien de lui – enfin, si, il savait des choses sur lui, Luciano était un tel bavard –, il ne lui avait même pas parlé et il était déjà en train de s'imaginer avouer sa liaison avec lui à son père. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois. En plus, il se faisait probablement des idées, ce garçon lui avait fait un effet bizarre quand il l'avait vu, mais ça ne prouvait rien.

« Bon, faut que j'aille faire mon devoir. »

Il prit un livre, une feuille de parchemin, sa plume, son encrier et partit dans la salle commune. C'était un devoir de divination qu'il avait à faire. Sans le savoir, il avait adopté exactement la même technique que Ron et Harry : inventer ses prévisions de toutes pièces et, comme pour Ron et Harry, elles étaient toutes assez funestes. Ce cours ennuyait particulièrement Drago – quand il ne le faisait pas rire jaune devant les énormités que leur sortait Trelawney –, il ne l'avait cependant pas laissé tomber car il lui permettait d'écrire son courrier ou de faire ses autres devoirs pendant que Madame Trelawney encensait les arts divinatoires et le don supposé de l'un ou l'une de ses camarades. Il gagnait ainsi un temps précieux tout en amassant des bonnes notes, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

Tant qu'il se prévoyait un avenir morbide, Trelawney était ravie. Il y aurait eu de quoi être vexé pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas la personnalité très particulière de Sybille Trelawney ou ignorant qu'elle agissait de même avec tous ses élèves.

-

Il s'installa à une table et laissa sa plume courir sur le papier en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur son livre pour se renseigner sur les positions des planètes – il fallait que ça ait l'air vrai tout de même. Il avait écrit la moitié d'un rouleau quand une voix tonitruante retentit derrière lui.

« Hé ! C'est mortel l'ambiance ici ! 'savez pas vous amuser ou c'est juste que je suis arrivé au mauvais moment ? »

Luciano venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et des protestations véhémentes éclatèrent, les élèves se défendaient : « Les profs nous ont refilé plein de devoirs. » « Y a untel qu'est pas en forme. » « Le repas était très lourd ce soir. » « Attends un peu qu'on ait paré au plus pressé avec nos devoirs et on va te montrer ce qu'on sait faire. » Manifestement, ils étaient tous piqués au vif de la remarque de Luciano. Drago eut un sourire, puis, fit une légère grimace, il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait pour que tout le monde sache que le nouveau était un fils de Moldus. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? C'était la première fois à sa connaissance qu'il y avait un enfant de Moldus parmi les Serpentard.

Drago regretta soudainement le temps où il détestait les Moldus – les avait-il réellement détestés d'ailleurs ? Finalement, il n'avait jamais pris soin auparavant d'essayer de les connaître –, sa vie était plus simple.

Les Serpentard présents dans la salle commune étaient en train de mettre de côté leurs affaires pour montrer au petit nouveau qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de lui faire une fête d'accueil digne de ce nom. Pansy Parkinson positionna sa baguette magique et prononça "Captaziona" afin de capter la radio des sorciers, l'onde fut difficile à trouver et le spectacle de Pansy se déplaçant de gauche à droite, d'avant à arrière, pliant les genoux et se mettant ensuite sur la pointe des pieds en tendant tout son corps tout en pointant sa baguette magique dans diverses directions pour réussir à capter la radio était assez comique et fut suivi tout le long par des yeux rieurs et ponctué de plaisanteries dont la jeune fille n'avait visiblement cure. L'onde fut trouvée alors qu'elle était debout sur la pointe d'un pied, son corps tendu à l'extrême et sa baguette légèrement penchée vers la droite. Un garçon lui dit avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde :

« A présent Pansy, tu ne bouges plus d'un poil pendant toute la soirée. »

Tous les élèves rire de plus belle sauf Pansy qui, bizarrement, ne voyait pas le comique de la situation. Elle commença à invectiver les gens qui se trouvaient auprès d'elle en leur criant de chercher une solution au lieu de rire bêtement. Une fille résolut le problème en fixant la baguette en l'air à l'aide d'une formule et Pansy, soulagée, put se détendre.

En entendant la musique, tous les élèves de Serpentard qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la salle commune vinrent rejoindre leurs condisciples. La fête put commencer et les moins timides commencèrent à danser, suivis peu à peu par les autres élèves déridés par le nombre de danseurs et leur style qui démontrait que bien peu savaient réellement danser et se contentaient de bouger en rythme.

Il y eut un concours pour désigner celui ou celle qui avait l'air le plus stupide en dansant. Ils s'appliquèrent donc tous à faire les chorégraphies les plus laides et les plus ridicules possibles. Une fille fit les gestes les plus saccadés et les plus violents qui soient jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon se prit un coup dans le nez en se tenant trop près d'elle.

Luciano se vit décerner le prix du plus mauvais danseur de tous les temps – le trophée était une chaussette à motifs qui avait perdu sa jumelle et dont personne ne connaissait le propriétaire – pour sa prestation sur le tube des laconic'blues "You are a sorcerer, you know that ?" reconnue par tous et toutes comme la pire de toute la soirée.

Luciano monta sur une table pour remercier la foule, il s'apprêtait à dire quelques mots sur son "succès" en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de l'œil quand il se figea.

Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et, en dehors du vainqueur du concours, personne ne l'avait remarqué étant donné qu'il était le seul à être tourné vers la porte et que tous les autres le regardaient lui.

Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge pour indiquer sa présence à la foule attendant le discours de Luciano. Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, certains eurent l'air embarrassé, d'autres étouffèrent des rires.

« Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut un tel vacarme à une heure pareille ? »

Ceux qui en avaient regardèrent leurs montres, les autres se tournèrent vers l'horloge de la salle commune, afin de vérifier si le bruit qu'ils faisaient était aussi déplacé que le prétendait le responsable de leur maison. Ils constatèrent ainsi qu'il était minuit passé. Les Serpentard s'entreregardèrent en se disant qu'il était incroyable qu'on leur ait laissés faire du bruit aussi longtemps alors qu'il était interdit de faire du bruit après vingt et une heures, ceci sans même avoir une intervention de Rusard.

Un élève eut le réflexe d'annuler la formule sur la baguette de Pansy pour arrêter la radio et ils s'aperçurent alors qu'ils ne devaient pas être les seuls à faire la fête car une musique résonnait toujours et elle provenait maintenant de leur plafond.

« Votre liesse a gagné les autres maisons, expliqua Rogue d'une voix égale. Nous avons laissé faire un moment car c'est vendredi soir et qu'il y a deux nouveaux venus dans l'établissement, mais tout doit avoir une fin et il est temps que ça s'arrête. »

La musique qui venait du plafond s'interrompit. Manifestement, le responsable des Serdaigle avait été voir ses protégés pour qu'ils cessent eux aussi.

« Donc, je suis venu vous annoncer la fin de votre petite soirée. Je viens en personne car il semblerait que les préfets aient décidé de faire relâche ce soir », insinua Rogue en jetant un regard en biais à Dirk Dissinger, préfet de Serpentard. « Monsieur Datena, poursuivit-il en reportant son regard sur Luciano, perché en haut de sa table, quand vous aurez terminé vos singeries, vous restituerez à cette table son rôle originel, à savoir écrire dessus et non vous en servir comme d'un podium. »

Sur ces mots, Rogue se retira et Luciano sauta de sa table.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une entrée remarquée », dit-il à Drago en ayant l'air particulièrement content de lui.

~oOo~

Dans la journée du lendemain, une journée du mois de mars particulièrement ensoleillée – surtout par contraste avec la veille où un tel orage avait éclaté –, Luciano et Drago restèrent ensemble. Cela arrangeait Drago, car cela lui permettait d'avoir une compagnie plus distrayante et plus riche que celle de Crabbe et Goyle, ils étaient bien gentils – si, si ! –, cependant depuis quelques temps, dès qu'il pouvait éviter leur présence, il ne s'en privait pas. Les deux acolytes, bien qu'ils n'aient pas une intelligence très aiguisée, s'en étaient rendu compte. Ils avaient été assez vexés, néanmoins, jusque là, ils n'en avaient rien dit. En revanche, depuis hier et la réaction de Drago face à Francesco, ils le regardaient de façon étrange.

Drago redoutait leurs réactions futures et il avait raison.

« Alors, Malefoy, on se promène avec un Sang de bourbe ? » cracha Crabbe d'un ton méprisant alors que Drago et Luciano passaient devant eux.

Des élèves se tournèrent et regardèrent dans leur direction. Un an auparavant, là où le plus grand nombre y était plus ou moins habitué, cette insulte passait le plus souvent au-dessus des têtes de ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés. Cela faisait à présent bien longtemps que cette sorte d'insulte avait été lancée à Poudlard et cette injure lancée à voix haute en surprit et en scandalisa plus d'un.

Hermione était assise sur un banc, elle attendait le retour de Ron et Harry – ils étaient partis chercher le tout dernier livre qu'avait acheté Harry sur le Quidditch car ils avaient eu une dispute stupide sur le nom de l'attrapeur de l'équipe Ecossaise et ils étaient tous les deux persuadés d'avoir raison, le livre trancherait –, Francesco était avec elle. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, il était moins puéril que ses deux amis. A la réplique de Crabbe, ils levèrent tous les deux la tête. Francesco se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça "Sang de bourbe" ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez les Italiens ? demanda-t-il, la bouche crispée.

— Non, c'est comme ça que certaines personnes bien peu aimables nomment les sorciers descendants de Moldus. Ce serait le cas de ton frère ? »

Elle songea soudainement que si c'était le cas de son frère, c'était forcément le sien à lui aussi.

« Oui, exact. En quoi ça le gêne ? »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cette "théorie" selon laquelle les sorciers de sang pur, les sorciers d'ascendance sorcière, étaient supérieurs aux autres. Elle passa sous silence aussi les questions que se posaient les sangs purs au sujet de la façon dont les nés-moldus avaient acquis leurs pouvoirs.

Le fait que Luciano et Francesco étaient des enfants de Moldus avait dû se savoir et était tombé dans les oreilles de Crabbe. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que Crabbe se comportait très gentiment avec elle depuis quelques temps, et il adorait Geena Johnson, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'attaquer Luciano sur l'appartenance de ses parents au monde Moldu ? Il aurait joué la comédie en faisant semblant de se montrer aimable avec elle ?

Une chose intéressait Hermione : observer la réaction de Drago. Elle l'avait vu faire visiter tout Poudlard à Luciano, il avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec lui, mais peut-être n'était-il pas encore au courant de ses origines, peut-être s'était-il bien comporté envers elle uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il se sentait redevable.

Non, tout ça ne tenait pas debout. Drago n'avait plus rien contre les Moldus, elle en était sûre. Quant à Crabbe, hé bien, il lui avait semblé que lui aussi n'avait plus rien contre les Moldus. Et puis, la phrase que Crabbe avait dite était plus destinée à Drago qu'à Luciano, elle l'avait sentie. Ce n'était pas Luciano qui était attaqué, mais bien le jeune Malefoy.

Pourtant, n'était-il pas censé être ami avec Crabbe ?

Ou du moins quelque chose d'approchant ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Vincent ? » demanda Drago, déboussolé. Crabbe ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire, pas après les derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Il était un des élèves les plus passionnés en cours de culture moldue et il avouait lui-même que ça lui avait ouvert l'esprit et de nouveaux horizons. Crabbe s'était mis à s'intéresser à beaucoup plus de choses et à _vouloir_ être intelligent et cultivé. Ça l'avait pris comme ça.

Drago avait remarqué que Gregory et Vincent ne voulaient plus être dirigés par lui, qu'ils voulaient se diriger eux-mêmes. Dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi, surtout pour eux, et Drago le savait, même si c'était la raison pour laquelle il les évitait car il avait dû mal à digérer de ne plus leur être indispensable, et surtout de ne plus être le chef. Cependant, il s'y habituerait. Surtout que Goyle et Crabbe étaient d'une compagnie plus agréable et avaient une conversation plus intéressante à présent.

Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Crabbe pour qu'il dise Crabbe pour qu'il dise une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre Luciano ? Ou alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre lui ? Il songea avec amertume qu'il était plutôt content que ses deux compères aient gagné en intelligence, eux qui étaient tout juste capables d'acquiescer et de ricaner bêtement jusque là, mais s'ils s'en servaient pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos…

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend à toi, Malefoy ? » cracha Crabbe.

Le monde à l'envers. Avant, c'était lui qui les appelait par leur nom de famille.

« Je croyais que le problème des Moldus et des Sangs-de-bourbe était définitivement réglé dans cette école. » Le terme lui avait échappé, Sang-de-bourbe avait toujours fait partie de son vocabulaire.

« C'est pas un problème de… de né-moldu. » L'expression qu'il avait employée le gênait à présent. « J'ai juste utilisé ce… ce mot-là, mais en fait, c'est pas ça qui me gêne. Ça, ça me gêne pas », bafouilla Crabbe. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir utilisé cette expression, d'abord, parce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'ascendance moldue de Luciano, ensuite, parce qu'il trouvait les Moldus plutôt sympathiques depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Miss Johnson.

« Alors quel est le problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Luciano ?

— à Luciano, rien… à part que…

— à part que quoi ? »

Vincent Crabbe paraissait extrêmement gêné de ce qu'il allait dire.

« C'était quoi ton manège avec son frère hier soir ? lâcha-t-il soudainement.

— Ah ! C'est donc ça ! s'exclama Luciano dans un rire. Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Mon frère est homosexuel, c'est ça qui te gêne ? »

Vincent Crabbe jeta un œil nerveux en direction de Francesco Datena. Le mot "homosexuel" le mettait visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« C'est rien de grave, c'est pas une maladie, ça va pas te contaminer », ajouta l'italien.

Francesco regarda Hermione en souriant.

« S'il y avait encore à Poudlard des gens qui n'avaient pas compris ce que j'étais, je crois qu'après ça, ça devrait être une affaire classée.

— On ne doit pas beaucoup parler de ce genre de sujet dans la famille de Crabbe. En tous cas, pas en bien. Tu as vu la tête qu'il fait, on dirait presque qu'il a peur de toi.

— Je vais aller lui parler. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Francesco se leva.

« On parle de moi ? dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué. Ce que je suis te gêne, Crabbe ? Il ne faut surtout pas. Je ne suis pas un pervers, je ne fais de mal à personne. C'est juste que je préfère les garçons… et si ça peut te rassurer : tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. »

Il y eut quelques sourires parmi l'assistance.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas parce que lui est attiré par moi que je dois l'être par lui ! » s'exclama Drago. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui concernant Francesco, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par des filles, même les plus jolies. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas encore vraiment prêt à assumer son orientation sexuelle.

« Et tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

— Non !

— Alors, je suppose que ça règle le problème, rétorqua Francesco avec un haussement d'épaules avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

— Il nie l'évidence, remarqua-t-elle.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était déjà douté qu'il était homosexuel auparavant ?

— Non, rien ne nous avait amené à penser ça avant ton arrivée.

— Hé bien, lui non plus ne s'en était jamais douté. Ça va lui prendre un peu de temps avant de l'avouer à haute voix. C'est normal. »

Drago regarda Crabbe avec une espèce de tristesse dans les yeux.

« ça me fait bizarre, des garçons avec… des garçons », marmonna Vincent.

Crabbe n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu que Drago mentait quand il avait assuré qu'il n'était pas attiré par l'italien.

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait pas bizarre à moi ? demanda Drago brusquement. Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de découvrir ça tout à coup ? Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ?

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu peux oui !

— Donc, tu l'es ? » fit Goyle.

Drago se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas. Peu importait qu'il réponde oui ou non ou qu'il se taise à présent car il sentait bien qu'il était transparent et que tout le monde avait déjà compris.

Combien de temps ça prendrait pour arriver aux oreilles de son père ?

Pansy n'avait rien manqué de ce qui s'était passé et elle était très contente. Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire et étant d'une nature positive, elle était on ne peut plus heureuse. Drago était homosexuel ? Parfait ! ça expliquait tout ! C'est vrai, comment aurait-il pu lui résister s'il n'avait pas été homosexuel ? Elle aurait dû le deviner toute seule, c'était d'une telle évidence.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amies, leur annoncer la confirmation de l'homosexualité de Drago et leur faire remarquer que ça expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais succombé à son charme fatal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? fit Luciano.

— On va aller à Pré-au-Lard, c'est un village juste à côté, il est habité uniquement par des sorciers, répondit Drago d'un ton absent. C'est le weekend où on peut y aller. Personnellement, j'ai déjà vu tout ce que j'avais à voir là-bas, je n'y vais que quand j'ai quelque chose à acheter, mais comme tu viens d'arriver… »

Hermione regarda les deux Serpentard s'éloigner doucement.

« Tu ressens quoi exactement pour lui ? demanda-t-elle en se rappelant le coup de foudre – au propre comme au figuré – de la veille. Je veux dire : c'est quelque chose de fort ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il me fait de l'effet, c'est sûr », répondit Francesco en haussant les épaules.

Hermione hocha mollement la tête, elle hésitait à le questionner plus avant sur ce sujet et elle préféra en changer.

« Alors, comme ça, tes parents sont Moldus. C'est marrant que toi et ton frère soyez tous les deux sorciers.

— Oui, c'est pas courant, on me l'a déjà dit. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Ça m'arrange dans un sens que mon frère le soit aussi, je me sens moins seul comme ça. Et ça évite de la jalousie, bien que je ne croie pas que mon frère aurait été jaloux si j'avais été le seul sorcier de la famille. » Il se laissa glisser contre le dossier du banc et regarda ses jambes croisées tendues devant lui. « Tu sais, mes parents ont fait une drôle de tête quand ils ont appris ce que j'étais. Ils s'y sont plutôt vite accoutumés quand j'y pense… mais je me souviens qu'ils m'ont quand même regardé comme si je venais de débarquer de Mars pendant deux ou trois jours. Ça m'a marqué, j'ai eu un peu peur sur le coup qu'ils ne me regardent plus jamais comme avant. Mes craintes étaient heureusement vaines. Et ça leur a rendu quelques services : un sorcier à la maison, ça peut servir. Surtout qu'en Italie, on avait le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs en dehors de l'école, il fallait juste qu'on soit discrets et que ce soit à bon escient. Et puis, ils ont appris que mon frère en était un aussi – du fait de leur expérience avec moi, ils l'ont compris plus tôt –, ils ont été un peu plus embêtés avec lui, car demander à mon frère d'être discret revient à demander à un géant s'il peut se planquer derrière un pied de tomates.

— Il était très calme aujourd'hui, surtout par rapport à hier.

— Mais il était calme hier… et il lui arrive de se montrer d'humeur paisible pendant un jour ou deux, voire trois. M'est avis que c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Non, vraiment, tu n'as encore rien vu, attends qu'il se soit accoutumé à ce nouvel environnement et tu comprendras mieux. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Voilà qui était prometteur pour la suite des évènements.

« Tiens, revoilà Harry et Ron… à voir leurs têtes, j'ai l'impression que Ron avait raison. »

Effectivement, leurs amis revenaient et le rouquin arborait un air triomphateur.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, je le savais bien moi que c'était Alan Quanel. Il a remplacé Kirk Mcdowell au début de la dernière saison. T'as des lacunes, Harry, je te l'avais dit.

— J'avais loupé le changement d'équipe de McDowell, c'est pour ça. »

Ron s'assit à côté d'eux. Après avoir discuté avec Harry hier soir, et qu'Harry lui eut démontré que ce n'était pas bien grave que Francesco soit attiré par les garçons, et qu'en plus, s'il était attiré par le genre de Malefoy, il ne risquait pas d'être attiré par lui, Ron s'était fait à l'idée que Francesco était sans doute homosexuel et que, finalement, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Il se mit à lui poser des questions sur le Quidditch italien et il prenait déjà un petit air supérieur en lui déclarant qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que les joueurs italiens faisaient partie des meilleurs joueurs internationaux, en admettant toutefois qu'un des batteurs de l'équipe nationale italienne était tout de même assez exceptionnel, mais que, bon, c'était bien le seul qui sortait du lot. Francesco mit fin au déballage de Ron en avouant qu'il n'y connaissait rien en Quidditch et qu'il préférait le foot. Ron eut l'air tellement consterné qu'Hermione et Harry éclatèrent simultanément de rire.

« Mais comment peux-tu ne pas aimer le Quidditch ? C'est le sport le plus passionnant du monde ! Et le foot, parlons-en, Harry m'en a parlé, ça m'a l'air salement ennuyeux ! Ils n'ont même pas de balais volants !

— Heu, pour un sport Moldu, c'est un peu normal, non ?

— Oui, bien sûr… mais tu n'es pas un Moldu ! As-tu seulement déjà vu un match de Quidditch ? Parce que, pour moi, si tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est que tu n'en as jamais vu un ! C'est obligé !

— J'en ai déjà vu un. J'en ai même vu plusieurs. J'avais un pote qui pensait un peu comme toi en Italie, il m'a traîné à des tas de matchs de Quidditch pour essayer de me donner le goût de ce sport.

— Et ça te l'a pas donné ?

— Non… et pour me venger, je l'ai traîné à des tas de matchs de foot. »

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent de nouveau. Ron abandonna le combat et recommença à parler à Harry du sport qu'ils affectionnaient tant. Francesco glissa discrètement à l'oreille d'Hermione qu'en fait, il aimait le foot _et_ le Quidditch, mais qu'il trouvait très distrayant de prétendre le contraire à Ron.

~oOo~

Severus Rogue avait observé la scène entre Crabbe et Malefoy du haut de la salle des professeurs et avait été plutôt soulagé de la façon dont cela s'était terminé.

« Encore une bonne chose de faite…

— Que dites-vous Severus ? fit la voix de McGonagall derrière lui.

— Rien, je parle tout seul. »

Il se redressa de l'appui de fenêtre et vit que Geena Johnson avait elle-aussi observé ce qui se passait.

« Tout va pour le mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en continuant à regarder au dehors.

~oOo~

Luciano et Drago avait peut-être déjà fait deux cent mètres quand ils entendirent un bruit de course derrière eux.

« Att… pff… attendez-nous !! »

C'était Crabbe et Goyle qui les rejoignaient en courant. Le visage de Crabbe était rouge, son front était en sueur et sa respiration saccadée. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Luciano, se plia et posa les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. La course n'était pas faite pour lui. Ça ne lui ferait pourtant pas de mal, songea Drago en regardant son embonpoint. Goyle, lui, était plutôt frais, il tenait la forme malgré ses kilos en trop.

« On peut venir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago sourit et fit signe que oui. Quand Crabbe avait commencé à lui reprocher son homosexualité à mots couverts, il avait craint que ce soit une hostilité bien ancrée, finalement, ça ne paraissait pas le gêner tant que ça puisqu'il avait fait l'immense effort de courir pour venir le rejoindre.


	10. Vaincre ses inhibitions

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 10 – Vaincre ses inhibitions—

Un mois s'était écoulé, Luciano s'était parfaitement intégré aux Serpentard et ils avaient pu constaté la folie du personnage. Il ne tenait pas en place et avait un talent naturel pour l'imitation et, nonobstant son accent italien, il imitait parfaitement qui il voulait. Il excellait notamment dans l'imitation de Severus Rogue, ce qui énervait considérablement ce dernier. N'était-ce pas gênant d'avoir un élève ajoutant des âneries à la fin de vos phrases avec votre voix ? Heureusement que son accent ne passait pas inaperçu, sinon les élèves n'auraient pas fait de différence entre le cours et ses stupidités.

Le problème était que cet idiot réussissait à le faire rire de temps en temps et ce n'était pas aisé d'ordonner à quelqu'un de s'arrêter alors qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, de _vraiment_ sourire. Luciano était un clown irrésistible. Et les Serpentard et Gryffondor riaient à l'unisson lors des cours de potions et de soins aux créatures magiques.

Hermione était particulièrement sous le charme. Elle en était presque distraite pendant les cours communs. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le Serpentard, elle le regardait et détournait aussitôt les yeux dès qu'elle constatait qu'il en faisait autant. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Et malgré son magnifique sourire imperturbable et son culot omniprésent, Luciano paraissait timide avec les filles. Elle avait craint un instant qu'il soit homosexuel comme son frère et avait posé discrètement la question à Francesco qui lui avait répondu que Luciano était un mystère, même pour lui, et qu'il n'avait donc aucune idée de ses inclinations.

~oOo~

Albus Dumbledore leva les yeux de la bande dessinée qu'il lisait, la ferma et la posa sur le bureau quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Il était d'humeur joyeuse.

Geena Johnson passa sa frimousse par la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? fit-elle d'un air faussement timide.

— Non, non », mentit Dumbledore. En fait, il avait hâte de reprendre la lecture de sa bande dessinée, mais il fallait être disponible et il n'était pas sûr que finir une BD fasse partie des excuses recevables pour refuser la visite d'un de ses professeurs quand on était le prestigieux directeur d'une prestigieuse école.

Non, ça ne se faisait pas.

Le reste du corps de Geena suivit la tête. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers le directeur. Elle avait sûrement quelque chose d'important à dire, mais n'avait pas l'air pressé de le faire. Il n'était pas prêt de reprendre le cours de sa bande dessinée.

« ça ne s'arrange pas entre vous et Severus, on dirait », fit-elle avec une petite moue en gratouillant Fumseck qui se laissa faire avec délectation.

Cela faisait un mois que Rogue n'adressait plus la parole à Dumbledore. Depuis qu'il s'était étonné qu'une Moldue puisse être une Serpentard, mais cela ne pouvait pas être pour ça… Il battait des records de susceptibilité si c'était le cas !

« à ce que j'ai compris, il en a assez que vous mésestimiez la maison Serpentard… _notre_ maison », souligna-t-elle.

Alors oui, c'était bien ça, il lui en voulait pour une réflexion tout à fait anodine qu'il avait faite au banquet d'arrivée des deux jeunes italiens.

« Ce n'est apparemment pas la première fois que vous jugez les Serpentard comme des étudiants que l'on doit mettre à part des autres. Après tout, selon vous, il n'y a que des mauvais sorciers parmi eux. »

Elle arrêta de regarder Fumseck pour couler un œil vers Dumbledore afin de guetter sa réaction. Elle avait longtemps cherché ce qui pourrait troubler le vieil homme et pensait avoir trouvé.

« Quoi ! Mais enfin, mais… mais non ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Et où êtes-vous allé chercher une idée aussi saugrenue ?

— De la bouche même de celui qui vous en veut, Albus. Vous passez votre temps à le rabaisser depuis des années et à traiter les Serpentard comme quantité négligeable. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux qu'il ne soit pas resté mangemort dans ces conditions. »

L'exagération est une excellente méthode pour faire réagir quelqu'un.

« Moi ? Le rabaisser ? Mais… c'est un ami, se défendit-il.

— Ne faites pas l'innocent Albus. » Geena s'éloigna de Fumseck et se rapprocha du bureau.

« Il m'arrive de le taquiner, c'est tout. Comment peut-il penser…

— Le taquiner ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça lui laisse. Il trouve que vous vous servez de lui contre Voldemort, Albus, et que pour le reste, c'est juste un Serpentard, et que les Serpentard pour vous… ça ne vaut pas grand-chose. »

ça, c'était textuellement ce que lui avait dit Severus. Certes, il était probablement très en colère au moment où il lui tenu ces propos. Trop d'émotions refoulées, dont certaines ne devaient même pas concerner Dumbledore, mais tout s'était libéré d'un seul coup contre lui. Cependant, c'est quand les gens sont en colère qu'ils disent ce qu'ils ont réellement sur le cœur, qu'ils disent les choses, pas forcément telles qu'elles sont, mais comme ils les ressentent.

La Vérité n'était pas du domaine de Geena, elle laissait ça aux philosophes. Néanmoins, la vérité à l'intérieur de chaque être, c'est-à-dire la façon dont chaque être percevait les choses, c'était là que ce situait l'important pour elle : dans le ressenti. C'était toujours là qu'on trouvait les raisons des amours et des haines de chaque être. Rien d'objectif, que du subjectif, c'était pour ça que la vie était si compliquée.

Pour elle, Dumbledore ne s'était pas assez soucié du ressenti de certaines personnes concernant ses paroles ou ses actes. Chaque personne fonctionnant différemment, il est vrai que c'était difficile. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que Dumbledore avait du mal à cerner les Serpentard, à les comprendre, à les écouter. Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Albus Dumbledore avait totalement oublié la bande dessinée qui sommeillait sur son bureau. Il avait d'un seul coup bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Ce que venait de dire Geena Johnson le peinait terriblement. Il n'avait jamais mésestimé Severus, c'était un être compétent, fiable, courageux et jamais à court de ressources. De plus, si c'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à se méfier malgré lui des Serpentard, il n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant qu'il n'y avait que des mauvais sorciers parmi eux. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des généralités. Comment Severus pouvait estimer qu'il fonctionnait ainsi ?

« Severus vous parle. Il ne me parle pas autant à moi. Peut-être d'ailleurs êtes-vous la seule personne à qui il parle autant. »

Geena ignora ce que venait de dire le directeur.

« Si vous tenez à Severus, je vous conseille d'aller vous excuser… ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il m'a confiée qu'il partirait de Poudlard sitôt que Voldemort ne serait plus de ce monde, si tant est que ça arrive un jour bien sûr, mais c'est son souhait le plus cher et il est intimement convaincu que ça finira par arriver. Voilà, Albus, la seule raison pour laquelle il reste auprès de vous. »

Dumbledore restait silencieux.

« Avouez-le Albus, vous vous méfiez des Serpentard. J'ai même l'impression que vous êtes plus distant envers moi depuis que j'en suis devenue une. Cela dit, je me fais peut-être des idées. » Elle tordit sa bouche en une grimace agacée. « Vous avez confiance en Severus en tant qu'homme, mais vous vous méfiez de lui en tant que Serpentard.

— Beaucoup de Serpentard sont devenus Mangemorts, mais je sais que Severus est différent d'eux.

— Et voilà, vous venez encore de reléguer les Serpentard au rang des espèces nuisibles.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis mal exprimé ! »

C'était vrai. Bon sang, il y avait beaucoup de bons éléments parmi les Serpentard. Il ne l'ignorait pas. Même Drago Malefoy en était un quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

« Moi qui vous prenais pour un homme qui se faisait facilement comprendre… Juste une chose – laissez-moi replacer ça dans le contexte –, il y a quatre ans, Voldemort a cherché à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, mais Harry Potter a su l'en empêcher – jusqu'ici tout va bien, c'est après que ça se gâte –, lors du banquet final de cette année-là, vous avez annoncé les résultats pour la compétition entre les quatre maisons, les Serpentard étaient en tête, la salle était décorée aux couleurs de leur maison comme le veut la tradition. Après avoir annoncé tranquillement les scores qui donnaient les Serpentard gagnants, vous vous êtes mis à rajouter des points aux Gryffondor. Et vas-y que je te mette cinquante points à Hermione, et cinquante points à Ron aussi, et puis, soixante points à Harry. Et là, chose incroyable – et absolument pas calculée évidemment –, Gryffondor qui était tout en bas du classement se retrouve en-tête égalité avec Serpentard. Et le coup final arrive : dix points pour Neville. Ooooooh, comme c'est étrange, Gryffondor a gagné avec dix points d'avance ! Et hop là ! On change le décor de la salle.

— Ils méritaient ces points ! s'exclama Albus.

— Là n'est pas la question ! » Le ton de Geena, doucement ironique pendant son récit, s'était fait sévère. « La question, c'est de savoir, comment, coïncidence bizarre, vous leur avez donnés juste assez de points pour gagner et, _surtout_, pourquoi vous avez attendu le banquet final, attendu que la salle soit décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, attendu d'avoir annoncé les scores qui donnait les Serpentard vainqueurs, bref pourquoi avez-vous attendu que les Serpentard soient sûrs d'avoir gagné et contents de leur victoire pour faire vos petites manipulations ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça… _cruel_ ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que c'était pour les taquiner comme vous le faites si bien avec Severus ? » Geena ménagea une pause avant de poursuivre. « Vous avez tout à fait raison : les Gryffondor méritaient amplement ces points, c'est la méthode que je désapprouve.

— J'aurais sans doute dû le faire avant », admit Albus en songeant à cet épisode. Il avait voulu faire durer le suspense, il était content que Gryffondor gagne et il avait voulu mettre en valeur ces points donnés car il les jugeait particulièrement mérités, Mais il ne s'était absolument pas soucié de ce qu'avait pu ressentir les Serpentard quand il avait fait cela. Cela étant, Geena se trompait sur un point, et pas des moindres, il n'avait pas fait ça pour être cruel avec eux, il n'y avait juste pas songé, voilà tout. A présent qu'il y repensait, cela semblait d'une évidence flagrante.

« Sans doute, oui ! Imaginez que vous voulez quelque chose, que vous faites tout ce qui est en votre possible pour l'avoir, que vous l'obteniez, et là, on vous le retire pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que vous détestez en prime ! C'est méchant, c'est cruel, c'est petit. Avouez-le, vous aviez envie de vous amusez au dépens des Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vous assure que… commença Albus.

— Quand on organise une compétition comme celle-là, la moindre des choses, c'est d'en respecter les règles, Albus ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que rajouter des points au tout dernier moment soit très _loyal_. Cette loyauté qui, j'en suis sûre, vous est chère. Ce que vous avez fait, j'appelle ça un coup dans le dos. C'est indigne de vous… du moins, je le croyais. Mais sans doute estimez-vous que c'est digne des Serpentard et que ce n'est que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. »

Dumbledore se leva d'un bond et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau de manière sonore.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Oui, je fais des erreurs, oui, je suis comme tout le monde, oui, j'ai tendance à me méfier des Serpentard.

— Et après, vous vous étonnez que les Serpentard se méfient de vous ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit rien et se rassit, la mine basse. Geena s'interdit de sourire. Elle l'avait acculé au pied du mur. Ce n'était pas facile de faire douter le vieil homme. Il en général très conscient de ses actes et de leur portée, conscient aussi de son rôle et de son importance. Mais – bon sang ! – qu'il n'était pas doué avec les Serpentard…

Et Geena était une Serpentard.

Sans nul doute.

De prime abord, cela avait étonné Albus qu'elle en soit une. A présent, en tête à tête avec lui, elle lui montrait la légitimité de son appartenance à cette maison. C'était une Serpentard, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Elle en avait tout à fait le caractère, Albus était forcé de le reconnaître.

Elle estima Dumbledore à point pour la suite et passa à ce qui lui semblait important, son but premier en venant ici.

« Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça, je suis venue vous voir pour vous dire que je trouve que la coupe des quatre maisons est une chose dangereuse pour l'entente entre tous les étudiants… même quand le directeur ne se mêle pas de modifier les résultats au tout dernier moment. Cette compétition est pratique dans le sens où elle force les élèves à respecter le règlement pour ne pas pénaliser leur maison, et cela leur fait un but à poursuivre. Cependant, soyons sérieux, les élèves ont déjà comme but d'obtenir leurs diplômes et de devenir des sorciers compétents, n'est-ce pas déjà grandement suffisant comme objectif ? Dans les autres écoles, y compris celles de sorcellerie, ça fonctionne comme ça et je ne pense pas que les élèves enfreignent beaucoup plus le règlement qu'ici. Sans compter qu'au niveau de l'affrontement entre les maisons, il y a déjà la coupe de Quidditch, et là encore, c'est grandement suffisant question compétition. De plus, je n'ai rien contre cette idée des maisons – j'ai d'ailleurs insisté pour en avoir une moi aussi –, mais cela sépare trop les élèves, ça les range dans une catégorie au début de leur première année et après ils n'ont plus moyen d'en sortir jusqu'à leur septième année et même après. Ils sont catalogués, étiquetés. Ce n'est pas bon ! Ils ne se mélangent pas assez, ils ne se connaissent pas assez. Même entre les maisons autres que Serpentard, ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment ! Il faudrait qu'ils se mélangent un peu plus. Ça contribuerait à leur épanouissement et à leur évolution… évolution dans le bon sens.

— Cette école de sorcellerie a été fondée sur le principe des quatre maisons du fait des quatre mages qui l'ont créée et personne ne s'en est plaint jusqu'à présent ! A présent, sortez, j'ai du travail ! » lui rétorqua sèchement le directeur. Il s'étonna lui-même de la dureté de son ton. Cela étant, il était déstabilisé et ça ne lui arrivait jamais normalement. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit seul.

Geena jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la bande dessinée, tourna les talons et sortit. Le regard qu'elle avait jeté à sa lecture était typiquement Serpentard. Albus regarda quelques instants la porte fermée en songeant que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'une personne arrivait à le faire douter de lui-même. Une bonne introspection s'imposait sans doute. Sans oublier qu'il lui faudrait aller voir Severus pour lui parler franchement. Mais avant tout, résoudre ce premier problème : que pensait-il réellement des Serpentard ? Rabaissait-il sans s'en rendre compte le meilleur professeur de potions qu'il ait pu rêver d'avoir et un espion indispensable dans sa lutte contre Voldemort ? Et si oui, juste parce qu'il était Serpentard ?

Il lui refusait chaque année le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais c'était parce qu'il lui faudrait chercher un autre maître des potions et il était très content de celui-ci. En plus, s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette soi-disant malédiction, le fait était là : personne n'était resté à ce poste plus d'un an depuis sa création, et sans être superstitieux, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de prendre le risque de perdre Severus que ce soit par départ anticipé… ou décès prématuré.

Pour ce qui était des Serpentard, Geena avait raison, il s'en méfiait. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas trop comment fonctionnait un Serpentard. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Severus à propos de tout ça.

~oOo~

Geena Johnson débarqua comme une tornade au dîner. Elle grimpa sur la table des professeurs devant les yeux écarquillés de McGonagall et exhorta les élèves à se mélanger, à changer de table, à discuter avec les élèves des autres maisons. Un grand silence succéda à son discours et aucun élève ne bougea.

Harry regardait discrètement Cho Chang à la table des Serdaigle et Hermione se disait qu'elle rejoindrait bien Luciano à la table des Serpentard, surtout qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec tous les cinquièmes années maintenant, même avec Pansy – surtout depuis que celle-ci savait que Drago était homosexuel, elle avait eu la même impression que Ron : Hermione et le jeune Malefoy étaient un peu trop proches à son goût, Francesco avait définitivement réglé le problème en débarquant –, Hermione hésitait à y aller malgré l'invitation de Geena Johnson.

« Hé bien alors ? s'exclama cette dernière, se servant toujours de la table attribuée aux professeurs comme d'une estrade. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous avez peur ? Ou vous n'avez juste pas envie de vous mélanger ? »

Francesco Datena se leva brusquement de la table des Gryffondor et tira un peu sur le bras d'Hermione pour l'inciter à le suivre. Ils partirent tous deux à la table des Serpentard. C'était lancé. Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent pour que Francesco et Hermione puissent s'asseoir près de Luciano et Drago, puis, ils partirent à la table des Poufsouffle pour aller voir Enrick Laves et ses copains avec qui ils s'entendaient bien que jusque-là ils soient restés très discrets sur cette amitié avec des Poufsouffle. Pansy se fit inviter par des Gryffondor car l'une d'elle voulait changer un peu de style et Pansy avait l'air d'avoir de l'expérience de ce côté-là. Pansy aux cheveux verts – et à qui ça allait plutôt bien – se laissa convaincre – elle avait toujours été sensible à la flatterie – et partit avec ses amies Cassandra et Millicent à la table des Gryffondor.

« Heu, Ron, si on allait à la table des Serdaigle ? bredouilla Harry.

— Pas trop loin de Cho je suppose ? » demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Harry fit un haussement d'épaules et ils se levèrent tous les deux. A ce moment-là, Suzanne, une Serpentard de deuxième année très culottée, interpella Rogue qui passait juste à côté d'elle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs.

« Professeur, venez donc vous joindre à nous !

— C'est que… fit Rogue, décontenancé par cette invitation impromptue, il venait d'arriver et n'avait pas entendu la requête de sa collègue.

— Très bonne idée ! intervint Geena Johnson, qui était enfin descendue de la table. Moi aussi, je peux me joindre à vous ? »

De nombreux autres changements de places se firent encore et quand Dumbledore arriva, il put constater un certain mélange de blasons et un niveau sonore beaucoup plus élevé que d'habitude. Il regarda McGonagall avec un air de se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'école. Minerva lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui raconta l'initiative de Geena, initiative qu'elle trouvait par ailleurs excellente. En entendant le nom de Geena, Albus regarda la place où elle était assise habituellement, mais son siège était vide.

« A propos de Geena, où est-elle ? Et Severus ?

— Ils sont tous les deux à la table des Serpentard. »

Dumbledore les chercha du regard et les trouva. Ils étaient assis côte à côte au milieu de leurs élèves et, événement notable, Severus avait la mine plutôt souriante. Albus décida de ne pas aller le voir tout de suite, mais d'attendre la fin du repas, histoire de ne pas gâcher la bonne ambiance qui régnait à la table des Serpentard par sa présence indésirable.

A la fin du dîner, alors que les élèves s'éparpillèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, Rogue termina son repas dans une atmosphère plus calme et appréciable. Il mâchonna distraitement la dernière bouchée de son dessert, se leva et partit en direction de ses appartements. Dumbledore, qui guettait l'occasion, s'arrangea pour croiser son chemin et l'invita à discuter. Le professeur de potions fut tenté de refuser et de passer son chemin. Il en avait assez de Dumbledore, de la façon dont il le traitait et de son favoritisme envers les Gryffondor.

Certes, lui aussi faisait du favoritisme, cependant, c'était envers les Serpentard, dont il était le responsable de maison. Dumbledore était directeur de l'école, de _toute_ l'école, et donc, de toutes les maisons. On était donc en droit de s'attendre à une certaine neutralité de sa part, or ce n'était absolument pas le cas, à son avis du moins. De plus, Rogue avait dû supporter ce favoritisme prononcé durant toute sa scolarité, Dumbledore avait toujours préféré Potter et le reste de la bande des maraudeurs, il était normal et juste – à son sens – qu'il prenne sa revanche à présent. Dumbledore était responsable de sa partialité, il ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le directeur avait l'air tellement contrit qu'il décida d'accéder à sa demande et de lui accorder cinq minutes – seulement cinq, pas une de plus –, et ça se ferait en marchant, pas question qu'il s'arrête pour lui consacrer du temps.

« Vous ne me donnez plus de nouvelles de Voldemort, entama Albus.

— Il ne se prépare rien actuellement. Ne vous en faites pas, je veille au grain, lui assura Severus d'un ton morne en songeant qu'il n'y avait vraiment que ça qui l'intéressait chez lui.

— Severus, avez-vous été vraiment peiné par mon comportement envers vous ou les Serpentard ? »

Severus stoppa sa marche et regarda le directeur dans le blanc des yeux.

« A votre avis ? fit-il agressivement.

— Je tiens à m'en excuser. Je dois dire que je ne m'étais pas bien rendu compte jusque-là du traitement que je vous imposais.

— Epargnez-moi ce genre de couplet. Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte ? A qui voulez-vous faire croire ça ? Vous vous moquez de moi, Albus… comme vous le faites depuis des années.

— J'ai tendance à vous taquiner, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous apprécie pas, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ça vous faisait du mal.

— Mais vous le saviez que ça me faisait du mal ! Peu importe à quel point ça m'en faisait, vous saviez que je détestais ça, c'est justement ça qui vous amusait. Albus, si je n'avais pas été le seul que vous traitiez ainsi, ou alors, si vous l'aviez moins fait, cela aurait passé. D'ailleurs, je l'ai supporté pendant des années, sans doute car j'estimais que j'avais une dette envers vous pour la confiance que vous m'avez donnée. Pourtant, je l'ai déjà payée cette confiance. Je l'ai même payée le double ou le triple de son prix. Je ne suis pas un jouet Albus, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué comme ça vous amuse de contredire mes propos, de me refuser le poste que je convoite, d'annuler mes décisions, bref, de me rabaisser à tout bout de champ. Pourquoi me traitez-vous ainsi Albus ? C'est pour me punir d'avoir été mangemort ? Même pour le peu de temps que je l'ai été ? Même après tout ce que j'ai fait pour me racheter ? Et même alors que vous savez _pourquoi_ je le suis devenu ? Ou alors, est-ce tout simplement pour me punir d'être un Serpentard ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous punir de quoi que ce soit ! D'accord, je me méfie des Serpentard depuis un certain nombre d'années, je l'avoue. C'est à cause de la nature même du créateur de cette maison que je me méfie.

— On devient Serpentard parce qu'on est ambitieux, qu'on est intelligent, ou parce qu'on est rusé. Pas parce qu'on déteste les Moldus, qu'on est prêt à vendre père et mère ou parce que notre seul but dans la vie est de détruire toute existence heureuse sur Terre. »

C'était incroyable ce que des toutes petites vexations cumulées sur un grand nombre d'années pouvaient donner au final. Severus était réellement furieux contre lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Je vous demande pardon. » Il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose à dire, la seule chose à faire.

« ça n'est pas suffisant. Surtout si vous ne changez pas de comportement.

— Je vais en changer. »

Moins de taquineries. Moins de partialité.

« Et ça n'est pas suffisant car il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'il faut que vous fassiez des excuses. »

Le maître es potions attendit, il espérait vaguement que le directeur trouverait tout seul à qui il devait s'excuser, mais ce dernier paraissait ne pas savoir.

« Il faut que vous vous excusiez humblement auprès de _tous_ les Serpentard. »

Albus soupira, il ne s'estimait pas en devoir de s'excuser. Certes, il avouait ne s'être pas toujours montré parfaitement juste envers les Serpentard. être juste en permanence n'était pas chose aisée. Il avouait au moins une erreur, mais le reste du temps, il pensait avoir été à peu près équitable, autant qu'on pouvait l'être. Cependant, il était prêt à tout pour regagner l'amitié de Severus.

« Très bien, allons-y tout de suite, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

-

Ce soir-là, les Serpentard eurent donc droit à une visite exceptionnelle de leur directeur, accompagné de Severus Rogue, légèrement en retrait, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Ce dernier enjoignit à deux Serpentard, une fille et un garçon, d'aller quérir les élèves qui se trouvaient dans les dortoirs afin que tous soient présents dans la salle commune.

Dumbledore s'excusa platement pour la coupe des quatre maisons dont il avait changé les résultats à la dernière minute, pour le reste, comme il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire d'autre, mais qu'il y avait sûrement des babioles dont il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte mais qui avait dû rester sur le cœur de Severus – et de certains élèves sans doute –, il s'excusa de tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire qui aurait causé du tort à la maison Serpentard et invita les élèves, dans l'avenir, à leur faire part de leur grief s'ils estimaient être lésés, ce qui lui permettra de s'expliquer, voire de réparer, et cela évitera à tout le monde de garder des rancunes sur le cœur, surtout quand le tort est fait par mégarde.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rendait compte à quel point ce qu'il disait pouvait être important. Les problèmes les plus graves venaient souvent du fait que les gens avaient trop tendance à garder les choses pour eux et ne se parlaient pas assez. Etait-il bête de ne pas avoir pris les Serpentard entre quatre yeux plus tôt alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais cherché à en comprendre la raison auparavant ?

Les Serpentard écoutèrent dans un silence religieux les propos du directeur. Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue.

« ça ira comme ça ? demanda-t-il, offrant ainsi le plaisir supplémentaire à Severus que tous les élèves constatent que c'était grâce à lui que Dumbledore était venu faire son mea culpa.

— Oui, je pense », accorda Severus Rogue après avoir fait semblant d'y réfléchir. « Est-ce que ça vous convient ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des élèves.

Les élèves répondirent par l'affirmative, ils semblaient tous assez satisfaits. Albus s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand il se retourna vers les élèves.

« Je me suis promis de vous respecter et de vous faire confiance et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse. J'espère que ce sera réciproque, que vous me ferez confiance en retour. Ai-je raison de l'espérer ? »

Les élèves s'entreregardèrent. Drago prit la parole au nom du groupe.

« Si vous honorez cette promesse, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous n'en fassions pas autant de notre côté. Nous ne sommes pas aussi ingrats que les gens croient. Vous savez, contrairement à ce que mon père pense, vous êtes un très bon directeur et vous faites des bons choix… notamment en ce qui concerne Miss Johnson.

— Votre père était un Serpentard et je commence à me demander si les Serpentard ne m'ont pas toujours détesté. Si c'est le cas, alors, j'espère que vous serez les premiers à m'apprécier, souhaita Dumbledore. Sauf si votre responsable consent à ne plus m'en vouloir, ce qui ferait que ça serait lui le premier, ajouta-t-il, l'œil en coin.

— Disons que je suis le premier alors », répondit Severus.

Le soulagement d'Albus Dumbledore se lut sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais pris autant conscience que son amitié importait beaucoup pour lui.

~oOo~

Il avait été décidé – à l'instigation conjointe de Dumbledore et de Johnson – d'organiser une fête à thème et le thème en question était "les moldus", il fallait donc s'habiller à la moldue et la musique passée durant la soirée serait de la musique moldue.

Johnson se vêtit d'un jean clair, d'un débardeur et d'une veste légère. Rogue fit particulièrement sensation en venant en jean et tee-shirt – à manches longues, il ne fallait pas abuser – noirs. Les étudiantes eurent le souffle coupé de constater quelles formes il avait car avec sa façon de s'habiller habituelle, elles n'avaient jamais distingué grand-chose. A présent, ses vêtements lui moulaient le corps et elles pouvaient apprécier.

Une Serdaigle prit un air scandalisé et murmura à ses amies :

« Et il attend que je sois rendue à la fin de ma septième année pour me montrer la seule chose intéressante qu'il y a dans son cours : son p'tit cul ! Ah la la, s'il l'avait mis en valeur plus tôt, je peux vous assurer qu'au lieu d'y aller à reculons, j'aurais couru pour aller en cours de potions ! »

Ses copines éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent d'observer à la dérobée l'arrière-train de leur maître des potions.

~oOo~

Ron et Harry étaient sortis prendre l'air. La chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce – causée par l'entassement de corps dansant frénétiquement – les avait décidés à sortir un peu. Hermione, elle, dansait un rock endiablé avec Luciano Datena. Il allait trop vite pour elle et l'avait déjà fait tomber deux fois. Elle ne s'était pas fait mal car il avait à chaque fois eu les réflexes nécessaires pour amortir sa chute, sans doute était-il habitué à ce que les filles se renversent quand elles dansaient avec lui.

« C'est cool cette soirée, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Ron. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, de la sueur dégoulinait de son front.

« Si, y a de l'ambiance. Johnson a fait une bonne programmation pour les disques, répondit Harry.

— Punaise, ça fait bizarre de voir tout le monde habillé comme ça.

— Ouais, c'est sacrément sympa, je trouve.

— ça change et ça fait du bien. »

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant deux ou trois minutes, savourant l'air qui les rafraîchissait après avoir dansés comme des fous pendant trois heures d'affilée. Harry avait réussi à inviter Cho pour un solo et en était particulièrement content, il se l'était ensuite fait ravir par un Poufsouffle, mais elle lui avait promis une nouvelle danse avant la fin de la soirée.

Soudainement, Harry poussa Ron sur le côté. Ron s'apprêta à lui demander avec forces protestations à quoi il jouait mais Harry lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, lui fit signe avec un doigt de se taire et lui indiqua ensuite une direction avec son doigt. Ron fut intrigué, Harry enleva sa main et son ami s'avança en silence pour voir ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Au bout de l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant qu'Harry ne les pousse sur le côté, un couple était en train de s'embrasser. Ron ne discerna pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, mais la silhouette de l'homme se penchant légèrement pour embrasser la fille lui était familière. La lune se découvrit et Ron put constater avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue et Geena Johnson.

« ça alors », murmura-t-il. Harry lui fit de nouveau signe de se taire, le couple parlait à présent, il savait que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations privées, mais il était sidéré par ce qu'il voyait et avait envie d'en savoir plus.

« Hé bien, Severus, on dirait bien que l'alcool est efficace pour briser vos inhibitions. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais saoulé plus tôt.

— Je n'ai pas tellement bu.

— Un peu quand même, non ? »

Ron tira Harry par le tee-shirt et ils retournèrent dans la salle rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils trouvèrent Hermione au bar en train de siroter un jus d'orange avec Luciano.

« On a vu Johnson et Rogue en train de se rouler une pelle ! » s'exclama Ron devant Hermione. Il avait parlé très fort et Hermione n'avait pas été la seule à bénéficier de cette information. Un groupe se forma très vite autour d'eux.

« Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama un autre Gryffondor.

— Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller voir toi-même.

— On va tous aller vérifier tes dires, Weasley », fit Drago. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Ron venait de dire. Non pas qu'il pensait que le rouquin mentait, non, juste que cet idiot avait dû se méprendre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un Weasley. Son père se trompait sur le compte de Dumbledore et des Moldus, en revanche, pour ce qui était des Weasley…

ça lui rappela la dernière lettre de son père. Le pauvre avait dû supporter Percy Weasley durant deux heures à propos d'une histoire de chaudrons mexicains et de balais espagnols qui n'étaient pas aux normes. Lucius s'était demandé si Arthur n'avait pas envoyé son fils exprès pour le tourmenter, surtout que s'il y avait bien une chose dont Lucius Malefoy se fichait, c'était bien de la taille des chaudrons et des balais. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ? Il lui avait répété pendant deux heures que les normes "chaudroniques" ne le concernaient pas, que ce n'était pas son rôle, qu'il s'en fichait royalement, qu'il aille voir un autre service et ailleurs s'il y était. Déjà, au bout de dix minutes, il avait eu envie de le frapper et s'était retenu à grand-peine d'envoyer valser violemment ses mains sur les joues de ce jeune crétin tatillon. Ça l'avait énervé pour le reste de la journée. Conclusion : à côté de son fils, Arthur Weasley lui semblait presque d'une compagnie agréable.

Drago s'était rapproché d'Hermione, il gardait cependant ses distances avec Harry et se moquait toujours autant de Ron. Il y avait peut-être un Weasley qu'il supportait, ou plutôt une : Ginny, elle avait l'air plus intelligente que le reste de sa famille, ce qui le gênait chez elle par contre, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle le regardait d'une façon qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait la nette impression qu'elle le déshabillait du regard.

« Allons-y vite, avant qu'ils arrêtent, décida Ron.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient commencé quoi que ce soit », rétorqua Drago, toujours aussi dubitatif.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes sortit de la salle en même temps.

« Quelle mouche les pique ? » murmura McGonagall, observant ce mouvement de foule. Elle reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui dansait un rock endiablé avec Bibine. La chanson s'acheva et Dumbledore vint s'échouer à côté d'elle.

« Quelle santé cette femme ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en regardant Bibine qui restait sur la piste pour entamer la prochaine danse, en l'occurrence, un morceau techno. « Vous ne dansez pas, Minerva ?

— Bien sûr que si, j'ai dansé tout à l'heure. Mais cette musique, c'est un peu trop pour moi.

— Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup, mais je vais me reposer un peu, cette danse m'a coupé les jambes ! »

_A moins que ce ne soit l'alcool_, rectifia intérieurement Minerva. Si les élèves marchaient au soda et à l'orangeade, les professeurs carburaient au vin moelleux que les elfes leur avaient spécialement mis de côté à la demande de Geena : « Mais surtout, vous ne dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'aie demandé ». Il était tout à fait exceptionnel que les professeurs boivent de l'alcool devant leurs élèves, mais une fois n'était pas coutume. Ce vin se buvait très facilement et sans être saouls, les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus gais que d'habitude, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les élèves.

~oOo~

Les élèves espions se rapprochèrent le plus discrètement qu'un groupe de cette taille le pouvait et purent constater que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas eu la berlue : Johnson et Rogue étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient langoureusement.

« Dites donc, faut surtout pas vous gêner ! » s'exclama Drago à haute voix en sortant à découvert. Le couple sursauta et Severus s'écarta instinctivement de Geena.

« Tu le dis si t'as honte ? lui reprocha-t-elle immédiatement.

— Je vois qu'on sait s'occuper chez les professeurs. Potter et Weasley sont venus nous avertir que vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre. On s'est inquiétés, on a eu peur que quelqu'un vous ait ensorcelés.

— Mais c'est le cas… Sevy m'a envoûtée ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ce diminutif, et il ne fut pas le seul, les élèves se mordirent les lèvres derrière les buissons pour s'empêcher de ricaner. Rogue ne paraissait pas autrement gêné et son premier réflexe de s'écarter de Geena était passé. De toute façon, l'alcool qu'il avait avalé ce soir l'empêchait d'agir de sa façon habituelle.

« Et d'abord, reprit Geena en montrant du doigt Drago et en prenant un air suspicieux, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me mater en train d'embrasser Severus… alors que toi, tu devrais être en train d'embrasser Francesco ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Drago, mais, heureusement pour lui, l'éclairage jouait en sa faveur et personne ne put constater sa gêne.

« Pour… pourquoi vous dites ça ? bafouilla-t-il.

— Oh, allez, ce n'est un mystère pour personne. C'est inscrit sur ta figure. Et puis, franchement, je pense pas que tu te sois habillé comme ça histoire de te déguiser en moldu, je crois surtout que t'as choisi ce qui te mettait le plus en valeur, par coquetterie, et pour plaire à un certain Gryffon… Ah, c'est incroyable ça ! Faut tout faire soi-même ! Allez viens ! »

Sous les regards médusés des élèves qui étaient venus observer en douce le couple, elle entraîna Drago en direction de la salle. Manifestement, des deux professeurs surpris enlacés, il n'y avait pas que l'homme à avoir abuser du précieux liquide.

Les élèves suivirent le mouvement, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Au cas où certains ignoraient encore son ivresse, Geena entra dans la salle en criant à la façon d'une marchande de poissons :

« Drago à draguer ! Drago à draguer ! Qui veut draguer un Drago ? On demande des volontaires ! Si leurs initiales pouvaient être FD, qu'ils aient un accent italien et qu'ils soient Gryffondor, ce serait parfait ! »

Drago se cacha la tête dans les mains et la secoua histoire de nier la réalité, de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire ça, que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller en sueur et en sursaut.

Assis au fond de la salle, Minerva McGonagall était sidérée et Dumbledore plié de rire. Francesco s'avança vers Johnson et fit :

« Heu, M'dame, j'pense correspondre à la description, est-ce que je pourrais me porter candidat ? Siouplait ? »

Geena éclata de rire et se plia en deux.

« Faut arrêter le café dans la goutte, Miss Johnson, ajouta Francesco, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air dubitatif devant l'état de la professeur.

— Ou l'inverse », corrigea Drago. Le rire de Johnson redoubla.

Derrière ce petit groupe, on oscillait entre l'hilarité et la consternation. Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Ron.

« Finalement, c'est pas si étonnant que Rogue et Johnson se soient embrassés. Regarde-moi ça, ils sont aussi imbibés l'un que l'autre ! »

Johnson précipita Drago dans les bras de Francesco et tituba jusqu'à la table où se trouvait Dumbledore et McGonagall et où Rogue venait juste de s'écrouler. Minerva affichait une moue désapprobatrice et Albus ne s'était toujours pas remis de son fou rire.

« Hi hi hi ! Drago à draguer ! Elle est bonne ! »

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-elle donc la seule ce soir parmi les professeurs à conserver un semblant de dignité ?

« Vous êtes bon public, dit-elle à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas honte de vous mettre dans des états pareils ? Surtout vous Severus, je vous ai connu plus raisonnable. »

Severus n'écoutait pas, il était distrait par Geena qui avait l'air de lui chercher de sa bouche quelque chose dans le col du tee-shirt. Jamais Minerva n'avait eu l'air plus offusqué.

« On nage en plein surréalisme, constata-t-elle, de moins en moins encline à l'indulgence. Vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple que vous donnez à vos élèves ? Et ne parlons même pas de ce qui vient de se passer : vous venez de jeter deux garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autre… non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ça, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Mais de là à les inciter, il y a une marge !

— Mais c'est visible qu'ils s'aiment, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Détendez-vous donc Minerva », fit Rogue. Sa voix était pâteuse. D'ailleurs, il se sentait pâteux de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

« A propos d'être détendu, vous ne trouvez pas que vous l'êtes un peu trop en ce moment, Severus ? »

Severus coula un regard brumeux vers Minerva, Bibine et Flitwick vinrent s'immiscer dans la conversation et l'empêcher de dire au professeur de métamorphoses d'aller se faire voir.

« Alors… vous en avez deux en état d'ébriété avancé ?

— Oui, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils se souviendront de ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit », enchérit Dumbledore, hilare.

Sur la piste, l'assistance avait les yeux rivés sur un couple un peu différent des autres : Francesco et Drago dansaient un slow de façon très serrée. Drago n'avait pas été enthousiaste à l'idée de danser avec un garçon devant tout le monde, mais il s'était finalement laissé faire après que Pansy l'ait menacé des pires représailles s'il ne cédait pas aux avances du Gryffondor – elle aimait les histoires d'amour qui finissaient bien, son côté fleur bleue.

Luciano fit un clin d'œil à son frère et leva son pouce en l'air dans le dos d'Hermione, Francesco lui répondit par un sourire. Luciano avait l'air encore plus joyeux que d'habitude, mais cela faisait un petit moment qu'il convoitait Hermione et qu'il n'osait pas lui dire.

Gregory Goyle s'était trouvé une cavalière, c'était la première fois qu'il dansait un slow et il se sentait un peu gauche. Pansy – reflets rouges dans les cheveux – elle avait momentanément laissé tomber la couleur verte –, faux piercing au nez et verres de contact avec un motif en forme d'étoile – dansait avec un de ses condisciples Serpentard, un sixième année qui avait l'air sous le charme. Harry avait obtenu son second slow avec Cho. Vincent Crabbe et Ron Weasley étaient tous deux au bar, Vincent car il était trop complexé pour aller parler aux filles, de peur de se faire méchamment rembarré, Ron car Parvati lui avait promis ce slow mais un septième année Gryffondor l'avait invitée. Comme il était plus mignon et plus élégant que Ron, elle s'était empressée d'accepter, faisant fi de sa promesse.

Entre ça et le fait qu'Hermione ne décollait pas de Luciano, ce n'était pas sa soirée.

-

Le soir venu, Francesco raccompagna Drago jusqu'à sa maison et l'embrassa devant la porte et devant le personnage qui gardait la maison Serpentard. Ce dernier fut totalement outré de cette preuve d'intimité entre deux garçons. Le baiser dura une vingtaine de secondes, la main droite de Francesco caressant doucement les cheveux de Drago et sa main gauche posée sur la taille de son ami. Les deux mains de Drago étaient timidement posées sur les hanches de l'italien. Francesco rompit le baiser, murmura "à demain" à Drago et partit vers la maison Gryffondor après avoir une dernière fois caressé les cheveux de son ami.

Drago aperçut Vincent Crabbe en retrait qui le regardait avec un semblant d'envie et beaucoup de tristesse. Drago pensa un instant que Vincent avait envie de lui. Crabbe homosexuel ? Voilà une idée qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'en fait, Vincent l'enviait, le jalousait peut-être même, mais qu'il n'était pas attiré physiquement. Il enviait le fait que Drago n'était pas tout seul, qu'il était beau, riche, mince et intelligent, bref, séduisant, tout le contraire de lui, et qu'il était aimé, et qu'il était heureux. Drago s'était rendu compte récemment à quel point son ami était complexé, et ce soir, il se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait en être malheureux.

« Tu viens Vincent ? » dit-il d'un ton gentil avant de donner le mot de passe au personnage peint qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés, l'air hautement désapprobateur. Une telle conduite. S'embrasser entre garçons. Mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte.

~oOo~

C'est sur les souvenirs de cette fête que s'acheva ce millésime. Une semaine plus tard, lors du banquet final, le premier depuis des lustres où tout le monde avait l'air heureux, Dumbledore se leva pour faire le discours de fin d'année.

« Voilà une nouvelle année de terminée. Avant toute chose, je vais commencer par annoncer les résultats de la coupe des quatre maisons… même si ces résultats ont été quelque peu faussés par le fait que les Serpentard – à l'initiative des cinquièmes années – l'ont négligée… pour ne pas dire boycottée », annonça Albus Dumbledore avec un petit sourire entendu en regardant du coin de l'œil la table des Serpentard. Il leva le parchemin où étaient notés les résultats, ajusta ses lunettes. « Quatrième, et sans surprise étant donné qu'ils ont fait tout ce qui était en leur possible pour avoir cette place, les Serpentard avec cent soixante points. C'est le score le plus bas que nous avons eu jusque-là à Poudlard, donc, on les applaudit bien fort. »

Les Serpentard se mirent tous debout sur leurs bancs et s'acclamèrent pendant une minute entière. Geena Johnson et Severus Rogue applaudissaient eux aussi, le sourire aux lèvres, et tout le reste de la salle faisait de même.

« ça fait plaisir de voir des élèves heureux, fit Albus Dumbledore en essuyant une larme imaginaire. Ce qui est bête, c'est que les gagnants risquent de paraître dépressifs à côté du débordement de joie des perdants. On ne va plus s'y retrouver ! ajouta-t-il après une courte réflexion.

— Je peux dire un mot ? » fit la voix de Luciano Datena.

Le directeur lui accorda la parole d'un cordial hochement de tête.

« Je tiens à dire que si les Serpentard ont réussi à obtenir un score si enviable, c'est grâce à moi. En effet, comment auraient-ils pu perdre autant de points si je n'avais pas été là ? C'est tout de même moi qui aie arrosé le professeur McGonagall de peinture rouge… même que ça lui allait drôlement bien. »

Tous les élèves rigolèrent.

« Rasseyez-vous vite Monsieur Datena », fit sévèrement McGonagall. Elle appréciait moyennement qu'on lui rappelle cet épisode, et encore moins que l'élève qui était à l'origine de cette mauvaise plaisanterie s'en vante.

« Continuons avec l'énoncé des scores, s'exclama Dumbledore, plus souriant que jamais. Troisième avec trois cent quatre vingt cinq points : Poufsouffle ! » Il laissa le temps aux élèves d'applaudir. « Deuxième avec Quatre cent cinquante points : Gryffondor ! » Une autre pause l'énoncé des points, comblée par les applaudissements nourris par toute la salle. « Et enfin, les vainqueurs, avec quatre cent quatre vingt points : les Serdaigle ! »

Explosion de joie à la table des Serdaigle, cela faisait bien longtemps que leur maison n'avait gagné la coupe. Dumbledore s'approcha de Rogue et Johnson.

« Cette compétition n'est pas aussi malsaine que vous le pensez, glissa le directeur à l'oreille de Geena.

— Mais c'est parce que les Serpentard ont décidé de ne pas la prendre au sérieux cette année.

— C'est surtout que, dorénavant, tous les élèves s'entendent bien… et ce, grâce à vous.

— Seulement en partie. Je ne suis qu'un déclencheur. Il fallait juste les inciter à se découvrir mutuellement. Je suis celle qui a actionné l'interrupteur, c'est tout. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

— Tu te trompes, tu as su faire en sorte que les élèves t'écoutent et te fassent confiance, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, fit Rogue.

— Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? » fit Geena dans un sourire avant de voler un baiser à Severus. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se reculer pour échapper à cette preuve d'affection publique. Les sifflements retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle. Albus rejoignit sa place en riant silencieusement.

« Comment veux-tu que je me fasse respecter après ça ?

— Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu retrouveras ton autorité naturelle dès la rentrée. »

La mine de Rogue se fit grise à la mention de la rentrée suivante.

« Tu as vraiment pris ta décision ?

— Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir dessus ?

— Non. D'ailleurs, Albus devrait l'annoncer à la fin du banquet. »

De fait, à la fin du repas, Albus Dumbledore réclama de nouveau l'attention des élèves.

« Je ne pense pas que ce que je vais maintenant vous annoncer nous vaudra de nouveaux débordements de joie et d'applaudissements. Je pense au contraire que je vais entendre de nombreuses protestations et que les sourires vont disparaître de vos visages.

— Albus, par pitié, ne tombez pas dans le mélo, murmura Geena pour elle-même en se cachant le visage d'une main.

— La triste nouvelle dont j'ai à vous faire part est le départ de Geena Johnson. »

Effectivement, les sourires disparurent et des « Quoi ? », « Hein ? », « Mais pourquoi ? » et autres « C'est pas possible ! » se firent entendre à chaque table. Après que les cris se furent calmés, Drago Malefoy se leva.

« Miss Johnson, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, qu'elle le dise elle-même... et qu'elle s'explique !

« Oui, c'est exact. Je m'en vais. Je ne serai pas là pour l'année scolaire suivante.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour convenances personnelles – comme on dit ! –, je dois vous avouer à tous que je ne tiens pas en place. Et puis, j'estime que je vous ai appris tout ce que j'avais à vous apprendre. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus.

— Moi, je suis certain que vous avez encore plein de choses à nous apprendre sur le monde Moldu !

— Drago, tu es très bien placé pour savoir que le cours de culture moldue n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vous ai _vraiment_ appris. Si le professeur Dumbledore estime que ce cours vous est utile, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de plus compétent que moi pour vous en parler. De mon côté, j'ai déjà fait tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire. A présent, c'est à vous tous de prendre le relais et d'enseigner autour de vous ce que je vous ai aidé à découvrir. J'ai accompli mon devoir, je dois maintenant m'en aller. Vous me manquerez tous énormément… et je peux vous assurer que je ne dis pas ça juste pour la forme, je le pense sincèrement : vous me manquerez et je reviendrai vous voir. C'est promis. »

Geena Johnson se leva sur ses mots. Elle se tourna vers Rogue qui regardait son assiette vide d'un air méditatif.

« Sev' ? » dit-elle à voix basse. Elle savait qu'il avait horreur qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, mais elle s'en fichait. « Nous deux, ça ne s'arrête pas là, ce n'est pas parce que je m'en vais de Poudlard que ça doit marquer la fin de notre relation.

— J'avais justement peur que ce soit le cas. Me voilà rassuré. Je craignais que tu partes pour mettre fin à notre relation sans avoir besoin de le formuler de façon claire, que tu partes pour te débarrasser de moi.

— ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je t'interdis de le penser.

— Peut-être suis-je un peu paranoïaque parfois.

— Tu m'accompagneras jusqu'au train demain ?

— Evidemment.

— Et on se reverra… tu peux transplaner… et on est tous les deux des gens patients. »

Pendant cette conversation, Albus avait repris la parole et annoncé que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Irwin Bateman, absent depuis trois jours pour cause de paternité, n'assurerait plus ses cours à la rentrée afin de se rapprocher de sa famille. Il y eut quelques exclamations suite aux paris qui avaient été fait concernant son départ, mais les élèves n'en furent pas autrement émus. Ce n'était qu'un professeur comme un autre, rien à voir avec Geena Johnson.

Geena sortit de la grande salle après un dernier sourire à Severus. Drago Malefoy se leva de table précipitamment et partit à sa poursuite. Il arriva à sa hauteur dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements.

« Vous vous trompez, on a encore besoin de vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, pas déjà !

— On ?

— _J'ai_ encore besoin de vous, les _Serpentard_ ont encore besoin de vous. Miss Johnson, restez, s'il vous plait ! »

Sa voix implorante était un brise-cœur. Geena s'en voulait d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il s'attache à s'elle et de partir si vite après. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il parte, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, sa place n'était plus ici à présent.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Drago, pas plus que les autres Serpentard. Vous êtes maintenant capables de voir ce qui est bon pour vous et ce qui ne l'est pas. Faire la part entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal, entre ce qui a de la valeur et ce qui n'en a pas.

— J'ai besoin de vous.

— Tu as besoin de gens qui font attention à toi et qui t'aiment, c'est pour ça que tu veux que je reste. Mais regarde autour de toi : tu as Francesco, tu as ta mère, tu as ton père… et tu as des amis… des vrais dorénavant, des gens sur qui tu peux compter te qui peuvent compter sur toi. Je t'ai été utile, j'en suis très heureuse, mais mon rôle s'achève. Tu as réussi à faire des amis de tes ennemis, plus fort encore, tu as réussi à faire des vrais amis de tes faux amis. Tu as réussi cela tout seul, je n'ai été qu'un déclencheur. C'est mon rôle dans la vie, ça : déclencheur, le rôle que je me suis fixée, ce à quoi je suis la meilleure… et je dois aller déclencher d'autres bonnes choses ailleurs.

— Mais…

— Il faut que tu t'aides toi-même à présent. C'est à toi de faire le travail et à personne d'autre. C'est à toi de changer ton père, le premier pas est fait et bien fait : il s'est aperçu combien il tenait à toi. D'ailleurs, entre nous, je ne suis pour rien dans cette révélation puisque c'est ta maladie qui l'a fait réagir. Si tu trouves que ramener ton père a de meilleurs sentiments concernant les moldus et nés-moldus est un travail au-dessus de tes possibilités, alors contente-toi de limiter les dégâts. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ton père à changer, tu peux avoir un rôle important à jouer… sans même le savoir. Essaye d'aider les autres quand les circonstances et tes capacités s'y prêtent. C'est comme ça que le monde progresse : en faisant pour les autres ce qu'on voudrait que les autres fassent pour nous. »

Geena s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

« Drago, à propos d'aider les autres, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

— Bien sûr, lequel ?

— Surveille ton professeur de potions, surtout quand il va à Pré-au-lard, et si tu vois une fille l'approcher trop près, tu t'arranges pour qu'elle ait un… "accident".

— A vos ordres ! »

Geena tourna la clé dans sa serrure et regarda de nouveau Drago.

« Je plaisante évidemment, précisa-t-elle.

— Je l'avais compris.

— Mais surveille-le quand même ! »

Drago revint dans la grande salle. Vincent et Gregory l'attendaient.

« Elle part toujours ? demanda Gregory.

— Oui », répondit sobrement Drago.

Aucun des trois n'ajouta un mot et ils allèrent dans leur maison en silence. Drago jeta un regard à Vincent. Ce dernier avait mangé très peu au repas, du moins, peu par rapport à ce qu'il mangeait habituellement, en fait, il avait mangé un repas correct, et il s'était appliqué à ne pas le manger trop vite et à le manger proprement.

_Il a envie de plaire_, songea Drago. _On a tous mûris cette année. De façons diverses, mais toujours dans le bon sens._


	11. Narcissa

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 11 – Narcissa—

Les vacances d'été débutèrent difficilement pour Drago. Il avait décidé d'annoncer à ses parents ce qu'il était : homosexuel. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de parler de ce genre de sujet avec ses parents. Il ignorait totalement quelle pourrait être leur réaction quand il leur apprendrait la nouvelle. Il se décidait à aller leur parler, puis, alors qu'il arrivait devant eux, il renonçait et cela fait plusieurs jours que ce petit manège durait. Il fallait qu'il se décide pour de bon, qu'il aille au bout une bonne fois. Il se trouvait affreusement lâche. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais brillé par son courage. Cependant, dans le cas présent, c'était _vraiment_ important.

Il était près de vingt deux heures. Drago descendit les escaliers, désespéré par lui-même. Il était fatigué. Il dirait bonne nuit à ses parents – rien de plus encore une fois – et irait se coucher. Quand il se présenta dans le grand salon, il trouva sa mère, vêtue d'une robe légère, mi-assise, mi-étendue sur un des sofas, le coude sur l'accoudoir, les genoux repliés sur les coussins. Elle lisait. Drago aimait quand le visage de sa mère respirait la sérénité, elle était alors d'une beauté tranquille, pas une beauté vulgaire ou une beauté surprenante, ni divine, elle était tout simplement belle et Drago était persuadé qu'à cet instant, aucune femme au monde n'était plus magnifique qu'elle.

Il avait ce genre de pensées enfantines vis-à-vis de sa mère parfois.

« Mon père n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, Drago… et je ne sais pas à quelle heure il rentre. »

Drago vit les sourcils de sa mère se froncer et une légère grimace effleura ses lèvres. Elle était tracassée.

« Non, il n'est pas là, répéta-t-elle en refermant son livre, un doigt en marque page, en s'asseyant correctement et en relevant les yeux vers son fils. Tu voulais lui parler ?

— Non, non. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit Trésor. »

Elle lui passa juste un doigt dans les cheveux. Geste qu'elle faisait depuis des années, une habitude qu'elle avait prise, une manie. Drago lui fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce. Il monta deux marches de l'escalier et se dit que ça serait plus simple de parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour Francesco à sa mère d'abord. Sa mère serait certainement plus compréhensive que son père. Et par instants, son père lui faisait un peu peur.

Il retourna dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Sa mère avait repris la position dans laquelle elle était quand il était entré précédemment. Elle leva les yeux de son livre. C'était un roman policier moldu. Elle l'avait obtenu par sa filière habituelle : une fille qu'elle avait connue à Poudlard, une Serpentard dont les parents étaient moldus et qui avait soigneusement caché ses origines après avoir remarqué que certains n'aimait pas trop les enfants de moldus – ainsi, il y avait eu d'autres nés-moldus à Serpentard avant Luciano, il avait oublié cela quand il avait appris les origines de son ami –, elle avait un jour révélé son secret à Narcissa par inadvertance, Narcissa lui avait juré de ne rien dire et en contrepartie, Celia – c'était son nom – la fournissait en livres moldus que Narcissa affectionnait particulièrement.

C'était agréable de lire des histoires où les problèmes se solutionnaient autrement que par un coup de baguette magique.

« Maman, il… il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

— De quoi ? demanda distraitement Narcissa.

— C'est très important. »

Narcissa posa son livre, s'assit sur le sofa, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains.

« Je t'écoute. »

Drago s'agenouilla au sol, son menton touchait presque les genoux de sa mère. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il faisait ça, sans doute avait-il envie de se faire tout petit pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Il y a un garçon à Poudlard, un Italien, il est… il a quelque chose de spécial et il m'a… »

Drago s'interrompit et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Que veux-tu me dire exactement ? Ce garçon t'ennuie ? encouragea Narcissa.

— Non ! Il… m'attire. »

Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Il t'attire ? Dans quel sens ?

— Je sais que je lui plais, murmura Drago. Et peut-être bien qu'il me plait aussi. »

Après avoir proféré cet euphémisme, Drago regarda sa mère. Elle le fixait en silence, méditative. Il baissa les yeux. Elle resta sans parler pendant une longue minute.

« Tu préfères les hommes ? » dit-elle finalement en douceur et le sourire bienveillant. Le ton qu'elle avait employé rassura Drago et il releva les yeux.

« Je crois, oui. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr. C'est peut-être juste lui.

— Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. »

Drago lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Finalement, je ne suis pas surprise.

— Tu le savais ?

— On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Disons que j'avais remarqué des choses.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, à commencer par ton attitude avec les filles. Le seul membre de la gente féminine qui t'intéresse, c'est moi. Pour moi, c'est flatteur. Pour un enfant, c'est normal. Cependant, pour un adolescent, c'est suspect, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— ça ne t'embête pas ?

— Absolument pas, je ne suis pas de ces gens qui brandissent la Moralité et la Nature comme des drapeaux. Et je ne fais pas non plus partie de ces gens qui tiennent absolument à avoir une descendance. La preuve en est : je n'ai qu'un fils. Tu me suffisais. Tu sais, à l'instant où je t'ai eu dans mes bras, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas aimer d'autres enfants que toi. Je suis une femme très exclusive. Je l'ai dit à ton père, il a vu que je ne plaisantais pas et nous n'avons pas eu d'autres enfants. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, même si je ne suis pas très démonstrative, et pas toujours très disponible – tu aurais d'ailleurs tout à fait le droit de me le reprocher –, comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, passant du coq à l'âne.

— Qui ?

— Celui qui t'a fait découvrir cette partie inexplorée de toi.

— Francesco. » Il fixa le sol et ses doigts posés sur le parquet. « Comment mon père va réagir ? »

Elle mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« En toute honnêteté, je l'ignore. Il encaissera sûrement moins bien la nouvelle que moi, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Néanmoins, et même si je sais que tu as parfois eu des doutes sur ce sujet, je sais qu'il t'aime profondément, et en ce nom, je le crois capable d'accepter beaucoup de choses. Tu es son fils unique et chéri, malheureusement, il est encore moins démonstratif que moi. Je dirais même que dans son cas, ses démonstrations d'affection frôlent le néant. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de t'aimer en silence. »

Un temps s'écoula.

« Je t'aiderai à lui annoncer, on fera ça demain… d'accord ?

— Merci maman. »

Drago partit se coucher avec l'esprit léger.

~oOo~

Le bruit des pas résonnant sur les marches de bois fit détourner les yeux de la femme de son livre. Elle attendait son mari et elle fronça les sourcils : il n'était pas tout seul. Il y avait plusieurs personnes devant l'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était deux heures du matin. Une expression de dégoût passa sur son visage. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à quatre personnes. Lucius Malefoy entra le premier, suivi de deux autres hommes qu'elle avait déjà vus à l'une ou l'autre occasion. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se lever, ni de dire une parole. Pourtant, lorsque le dernier arrivant parut devant elle, elle tressaillit et se redressa d'un saut brusque. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

« Lucius ! Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là ? cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari en désignant du doigt l'individu qu'elle considérait comme un intrus sous son toit.

— Ma présence vous incommode, Narcissa ? dit l'être dont les narines s'apparentaient à celles d'un serpent.

— Déguerpissez de ma demeure ! Vous n'avez rien à y faire ! » ordonna Narcissa avec colère et dégoût en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle se retourna vers Lucius. « Comment oses-tu amener cette créature ici ?

— Narcissa, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Lord Voldemort est un invité de marque, tu devrais être honorée d'être son hôtesse », fit Lucius, visiblement décontenancé et très mal à l'aise. Il regardait sa femme tout en surveillant discrètement du coin de l'œil l'attitude du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un dans ce monde puisse oser parler sur ce ton à son lord. Et comble de malheur, ce quelqu'un était son épouse. La peur commença à l'envahir, il espéra de tout cœur que Narcissa ait la prudence de revenir sur ses propos et de prétexter l'une ou l'autre excuse pour les expliquer. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Honorée ? Un invité de marque ? Tu délires Lucius ! Cela fait des années que tu délires ! Cela n'a que trop duré ! Réveille-toi un peu ! Les idées qu'il défend sont horribles et froissées… à l'image de celui qui les prône ! »

Les deux autres invités de Lucius fixaient Voldemort avec terreur, s'attendant à tout moment à une réaction particulièrement violente de sa part à l'insolence de Narcissa. Le calme dont il faisait preuve pour l'instant ne le rendait que plus inquiétant. Les mains de Lucius tremblaient, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine, Narcissa était en train de jouer avec sa vie et elle le mettait lui aussi dans une situation périlleuse, et peut-même leur enfant, comment ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ?

Il avait toujours su qu'elle désapprouvait ses idées et qu'elle détestait Voldemort. S'il avait su que c'était à ce point… et qu'en plus, elle ne le craignait pas ! Jamais il n'aurait amené son Lord ici. Il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son possible pour éviter cette rencontre. Il aimait sa femme d'un amour profond et elle le lui rendait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait laissé faire ses activités de Mangemort pendant toutes ces années sans pour autant faire ses valises et emmener son fils loin de la mauvaise influence de son père. Il fallait dire aussi que Narcissa n'accordait que peu d'importance à la vie humaine tant que ce n'était pas la sienne ou celle de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait qui était en jeu. Mais, Voldemort, ses idées et sa façon d'agir lui retournaient le cœur. Jusque-là, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour se tenir à distance de lui. L'accueillir sous son toit était au dessus de ses forces, elle ne pouvait l'admettre et en oubliait toute prudence élémentaire.

« Lucius, Drago est au premier en train de dormir, je refuse que cette abomination se trouve sous le même toit que mon fils.

— Pourtant, votre fils fera bientôt partie de mes dévoués Mangemorts », dit Voldemort d'une voix très douce, contenant parfaitement une colère qui atteignait peu à peu son paroxysme et qui exploserait bientôt si cette femme continuait à le défier et allait jusqu'à l'insulter. Comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le craindre ?

L'inconsciente.

« Plutôt mourir ! s'écria Narcissa.

— Si tel est votre souhait » murmura Voldemort dans une grimace. En moins d'une seconde, il sortit sa baguette magique, la leva et prononça : « Avada Kedavra. »

Narcissa Malefoy se retrouva foudroyée. Il y eut un cri étouffé. Aucun des hommes présents n'y prêta attention. Voldemort crut que c'était celle qu'il venait de tuer qui avait poussé ce cri, les trois autres étaient trop horrifiés pour y prendre garde. Lucius tomba à genoux, fixant le corps de sa défunte épouse, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. C'était tout bonnement impossible, son seigneur n'avait pas pu exécuter sa femme.

Ce dernier rangeait déjà sa baguette et se détournait du cadavre. Dommage de tuer une si jolie personne. Mais en vérité, il aurait dû le faire il y a déjà bien longtemps.

« Vois-tu Lucius, j'ai toujours su que cette femme était un frein dans nos projets. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle nous espionnait. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne te sois jamais débarrassé de ce fardeau inutile. Tu as toujours fait preuve d'un attachement suspect pour cette femme qui n'a jamais daigné rallier nos rangs. Tu aurais dû t'en méfier. Surtout qu'elle me critiquait, je le savais bien avant qu'elle nous fasse cette scène. Il était plus que temps qu'elle meure », discourut Voldemort comme si Narcissa n'avait été qu'un petit caillou qu'il avait écarté de son chemin d'un coup de pied. « Tu peux être heureux de ne pas subir le même sort étant donné que tu n'ignorais pas non plus ce qu'elle pensait de moi et que tu l'as quand même gardée », ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à son disciple agenouillée devant sa défunte épouse.

Lucius entendait ces paroles sans les comprendre, il regardait toujours sa femme et commençait à réaliser qu'elle était morte et que rien ne pourrait la ramener.

Dehors, un balai emportant un adolescent en larmes s'éloignait dans la nuit d'encre.

~oOo~

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais. Il s'assit dans son lit et récapitula ce qu'il venait de voir dans son rêve. Il était habitué à avoir ce genre de songes : il savait que ce qu'il avait vu était le reflet exact de la réalité. Voldemort, encore lui, toujours lui. Et les Malefoy. Voldemort avait tué la femme. Et il avait entendu un cri, un cri étouffé, comme si une main s'était plaquée sur la bouche qui avait crié. Ce rêve avait été différent des précédents, il avait vu toute la scène de haut, et il y avait comme des barreaux devant les images ou qui faisaient partie des images. Harry fixa l'image dans son esprit et réfléchit. C'était comme s'il avait été en haut d'un escalier, et le cri qu'il avait entendu, c'était un peu comme s'il l'avait lui-même poussé. Etait-ce lui en haut de cet escalier ? Non, ce n'était pas sa voix.

Il se leva en silence (ne surtout pas réveiller les Dursley) et prit son encrier, sa plume et une feuille de parchemin. Il fallait qu'il envoie sans tarder le récit de son rêve à Dumbledore. Il s'assit et entreprit de décrire son songe avec exactitude. Quand il eut terminé, il roula la feuille de parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige. L'oiseau s'envola dans la nuit.

Harry se recoucha et tenta de se rendormir, mais le souvenir de son rêve était omniprésent. Narcissa Malefoy, la mère d'un Serpentard de sa connaissance, s'était opposée à Voldemort. Harry repensa au dégoût inscrit sur son visage quand elle parlait à Voldemort. Elle avait fait preuve d'un courage sans faille. Et quand Voldemort lui avait dit que son fils serait un mangemort, elle avait dit "Plutôt mourir".

Et elle était morte.

Ainsi donc était la destinée de ceux qui s'opposaient à Voldemort, y comprit dans les familles de ses propres adeptes. Harry frissonna. Narcissa Malefoy était morte comme Cédric Diggory était mort et comme ses parents étaient morts. Il repensa à l'attitude de Lucius Malefoy qui avait tenté de tempérer sa femme, il avait peur, sans doute peur pour elle, sûrement peur pour lui.

Il pensa à Drago Malefoy. Quelle allait être sa réaction quand il apprendrait le décès de sa mère ?

~oOo~

Harry reçut la réponse de Dumbledore dans la soirée et fut ravi de la rapidité d'Hedwige. Il prit soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre et détacha fébrilement le message accroché à la patte de sa chouette. Il lut avec attention le contenu de la lettre :

_« Très cher Harry,_

_» Je te mentirai si je prétendais que ta lettre m'a surpris. Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy sortent à l'instant de mon bureau. Drago est arrivé au petit matin à Pré-au-Lard (par bonheur son instinct a su le guider dans la bonne direction). Malgré sa connaissance de l'endroit, il avait l'air totalement perdu et il était épuisé. Il errait en appelant le professeur Rogue. Il a croisé le chemin d'Hagrid qui l'a conduit ici. Son récit est le même que le tien quasiment au mot près, mis à part qu'il l'a fait oralement et qu'il avait grand peine à retenir ses larmes. Je pense que dans ton rêve, tu as vu la scène de ses yeux, et c'est lui que tu as entendu crier. Il a été réveillé par des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée et a vu toute la scène du premier étage._

» Je crois (et ton professeur de potions est du même avis) que Voldemort vient de commettre une très grave erreur. Lucius Malefoy adorait sa femme, sa disparition va certainement l'affecter profondément et il y a des chances pour qu'il se détourne de Voldemort, peut-être même rejoindra-t-il nos rangs. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'avoir un ancien mangemort à nos côtés est un grand atout dans la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres, surtout quand il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Les membres du ministère de la magie, et en particulier Cornélius Fudge, ne pourront se permettre de dédaigner son témoignage et ses arguments. Tu n'ignores pas comme l'influence de cet homme est importante dans le milieu sorcier. Jusqu'ici, cela jouait contre nous, mais à présent, cela pourrait jouer en notre faveur. J'espère que je ne prends pas trop mes désirs pour des réalités en t'écrivant ces lignes, mais, même si Malefoy est un être détestable par bien des aspects, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la mort de sa femme et les larmes de son fils le feront radicalement changer.

_» Bien sûr, on ne peut se réjouir de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy, et je serais bien le dernier à le faire, surtout après avoir vu son fils dans cet état (il fait peine à voir), mais c'est à nous de faire en sorte que sa mort ne soit pas inutile. Cette femme a été très courageuse d'agir comme elle l'a fait, à nous de faire preuve du même courage même s'il est triste de constater qu'il faut qu'il survienne des drames pour que le monde bouge._

_» Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas la première "sacrifiée" dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ta douloureuse expérience en est le témoignage. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que ça sera la dernière, mais, hélas, le combat est loin d'être gagné._

_» Harry, si tu te sens plus en sûreté chez les Weasley, je t'autorise à y aller. Voldemort et les Mangemorts se sont montrés calmes depuis quelques temps, mais le drame qui s'est joué la nuit dernière est sans doute le signe avant coureur d'une prochaine activité._

_» Au cas où tu te demanderais ce que va devenir Drago, il va rester avec nous à Poudlard pour le moment. De toutes façons, je vois mal comment nous pourrions faire autrement. D'autant qu'il refuse de s'éloigner de Severus, il est apparemment l'une des rares personnes dans lesquelles il ait confiance à l'heure actuelle, peut-être la seule. Son traumatisme est important, il n'est pas sûr qu'il se remette de la vision qu'il a subie._

_» Pour l'instant, il faut continuer à attendre (nous n'avons pas d'autres options). Qu'attendons-nous ? Que Lucius Malefoy se manifeste._

_» N'hésite pas à m'écrire au moindre pressentiment._

_» Bien à toi._

_» Albus Dumbledore »_

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois pour bien imprimer chaque mot dans son esprit. Un de ses rêves s'était une fois de plus révélé exact. Narcissa Malefoy était effectivement morte. Drago Malefoy allait très mal et il avait vu la scène par ses yeux (il faudra qu'il demande à Dumbledore ce qu'il pense de ça). Quant à Lucius Malefoy, Dumbledore avait l'air de penser qu'il allait se rebeller contre Voldemort, mais avait-il raison ? à ce qu'il savait, Malefoy était lâche et opportuniste. Il se mettait là où il savait son intérêt. Mais Dumbledore avait raison, l'événement était de taille, de quoi changer même un Lucius Malefoy.

« Et si _ça_ ne le change pas, c'est qu'il n'est bon qu'à jeter aux ordures », pensa Harry.


	12. Début de la sixième année

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 12 – Début de la sixième année—

« Drago, il faut aller dormir, murmura Rogue d'un ton apaisant et las. Tu es exténué.

— Je ne veux pas dormir. »

Il était vingt deux heures. La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard. Drago était assis à la table des Serpentard dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait que lui et Rogue dans la pièce. Rogue s'était mis à le tutoyer et à l'appeler par son prénom depuis son arrivée dans l'enceinte de l'école en plein mois de juillet, il lui semblait qu'un peu plus de familiarité ne pouvait lui être que profitable dans de telles circonstances.

« Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux heures du matin. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher.

— Où ? Je ne veux pas aller dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Je ne veux pas être tout seul. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Se retrouver dans un dortoir vide après ce qui lui était arrivé n'était effectivement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus adéquat.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il y ait après la mort ? Je veux dire, à part pour nos Baron Sanglant et autres Mimi Geignarde.

— Je l'ignore. Mais ta mère pense sans doute à toi en ce moment. » Ces mots étaient sortis malgré lui. Les mots qu'on dit toujours pour rassurer les proches. Des mots qui accentuèrent au contraire le ressentiment de Drago.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne la verrai plus, je ne l'entendrai plus, je ne sentirai plus son odeur, elle ne me tiendra plus jamais dans ses bras. » Il s'interrompit, son regard se perdit dans le vide, il reprit d'un ton plus calme : « Pas qu'elle le faisait souvent, mais c'était parce que je ne voulais plus.

— Drago, tu es fatigué.

— Je le tuerai… de mes mains. » Ses poings étaient crispés sous la table.

« Bien sûr, mais pour ça, il faut prendre des forces, et donc dormir. J'ai trois pièces dans mon appartement, tu dormiras dans mon lit et moi sur le canapé. Ainsi, tu ne seras pas vraiment seul. Cela te convient ?

— Oui, mais je vous dérange.

— Penses-tu ! J'ai un canapé très confortable. Allez, viens. »

Drago se leva et suivit Rogue, satisfait d'avoir au moins réussi à convaincre l'adolescent de prendre du repos à défaut d'avoir pu le soulager. Ils entrèrent dans ses appartements, Drago parcourut la pièce du regard. C'était une pièce de quatre mètres sur cinq avec un canapé, une table, deux chaises, une armoire et des étagères. Les espaces entre les meubles étaient réduits au minimum et Drago se faufila entre la table et l'armoire.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas très grand. »

Il y avait une porte en face de lui et une porte sur le coté. Des dizaines de livres étaient alignés le long des étagères, Drago y jeta un coup d'œil et parcourut les titres d'un doigt. Il aperçut trois ou quatre livres traitant de magie noire, ça lui rappela son père et Voldemort : il détourna les yeux. Rogue parut remarquer son attitude et voir sur quel livre son doigt était pointé.

« J'ai ces livres depuis longtemps. J'étais fasciné par la magie noire étant plus jeune. Sans doute le suis-je toujours un peu aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il en est de la magie de noire comme du reste, tout dépend l'usage qu'on en fait. »

Drago hocha la tête, il était d'accord. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Geena Johnson quand ils en avaient parlé.

« Vous en étiez un avant.

— Un quoi ? demanda Rogue, bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris de quoi Drago voulait parler.

— Un Mangemort. »

Rogue prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Oui, j'en étais un… mais cela n'a pas duré.

— Pourquoi l'êtes-vous devenu ? demanda Drago.

— Tout ça, c'est du passé, éluda son professeur. La salle de bains est ici, dit-il en ouvrant une des deux portes. Comme tu le vois, il y a tout le confort. Et là-bas, c'est la chambre, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre porte. Tu n'as rien pour dormir, bien sûr. Je vais te donner une chemise. Je te laisse aller dans la salle de bains, je vais m'absenter quelques minutes. Tu veux bien rester seul ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

Rogue partit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Drago regarda la porte en essayant de freiner l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. La moindre seconde de solitude lui pesait. Il secoua la tête et entra dans la salle de bains ; de l'eau chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

~oOo~

Rogue tenait à informer Dumbledore qu'il hébergeait Drago dans ses appartements. Ce n'était pas vraiment réglementaire, il préférait avoir son assentiment. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui ronflait, celle-ci se réveilla et lui demanda de répéter. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Qui peut bien me déranger à une heure pareille ? » fit la voix ensommeillée du directeur de l'autre côté du panneau. Cela lui arrivait donc d'être de mauvaise humeur ?

Une fois la porte ouverte, Rogue commença par s'excuser.

« Pardon de vous déranger. Je voulais juste vous signaler que Drago dormait dans ma chambre.

— Dans votre chambre ?

— Oui, je vais dormir sur le canapé. J'ai préféré lui proposer cet arrangement car il ne voulait pas être seul. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Je dirai même qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le laisser seul pour le moment. Il pourrait lui venir l'envie de faire… une bêtise. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité. Et il avait laissé Drago seul.

« Il vaut mieux que j'y retourne », dit-il précipitamment.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se dit que, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas le surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Arrivé chez lui, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains.

« ça va, Drago ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix, afin de couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

De l'autre côté du mur, la voix de Drago lui répondit.

« Oui, très bien. »

Rogue, un peu soulagé, entra dans la chambre et entreprit de changer les draps après avoir sorti une chemise pour son jeune invité.

Dans la baignoire, Drago s'était mis sous le jet du robinet, laissant l'eau noyer ses pensées. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. L'eau qui dégoulinait le long de son visage l'aidait à se vider la tête. Il en avait tellement besoin. Cette journée avait été la plus dure de toute sa vie, il pensait avoir mangé son pain noir pendant sa maladie, mais il s'était trompé. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Rogue résonna à nouveau.

« Tout va bien, Drago ? »

Sa voix respirait l'inquiétude. Drago le sentit.

« Oui, oui », répondit-il à intelligible voix en songeant que son professeur semblait craindre qu'il fasse quelque chose de définitif.

Il se décida à sortir de la baignoire, se couvrit d'une serviette et se sécha. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, Rogue était assis sur le canapé. Il y avait un verre posé sur la table. Drago comprit instantanément que son contenu lui était destiné. Rogue capta son regard et lui dit d'un ton bienveillant.

« C'est pour que tu passes une bonne nuit. »

Drago hocha la tête. Il en avait bien besoin. Rogue prit le verre et entra dans la chambre en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il attendit que Drago ait bu tout le contenu du verre avant de se retirer. Drago s'assit sur le lit et regarda la porte, les yeux vides.

~oOo~

Harry écrivit aux Weasley dès le lendemain pour leur demander s'il pouvait venir passer le reste de l'été chez eux. Cette question était de pure forme, il connaissait déjà la réponse, les Weasley étaient toujours ravis de l'accueillir, l'antithèse des Dursley.

Harry n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir partir de chez son oncle, et puisque Dumbledore l'y autorisait en vertu de sa sécurité. Non pas d'ailleurs qu'il se sente plus en sûreté chez les Weasley, il s'y sentait tout simplement mieux.

La réponse ne tarda guère. Coquecigrue, le vaillant messager de Ron, apporta un message de son maître lui disant que son père viendrait le chercher dans la journée – il préférait venir seul, les Dursley n'aimant pas vraiment la compagnie des sorciers. Ron ne précisait pas dans son message comment son père allait arriver, ni à quelle heure.

Harry attendit donc patiemment l'arrivée du père de son ami, priant pour qu'il débarque le plus tôt possible. Un hurlement – qu'Harry analysa comme issu de la bouche de la Tante Pétunia – retentit dans toute la maisonnée. Un sourire courba la bouche d'Harry, ce cri était certainement synonyme de l'arrivée d'Arthur Weasley.

De fait, la tante Pétunia arriva d'un pas vif et se posta devant lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi », dit-elle avec le plus grand mépris qu'elle pouvait, puis, elle s'éloigna dignement, la tête haute.

Arthur Weasley apparut.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-il dans un grand sourire. Je crois que j'ai un peu effrayé ta tante, mais j'ai préféré transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la maison. La dernière fois, la poudre de cheminette n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

— Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, vous allez bien ?

— Très bien, j'irai encore mieux si ta tante ne m'avait pas déchiré les tympans à hurler comme elle l'a fait.

— Désolé. Dites-moi : si vous êtes venu en transplanant : comment va-t-on faire pour le retour ? Je ne sais pas transplaner… et même si je savais, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, je suis trop jeune pour ça.

— Oh mais, on va prendre le bus, répondit Monsieur Weasley avec une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux. Le bus Moldu ! Je me suis renseigné pour savoir comment il marchait. Tu savais qu'il y avait des horaires et des arrêts préétablis, toi ? J'ai un ami qui habite à quelques kilomètres d'ici, avec le bus, on rejoindra sa maison et on lui empruntera sa cheminée pour se rendre au Terrier.

— Très bien », dit Harry d'une voix réticente. La perspective d'un voyage en bus en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley ne l'enthousiasmait guère. _Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer_, pensait-il.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre. A l'heure où ils l'avaient pris, il y avait peu de monde dans l'autocar, ils pouvaient donc parler librement sans passer pour des originaux, ni s'attirer des regards en biais. C'était heureux car Arthur ne manquait pas une occasion de faire une réflexion sur l'ingéniosité dont faisait preuve les Moldus et au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par lui promettre qu'il lui ferait visiter un supermarché, aux conditions qu'il s'habille _véritablement_ comme un Moldu et qu'il soit discret.

Harry en profita pour lui demander les dernières nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Il s'était abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier dernièrement mais il ne recevait plus qu'un journal tronqué depuis un certain temps. Les journalistes s'étaient mis en grève depuis un mois pour protester contre le ministère de la magie qui les empêchait de faire leur travail correctement. Des mesures coercitives avaient en effet été prises pour interdire certains moyens qu'utilisaient les journalistes pour s'informer afin d'éviter les fuites qui se multipliaient depuis quelques temps – les reporters se montraient de plus en plus ingénieux et insistants depuis le retour de Voldemort.

En lieu et place du journal, Harry recevait donc quotidiennement une lettre racontant les différentes actions et les progrès réalisés. Dans la première de ces lettres, le rédacteur expliquait le pourquoi de cette grève, cela se résumait ainsi : "Plutôt ne pas donner d'informations que de répéter les mensonges du ministère".

Harry ne pouvait leur donner tort.

Il y avait eu une manifestation organisée devant le ministère de la magie. Les journalistes avaient défilé bâillonnés avant de s'asseoir sur les marches du ministère.

Au final, le monde sorcier n'était pas si différent du monde moldu.

Arthur Weasley lui donna les dernières informations. A la surprise d'Harry, il ne parla absolument pas des Malefoy, ni de Voldemort. Harry aiguilla la conversation dans cette direction, mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'Arthur Weasley n'était absolument pas au courant de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy. La nouvelle n'était pas encore connue, il était encore trop tôt sans doute. Harry décida de ne pas en parler, inutile d'inquiéter les Weasley, ils l'apprendraient toujours assez tôt.

~oOo~

Le lendemain, quand Harry descendit de la chambre de Ron pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva Arthur Weasley au pied des escaliers les yeux fixés sur la Gazette du Sorcier qui, apparemment, avait recommencé à paraître le jour même. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la manchette et lut "Qui-vous-savez sort de l'ombre", son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il fut tenté d'arracher le journal des mains de son hôte pour lire l'article, Arthur Weasley vit Harry et lui montra l'article du doigt.

« Tu-sais-qui a tué la femme de Lucius Malefoy.

— Et… c'est tout ? demanda Harry qui était déjà au courant de cette nouvelle et qui pensait que l'article contenait d'autres informations.

— Comment ça "C'est tout" ? s'exclama Weasley, intrigué qu'Harry prenne cette information à la légère. Tu-sais-qui vient de tuer la femme d'un de ses Mangemorts, tu te rends compte ? Remarque, ça n'est pas si étonnant, il ne traite pas mieux ses amis que ses ennemis.

— Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas son amie. Elle le détestait.

— Comment peux-tu prétendre ça ? demanda Ron qui, à son tour, descendait l'escalier.

— Il est vrai que j'ai moi aussi entendu dire qu'elle n'était pas une Mangemort et qu'elle détestait Tu-sais-qui. Cela étant, ce ne sont que des bruits, e il faut se méfier des rumeurs, faire croire cela aurait très bien pu être une stratégie de Tu-sais-qui. Cela dit, ce qui vient de se passer accorderait plutôt raison à ces "on dit", déclara Arthur.

— Je suis sûr de moi. Voldemort l'a tuée parce qu'elle l'avait insultée. »

Arthur Weasley se pencha sur son article.

« Comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? Ils ne disent rien sur les circonstances dans l'article. »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé… dans un rêve.

— Tu as encore rêvé de Tu-sais-qui.

— Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça. Il a un nom. Ce n'est pas en supprimant son nom que vous le supprimerez lui », reprocha Harry, avant de se demander pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi.

Cette réplique mit fin à la discussion.

En fin d'après-midi, Arthur Weasley vint trouver Harry pour lui demander de plus amples informations sur son rêve, Harry lui dit tout ce qu'il avait vu, la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait répondu. Arthur conclut par ses mots : « On saura bientôt si Dumbledore a raison d'espérer que Malefoy se rebellera », puis, il s'éloigna.

Les jours qui suivirent, plus personne ne parla de Voldemort et des Malefoy suite à un accord tacite. Une semaine passa sans nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La mort de Narcissa Malefoy était sur toutes les lèvres et tout le monde attendait la réaction de son veuf, mais Lucius semblait amorphe. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il restait cloîtré chez lui.

~oOo~

La fin de l'été arriva et les Weasley, Harry et Hermione prirent ensemble le Poudlard Express. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il prenait ce train pour la rentrée, Harry ne croisa pas Drago Malefoy, c'était logique car celui-ci était déjà à Poudlard, il le remarqua quand même, comme si cela lui manquait, ce qui était peut-être vrai, même si c'était idiot car leurs rencontres dans le train n'avaient jamais été plaisantes, cela étant, justement, c'était peut-être pour ça que cela lui manquait, car, pour la première fois, cette rencontre-là aurait pu être agréable, et elle n'avait pas eu lieu.

Ils débarquèrent du train et entendirent une voix familière demander aux premières années de le suivre. Ils firent un signe de main à Hagrid. Hermione décocha un coup de coude à Harry.

« Aïe ! s'exclama ce dernier avant de frotter son avant-bras douloureux.

— Tu as vu celui qui est à côté des barques ? On dirait… on dirait Malefoy !

— Oui… oui, c'est lui ! Mince alors, qui l'eut cru ? Il est en train d'aider Hagrid. » Ron était éberlué.

Les premières années, qui ne connaissaient pas Drago, n'étaient, eux, absolument pas étonnés et montaient dans les barques sous les directives de l'adolescent. Hagrid profita que son jeune assistant s'occupait à sa place de surveiller le nombre d'élèves qui montaient dans chaque barque pour aller voir rapidement Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Alors, comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes prêts pour votre avant-dernière année.

— Oui, oui… Hagrid, j'ai pas la berlue, c'est bien Malefoy que je vois là-bas ? demanda Ron.

— Oui, c'est lui. Il a beaucoup participé aux préparatifs de cette nouvelle année. Ça lui fait du bien de s'occuper les mains et la tête…

— Certainement… mais ça a un côté nettement surréaliste de le voir t'aider, remarqua Harry.

— C'est vrai que ça peut sembler bizarre. Mais finalement, Drago, c'est pas le mauvais bougre. Je vais vous dire une bonne chose les enfants : on est ce que la vie fait de nous… et la vie de Drago a pris un sacré virage dernièrement ! Il faut que j'y retourne, je ne suis pas censé le laisser tout faire tout seul, on se reverra plus tard. »

Les premières années étaient tous montés dans les barques et Drago n'attendait qu'Hagrid pour traverser le lac. Ron, Harry et Hermione partirent d'un bon pas vers le château. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Tous les élèves autres que les premières années étaient assis dans la grande salle, sauf Drago Malefoy.

Harry observa attentivement la table des professeurs pour voir quel serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne trouva qu'une nouvelle personne, c'était une femme brune qui devait avoir la quarantaine, elle n'était ni belle, ni laide, mais elle avait un regard franc et pénétrant. Un regard qui lit à travers vous, songea Harry. Il supposa que c'était le nouveau professeur de culture moldue. Harry songea que Miss Johnson devrait être difficile à remplacer et souhaita mentalement bon courage à celle qui lui succédait.

Il n'y avait aucune autre nouvelle tête parmi les professeurs et aucune chaise inoccupée, Harry supposa que Dumbledore avait décidé de supprimer ce cours par manque de professeur. Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si Dumbledore avait décidé de prendre en main lui-même les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Cette pensée finit par s'imposer et Harry se dit que ça ne pouvait être que ça et il se réjouissait à l'avance des prochains cours.

Les premières années entrèrent, ainsi qu'Hagrid et Drago. Drago se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et se mit à parler à voix basse avec le professeur Rogue, pendant que le professeur McGonagall installait la chaise et le choixpeau devant la table des professeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? demandait Drago à l'oreille de Rogue.

— Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Que veux-tu faire de plus ? Va donc t'asseoir à ta table.

— ça signifie que je suis toujours élève ?

— Pourquoi ne le serais-tu plus ? fit Rogue, interloqué.

— Je n'ai pas de quoi payer mon année.

— ça n'est pas grave, Drago. Tu as tellement aidé que tu mérites bien d'avoir une année gratuite, intervint Dumbledore.

— Je n'ai pas tellement aidé que ça. Et puis, j'ai dû coûter de l'argent pendant les deux mois que j'ai passé ici… et je n'ai pas mes livres scolaires.

— Va t'asseoir à la table des Serpentard et ne te préoccupe pas de ça », ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Il se tourna vers Bibine. « Personne n'a pensé à lui acheter ses livres ?

— Ah, je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit Bibine en se tournant vers Hagrid.

— Moi non plus, dit Hagrid en se tournant vers Flitwick.

— C'est Severus qui aura le plus de chances de l'avoir fait, non ? proposa Flitwick en se tournant vers la chaise du professeur des potions. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était vide.

— Je ne veux pas être un poids, murmura Drago en regardant Dumbledore, mais il prit tout de même le chemin de sa table.

— Où est passé Severus ? Il était là y a deux secondes, s'exclama Flitwick.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention, je regardais Drago », fit Bibine.

Pendant le temps de cette conversation, la cérémonie du chapeau avait débuté et le Choixpeau avait chanté sa chanson. McGonagall aurait dû commencer à appeler les élèves mais elle paraissait absorbée par autre chose.

« Hé bien, Minerva », lui dit gentiment Dumbledore, les yeux rieurs. McGonagall sortit de sa torpeur. Elle lut le premier nom sur la liste et s'approcha du directeur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« _Il_ est là.

— Voldemort ?

— Mais non ! Malefoy ! Lucius Malefoy ! Il était là à l'instant, vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous parliez avec Drago, il a fait un signe à Severus qui s'est levé et l'a rejoint. » Elle fit une pause, rejeta un œil pour voir si elle les apercevait à nouveau, puis haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau le directeur. « Il n'a pas bonne mine.

— Severus ? s'amusa Dumbledore.

— Non, Malefoy ! » Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ces petits jeux, et ce n'était guère le moment. « Il a le teint… grisâtre.

— Il est ici et il est en train de discuter avec Severus. Voilà qui est intéressant. » Dumbledore parcourut l'assemblée sans la voir – tourné vers d'autres perspectives –, il remarqua tout de même les regards des jeunes gens braqués sur eux. « Minerva, je crois qu'ils attendent le prochain nom », ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un signe discret les premières années.

~oOo~

Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy se connaissaient depuis l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux élèves à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient jamais été réellement amis, mais s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Il y avait eu surtout une personne qui les avait liés, mais cette personne n'était plus, et beaucoup de choses s'étaient cassées le jour où elle avait quitté ce monde.

Ils se connaissaient donc avant que Lucius ne commence à fréquenter la très jolie étudiante prénommée Narcissa que tous les élèves de sexe mâle convoitaient plus ou moins. Severus savait à quel point Lucius aimait sa femme, il avait été fou de Narcissa à la seconde où elle était entrée dans son champ de vision.

-

Dire que Lucius Malefoy avait mauvaise mine était un euphémisme. Severus Rogue ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un jour une personne avoir l'air plus malade que ça. Sa grand-mère sur son lit de mort avait un teint moins blafard que celui de Lucius.

« Tiens, tu donneras ça à Dumbledore, lui dit Lucius en lui tendant une bourse bien pleine. C'est l'argent pour les études de Drago. J'en ai mis plus qu'il ne fallait pour payer les deux mois qu'il a passé ici. » Il sortit une autre bourse de cuir de sa poche. « Et ça, c'est pour Drago, tu lui donneras, et aussi… »

— Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas en personne ? l'interrompit Rogue.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il ait très envie de voir l'assassin de sa mère. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette version-là de l'histoire et s'empressa de la rectifier.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Narcissa, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— ça revient au même, c'est à cause de ma stupidité qu'elle est morte. »

Il s'appuya contre un mur, il semblait vaincu par la lassitude ou le poids du remord.

« Drago avait raison : je suis stupide et borné… et ça a coûté la vie de Cissy. »

Le professeur détourna le regard. A le voir dans cet état, il aurait été heureux de pouvoir le détromper et minorer sa responsabilité, mais Lucius avait raison et il sentirait le mensonge. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Donc, tu ne vas pas aller voir ton fils si je comprends bien.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas.

— Et que vas-tu faire vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Tènèbres.

— Je ne sais pas.

— ça serait bien de savoir… ne me dis pas que tu es encore à son service ?

— Oh non ! » Un rire lugubre lui découvrit les dents et retroussa le coin gauche de sa bouche, brève ébauche d'un sourire grimaçant. « Cependant… il l'ignore. »

Severus secoua mollement la tête de haut en bas, en proie à la réflexion, puis il braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius.

« Je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire : tu vas te promettre à toi-même de tout faire pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu vas aller voir ton fils et lui faire part de ta décision… et ensuite, tu respecteras cette promesse.

— Tu me donnes des ordres ? » s'étonna Lucius. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, son regard jusque-là vide devint dur et il releva la tête. « Très bien, Severus, je vais faire ce que tu viens de dire. Néanmoins, j'aime autant te dire que je connais bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je ne vois guère comment je peux le combattre.

— Il n'est pas question de le battre tout seul, il est question de faire partie d'un ensemble qui le combattra. Lucius, nous avons attendu que tu te bouges pendant tout l'été –vraiment, nous n'attendions que ça ! –, tu es une pièce importante, tu es un personnage influent de la scène sorcière. Il faut que tu ailles trouver Fudge et que tu lui parles. Cet idiot refuse de voir les choses en face. Aide-le à ouvrir les yeux. » Severus hésita un instant. « Par la même occasion, j'aimerais aussi que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

— Quoi ? » demanda Lucius intrigué.

~oOo~

Drago s'installa à la table des Serpentard. Il s'assit entre Luciano et Pansy, à la grande satisfaction de cette dernière – ce n'était pas parce que Drago n'était plus un cœur à prendre, et encore moins par une fille, qu'elle ne prenait pas plaisir à être à ses côtés et, d'une manière générale, elle l'aimait bien et appréciait sa compagnie.

Hermione remarqua les regards indécis que lançaient Goyle et Crabbe à Drago, d'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était appliqué à s'asseoir loin d'eux. Drago ne craignait pas Vincent et Gregory, c'était ses amis – de véritables amis depuis l'année passée –, mais il ne voulait pas leur causer du tort. Entre les rumeurs concernant son homosexualité, la rébellion de sa mère et le mutisme de son père, il n'était pas sûr que le nom de Malefoy soit très apprécié des Mangemorts dorénavant. Les pères de Crabbe et Goyle, tous deux Mangemorts et qui jusque-là avaient été très satisfaits de cette amitié de leurs fils avec Drago, pourraient désormais en prendre ombrage.

Drago jeta un œil dans leur direction, Crabbe l'intercepta et lui répondit par un pauvre sourire. Drago comprit. Il avait raison : leurs parents leur avaient défendus de le fréquenter.

Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Pansy Parkinson. Cependant, Pansy n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec les Mangemorts. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il y avait une chose d'agréable avec Pansy : elle n'était pas du genre à tourner le dos à ses amis. Drago trouverait en elle un bon soutien.

Francesco, comme Hermione, avait lui aussi analysé la situation et paraissait préoccupé. Drago le regarda et lui sourit tendrement, Francesco lui rendit son sourire, agréablement surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis la fin de l'année scolaire passée et les courriers qu'il lui avait adressés étaient tous restés sans réponse, même ceux envoyés avant la mort de sa mère. Francesco avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il ne tenait pas une place aussi importante qu'il l'avait cru dans le cœur de Drago. Mais le sourire que lui envoya son ami le rassura : il l'aimait toujours.

Quand les plats furent vidés, les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Luciano, Pansy et Drago se dirigeaient vers la maison Serpentard quand Luciano dit à Drago :

« C'est pas ton père, là-bas ? »

Drago l'avait vu lui aussi et n'avait pas attendu la remarque de son ami pour stopper net. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père, c'était par cette funeste nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué sa mère. Il avala sa salive et s'avança vers lui pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans le dortoir, certains jetant des coups d'œil curieux aux Malefoy.

« Bonsoir Drago, le salua son père. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais… j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce qui… » Lucius fit une pause, il éprouvait de la peine à trouver ses mots. « Entre nous, si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que Rogue me l'a demandé, parce que… j'avais peur de venir te voir… peur que tu me rejettes.

— Je ne te rejette pas. Je suis content de te voir… Ils comptent beaucoup sur toi, tu sais ? »

Drago paraissait mieux accepter la réalité que lui. Il était moins fragile qu'il en avait l'air. Il était même très solide. Plus solide que lui. Il ressenti un peu de fierté pour son fils et dans le même temps, il se sentit d'autant plus honteux.

« Tu parles de Dumbledore et des autres ? Severus me l'a dit. Drago, quand elle est morte, j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait, mais la vie continue. _Il_ va payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Et après, il faudra continuer à vivre, en tâchant d'être meilleur qu'avant. »

Un silence s'écoula. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi répondre, pas quoi ajouter. Il n'était pas accoutumé à voir son père dans un état comme celui-ci. Si faible, si humble. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu le craindre un jour à le voir ainsi. Son père ne lui faisait plus peur. Mais les autres sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui restaient inchangés. Les sentiments… Drago repensa à Francesco et à ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas avoué à son père.

« Papa, avant qu'elle meure, j'ai parlé de quelqu'un à Maman, quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, il s'appelle Francesco », l'informa Drago.

Lucius le regarda, attendant la suite.

« Je crois que je l'aime », ajouta son fils soudainement.

Lucius Malefoy parut accuser le coup et Drago regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Un silence encore plus long que le précédent s'écoula.

« Allons bon, tu préfères les garçons », finit-il par murmurer, le regard perdu. Il se frotta le visage, la lassitude le reprenait. « Drago, s'il te plait, un problème à la fois, implora-t-il.

— Tu as quelque chose contre ça ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. On verra. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, Drago.

— Maman n'avait rien contre ! »

Drago était soulagé d'une certaine manière, il l'avait enfin dit à son père, et il ne prenait pas si mal la chose tout compte fait. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé le moment où il l'annoncerait à son père, celui-ci avait toujours eu une réaction violente. Là, ça avait l'air de l'embêter, certes, mais pas plus que ça. Il fallait dire qu'il lui annonçait ça à un moment où il avait d'autres choses à se soucier, ça l'aidait certainement à relativiser. Drago s'en voulut d'avoir profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, c'était un peu lâche, c'était même un peu cruel de lui ajouter ce souci supplémentaire.

Il avait sauté sur l'occasion comme un digne Serpentard qu'il était.

Ce que Drago ignorait, c'était que Lucius avait eu vent des rumeurs concernant son fils. Quelques élèves avaient parlé à leur parent de certaines choses, ces parents l'avaient répété à d'autres personnes et de bouche et bouche, c'était parvenu jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait accordé que peu de foi à ces témoignages, vu le nombre d'intermédiaires par lesquels était passée l'information et étant donné que la personne qui avait lancée cette rumeur au départ pouvait très bien l'avoir inventée de toutes pièces. Cependant, dans le doute, il s'était mentalement préparé à cette éventualité, ce qui lui permettait au moins d'avoir une réaction plus posée à défaut d'apprécier cette nouvelle.

« Si Maman n'avait rien contre, alors… » dit-il, la voix chargée de tristesse. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Je t'aime… et ça commence à faire beaucoup pour moi aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à tout ça. »

Il lui avait dit "je t'aime" naturellement, sans se forcer. C'était venu tout seul, cela avait coulé tout seul. Il repensa à ce soir où Drago avait ramené sa professeur moldue chez lui.

Lucius riva ses yeux vers le sol et Drago le détailla. Il fut sidéré en constatant à quel point son père lui paraissait vieux et ressentit de la pitié. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de la mort de sa mère. Drago avait toujours su que son père aimait sa mère, aujourd'hui, il pouvait constater à quel point il l'avait adorée. Lucius sortit une bourse de sa poche et la tendit à Drago.

« Tiens, c'est un petit pécule, fais-en ce que tu veux. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu as acheté tes livres scolaires ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— Non.

— Je suis désolé, je viens d'y penser, j'avais totalement oublié. Tu as une liste ? Je vais aller te chercher tout ce dont tu as besoin et je t'apporterai ça demain.

— Je vais te la chercher. Je faisais partie de ceux qui ont envoyé les courriers aux élèves, tu sais. On ne m'en a pas envoyée une à moi, mais c'est logique, j'étais là. Je vais aller te chercher ça, répéta-t-il en commençant à partir.

— Drago, attends, l'interrompit Lucius en le retenant par un bras. J'ai quelque chose à te donner », ajouta-t-il en ramenant vers l'avant une sacoche qu'il portait derrière son dos, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une étoffe brillante. Drago la reconnut du premier coup d'œil. C'était un tissu très prisé, très cher et très rare, et la cape de sa mère, que son père lui avait offert alors qu'ils étaient encore étudiants, était confectionnée en cette matière. Quand son père déploya la cape, Drago sentit les effluves légers du parfum maternel. Durant toute sa vie, Narcissa avait toujours porté le même et l'étoffe était imprégnée de cette odeur persistante évoquant des souvenirs dorénavant douloureux à Drago. Il ressentait un serrement au ventre à chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui faisait songer à sa mère, cependant, il ressentait tout de même le besoin de penser à elle. La douleur finirait par s'estomper avec le temps, il le savait, le temps atténuait tout… sauf l'odeur de sa mère sur cette cape, à croire qu'elle était ensorcelée pour toujours sentir ce parfum… et sans doute l'était-elle.

Lucius tendit la cape à Drago qui effleura d'abord du bout des doigts le tissu léger et satiné. Cette cape était magnifique et il avait vu plus d'une femme verte de jalousie quand elles la voyaient sur les épaules rondes de sa mère. Il fit glisser sa main sur l'étoffe noire et brillante, puis, la prit et la colla sur son visage.

« Je voulais te la donner. Comme ça, tu auras un peu de ta mère près de toi. »

Drago passa la cape sur ses épaules et il se sentit étrangement bien. Avoir ce vêtement sur lui, c'était comme si sa mère l'enveloppait de ses bras. C'était une sensation agréable, rassurante. Lucius lui caressa la joue, un geste auquel il n'avait pas habitué Drago, et son fils lui trouva un air nostalgique.

« Pendant longtemps, c'est à moi que tu ressemblais le plus. Néanmoins, depuis quelques mois, ton visage, en s'affinant, prend les traits maternels. Normal que tu plaises… comment m'as-tu dit qu'il s'appelait ?

— Qui ? Francesco ?

— Voilà, Francesco. Un de ces jours, tu me le présenteras… mais pas tout de suite, d'accord ? »

Tout ceci lui déplaisait foncièrement, mais il n'avait ni la force ni le courage de protester. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils avec un garçon, il allait avoir du mal à s'habituer à cette idée.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'aimait pas tellement non plus l'idée de le voir avec une fille – en serait-il à jalouser toutes les personnes à qui Drago pourrait offrir son affection ? Pire, son amour ? –, cependant, il aurait quand même préféré, non pas parce que c'était plus "normal", mais simplement parce qu'il avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir un rival dans l'affection de son fils et que son fils était tout ce qui lui restait, si ça avait été une fille, ça ne lui aurait pas fait un tel effet, la rivalité n'aurait pas été aussi directe. En fait, il se demandait si ce garçon ne pouvait tout simplement pas le remplacer et ça lui faisait mal.

Il s'apprêta à s'en aller, se retourna.

« Tu… tu n'as rien fait avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de… enfin, tu vois. »

Son ton était suppliant et son regard inquiet. Il venait de songer à quelque chose qui visiblement ne l'enchantait guère.

« Non, on n'a rien fait du tout. »

Lucius poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Très bien, très très bien. »

Il s'en alla après avoir embrassé son fils, geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années, d'ailleurs, Drago avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ça lui était arrivé. Ça lui était-il seulement déjà arrivé ?

Il sortit de Poudlard et l'idée qui lui était passée par le crâne revint à son esprit : son fils était avec un garçon…

… et ce garçon était peut-être plus masculin que lui…

… peut-être plus viril…

… peut-être plus grand…

… et peut-être qu'il était "l'homme" dans le couple.

Il s'ordonna mentalement de penser à autre chose. L'intimité de son fils était la dernière chose qui le regardait. Cependant, il ne pensait qu'à ça, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, c'était une bonne chose, car depuis la mort de sa femme, l'image de son corps sans vie allongé sur le tapis du salon persistait sur ses rétines. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis ce funeste instant, cette seconde où tout avait basculé, et avoir appris que son fils était homosexuel constituait le meilleur des divertissements pour son esprit, de vraies vacances.

-

Chourave regarda partir Lucius Malefoy par un des carreaux de la grande salle et s'éloigna.

_Tout aurait pu être tellement différent_, se disait-elle.

Elle se souvenaitd'une chaude après-midi d'été, très chaude, surtout pour un pays comme l'Angleterre. Il faisait tellement beau. La fin de l'année était très proche. Et c'est sans doute ces deux facteurs cumulés qui avaient décidé les élèves Serpentard de première année à ne pas travailler. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter « il fait trop chaud Madame », le ton, la bouche, les yeux implorants. Et elle aussi, elle mourrait de chaud. Il régnait une ambiance étouffante dans la serre. Finalement, ils avaient vaincu.

« Vous avez raison, allons donc nous promener. »

Ils s'étaient tous précipités à l'extérieur. Leurs tenues n'étaient pas très conventionnelles, avec la température qu'il y avait, ils avaient tous laissé tomber la robe noire de leurs uniformes et se promenaient fièrement en tenues estivales. Elle se souvenait surtout de la tenue de Lucius Malefoy : un bermuda et une belle chemise toute blanche à manche courtes. Elle s'en souvenait très bien car à la fin de la journée, la "belle" chemise n'avaient plus rien de blanc.

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et c'était le dernier cours des Serpentard et de Chourave pour la journée. Elle les avait emmenés à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard afin d'aller dans un bois où ils seraient plus au frais… et qui avait l'avantage d'être sans danger contrairement à une certaine forêt. Ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie tout l'après-midi. Narcissa Arty – qui devint Narcissa Malefoy des années plus tard – avait emmené son appareil photo et avait immortalisé cette journée.

Edwige Lancen s'était assise sur une fourmilière et avait couru partout ensuite en agitant les bras et en hurlant. Et Cypria Malefoy courait à sa suite en l'imitant, ce qui lui valut un mauvais regard de la part d'Edwige dès que celle-ci se fut débarrassée des fourmis.

Lucius, Igor – qui n'avait passé que deux années à Poudlard et était ensuite parti à Durmstrang –, Severus, Michael et Cypria passaient leur temps à grimper aux arbres. Chourave, n'ayant pas renoncé à leur donner un semblant de cours, interpella Lucius et Igor en pleine ascension.

« Dites-moi les garçons : sur quel arbre êtes-vous montés ? »

Réponse d'Igor : « Heu… un chêne ?

— Bien… et à quoi peut servir le chêne ? »

Réponse de Lucius : « à grimper dessus ?

— Je parlais d'une autre utilisation. »

Réponse d'Igor : « Fabriquer des meubles ?

— Une utilisation magique. »

Réponse de Lucius : « Fabriquer des meubles magiques ?

— Laissez tomber. »

Un peu plus tard, Lucius avait voulu faire une démonstration d'acrobaties aériennes d'arbre en arbre, dans le seul but d'impressionner ses camarades. Chourave avait entendu ça de loin, s'était précipitée, mais était arrivée trop tard pour l'empêcher. La séance s'était soldée par une branche qui avait cédé sous son poids et une chute de trois mètres – évidement, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça plus près du sol.

Elle l'avait retrouvé en train de gémir mollement au milieu d'un tas d'épines. Par la suite, Severus avait commenté la scène d'une façon typiquement roguienne : « Heureusement que sa chute a été amortie par le buisson épineux… il aurait pu se faire très mal sinon ! »

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai.

Une fois débarrassé de toutes ses épines, il avait recommencé aussitôt à faire le singe. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, voyez-vous ça ! A propos d'eau, elle avait retrouvé les filles en train de patauger dans un ruisseau et les garçons s'étaient précipités pour les rejoindre.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Chourave avait commencé à les rappeler, mais ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de rentrer. Ce qui décida tout le monde fut l'état de la cheville de Severus qu'il s'était cassée. Ils rentrèrent donc au château pour y trouver un Dumbledore mort d'inquiétude. Il était plus de vingt et une heures. Personne n'avait vu le temps passer.

« C'est donc pour ça que j'avais faim, alors », avait dit Igor avant de disparaître dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il portait Severus sur son dos, heureusement qu'il était maigrichon, Chourave avait proposé de le porter, mais il avait absolument tenu à le faire lui-même. Il était toujours prêt à aider à cette époque-là.

La tête de Dumbledore quand il avait aperçu Lucius valait le déplacement. Il faut dire que son visage était tout égratigné, ses cheveux mêlées, son bermuda maculé de terre, sa chemise le matin blanche était déchirée à une manche et teintée marron-vert-rose : marron pour la terre, vert pour l'herbe, et rose pour les framboises qu'il avait entreposées dans sa chemise, Chourave lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas le faire. Bref, il ne restait plus grand-chose du fils de bonne famille propre, soigné et bien vêtu.

Elle entra dans ses appartements et regarda la photo encadrée au mur. Une photo que lui avait donnée Narcissa, une photo sans mouvement, figé dans l'éternité. Narcissa n'aimait pas les photos qui bougeaient, et force était de reconnaître que les photos qui gardaient intact l'instant qu'on avait pris avaient un charme certain. C'était une photo de groupe, elle l'avait prise avec le retardateur, elle avait ensuite couru pour être sur la photo.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Chourave ne regrettait pas dans sa vie, c'était cette après-midi. Ainsi, elle avait eu le loisir de voir ces élèves heureux et innocents.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'il se passe ce qui avait changé à jamais la destinée de tous les élèves de cette classe. Combien étaient morts sur cette photo ? Combien étaient enfermés à Azkaban ?

Une photo sans mouvement vous garde intact, la vie non.


	13. Septembre

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 13 – Septembre—

Le vent était bon. Drago inspira un bon coup. Les premiers temps de la mort de sa mère, les premiers jours en fait, il avait ressenti le besoin d'être toujours avec quelqu'un, sinon l'angoisse était sa compagne. A présent, il s'échappait régulièrement de la compagnie des autres pour goûter à la solitude. Il trouvait ça très reposant.

Pendant les vacances, cela n'avait pas été trop difficile, il n'y avait pas grand monde à Poudlard. Depuis la rentrée, les moments de solitude étaient devenus plus chers. Pansy et Luciano, notamment, le quittaient rarement – ils étaient adorables : ils voulaient qu'il se sente entouré –, Drago n'osait pas leur dire que c'était trop. Il tenait à eux. Il avait peur de les blesser.

Si Francesco avait été un Serpentard, il ne l'aurait pas lâché lui non plus. Quoique, il aurait sans doute senti les besoins de solitude de son ami. Il précédait toujours ses désirs. C'était comme s'il lisait en lui. Les baisers étaient toujours au bon endroit, toujours au bon moment. Les caresses aussi. Puis, à un moment, il ne faisait plus rien et ne soufflait mot, c'était toujours précisément au même instant où Drago avait envie qu'il arrête. Ils restaient silencieux sans rien faire pendant quelques minutes.

Drago avait besoin de ces moments, car il n'était pas habitué aux gestes de tendresse, surtout quand ceux-ci étaient prolongés, et il avait besoin qu'on le laisse respirer de temps en temps. Francesco l'avait compris sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui dire. Tant mieux car Drago ne le lui aurait pas dit.

Dommage que Pansy et Lulu ne le comprennent pas tous seuls eux aussi. Cependant, Drago avait trouvé un moyen d'être seul. Un moyen non réglementaire. Il montait sur le toit du château certaines nuits, toujours vêtu de la cape de sa mère.

Des nuits comme celle-ci.

Il s'asseyait et observait le ciel.

-

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Il n'y avait rien. Il revint à sa contemplation. Un deuxième bruit le perturba. Il n'y avait toujours rien. Il se dressa brusquement et regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés, cédant à la paranoïa.

« Du calme, Drago », fit la voix d'Harry Potter.

Le regard de Drago se figea en direction de la voix. La tête du Gryffondor se dévoila, ce n'était pas l'obscurité qui le cachait.

« Une cape d'invisibilité », murmura Drago. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

« Tu ignorais que j'en avais une ? » Il paraissait étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ? lança Drago d'un ton sec, voulant connaître la raison de la présence du Gryffondor sur ce toit et souhaitant faire oublier à Potter son ignorance concernant l'existence de cette cape.

— Je voulais te voir, répondit Harry.

— Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? fit Drago en levant le menton d'un air supérieur, singeant son père sans même le vouloir.

— Je suis sorti du dortoir, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, c'est un peu risqué, mais je m'arrange juste pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard… ou pire sur Rogue. Je t'ai croisé dans un couloir, j'ai eu envie de te suivre.

— Trêve d'excuses bidon ! Tu m'espionnes un point c'est tout ! Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

— Quelque chose qui me tracasse. »

Drago s'allongea sur le toit, ses bras repliés derrière la tête, le crâne reposant sur les paumes de ses mains, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Il espérait en agissant ainsi qu'Harry pense qu'il se fichait royalement de ce qui le tracassait – ce qui était d'ailleurs l'exacte vérité – et qu'il s'en irait. Harry ne s'en soucia pas et continua.

« J'ai vu la mort de ta mère. Je l'ai vu comme tu l'as vu. Par tes yeux. Dans un rêve. »

Drago se redressa brusquement sur ses coudes.

« Que me chantes-tu, Potter ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des rêves avec Voldemort. En fait, je pense que dès qu'il fait un mauvais coup pendant que je dors, je le vois. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois à travers les yeux de quelqu'un… et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi. »

Drago resta silencieux, le temps de jauger cette information et ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer.

« Peut-être que les fois précédentes aussi, tu l'as vu à travers les yeux de quelqu'un. Seulement, tu ne l'as pas su. D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être sûr que tu l'as vu à travers mes yeux ? demanda Drago en se rallongeant, plus serein.

— Tu étais en haut d'un escalier, il y avait des barreaux et un grand lustre accroché au plafond, un énorme lustre, et aussi un portrait au dessus d'une cheminée, une grande cheminée, elle devait bien faire deux mètres de long, surtout il y avait ta mère avec une robe courte et les pieds nus – c'est bizarre de se souvenir de ce genre de détails – et ton père toujours habillé en noir, il venait de rentrer avec deux autres hommes que je ne connais pas… et Voldemort évidemment.

— Suffit Potter ! Je te crois ! Arrête à présent !

— ça te fait mal ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que ça me fait mal ! Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? Tu crois que je ne réalise pas suffisamment que ma mère est morte ? Tu veux me faire souffrir ? Ça te fait plaisir qu'il m'arrive un drame pareil ? Tu tiens à tourner et retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?

— Je voulais juste t'en parler, le fait que j'ai vu cette scène à travers tes yeux a peut-être une signification, peut-être que nous sommes liés.

— Liés ? Oh pitié… Potter, Potter, Potter… » Drago secouait la tête, lassé de la naïveté du Gryffondor. « As-tu déjà eu des rêves prémonitoires ?

— Oui, je viens de te le dire.

— Non, ça, ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire, tu as vu les choses pendant qu'elles se passaient. Moi, je te parle de voir les choses _avant _qu'elles ne se produisent. »

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion et avoua que non.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression quand tu faisais quelque chose d'avoir déjà fait ce quelque chose, une impression de déjà vu.

— Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé.

— Moi, cela m'arrive deux ou trois fois par semaine. Des choses que je fais, que je vois, que j'entends qui me laissent une forte impression de déjà vu. C'est très angoissant comme sensation. Ma mère me l'avait expliqué : je fais sans doute des rêves prémonitoires, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Ensuite, quand les choses m'arrivent, forcément, j'ai l'impression que ça fait deux fois qu'elles m'arrivent. Car si mon conscient ne se souvient pas de mon rêve, mon subconscient, lui, a tout en mémoire, tu me suis ?

— Oui, mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

— Tout simplement pour t'expliquer ceci : si j'ai une si forte impression de déjà vu, c'est parce que je revis la scène exactement de la même façon que je l'ai vécu dans mon rêve : sous le même angle de vue. Revenons à tes rêves, Potter. En l'occurrence, ce ne sont pas des rêves prémonitoires, tu vois ce qui se passe au moment où ça se déroule, et ce ne sont pas des scènes que tu peux voir en personne puisque tu es couché dans ton lit et que tu dors, mais tu les vois quand même. Potter, si tu les vois, c'est que des yeux autres que les tiens les ont vues… et te les ont communiquées en direct par une sorte de télépathie, une onde, quelque chose comme ça.

— Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas avoir vu ces scènes si quelqu'un ne me les a pas transmis.

— Pour moi, c'est impossible, il y a sûrement un intermédiaire quelque part.

— Mais pourquoi recevrais-je ces visions ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à les avoir ?

— D'abord, comment peux-tu être sûr que tu es le seul à les avoir ? Tu as mené une enquête ? Et puis, si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu viens de me dire, il y a toujours un dénominateur commun dans tes rêves : le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Ce n'est pas à travers ses yeux que j'ai vu tout ça.

— Non, mais c'est la pièce centrale. A partir du moment où des yeux, peu importe leur propriétaire – ça pourrait même être ceux d'une souris, qui sait ? –, à partir du moment où des yeux voient le Seigneur des Ténèbres commettre un meurtre en personne, ils te transmettent l'information. Peut-être es-tu le récepteur idéal pour ces scènes-là. Comme ces programmes informatiques dont Miss Johnson nous a parlé, ils t'envoient les résultats d'une recherche. Tout ça pour te dire que le fait que tu ais vu cette scène par mes yeux ne signifie en aucun cas que nous sommes liés d'une quelconque manière.

— Ta mère a été tuée par Voldemort, comme la mienne.

— Oui, et ton père aussi, et le mien n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même à cause de ce… » Drago serra les dents pour retenir la plus grande part de ses émotions en lui. « Quand je pense que j'ai attendu patiemment son retour pendant tant d'années… Je croyais que ça serait géant, mon père m'avait promis que ce serait bien. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air : il y croyait vraiment. » Drago se gratta la nuque. « Il était aveugle. La mort de ma mère vient de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais comme il est resté trop longtemps les yeux fermés, ça l'a ébloui. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même, il faut qu'il s'accoutume à ce nouvel éclairage de sa vie. Finalement, ça a été plus facile pour moi, je n'ai eu qu'à endurer la mort de ma mère – ce qui est déjà beaucoup du reste –, je n'ai eu à endurer que sa mort car Miss Johnson avait préparé le terrain, j'avais déjà compris que mon père était dans l'erreur, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mauvais. Mon père, lui, vient de se prendre tout ça dans la figure à la fois et il a toujours eu du mal à accepter ses torts… alors, ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

— Mais ça y est, il a compris ?

— Forcément ! Ils s'aimaient, tu sais ? D'accord, ce n'était pas un amour de conte de fées, tout beau, tout parfait, tout lumineux, visible à en crever les yeux, non, loin de là ! Ce n'était pas parfait et il fallait un œil exercé pour le remarquer. Il fallait les connaître – _vraiment_ les connaître – pour s'en rendre compte, mais ils s'aimaient profondément. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr que mon père ait véritablement compris. Il sait à présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est bon pour personne, y compris pour lui. Il sait qu'il faut le combattre. De ce côté-ci, je pense qu'il a compris son erreur. Par contre, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il apprécie mieux les Moldus à présent. Non, je ne pense pas que ça ait changé quoi que ce soit à ça. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« S'il se contente de mépriser les moldus sans rien faire contre eux, c'est un moindre mal… surtout s'il nous aide à combattre Voldemort.

— Pourquoi croyais-tu que nous étions liés ? Juste parce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu et parce que nous avons tous les deux perdus nos mères dans des circonstances analogues ? » demanda Drago, ramenant la conversation sur le sujet précédent.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'absorba dans la contemplation des cheminées.

« Potter, tu sais ce que je déteste le plus chez toi ? Tu sais ce que j'ai _toujours_ détesté chez toi ? C'est que tout le monde te considère à la fois comme un héros et comme une victime. Héros parce que tu as "vaincu" le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres – comme si tu en étais réellement responsable ! ajouta Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Et victime parce que ce même Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué tes parents. Mais soyons un peu sérieux : tes parents, tu les as à peine connus ! Tu n'étais même pas en âge de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ça ne t'a donc pas peiné plus que ça. Bien sûr, tu aurais préféré qu'ils soient vivants ! Pour avoir une vraie famille et pour te débarrasser de ta famille de moldus imbéciles, mais sois réaliste, tu ne te souviens pas vraiment d'eux et donc tu n'es pas aussi triste de les avoir perdus qu'on voudrait bien nous le faire croire. Ça m'a toujours fait doucement rire quand j'entendais les gens te plaindre, comme si tu étais si à plaindre que ça ! »

Harry se sentait profondément blessé et scandalisé par les propos de Drago.

« Tu n'as pas le…

— Laisse-moi terminer ! Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas le plus malheureux mon petit Potter. Tu sais de source sûre que tes parents t'aimaient. Tu le sais ! Et même lorsque tu n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr, quand tu étais chez tes Moldus et qu'ils ne t'avaient rien dit sur tes parents, quand tu les imaginais, tu voyais des gens formidables, avec uniquement des qualités, et qui t'aimaient. Tes Moldus pouvaient bien raconter n'importe quoi sur eux, pour toi, tes parents étaient des gens parfaits. Tu ne connais pas leurs défauts, tu ne connais pas leurs imperfections. Tu as une image propre d'eux. Peu importe qui ils étaient véritablement, tu as une belle image d'eux. Et par dessus tout, tu es sûr de leur amour. Maintenant, prend le cas de Neville, je connais son histoire, je sais ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, tu le sais toi ?

— Oui », répondit tristement Harry en hochant la tête. Sa colère s'était évanouie dès qu'il avait entendu le prénom de son ami. Il commençait à comprendre où Drago voulait en venir.

« Ses parents sont devenus fous à cause du sortilège endoloris. Peut-on imaginer quelque chose de plus terrible ? Hé bien oui, il y a quelque chose de pire : ils ne reconnaissent même plus leur fils ! C'est bien plus affreux que d'avoir ses parents morts ça ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si Neville, par moments, ne préféreraient pas qu'ils le soient morts. Ainsi, il serait dans la même situation que toi. Ses parents seraient morts quand il était bébé et il pourrait avoir une image bien propre d'eux, sans compter qu'il ne se souviendrait pas d'eux et qu'il en aurait fait son deuil parce que quand les gens sont morts, c'est terminé, il n'y a plus qu'à tourner la page. Au lieu de ça, il lui reste l'espoir, mais qu'y a-t-il de pire que des espoirs éternellement déçus ? C'est usant à la longue. Maintenant, prends mon cas. Que penses-tu de mon cas ? Je suis certain que des tas de gens m'estimaient béni des dieux il y a peu « sa famille est riche, son père a des relations très haut placées, il a tout ce dont il a envie », il y a des tas de gens qui imaginent que l'argent suffit au bonheur. Oh, il y contribue, je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est certainement plus aisé d'être heureux quand on a de l'argent de côté que quand on n'a pas un rond. Cependant, ça ne fait pas tout. J'ai cherché l'amour de mon père pendant près de quinze ans… et je l'ai trouvé. Mais il a fallu quinze ans avant ça. Quinze ans… et j'en ai seize. J'ai passé quasiment toute ma jeune existence à chercher à obtenir l'amour de mon père. Et si je n'avais pas été empoisonné, je crois que je chercherais encore. Quant à ma mère, j'ai toujours su qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle était très rarement là, jamais vraiment disponible… et elle est morte. Elle est morte devant mes yeux. Et je n'étais pas un bébé comme toi quand tu as perdu ta mère. Un bébé, ça ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et ça ne se souvient plus après. Moi, j'ai parfaitement compris toute l'horreur de ce qui lui arrivait !

— Tu…

— Je n'ai pas fini Potter ! L'image que je vais garder de ma mère, celle qui viendra me hanter tout le reste de ma vie, c'est celle d'un corps sans vie. Cette image est gravée dans mon esprit. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas vue longtemps, j'ai tout de suite détourné les yeux, je suis tout de suite parti. Mais cette image a eu le temps de s'imposer dans mon esprit. Et quand j'arrive à me rappeler d'elle vivante, je me rappelle des bons souvenirs bien sûr, je me rappelle de ses qualités… mais je me rappelle aussi des mauvais souvenirs, de ses défauts… de ses absences surtout, des moments où j'avais besoin d'elle et où elle n'était pas là. Je n'ai pas le privilège d'avoir une image impeccable d'elle. Je n'ai pas ta chance. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Alors, Potter, tu t'estimes toujours le plus malheureux ?

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais le plus malheureux !!

— C'est ce que tout le monde pense… et Dumbledore en premier ! Comme si tu avais besoin de toute l'attention qu'il t'accorde, comme s'il n'y avait que toi au monde. Je mérite bien plus d'attention que toi. Londubat mérite plus d'attention que toi. Des tas d'étudiants méritent plus d'attention que toi… mais c'est toi le héros. C'est toi la victime. Tu as donc droit à certains égards. Tu connais le comble de mon malheur : c'est que personne ne pouvait me prendre en pitié, personne n'arrivait à se rendre compte que j'allais mal, parce que j'étais un petit con, et que les petits cons, on ne s'en préoccupe pas… surtout quand ils sont Serpentard !

— Depuis la mort de ta mère…

— C'est différent. Bien sûr que c'est différent. Mais moi aussi je suis différent. » Drago fit une pause, il regarda la forêt interdite qu'on distinguait dans la clarté lunaire, les arbres qui frissonnaient sous un vent timide. « En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a bien voulu prendre du temps pour s'occuper de moi, pour me changer, pour que j'aille mieux, c'est Miss Johnson. » Nouvelle pause. « Elle me manque.

— Rogue sait peut-être où elle est. Et tu pourrais peut-être lui écrire même sans savoir où elle est. Ton grand duc saura bien la trouver.

— Oui. » Le ton de Drago était rêveur. Le vent forçait et la nuit devenait de plus en plus fraîche, il était temps de rentrer et de se glisser sous sa couverture. « Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ?

— Pardon ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu attendais que je te dise pour ce soi-disant lien entre nous ? »

Harry ignorait quoi répondre. Depuis la rentrée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Drago attirant et il ressentait comme de la jalousie envers Francesco. Cela le déstabilisait, il ne pensait pas être homosexuel. Et il pensait encore moins aimer Drago.

« Tu aimes Francesco ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Oui, je crois… je dis "je crois" car ce genre de sentiments, c'est récent pour moi, il faut que je m'y habitue. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » demanda Drago. En quoi ça le regardait ? Un doute l'étreignit. Il leva les yeux et les paumes au ciel. « Oh Merlin… Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de moi ? » La rougeur qui s'empara des joues d'Harry était éloquente. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre, mais, fidèle à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'ici, Drago ne le laissa pas parler. « Alors, je suis homosexuel, ma mère est morte tuée par un _Avada Kedavra_ lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme la tienne, tu as décidé que nous avions un lien car tu as vu la scène, et donc, boum, tu tombes amoureux de moi ? Redescends sur terre, Potter, je ne t'aime pas… et tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu es en train de te faire des idées. En plus, tu devrais avoir honte car je suis déjà avec quelqu'un… et je tiens à Francesco. Tu entends : je _tiens_ à lui. L'amour, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement le définir, mais je sais reconnaître lorsqu'une personne m'est chère… et Francesco m'est très cher, tout comme l'est mon père et tout comme l'était ma mère. J'ai déjà perdu une personne précieuse à mon cœur dernièrement, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à venir foutre la merde entre Francesco et moi, tu m'entends ? cria Drago au bord des larmes.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de foutre la merde où que ce soit… et ne crie pas, tu vas nous faire repérer. Si tu tiens tellement à Francesco, pourquoi n'as-tu même pas daigné répondre à ses courriers ?

— Je… je ne savais pas quoi répondre », se défendit Drago. Il était pris au dépourvu, serait-ce parce que Potter s'inquiétait pour les sentiments de Francesco qu'il lui avait posé cette question. Si c'était le cas, il venait de se couvrir de ridicule. Il préféra ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus. « Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire mes sentiments sur des lettres. Mettre par écrit ce que je ressens pour une personne, c'est difficile pour moi, et je ne voulais pas lui envoyer des lettres impersonnelles. Et puis, je ne l'avais pas encore dit à mes parents. Et il est arrivé ce que tu sais à ma mère et… et de toute façon, en quoi ça te concerne ? » s'écria Drago avant que l'inquiétude reprenne sa place dans son esprit. « Il m'en veut ? Il t'a dit qu'il m'en voulait ?

— Non, il ne t'en veut pas », répondit Harry piteusement. C'était bête et égoïste, mais il aurait presque préféré que Francesco en veuille à Drago. « Pour en revenir à nous, toi aussi, tu te fais des idées. Tu fais les questions et les réponses. Qui t'a dit que je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour toi ?

— Je l'ai déduit de tes paroles », rétorqua sèchement Drago, le front haut. Il garderait une attitude digne même s'il s'était trompé.

« Tu déduis mal, affirma Harry.

— Dans le cas présent, j'aimerais autant. » Le ton était froid, il était temps qu'il reprenne ses distances avec Potter.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel. Je préfère les filles. D'ailleurs, ça va plutôt bien entre Cho et moi.

— J'en suis ravi pour toi, Potter, assura Drago, la moue dédaigneuse.

— Bien, tout est parfait alors. Je m'en vais. Tu veux profiter de ma cape un bout de chemin ?

— Pas besoin, je me débrouille très bien sans », le congédia Drago, glacial.

Harry se couvrit de sa cape et partit. Drago attendit quelques instants avant de suivre le même chemin. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Potter. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était amoureux de Cho Chang, d'ailleurs, tout le monde les considérait comme un couple depuis la fête de l'année scolaire passée. Maintenant que Drago y réfléchissait, depuis la rentrée, Potter, qui avait tant convoité Cho, semblait se désintéresser d'elle. Et puis, s'il avait cru s'être trompé sur son compte quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu aux courriers de Francesco, l'insistance dont il avait fait preuve ensuite au sujet de sa relation avec Cho et de son hétérosexualité sans faille était suspecte.

~oOo~

« Bonjour Albus, je suis heureux de vous trouver à votre bureau.

— Bonjour Cornélius, que me vaut votre visite ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton soupçonneux. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Fudge était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard il y a plus de deux ans, depuis, le ministre de la magie l'avait soigneusement évité.

Fudge hésita avant de répondre, cherchant quels mots lui offriraient la meilleure approche.

« Je suis venu car _on_ m'a dit que vous saviez où trouver Sirius Black.

— Qui "on" ?

— Peu importe. Je viens vous voir pour réparer une grave erreur avons eu des… nouveaux éléments concernant le cas Sirius Black et…

— Quels nouveaux éléments ?

— Un nouveau témoignage, une personne affirme avoir vu Peter Pettigrow vivant alors qu'il est supposément mort, cette personne affirme aussi que Pettigrow est un Mangemort et qu'il aurait aidé le Qui-vous-savez a recouvré sa puissance. Ce témoignage corrobore la version de Sirius Black. Voici le document officiel qui l'innocente. »

Le ministre tendit un papier. Dumbledore le prit délicatement et le lut attentivement.

« Vous avez donc enfin daigné juger un témoin digne de foi bien qu'il n'aille pas dans votre sens ? Cas rarissime. Vous progressez, Cornélius », dit-il, une fois certain de l'authenticité du document et convaincu que Fudge ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Fudge grimaça. Comme tous les grands de ce monde, avouer ses erreurs lui était pénible.

« Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il faut que nous contactions Sirius Black afin de lui annoncer que son innocence a été reconnue et afin aussi que des excuses lui soient présentées pour cette regrettable erreur judiciaire.

— Comme vous dites, il a bien failli recevoir le Baiser d'un détraqueur à cause de cette _regrettable_ erreur judiciaire.

— La justice est loin d'être parfaite, elle est rendue par des hommes comme vous et moi et ils sont susceptibles de se tromper, car ce ne sont _que_ des hommes.

— Evidemment, mais si ceux qui rendent la justice peuvent se tromper et en sont conscients, comment osent-ils se permettre de prendre des décisions aussi irrévocables que celle de condamner un homme au Baiser d'un détraqueur ? Je vous laisse méditer sur ce point, en attendant : dites-moi quel est le nom de cette bonne âme venue apporter un témoignage secourable à un assassin supposé et dont vous avez bien voulu faire cas ? »

Fudge ne paraissait pas emballé à l'idée de révéler le nom de ce témoin providentiel à Dumbledore, et ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi.

« Son nom doit rester secret ? Ma discrétion sera exemplaire si tel est le cas.

— Il s'agit… de Lucius Malefoy. »

Dumbledore en resta coi.

« Lucius Malefoy ? Ça alors, si je m'attendais… » murmura-t-il finalement. Il réfléchit, hocha la tête et reprit. « Remarquez, maintenant que je connais son identité, je comprends mieux que vous ayez enfin écouté la voix de la raison. Dommage que celle-ci ne soit pas tombée plus tôt dans la bouche de ce cher Lucius.

— Cela suffit Albus. Black est vivant et innocenté et je crois savoir que c'est ce que vous souhaitiez. Alors cessez vos commentaires désobligeants », rétorqua Fudge, énervé par les sous-entendus du directeur.

Dumbledore parvint à effacer le sourire sarcastique de son visage et se leva.

« Je vais faire venir Sirius Black demain à dix-huit heures à mon bureau. Soyez-là vous aussi avec vos officiels… et soyez à l'heure.

— Très bien. »

Fudge partit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Même pas un "au revoir". Albus le regarda partir et médita sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à certaines de ses paroles et en songeant qu'au contact de Severus, il finissait par lui ressembler.

Il pouffa à cette pensée mais redevint aussitôt sérieux : pourquoi Lucius Malefoy avait fait _ce_ témoignage ? Il s'était toujours moqué comme d'une guigne de Sirius Black. Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce point.

En attendant, il devait convoquer Sirius pour lui annoncer cette grande nouvelle. Tiens, comment allait-il procéder pour la lui annoncer d'ailleurs ? Il fallait ménager le suspense. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se divertir dans ce grand château.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait promis de moins taquiner Severus.

Cela lui manquait cruellement.

Autant profiter de cette nouvelle pour s'amuser un peu, il allait jouer aux dépens de Sirius, le faire languir un peu.

A moins qu'il en soit incapable, trop impatient qu'il était de lui annoncer cette réjouissante nouvelle.

~oOo~

Seamus s'esclaffait à une plaisanterie de Dean Thomas quand son rire se transforma en un cri de terreur. Surpris, Dean sursauta et fit volte-face brusquement. Un gros chien noir hirsute passa à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? » murmura Dean en retrouvant un rythme cardiaque raisonnable. Il se retourna vers Seamus. Celui-ci était juché sur l'appui de fenêtre, son regard terrifié suivant le chien qui s'éloignait. « Laisse-moi deviner : t'as peur des gentils toutous ? » ricana Dean. Il se souvint alors que Seamus se tenait toujours à distance respectable de Crockdur si jamais celui-ci pointait le bout de son museau en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

« C'est pas drôle ! Je me suis fait mordre par un chien un jour ! En plus, il est énorme celui-là… et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord ? »

Le chien paraissait savoir où il allait. Il passait de préférence dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés, sachant que sa présence pouvait sembler bizarre à plus d'un (et en effrayer d'autres). Il s'arrangeait aussi toujours pour venir pendant les heures de cours ou après que les élèves soient tous rendus dans leur salle commune. D'ailleurs, que faisaient-il là ces deux-là ?

Arrivé devant la gargouille, le chien jeta un coup d'œil à droite et un coup d'œil à gauche avant de reprendre apparence humaine –il lui était difficile de prononcer le mot de passe sous forme de canidé.

« Banane flambée. »

L'escalier apparut, Sirius monta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de venir immédiatement. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si urgent ? Sirius espérait que ce n'était rien de grave. Arrivé en haut, il franchit le seuil de la porte laissée grande ouverte et vit le directeur assis derrière son bureau, l'air grave.

« Sirius, vous voilà enfin.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Comment allez-vous Albus ?

— Bien, bien », fit Albus, mais son ton laissait supposer qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Il se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau pour se trouver en face de Sirius.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

— Sirius… Cornélius Fudge sort de mon bureau. »

Sirius tressaillit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas le ministre de la magie, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

« Il m'a annoncé certaines nouvelles vous concernant.»

Sirius se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Les nouvelles le concernant n'étaient jamais bonnes, encore moins si elles émanaient du ministre de la magie, et la grise mine de Dumbledore allaient dans ce sens.

« Me concernant ?

— Il semblerait que des nouveaux éléments aient été pris en compte pour votre dossier, lui annonça Albus d'un ton grave.

— Quels nouveaux éléments ? » s'inquiéta Sirius. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore aggraver sa situation ? Aurait-on découvert qu'il était un animagus ? Qu'il se cachait près de Poudlard ? Qu'il y venait régulièrement ?

« Un témoignage.

— De qui ? Quel témoignage ? Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche encore ? Ils ont découvert que j'étais un animagus ?

— Lisez-vous-même. »

Sirius prit le papier qu'Albus lui tendait et commença à le parcourir. Son teint blanchit légèrement. Il vacilla sur ses jambes et s'appuya sur une chaise où il finit par s'écrouler.

« Innocenté ? » murmura-t-il au bout de quelques instants en relevant une tête incrédule vers Dumbledore. Albus autorisa enfin le sourire qu'il retenait depuis le début de cette entrevue à retrousser ses lèvres.

« Innocenté ! confirma Albus.

— Alors, je pourrai me promener librement ? Je n'aurai plus besoin de me transformer en chien ? Je vais pouvoir aller et venir comme je veux ? Entrer dans les magasins et dans les auberges ?

— Vous allez pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. »

Sirius éclata en sanglots. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Innocenté. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à le croire. Albus lui posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule. Une fois que Sirius fut remis de ses émotions, il releva la tête vers Dumbledore.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je vous l'ai dit : un témoin a affirmé qu'il avait vu Pettigrow vivant et en compagnie de Voldemort. Ce témoin a aussi affirmé que c'était Pettigrow qui avait permis à Voldemort de "ressusciter".

— Il y a déjà eu des témoins qui lui ont dit ça. Pourquoi croirait-il plus ce témoin plutôt qu'Harry ? Parce que ce témoin est un adulte ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

— Rien à voir avec son âge, plutôt avec sa position vis-à-vis de Fudge et des autres grandes pontes.

— Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Quel est ce témoin ?

— Vous allez avoir du mal à le croire, mais il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. »

Stupéfaction.

« Lucius Malefoy ? Il est donc enfin sorti de son mutisme ? J'avais entendu dire qu'il était venu à Poudlard, c'est vrai ?

— C'est exact.

— Il est venu vous voir… et c'est vous qui lui avez demandé de faire ce témoignage ! conclut Sirius, soudainement sûr de lui et ne voyant pas d'autres explications.

— Absolument pas, je ne lui ai rien demandé du tout. En fait, je ne lui ai même pas parlé.

— Pourquoi Malefoy a fait ce témoignage en ma faveur ?

— Je l'ignore, il faut que j'approfondisse ce point.

— Cela devait sûrement entrer dans un témoignage global. Après tout, Malefoy ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur, pourquoi aurait-il fait un témoignage dans le but de m'acquitter ? »

Albus s'apprêtait à apporter sa contribution dans les hypothèses de Sirius concernant Lucius quand Severus Rogue fit son entrée.

« La porte était ouverte, dit le Maître de potions en guise de salut.

— Severus, ne vous gênez surtout pas, approchez, approchez, l'invita Albus d'un ton chaleureux.

— Je venais juste vous signaler que je n'allais pas pouvoir assurer les derniers cours de ma journée… et pour les cours de demain, je ne sais pas encore.

— Ah bon ? fit Albus les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Oui, un accident pendant mon cours.

— Neville Londubat ? » suggéra Albus, se rappelant que c'était l'heure du cours des potions des Gryffondors. D'ailleurs, même si ce n'avait pas été l'heure de leur cours, il aurait quand même proposé ce nom-là.

« Même pas, Parvati Patil ! De toute façon, il ne m'arrivera jamais aucun accident à cause de Londubat, je le surveille constamment. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher cet accident si mon attention n'avait pas été tellement accaparée par cet élève. La potion que je leur avais donnée à faire n'est pas très compliquée en elle-même mais elle demande de la prudence dans la manipulation des ingrédients, car certains d'entre eux ont un potentiel de dangerosité s'ils sont mal mélangés ou ajoutés dans le mauvais ordre. Bref, j'étais sur le qui-vive avec Monsieur Londubat et je ne regardais que lui. Son problème, c'est qu'il est tellement maladroit qu'il me fait oublier que les autres élèves peuvent l'être aussi. Cela étant, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de sa faute, c'est une erreur tactique de ma part.

— Il n'y a pas trop de mal, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Albus.

— Rien de grave. J'ai six élèves – non sept – à l'infirmerie, mais ce n'est rien de bien méchant. D'ailleurs, je vais moi-même y retourner car les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à avoir fait les frais de cette erreur de manipulation de Miss Patil… et c'est un peu douloureux.

— Tu m'as pourtant l'air d'aller bien.

— C'est parce que tu me vois de devant, Black », répondit Severus qui avait jusque-là affecté d'ignorer la présence de son vieil ennemi.

Sirius se mit à rire. Les malheurs de Rogue l'avaient toujours réjoui.

« Tout est caché sous ma cape, précisa Severus en grinçant des dents.

— Oh ! J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, mon cher Rogue, s'exclama Sirius, tout joyeux de pouvoir étaler son bonheur devant un Severus endolori.

— Tu as été innocenté ? » proposa Severus d'un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

Sirius fut décontenancé et déçu, il se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement. Rogue lui avait gâché tous ses effets et son plaisir. Albus avait dû l'informer avant lui, Sirius lui en voulut pour cela. Cependant, Severus poursuivait :

« Lucius a donc déjà témoigné alors, cela a été rapide.

— Pardon ?

— Ce n'est pas témoignage de Lucius Malefoy qui a permis d'établir ton innocence ?

— Si ! Tu le savais ? Comment le savais-tu ? » Sirius comprenait soudainement à la manière dont Rogue avait tenu ses propos qu'il ne tenait pas cette information du directeur, d'ailleurs celui-ci paraissait surpris.

De son côté, Severus haussait les épaules pour toute réponse. Albus s'adossa profondément dans son fauteuil et contempla le maître de potions. Etait-ce la logique intuitive de Severus qui avait encore frappé ? Cela était possible. Maintenant qu'Albus y réfléchissait : quel autre élément nouveau aurait pu intervenir dans le dossier de Sirius ? Quelle est l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir convaincre Fudge de la véracité de ses dires même quand ses dires sont faux, incroyables ou qu'ils contredisent la vérité que s'était fait le ministre de la magie ? Quel est le seul Mangemort sur lequel tous les feux des projecteurs étaient braqués depuis un moment ? Celui dont on attendait qu'il agisse ? Oui, c'était sûrement la logique sans faille de Severus qui avait parlé.

Ou alors Lucius lui avait-il confié ses projets quand il était venu à Poudlard et Severus annonçait les choses comme s'il les avait devinées, ce qui serait tout à fait son style.

« Pour en revenir à mon cours, j'ai fait évacuer le cachot. Les élèves qui ne sont pas à l'infirmerie sont dans leurs maisons communes – en tout cas, ils sont censés l'être, je n'ai pas vérifié s'ils m'avaient obéi, j'avais autre chose à faire. J'ai énormément de bocaux d'ingrédients qui ont explosé, dont certains toxiques. Personne ne peut pas se permettre de rester très longtemps dans le cachot pour le moment.

— Les élèves n'ont pas été incommodés ?

— Je les ai immédiatement fait sortir. Tout va bien de ce côté-là, ils n'y sont pas restés suffisamment longtemps pour subir un quelconque dommage. Par contre, tant que les émanations gazeuses ne se sont pas dissipées, je ne peux pas rentrer dedans pour tout remettre en ordre… et il y a du travail. Sans compter qu'il va falloir que j'aille au chemin de traverse me réapprovisionner, tout est parti en fumée ou déversé sur le sol. Tout ça pour vous informer que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assurer mes cours demain non plus.

— Très bien, nous avertirons les élèves concernés.

Severus se retira. Sirius le regarda partir d'un air méditatif. Son regard resta planté sur l'embrasure vide longtemps après le départ du professeur.

« Quelque chose qui vous chiffonne Sirius ? observa Albus.

— Non, rien », répondit Sirius en s'arrachant à la contemplation de l'ouverture pour se tourner vers le directeur.


	14. Asile

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 14 – Asile—

Les rapaces envahirent la grande salle, un grand duc se posa majestueusement devant Drago, la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses pattes. Drago lui donna comme récompense un morceau de viande et une caresse et se saisit du journal le sourire aux lèvres après une plaisanterie de Luciano, sourire qui disparut instantanément quand il déplia le journal. Une photo s'allongeait en première page, représentant des ruines fumantes, et un titre en caractères gras la surmontait : "CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-ECRIRE-LE-NOM INCENDIE LE MANOIR MALEFOY". Le visage de Drago se décomposa. Ses poings se serrèrent, froissant le papier. Il sentit vaguement quelqu'un lui serrer le bras. C'était Pansy qui, après avoir lu la une, avait instinctivement saisi le bras de Drago, espérant inconsciemment que ce simple contact physique suffirait à le soutenir. Une main se posa sur son épaule de l'autre côté, Luciano se pencha et lut l'article.

« Ils ne disent rien sur ton père… à part qu'il est absent et qu'ils ne savent pas où il se trouve. Il doit être en vie.

— Ils ont détruit ma… » commença Drago, puis, il s'arrêta net, le regard figé sur la table, incapable de finir sa phrase. Les sanglots montaient dans sa gorge et l'empêchaient de parler.

« Drago, a priori, ton père est vivant, sinon, ils en parleraient », assura Pansy en écho de Luciano. Après ce qui s'était passé cet été, Lucius Malefoy avait tout intérêt à rester en vie pour la santé mentale de son fils, pensait-elle. Elle connaissait Drago depuis la maternelle et savait qu'il pouvait être très fragile malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour le cacher. Elle avait d'ailleurs été positivement étonnée de l'attitude de Drago face à la perte de sa mère, il avait su encaisser ce coup dignement et l'avait surmonté. Cependant, elle le soupçonnait de dissimuler le chagrin qu'il devait toujours ressentir.

Drago s'accrocha à ce que disaient Pansy et Luciano, son père n'avait certainement pas péri dans cet incendie. Il parvint ainsi à ravaler la boule qui bloquait ses tentatives pour parler.

« Ma maison, mes souvenirs, la bibliothèque de mon père, les livres de ma mère, les _photos_ de ma mère. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'y avait pas que son père à vivre au manoir, et que si l'autre occupant avait péri dans le feu, le journal ne le mentionnerait certainement pas. « Filou, souffla-t-il. Filou !

— Filou ? » répéta Luciano, intrigué.

— Mon chat ! C'est mon chat. C'est ma mère qui me l'avait rapporté Elle me l'a donné pendant les vacances de Noël. C'était la chatte de la voisine qui…

— Il n'était probablement pas dans la maison, les chats, c'est toujours à se balader dehors… » remarqua Luciano.

Drago plaqua le journal contre la table et lut tout l'article avidement, ce qu'il y lut le fit frémir.

« Vous dites que mon père est vivant, mais tout ce que dit l'article, c'est qu'on ignore où il est. _Personne ne sait où il se trouve !_ Il a sûrement été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il est entre ses mains ! » Les genoux de Drago tremblaient, l'air commençait à lui manquer, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas lui aussi, pas ses deux parents ! « Il est peut-être en train de se faire torturer actuellement ! »

Les sanglots remontaient.

« Ecoute : ton père est loin d'être un idiot, il ne se ferait pas avoir si facilement ! raisonna Pansy, bien qu'elle commençât elle aussi à craindre pou la vie de Lucius Malefoy.

— ça va Drago ? » demanda la voix anxieuse de Francesco derrière lui.

En reconnaissant cette voix, Drago pivota instinctivement sur lui-même et s'appuya contre le torse de son ami, noyant sa tête dans la robe du Gryffondor. Francesco, dès qu'il avait vu la une de la Gazette, s'était précipité vers Drago pour lui apporter son soutien.

L'italien parût très soucieux : pour que Drago fasse ce genre de geste en public, c'était que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

« Drago, ton père ! Il… _il est là !_ » fit soudainement Pansy en désignant de son index le fond de la salle.

Le jeune Malefoy émergea de l'uniforme de son ami.

« Où ça ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Là-bas ! Là-bas ! à côté de Rogue ! insista Pansy en agitant frénétiquement son doigt.

— Celui avec les cheveux blonds et l'oiseau, je suppose ? » demanda Francesco. Personne ne lui répondit car Drago se leva précipitamment de table et le bouscula sans ménagement et sans s'excuser.

~oOo~

Severus mangeait son petit déjeuner en écoutant ses collègues parler de la destruction du manoir Malefoy. C'était un coup dur pour Lucius, cependant c'était à prévoir. Un peu inquiet, il se demandait où était Lucius actuellement et espérait qu'il ne s'était pas fait prendre par les Mangemorts. Il eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question.

« Bonjour », dit la voix de Lucius.

Severus leva le nez de son assiette. La plupart des murmures s'étaient stoppés à l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy.

« Lucius ! Heureux de te voir en vie et en un seul morceau ! »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que Severus sous-entendait. Rogue détailla Malefoy. Un faucon sur une épaule, un sac sur l'autre, un chat dans les bras et la canne à la main, mis à part qu'il était plus chargé qu'à son habitude, Lucius Malefoy restait fidèle à lui-même, habits bien coupés, noirs et propres, cheveux soignés et bien mis, air digne voire supérieur.

« Alors, mon cher Severus, comment me trouves-tu ? Ai-je l'air d'un vagabond ?

— Si c'était le but recherché, il te faudra encore faire un effort. »

Drago arriva en courant. Il s'arrêta net quand il fut devant son père.

« Oh ! Tu as mon chat ! Viens par là Filou. »

Il prit le chat dans ses bras, se mit à le caresser et se désintéressa royalement de son père. L'angoisse s'était envolée dès qu'il l'avait aperçu et de découvrir son chat indemne – le seul être dont il s'inquiétât encore pour l'intégrité physique à présent qu'il avait vu son père – avait effacé le premier réflexe de se précipiter dans les bras du seul parent qui lui restait.

Et sans doute aussi la dignité familiale avait-elle repris le dessus. Sauter au cou de son père, ce devant une telle assemblée, cela ne se faisait pas.

« Drago, ne prend surtout pas la peine de me saluer ou de t'enquérir de mon état de fatigue, ironisa Lucius d'un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

— Lucius ! Justement, je pensais à vous… et je ne dois pas être le seul à l'heure actuelle », s'exclama Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers le Mangemort repenti et en lui tendant la Gazette du Sorcier. Lucius se saisit du quotidien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il marmonna quelques mots en voyant la photo. Albus crut comprendre "Les enflures", ce qui était un écart de langage auquel Lucius ne l'avait pas habitué. L'ancien Mangemort ne se départit pas pour autant de sa maîtrise de soi.

« Par bonheur, j'avais pris les devants. Un ami m'a prévenu que ça se gâtait pour moi, qu'il valait mieux que je me mette à l'abri. J'ai donc réuni quelques affaires, des choses qui me semblaient utiles ou importantes, et me voici.

— Donc, ce journal vient de vous apprendre ce qui est arrivé à votre domicile.

— Oui… Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Celui qui m'a prévenu m'avait dit qu'il y avait des risques pour ma demeure.

— Cet ami est un Mangemort.

— Oui.

— Néanmoins, et bien que vous soyez un traître à leur cause, il vous prévient, constata Dumbledore dans un sourire.

— Tu as emmené quoi ? intervint Drago.

— Ton sac à puces déjà !

— Filou n'est pas… commença Drago avant de pousser un profond soupir et de revenir au précédent sujet. Tu as sauvé quoi d'autre ?

— Des photos, quelques petites choses… J'ai fait rétrécir mon coffre et quelques meubles pour pouvoir les emmener. Ce qui m'a amené à méditer sur le sujet suivant : comment font les Moldus quand ils déménagent ? »

Il avait pensé aux photos. Son père était plus sentimental qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tant mieux.

« Tu as sauvé la bibliothèque ?

— Une partie seulement, le rétrécissement a ses limites, tout ne serait pas entré dans mon sac.

— Lucius, je dois te remercier, je te dois une fière chandelle ! »

La voix de Black. Ainsi il était là. Sans doute hébergé au château depuis que son innocence avait été reconnue, et peut-être avant il y avait tant de cachettes ici. Dumbledore resserrait ses troupes autour de lui.

« Ah bon ? » fit Lucius, intrigué. Il n'aimait pas trop Black. Il lui aurait rendu service ?

« Oui, ton témoignage, il m'a tiré d'affaire.

— Ah oui, ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Severus. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire. J'ignore pourquoi mais il avait l'air d'y tenir », répondit Lucius. Dans un moment d'abandon, il avait promis à Severus qu'il ferait ce témoignage. Il n'avait pas bien compris – et ne comprenait toujours pas – pourquoi Severus voulait que Black soit innocenté. Un caprice sans doute. Ou alors Dumbledore était à l'origine de cette demande, cet homme avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur Severus.

Black se tourna vers Rogue, toujours assis devant son petit déjeuner et tentant d'avaler son thé d'un air dégagé.

« Tu lui as demandé de témoigner en ma faveur ?

— Oui, répondit sobrement Severus.

— Je ne te connaîtrais pas comme je te connais, je crois que je t'embrasserais !

— Heureux que tu me connaisses comme tu me connais alors, rétorqua Severus, grimaçant.

— Severus, vous êtes un homme formidable ! » s'exclama Albus, fier et enthousiaste.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas au courant, il n'était donc pas à l'origine de cette demande. Alors, ce devait être un caprice de Severus alors. Lucius secoua mollement la tête et fit une moue discrète.

« Je sais », répondit Severus d'une façon qui laissait supposer qu'il était inutile de le faire remarquer, que tout le monde le savait déjà et que personne n'oserait contester cela sous peine de passer pour des originaux ou pour des gens d'une rare mauvaise foi.

~oOo~

Son petit déjeuner pris, Severus avait pris le chemin de son cachot afin d'aller assurer le premier cours de sa journée. Il faisait d'ordinaire ce cheminement seul, ce qui lui convenait d'ailleurs très bien. Malheureusement, ce matin-là n'était pas ordinaire et Black semblait avoir décidé qu'il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

— à la niche sale cabot ! » aboya Severus. Black allait-il finir par le lâcher ?

« Réponds à ma question et je te laisserai tranquille, ça fait trois fois que je te la pose. Dès que tu réponds, je m'en vais. Alors, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Je sais que nous sommes supposés nous entendre car Albus nous l'a demandé, je sais aussi que depuis mon humble soumission à genoux, tu ne m'en veux plus – en tout cas, c'est ce que tu avais prétendu –, mais de là à me faire un cadeau pareil et alors que personne ne t'a rien demandé, je dois dire que je suis soufflé. Note bien que ce n'est pas que je t'estimais incapable d'un bon geste… mais envers moi, j'avoue que cela me surprend. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Malefoy de faire ce témoignage ?

— Si je réponds "par goût pour la justice", me croiras-tu ?

— Certainement pas, répondit Sirius en émettant un ricanement.

— Et "par amitié pour toi", ça te conviendrait ?

— C'est encore moins crédible ! »

Severus s'arrêta soudainement et affronta Sirius du regard.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, Black, prends deux secondes pour réfléchir. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai demandé ce service à Lucius ? Analyse ta situation et tu ne pourras que constater que tu m'es redevable, ce qui est toujours bon à prendre. Et surtout, as-tu entendu Albus quand il s'est exclamé que j'étais un homme formidable ? Cela résume bien l'effet recherché. Oui, Black, grâce à ce petit service que je te rends et qui ne m'a pas coûté énormément, j'ai pu afficher ma supériorité devant tous ceux qui ont pu entendre ce que Lucius disait… et bientôt devant le reste du monde car cette nouvelle ne tardera pas à se répandre, tu peux compter sur Albus pour cela, car, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se faire un malin plaisir de répandre cette information.

— Il ne ferait pas ça. Il te grillerait auprès de Tu-sais-qui.

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis déjà grillé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

— Lucius n'est plus Mangemort. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Moi si, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, il est furieux. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à la maison de Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il avait été à l'intérieur de sa maison ? J'ai tout intérêt à rester sous la protection des murs de Poudlard si je veux rester en vie.

— Je ne comprends pas. Quel rapport avec Malefoy ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change au point de vue de ton espionnage.

— J'ai commencé mon double jeu très peu de temps après être devenu Mangemort… et j'ai mis Lucius au courant.

— Quoi ? Et il ne t'a jamais dénoncé ? s'étonna Black.

— Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Lucius a certains principes… qui se contredisent quelquefois entre eux. Non, il ne m'a pas dénoncé. Plus étonnant, il m'a protégé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plaçait en haute estime. Par conséquent, lorsque je ne participais pas à l'une ou l'autre opération, Lucius était là pour me défendre. Quelquefois, il me couvrait. D'autres fois, il m'excusait. Il argumentait auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour expliquer mes absences. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croyait dur comme fer en sa fidélité, pas une seconde il n'aurait songé que Lucius pouvait me protéger. Cependant, notre système a été quelque peu bousculé par les derniers évènements, car, vois-tu, depuis sa "résurrection", la seule personne qui assurait ma position était Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des gros doutes sur ma fiabilité, il se posait des questions à mon sujet, j'ai réussi à trouver des réponses raisonnables à ces questions, mais si Lucius n'avait pas été là pour conforter ce que je disais, autant dire que j'étais fichu.

— Et donc, Lucius n'étant plus Mangemort… commença Sirius.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a plus aucune confiance en moi, termina Severus. De toute façon, mon espionnage ne servait plus à grand-chose, même avec l'appui de Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait prendre des précautions et s'arrangeait toujours pour que je ne connaisse qu'une partie des informations jusqu'au dernier moment, ceci afin d'être sûr que je ne puisse pas retourner ses plans contre lui. Il était très prudent. »

Sirius secoua lentement la tête.

« Ainsi, l'espionnage, c'est terminé.

— Oui.

— Tu dois être plutôt content.

— Je mentirais si je prétendais que ça me manque. A présent que tu as ta réponse, tu vas pouvoir me laisser. »

Rogue reprit sa marche, Sirius le regarda s'éloigner. C'était une vue de son esprit où Rogue était plus bavard qu'avant ? En plus, avec lui, Sirius Black, son ennemi préféré.

~oOo~

« Vous savez ce que je veux vous demander ? »

Lucius se tenait en face du directeur de Poudlard dans la grande salle qui s'était vidée de presque tous ses occupants. Il avait parlé d'une voix claire, le front haut, il tenait à conserver sa dignité, surtout en ces circonstances où elle était l'une des rares choses qu'il possédait encore.

« L'asile ? C'est accordé, répondit Albus.

— Merci.

— à la condition que vous vous battiez de mon côté dorénavant, ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton affable.

— Bien évidemment. »

Le directeur n'avait pas douté un instant de cette réponse, il l'avait par contre attendue pendant tout l'été. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière Lucius.

« Je crois qu'il y a deux jeunes gens qui veulent vous parler. »

Lucius se tourna. Francesco et Drago s'étaient approchés en douceur. Puisque son père était à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée, autant lui présenter immédiatement son "gendre" car il finirait de toute façon par les surprendre ensemble. Le choc serait évidemment moins grand que si Lucius ne savait pas du tout qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il avait un ami, mais il préférait lui montrer à quoi ressemblait cet ami avant qu'il le découvre tout seul.

Question de respect.

Lucius comprit avant même que Drago le présente qui était celui qui l'accompagnait.

« Francesco ? » dit Lucius en guise de salut. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre d'ailleurs ?

« Oui, Francesco Datena, compléta l'italien en tendant la main vers Lucius qui la serra. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Malefoy. »

Moi pas, pensa Lucius. « Moi aussi », répondit-il.

Francesco et Drago échangèrent un regard complice et Lucius vit dans ce regard la profondeur et la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux, ils resteraient ensemble qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Cela lui fit mal. Il avait vraiment perdu tout contrôle sur la vie de son fils. De plus, entre Francesco et Filou, le satané chat, il se demandait bien quelle place il occupait encore dans le cœur et la vie de Drago. Pourvoyeur de fonds ?

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le blason sur l'uniforme de Francesco. Un Gryffondor. Merlin, c'était le bouquet ! Son fils avait décidément bien changé.

« Vous allez être en retard en cours tous les deux », intervint Dumbledore.

Mis à part le directeur, les Malefoy et Francesco, la grande salle était à présent totalement vide. Leur petit déjeuner terminé, les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous partis.

Drago s'en alla après avoir offert un sourire chaleureux à son père. Francesco avait été plutôt bien reçu, c'était satisfaisant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait mention des origines de son ami, car il valait mieux procéder par étapes.

Ce que Drago ignorait, c'était qu'une flamme de haine s'était d'ores et déjà allumée dans le cœur de Lucius à l'encontre de Francesco. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir à partager la seule famille qui lui restait… et surtout de passer au second plan. Bientôt, Drago s'en irait avec Francesco… et il aurait perdu son fils à jamais.

~oOo~

Debout sur le balcon de l'appartement qui lui avait été alloué, Lucius contemplait le reflet du soleil sur le lac en cette fin de journée – sa première à Poudlard depuis qu'il avait achevé ses études. Les lumières et couleurs du coucher étaient magnifiques, mais Lucius ne s'en apercevait pas, il ne s'en apercevait plus ; le temps où il s'extasiait devant les couchers de soleil et la beauté de certains paysages était révolu depuis longtemps. Il ne regardait pas pour admirer le dégradé des couleurs de l'horizon et les ombres du paysage, mais uniquement pour avoir un endroit où fixer les yeux.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retint de se retourner. Il saurait bien assez tôt qui arrivait. L'intrus à sa solitude reposante arriva à sa hauteur et il s'autorisa un coup d'œil discret sur le côté pour connaître son identité.

« Tu admires le paysage ? » demanda Severus.

Non, Lucius n'admirait pas le paysage, et il détestait l'idée qu'on puisse penser cela. Les hommes comme lui avaient des choses plus importantes à faire que d'admirer le paysage. Ils n'avaient pas le temps et ils avaient déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. C'était une occupation beaucoup trop futile et inutile pour lui. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait avouer à Severus qu'il méditait sur sa vie et l'échec complet qu'elle avait été, malgré tout l'argent qu'il possédait et le poste haut placé qu'il occupait, donc…

« Oui, répondit laconiquement Lucius.

— J'imagine que les derniers évènements ont dû changer ta vision du monde moldu, non ?

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius, sincèrement étonné.

Severus s'appuya à la balustrade et regarda le soleil embraser la forêt interdite.

« Geena qui est venu te voir, la mort de Narcissa… commença-t-il à énumérer.

— Narcissa a été tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Lucius ne voyait pas en quoi cet évènement lui ferait voir les moldus d'un œil nouveau.

« Je le sais.

— Pourquoi sa mort devrait-elle changer ma vision des moldus ? demanda-t-il sèchement puisque Severus ne semblait pas vouloir s'expliquer.

— Elle a été tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas par un moldu, ce qui prouve que des sorciers peuvent te faire autant de mal que des moldus et que ça n'a donc rien à voir avec le fait d'être moldu ou non, mais avec les personnes elles-mêmes.

— C'est là que tu te trompes, Severus : le père du Seigneur des Ténèbres était moldu.

— ça ne t'avait pas vraiment gêné jusque-là ! s'exclama Severus.

— Je l'ignorais, je l'ai appris seulement récemment. Cependant, il est vrai que lorsque je l'ai appris, j'aurais dû me méfier.

— Juste parce qu'il avait du sang moldu ? Alors, cet homme – cette _créature_ – a fait souffrir et tuer des centaines de gens, y compris parmi les Mangemorts et leurs familles et c'est lorsque tu as appris qu'il avait du sang moldu que tu aurais dû te méfier ? » Severus ne revenait pas de la remarque de Lucius, jusqu'où pouvait bien aller son entêtement ?

« Disons que ça le rend potentiellement _encore_ plus dangereux. Je suis sûr de mon fait. Tiens, te rends-tu compte à quel point cet homme déteste les moldus ?

— Au moins autant que toi. »

Lucius ne tient aucun compte de la réponse de Severus qui n'était qu'une interruption dans son argumentation, sa question étant purement rhétorique.

« Sa haine des moldus est proverbiale. Pourtant, il est lui-même à moitié moldu ! Cela revient à dire que cet homme _se_ déteste. Or, un être qui se déteste lui-même est particulièrement féroce, dangereux pour tout le monde, y compris pour lui-même. J'ai été idiot de ne pas m'éloigner plus tôt, j'aurais dû le faire quand j'ai appris cette particularité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Les épaules de Lucius s'affaissèrent, son regard se perdit. « J'aurais dû le faire quand j'ai appris que mon fils avait de la sympathie pour une moldue. Ou quand cette moldue est venue chez moi et que ma femme l'a si bien accueillie. Je suis le dernier des derniers, j'avais pourtant bien senti que cette sympathie affichée pour des moldus nous conduirait tout droit au désastre. J'aurais dû mettre ma famille à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

— Non, j'ai été stupide… et lâche aussi. J'ai senti que ma femme et mon fils étaient en danger, mais j'avais tellement peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres que je n'ai pas osé le trahir. Sous le coup de la peur, j'ai bêtement cru que tant que je lui serais fidèle, ma femme et mon fils seraient en sécurité. En tout cas, plus en sécurité que si je trahissais. »

Une brise fraîche vint soulever les cheveux de Lucius. Severus pensa à Cypria, elle avait les mêmes cheveux trop blonds.

« Tu m'aidais Lucius. Tu trahissais déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le faisant. Cela ne te faisait pas peur ?

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une confiance inébranlable en moi à ce moment-là. »

Severus haussa les sourcils. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux, mais cela n'ôtait pas tout danger pour autant. Et surtout, quel intérêt avait Lucius à l'aider alors qu'il détestait Dumbledore, l'Ordre, les moldus et leurs descendants ?

« Pourquoi faisais-tu ça ?

— Pourquoi voulais-tu que Sirius soit innocenté ? rétorqua Lucius. Pourquoi agissons-nous parfois de façon tellement incohérente avec ce que nous sommes ?

— N'élude pas ma question, insista Severus.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… sans doute tout simplement en souvenir de ce qui nous a liés.

— Ce qui nous a liés ? Cela ne nous lie plus maintenant ?

— Si, cela nous lie toujours, mais Cypria n'est plus là pour le matérialiser. Et elle me manque.

— A moi aussi.

— J'espère bien ! Cependant, pour moi, c'est tout à fait différent ! s'exclama soudainement Lucius d'un ton agressif. Elle me manque bien plus qu'à toi car j'ai été vidé d'une partie de moi quand elle est morte. Nous avons toujours été ensemble, nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble. Même les rares fois où nous nous séparions, il y avait toujours un fil invisible qui nous reliait, nous savions toujours ce que l'autre ressentait.

— Une sorte de lien télépathique.

— Oui… quand elle est morte, ce lien s'est brisé et elle a emporté une partie de moi avec elle. »

~oOo~

Leur septième année d'études était presque terminée. Les sorties n'étaient pas aussi réglementées à l'époque. Ils avaient décidé tous les quatre pour fêter la fin prochaine de leurs études et l'obtention de leurs ASPICS – ils ne se faisaient aucun doute là-dessus – de faire une sortie dans le monde Moldu afin de visiter un monde qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait – l'attrait de l'inconnu.

Dans la soirée, ils étaient entrés dans un bar et avaient bu plus que de raison, surtout Cypria qui ne tenait apparemment pas l'alcool. Elle s'était donc retrouvée très vite éméchée. Des hommes s'approchèrent d'eux et se mirent à faire du gringue aux deux filles en ignorant totalement les deux garçons. N'étant pas violent – à cette époque-là – et n'ayant aucune envie qu'une bagarre éclate, Lucius leur fit poliment remarquer qu'ils accompagnaient les deux demoiselles. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là – cela aurait _dû_ s'arrêter là –, mais les hommes étaient ivres, ils insistèrent lourdement et pour les calmer, Cypria, énervée et trop saoule pour se rendre compte de la portée de ses actes, sortit sa baguette magique, prononça une formule qui déversa quelques litres d'eau sur leurs têtes. Cypria rit beaucoup de sa petite plaisanterie. Severus, Lucius et Narcissa, étant plus lucides, étaient par contre assez embêtés de ce qui venait de se produire et inquiets des réactions que les gens allaient avoir. Craignant de se faire taper sur les doigts, ils méditaient tous les trois sur ce qu'ils allaient raconter à Dumbledore pour justifier le fait que Cypria avaient usé de ses pouvoirs magiques dans le monde Moldu.

Ils décidèrent tous de s'en aller. Cela valait mieux car les clients du café les regardaient bizarrement, surtout ceux qui venaient de se faire arroser. L'incident ne s'en tint pas là, les hommes les suivirent : toute une bande. Les quatre étudiants ne s'en aperçurent pas, ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans une ruelle. Peu enclins à utiliser de nouveau la magie pour se sortir de cette situation – une gaffe suffisait pour la soirée – les jeunes sorciers hésitèrent à sortir leurs baguettes magiques, mais cette hésitation fut fatale à Cypria. Pendant qu'une partie de leurs agresseurs ceinturaient Severus, Lucius et Narcissa, les autres commencèrent à frapper Cypria qui, trop saoule et trop seule, ne put rien faire pour se défendre. Ils la laissèrent quasiment pour morte, l'arrosèrent d'essence et mirent le feu. Ses amis furent mis hors d'état de lui venir en aide et la bande prit la fuite.

~oOo~

« Tout est de la faute des moldus. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Lucius était au delà de la haine et du mépris.

« Ils ne sont pas responsables de tout ce qui t'arrive de mauvais.

— Ils détestent les sorciers, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tué Cypria ! Te rends-tu compte qu'ils ont voulu la brûler ? Ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tuée bien sûr. » Lucius eut un rire nerveux et méprisant en songeant à ses simples d'esprit qui avaient pensé qu'un simple feu pouvait suffire à tuer sa jumelle. « Elle a succombé à ses blessures. Cependant, ils ont tenu à la brûler de la même façon que leurs ancêtres mettaient les sorcières au bûcher. Ils l'ont tuée parce qu'elle était une sorcière !

— Mais tu es comme eux, Lucius… tu es devenu comme eux ! »

Lucius fit volte-face, Severus eut un mouvement de recul instinctif devant l'expression du visage de son ami.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je leur suis bien supérieur !

— Tu te fourvoies, Lucius, tu es comme eux, tu te comportes de la même façon ! Quelle différence y a-t-il entre un moldu qui tue un sorcier parce qu'il est sorcier et un sorcier qui tue un moldu parce qu'il est moldu ? Absolument aucune, c'est toujours un homme qui en tue un autre par haine de la différence.

— Je ne suis pas comme eux. Moi, j'ai une raison d'agir ainsi : ils ont tué ma sœur !

— Je le sais, j'étais là, c'était ma petite amie, je l'aimais, nous avions des tas de projets. Le monde s'est écroulé quand elle est morte. Moi aussi je suis devenu Mangemort, Lucius, moi aussi, en même temps que toi… mais j'ai arrêté. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Le regard morne, Lucius s'adossa à la balustrade, délaissant le coucher de soleil qui touchait à sa fin.

« J'ai arrêté car, comme toi, je m'estime meilleur qu'eux. Cependant, contrairement à toi, je le suis vraiment. Quand nous avons retrouvé ceux qui avaient massacré Cypria types et que nous les avons mis définitivement hors d'état de nuire, je me suis soudainement rendu compte que nous étions tombés à leur niveau, que _j'étais_ tombé à leur niveau, j'ai pris conscience que j'ôtais la vie d'un homme, que je m'octroyais ce droit comme eux se l'étaient octroyés pour Cypria. Je me suis dégoûté. Je voulais venger Cypria, mais à quoi m'avançait cette vengeance ? La haine engendre la haine. Des salauds ont tué Cypria, et donc, nous nous sommes nous même transformés en salauds pour les tuer à leur tour. Nous avons eu tort, la vengeance n'est pas la justice. De plus, dans ton cas, la vengeance a pris des proportions inquiétantes, et surtout totalement hors de propos. Les autres moldus que tu as tués, que t'avaient-ils fait, Lucius ? » L'obscurité s'était faite sur le parc et aucune lumière n'était allumée sur le balcon ou dans l'appartement, il voyait Lucius mais ne distinguait plus ses traits. Lucius ne répondit rien. « Tu es comme eux Lucius, conclut-il.

— Non », murmura le susnommé avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Tu es comme eux.

Tu es comme ton père.

Tu es comme toutes les personnes à qui tu n'aurais voulu ressembler pour rien au monde.

« Des Moldus ont tué Cypria et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué Narcissa, résuma Rogue.

— Qu'est-ce qui me reste ? demanda Lucius, le visage caché entre les mains.

— La réponse me semble évidente : il te reste ton fils. A toi de faire en sorte de ne pas le perdre.

— On me l'a sans doute déjà volé, rétorqua amèrement Lucius en songeant à un épisode de sa journée, juste après le petit déjeuner, et à ce regard de Drago pour Francesco, regard plein d'amour, de tendresse et de toutes ces choses.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Francesco, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Francesco Datena, Gryffondor de septième année, petit ami de ton fils, récita Severus.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?

— Depuis le premier jour où ton fils et Datena se sont rencontrés l'année dernière. Le coup de foudre, tu connais ?

— Parfait, je suis donc le dernier à avoir été mis au courant, c'est bien ça ?

— Sans doute… mais tu as l'air de le prendre beaucoup mieux que je ne l'avais cru. C'est bien. Ton fils est avec un garçon, et ce garçon est un Gryffondor, de souche moldue qui plus est, et ça ne te…

— Quoi ? » La respiration de Lucius s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Qu'avait dit Severus ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'as-tu dit ? Il est de souche moldue, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ? »

Severus fit une grimace invisible dans le noir. Avait-il commis une terrible bourde ?

« Dois-je en conclure que tu n'étais pas au courant de ce… détail ?

— Détail ? Mon fils avec un Sang de bourbe, tu appelles ça un détail ?

— Tu prends ces choses-là trop à cœur.

— C'est le bouquet ! Evidemment Drago s'est bien gardé de me mentionner ce "détail" ! s'exclama Lucius d'un ton rageur.

— Lucius, Dumbledore a su me faire comprendre une chose – en fait, Geena me l'a mieux fait comprendre que Dumbledore –, il n'y a pas de différence _humaine_ entre les sorciers de sang pur, les moldus et les sorciers de souche moldue. Nous sommes tous fabriqués selon le même modèle, nous avons tous des défauts et des qualités… et nous avons tous des problèmes, là où les choses commencent à différer, c'est par la façon que nous avons de créer ces problèmes ou de les affronter. Néanmoins, humainement, nous sommes identiques.

— C'est faux.

— Je parle de la généralité bien sûr. Il y a des gens plus intelligents que d'autres, des gens plus doués que d'autres, des gens plus sensibles que d'autres. Nous avons tous nos points forts et nos points faibles. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que notre personnalité et nos talents ne dépendent pas de la pureté du sang.

— Les moldus ne sont pas comme nous, tu le sais très bien. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec du racisme ! Cela a juste à voir avec le fait que les moldus ne peuvent pas comprendre comment nous fonctionnons. De même que nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre comment eux ils fonctionnent.

— Il suffirait d'un peu de bonne volonté pour se comprendre.

— Et ils feront preuve de bonne volonté ?

— Si tu ne commences pas, toi, par faire preuve de bonne volonté, pourquoi le feraient-ils eux ?

— Ils ne le feront pas non plus. Severus, les moldus ne croient pas en notre existence. Ils croient que nous sommes un mythe et ça les amuse beaucoup. Ils inventent toutes sortes de légendes sur notre dos, quelques uns sympathiques, et d'autres totalement sordides. Ils inventent des histoires où ils nous attribuent des actes d'une cruauté plus grande encore que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou du pire des mages noirs s'il y a eu pire que lui. Tu les connais aussi bien que moi : le fait que nous mangerions des bébés, des choses dans ce goût-là. Tu me diras, ce sont juste des légendes qu'ils se racontent pour se faire peur, étant donné que la majorité des moldus ne croient pas en notre existence. Cependant, admettons un instant qu'ils soient sûrs de notre existence, je veux dire, _vraiment_ sûrs, comme il y a quelques centaines d'années quand ils nous attachaient sur des bûchers, est-ce que tu ne crois pas que l'histoire se répéterait ? Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et aussi de ceux qui ont plus de pouvoirs qu'eux. Et les gens qui ont peur sont des gens dangereux. Et même s'ils n'ont pas peur – car il y en aura dont ce sera le cas – ne risque-t-il pas d'y avoir parmi ceux-là quelques envieux ? Des gens qui jalouseront nos pouvoirs… et comme ils ne seront pas en mesure de les acquérir – car ça ne s'achète pas ! –, ils nous chasseront eux aussi au même titre que ceux qui ont peur en estimant que si eux ne peuvent pas avoir ces pouvoirs, alors, ceux qui les ont doivent périr.

— Tu vois tout en noir.

— C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Le pessimiste du lot, ça a toujours été toi, Severus. Rappelle-toi : moi, je voyais plutôt le verre à moitié plein. Aurions-nous inversé les rôles sans que je m'en rende compte ?

— Avec un peu de bonne volonté de la part de tous…

— Dans ta phrase, ce n'est pas le "bonne volonté" qui me gêne, c'est plutôt le "tous". Cela fait trop d'années que tu fréquentes Dumbledore, tu vas finir utopiste comme lui. Ah ! Tu sais quoi ? Il a raison : avec un peu de bonne volonté de la part de tout le monde, on peut tous vivre en parfaite harmonie… sans guerre… sans famine… sans pauvreté… sans détruire la nature… sans exploiter qui que ce soit… sans conflit d'aucune sorte. Le lézard, c'est qu'il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent être heureuses qu'en rendant les autres malheureux, qu'en les écrasant. Et puis, il y a ceux qui n'estiment n'avoir jamais assez, je suis bien placé pour en parler, je suis un peu comme ça.

— Laisse tomber ce que j'ai dit, tu as raison, les êtres humains sont voués au désastre, rétorqua Severus sans savoir trop s'il était ironique ou sérieux en disant ces mots.

— Heureux de te voir redevenu fidèle à toi-même.

— Lucius, sans vouloir faire ami avec les moldus, tu pourrais au moins essayer de supporter les rares que tu côtoies, ne pas les agresser, te contenter de leur être indifférent…

— C'est ce que je fais depuis un moment déjà. Par contre, je vais avoir du mal à continuer si l'un d'eux intègre ma famille.

— Avant de le critiquer, commence par le connaître. Il est étonnant tu sais. Je crois que c'est le premier Gryffondor à m'être presque sympathique. »

Lucius fit entendre un sifflement admiratif.

« Effectivement, là, il faut peut-être que je connaisse cette perle rare. Cela dit, je me méfie encore car il y a deux minutes, tu me faisais un discours typiquement Dumbledorien, par conséquent, c'est peut-être _toi_ qui as changé.

— Il est avec ton fils, argumenta Severus pour prouver à Lucius que Francesco était différent de la plupart des Gryffondor.

— Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, veux-tu ?

— Et ton fils est Serpentard, continua Severus, imperturbable, et il y a son frère aussi.

— Son frère ? Son frère est un sorcier aussi ? Ils doivent avoir un de leurs parents sorcier alors.

— Non, ils sont tous les deux moldus, c'est une rareté. Ce qui est rare aussi – d'ailleurs, je me demande si ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive –, c'est que l'un des deux frères soit à Gryffondor, alors que l'autre est à Serpentard.

— Son frère est à Serpentard ?

— Oui.

— ça alors…

— Et c'est l'un des meilleurs amis de ton fils, sans doute le meilleur. Je suppose que ça ne changera rien à ton aversion pour les moldus mais il faudra te faire à ces deux-là car tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler. »

Severus regarda Lucius et détourna immédiatement les yeux. Décidément, la blondeur de ses cheveux était par trop marquante, il les remarquait peut-être particulièrement parce qu'il les distinguait toujours malgré l'obscurité grandissante. Cela étant, les cheveux de Drago ne lui faisaient pas le même effet – même quand il pouvait lui arriver de l'apercevoir dans un endroit sombre –, il faut dire aussi que ce dernier avait la décence de les porter courts, ajouté à cela qu'il avait hérité de beaucoup de traits maternels, sa ressemblance potentielle avec sa défunte tante en était d'autant plus atténuée. Par contre, la ressemblance entre Lucius et sa sœur jumelle était indéniable et, si jamais il pensait un peu trop à elle, c'était douloureux de regarder son ancien condisciple pour Severus.

« Si tu crois que c'est facile…

— Drago a beaucoup évolué ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que tu ne possèdes plus beaucoup d'emprise sur lui. Bref, si tu n'acceptes pas Francesco, tu perds Drago, c'est aussi simple que ça. Cependant, ne va pas prétendre qu'il te le vole car ça sera uniquement de ta faute.

— Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça de changer du tout au tout du jour au lendemain ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai supporté assez ?

— C'est juste deux sorciers de souche moldue, ça ne va pas te tuer.

— C'est deux de trop !

— Mais tu n'apprends donc rien ! Tu refuses de changer !

— Ah, parce que, toi, tu changes facilement ?

— Je…

— Tiens, par exemple, si je te demandais pour le bien de tout le monde de réussir à supporter les Gryffondor ? Le ferais-tu ?

— Mais je les supporte… et il y a même ce Francesco que je trouve…

— Je me suis mal exprimé : si je te demandais _d'apprécier_ _tous_ les Gryffondor, y réussirais-tu ? Si j'en juge par le fait que tu passes ton temps à leur ôter des points à la moindre occasion et quitte à être d'une injustice flagrante…

— Je ne pense pas que ça te dérange, interrompit Severus.

— Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Simplement, je remarque que tu n'as pas le même comportement envers les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Pourtant, eux aussi sont des non-Serpentard, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas pour une simple partialité envers ta maison que tu agis ainsi.

— De toute façon, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton fils et son petit ami !

— Moi, j'en vois un : tu me demandes d'apprécier un descendant de ces moldus que je déteste tant, comment le prendrais-tu si on t'imposait d'apprécier un de ces maudits Gryffondor ? Ce cher Potter par exemple ? Réussirais-tu facilement à te montrer aimable et juste envers lui ? Si tu y arrives, je pense être capable d'arriver à _adorer_ Francesco. Tu dis qu'il faut que je change, mais toi aussi tu as peut-être besoin de changer… en es-tu capable ? »

Severus fixa Lucius droit dans les yeux. Il y arrivait de nouveau maintenant que l'image de Cypria avait disparu de son esprit. Son visage était légèrement grimaçant. Ce qu'il allait dire lui faisait mal au cœur.

Mais il était meilleur que Lucius.

Et il lui prouverait.

« Tu es prêt à prendre un pari, Lucius ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Le défi pour moi sera de me comporter avec les Gryffondor exactement comme avec les élèves des _trois_ autres maisons, _tous_ les Gryffondor, y compris Harry Potter. Pour toi, le défi consistera à apprécier Francesco et Luciano Datena. Celui qui réussira le mieux son défi aura gagné.

— Quel est l'enjeu du pari ?

— Il n'y pas d'enjeu à part gagner.

— Il s'agit donc plus d'une compétition que d'un pari.

— Oui.

— Très bien, j'accepte. Bon courage, Severus, je ne crois pas que j'aurai besoin de beaucoup apprécier les deux Sangs de bourbe pour gagner.

— Tu démarres mal en les appelant ainsi.

— Exact, cependant je t'estime totalement incapable d'être juste envers les Gryffondor – avoue que tu vas devoir forcer ta nature plus que de raison –, par conséquent, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts. Cela dit, tu as raison, il vaut mieux que j'arrête de les appeler ainsi, que je leur confère un minimum de respect, je ne voudrais pas gagner cette compétition sur un simple forfait de ta part, ce serait tellement médiocre, et j'ai toujours eu horreur de la médiocrité, cela me fait penser aux Weasley. »

Sur ces mots, Lucius retourna à Poudlard laissant Severus en proie à une colère dirigée contre lui-même. Il regrettait déjà.

Pourquoi avait-il proposé ce défi à Lucius ?

Pourquoi ?


	15. Missions pas tout à fait impossibles

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 15 – Missions pas tout à fait impossibles—

Lucius était assis à la table des Serpentard en face de Francesco et Drago. La grande salle s'était vidée de ses occupants au fur et à mesure que les élèves terminaient leur déjeuner. Lucius avait dit la veille à son fils qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir parler un peu plus longuement avec lui et son ami et ils avaient convenu de se retrouver le lendemain midi après le repas.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ses parents étaient moldus ? » remarqua Lucius en forçant un sourire qu'il voulait amical. Drago ne s'y trompa pas : son père avait eu du mal à encaisser cette information et n'y semblait pas vraiment parvenu, il était flagrant que cela lui restait bloqué en travers de la gorge.

Francesco, ne connaissant pas vraiment Lucius, songeait que le père de son ami était moins terrible envers les moldus que ce que Drago le lui avait confié. Il avait largement exagéré le problème puisqu'il ne semblait pas autrement gêné que son fils soit avec un fils de moldus. Sans compter que beaucoup de pères auraient déjà été catastrophés d'apprendre que leur fils était avec un garçon, Lucius Malefoy lui était donc plutôt sympathique au premier abord.

« C'est vrai, j'avais prévu de te le dire, mais plus tard.

— Tu avais peur de ma réaction ? »

Inutile de mentir, ni même de parler, après tout, ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse à cette question, Drago se contenta donc d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour rien, mon fils, comme tu le vois, je l'encaisse très bien. »

Cela sonnait faux. Lucius se forçait et Drago le sentait bien. Il se forçait pour le garder de son côté, et peut-être que son esprit calculateur songeait que d'ici un ou deux mois la tocade de son fils pour ce sang de bourbe indigne de son rang lui passerait et qu'ils se sépareraient,

Cela étant, il ne fallait pas que son père se fasse trop d'illusions à ce sujet. Francesco et lui, c'était du solide, Drago en était convaincu.

Le jeune Malefoy ne se trompait pas : son géniteur pensait que cette relation ne durerait pas longtemps – comme tous les premiers béguins – et qu'il était inutile d'y paraître hostile, d'ailleurs le simple fait d'y être hostile serait contreproductif car cela ne ferait que renforcer l'attachement de Drago pour Francesco. Après tout, Lucius avait été adolescent avant Drago et en tant que tel il savait pertinemment la plus grande joie des adolescents est de contrarier leurs parents.

Un bémol venait cependant infirmer sa théorie de la séparation rapide ; les regards qu'il avait surpris lorsque Drago lui avait présenté Francesco n'avaient rien d'équivoques, ce couple ne semblait pas être de ceux qui se font et se défont à l'adolescence, ce n'était semble-t-il pas une simple amourette, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Lucius. Cependant, l'espoir fait vivre et il souhaitait de tout son cœur que cette relation s'achève d'elle-même.

Pour détromper son père, Drago prit la main de Francesco et la posa sur la table. Ce geste irrita Lucius au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas seulement deux mains accrochées ensemble. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ce geste, pire : de l'intimité. Ce geste bénin amenait Lucius à envisager le pire. Après la main de Drago, qu'est-ce que Francesco lui prendrait d'autre ? Et que lui avait-il déjà pris ? Ce garçon parcourait la chair de son fils comme un terrain conquis, il en était convaincu. Et Drago se laissait mollement faire.

Alors que Lucius ressassait ces pensées, un rictus de haine déformait sa bouche. Il ne se rendit compte de sa grimace que lorsque cette haine se refléta dans les yeux de son fils. Drago avait acquis la certitude en voyant le visage de son père à cet instant que celui-ci méprisait toujours autant les moldus et leurs descendants, et surtout qu'il haïssait Francesco. Drago ne pouvait l'admettre.

« Tu es incurable ! » cracha-t-il avant de se lever et de partir en entraînant Francesco à sa suite.

Lucius serra les dents. Peut-être allait-ce être encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

~oOo~

La tête perpendiculaire au corps, le haut du crâne appuyé contre le torse de son ami, Drago versait des larmes de rage en tapant et retapant de son poing furieux l'épaule de l'italien. Les coups étaient destinés à Lucius mais c'était Francesco qui les encaissait, sans broncher par ailleurs.

Ils s'étaient isolés dans un couloir. Drago arrêta de frapper, releva la tête du torse de Francesco et s'écarta.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda l'italien, appuyé contre le mur et frottant son épaule endolorie.

Drago répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif bien qu'il soit toujours ravagé par le fait que son père faisait prévaloir ses idées au lieu du bonheur de son fils.

Ou peut-être son père était-il tellement imbibé de sa haine contre les moldus qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre ni imaginer qu'un de leurs descendants puisse faire son bonheur.

L'un ou l'autre, cela revenait au même : si son père continuait à détester les moldus et qu'il l'obligeait à choisir entre lui et Francesco, le choix était déjà fait. Tant pis pour lui, il n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite.

Les dehors caressants de son père ne l'avaient pas trompé, il avait estimé que son fils était dans une période rebelle et qu'il lui suffirait d'approuver cette relation – du moins en apparence – pour que son fils perde tout intérêt pour ce Sang de bourbe et revienne à des relations dignes de son rang. Cela aurait été une bonne stratégie si Drago avait eue cette relation uniquement pour énerver son père, s'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu… et si le naturel de Lucius n'était pas revenu au galop.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il laisser une autre chance à son père ? Après tout, et même s'il était un anti-moldu convaincu, celui-ci l'aimait, il en était sûr depuis la visite qu'il lui avait fait en compagnie de Miss Johnson. Néanmoins n'était-ce pas risqué de lui laisser une seconde chance ? Lucius allait sûrement adopter une nouvelle stratégie et faire en sorte que son visage ne trahisse plus ses émotions réelles. C'était un habitué de ce genre d'exercices. La grimace de haine qu'il avait faite n'était qu'un incident de parcours, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Bref, comment pourrait-il savoir si son père acceptait sa relation avec Francesco dans ces conditions ?

Merlin, voilà que le peu de confiance qu'il avait dans son père s'évaporait de nouveau.

Drago poussa un soupir, s'appuya contre Francesco et posa la tête sur son épaule en quête de réconfort.

Au bout du couloir, un indiscret avait contemplé la scène. Il s'éloigna sans bruit.

~oOo~

« ça vous amuse de faire de la peine à votre fils ? » s'exclama une voix sévère.

Lucius était resté assis sur le banc des Serpentard après le départ de son fils et de son ami, il tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Luciano Datena se tenait devant lui. D'habitude souriant et gai, l'italien arborait un visage sérieux.

Le Serpentard Sang de bourbe. L'originalité personnifiée jusque dans son choix de maison. Lucius l'ignora souverainement.

L'attitude du père de Drago ne parut nullement incommoder ni impressionner Luciano.

« Répondez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Insolence. Lucius se leva et fit face à Luciano.

« Il me semble que vous vous permettez d'employer un ton que je ne puis admettre.

— Très bien, alors, sur quel ton dois-je parler à un pauvre type qui n'a que faire du bien-être de son propre fils ? »

Pauvre type ? Lucius resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'on se permettait de l'affubler de l'adjectif "pauvre"… surtout de cette façon… et avec ce ton condescendant. Passé l'instant de surprise, il se demanda s'il devait se sentir offusqué ou éclater de rire.

« Permettez que je récapitule : vous êtes un sang de bourbe sans intérêt, vous n'avez que seize ans – c'est bien ça ? – et vous vous permettez de juger mes actions, de me parler de façon autoritaire et de me traiter de pauvre type ? Moi ? Lucius Malefoy ? Moi qui suis riche à millions ? Moi qui tiens tout le ministère de la magie dans ma main ? J'aurais presque envie de rire.

— Hé bien, riez ! Riez si ça vous fait plaisir. Riez tant que vous le pouvez encore. Quand vous vous retrouverez tout seul, _vraiment_ seul, votre situation vous amusera sans doute moins, et la somme de toutes vos richesses et de vos relations ne suffira pas à ramener votre fils vers vous. »

Les poings de Lucius le démangeaient, ainsi que son envie de dégainer sa baguette de sa canne et de donner une bonne leçon à cet insolent. Sans compter que Severus lui avait déjà fait la leçon et qu'il avait eu son content de sermon pour l'année. Et de la part de Severus, cela passait encore – c'était un sang pur, de son âge, ils se connaissaient depuis des années – mais de la part de ce minable avorton, c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Toutefois, il était quelque peu admiratif devant ce jeune homme. Il était très sûr de lui. Il osait venir devant lui et lui dire son fait. Il n'avait pas peur et se fichait bien de tout ce que Lucius pouvait représenter. C'était un peu ce qu'Harry Potter avait fait quelques années auparavant, mais la manière différait, Potter avait fait preuve de courage, Luciano, c'était tout simplement qu'il ne s'estimait pas inférieur à Lucius et qu'il s'octroyait donc le droit de le traiter comme il le voulait, qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur de lui, et que, de toute façon, il ne voyait pas _pourquoi_ il aurait peur de lui. Bref, son attitude ne déméritait pas… d'un Malefoy !

Cette inversion des rôles aurait pu fortement déplaire à Lucius… aurait _dû_. Au lieu de ça, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet audacieux insolent sympathique et digne d'intérêt. Pour Lucius, la forme comptait plus que le fond et Luciano Datena, à la façon dont il le regardait et s'adressait à lui, lui ressemblait un peu. Il était aussi dédaigneux que lui pour les gens qu'il n'estimait pas supérieurs à lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas volé sa place chez les Serpentard finalement. En songeant à ça, les poings de Lucius se desserrèrent, un sourire étira sa bouche et il tendit une main amicale vers Luciano. Il se surprit lui-même de son geste… et de sa sincérité.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés dans les règles… Lucius Malefoy.

— Luciano Datena », répondit l'italien en serrant la main tendue vers lui et en s'étonnant de ce revirement de la part de Lucius, surtout qu'il paraissait tout à fait sincère. Ça ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'il s'était fait du père de Drago.

~oOo~

Severus entra dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et prononça une formule en agitant sa baguette. L'obscurité fut tout de suite totale.

On ne le verrait pas au dîner de ce soir. C'était aberrant de constater le nombre de choses que les sorciers arrivaient à faire ou à guérir et qu'aucun n'ait réussi à trouver l'antidote miracle contre les migraines, et celle qui le tenait n'était pas piquée des vers.

Les cinquièmes années Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient été la première classe de son après midi. Il s'en était bien sorti dans son défi dans la matinée mais avait appréhendé ce cours. Il avait craint de perdre patience avec certains éléments, notamment Harry Potter, ce héros de pacotille infichu de réaliser une potion dans les règles de l'art, et Neville Londubat, la maladresse personnifiée. Cependant, quand était entré ce dernier, Severus avait eu soudain l'idée subite d'un défi dans le défi ; quoi de plus glorieux que d'être le seul professeur – mis à part celui de botanique – à réussir à inculquer quelque chose à cet élève qui semblait être voué à l'échec ?

Après ça, Lucius pourrait s'entendre aussi parfaitement que possible avec son "gendre", il n'en resterait pas moins que Severus aurait remporté haut la main leur compétition après un exploit pareil.

De quoi fermer le bec à Lucius Malefoy pour l'éternité.

Severus avait conçu son plan d'action en moins d'une minute et donné la potion qui suivait sur le programme des sixièmes années, sauf à Londubat, à côté duquel il s'était assis et avec lequel il était reparti depuis les bases – la tête effrayée qu'avait fait Londubat en le voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis sa mine éberluée quand il avait compris que son professeur cherchait à l'aider avaient été impayables. Après avoir fait le point sur ce qu'il avait assimilé ces cinq dernières années, Severus avait choisi soigneusement une potion à lui faire réaliser avec juste ce qu'il fallait de difficultés – ni trop facile car cela n'avait pas d'intérêt, ni trop difficile car Londubat n'arriverait à rien. Il avait pour objectif de mettre Londubat au niveau du reste de la classe avant la fin de l'année, cela promettait d'être serré.

Neville Londubat n'avait été ni en métamorphose, ni en divination, il était resté en potions. Severus lui avait dit "Pour ce que tu réaliseras en métamorphoses, autant rester ici à me réussir cette potion, je m'arrangerai avec le professeur McGonagall", puis, "Cette chère Sibylle n'a jamais appris quoi que ce soit d'utile même aux plus doués, crois-moi : tu progresseras plus en restant ici. Finis-moi cette potion et arrête de gémir !"

Londubat aurait tout donné pour pouvoir sortir de cette salle de cours, néanmoins il s'était vite rendu compte que la seule solution pour parvenir à cet objectif était de réussir sa potion. Son esprit avait-il assimilé cette donnée et l'avait-il guidé inconsciemment vers la réussite afin de s'échapper de l'emprise de son tortionnaire ? Allez savoir. Si c'était le cas, il faudrait que Severus se pose des questions sur ses véritables capacités en magie. Peut-être Londubat était-il meilleur qu'il le pensait ? Peut-être faisait-il un blocage qui l'empêchait de libérer ses pouvoirs à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu et que sa maladresse innée faisait le reste ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait réussi cette potion et qu'il en avait été le premier surpris.

Dans un premier temps, Severus l'avait aidé en lui donnant les directives au fur et à mesure. Puis, la partie difficile avait commencé, Neville avait dû refaire une deuxième fois la potion en se débrouillant entièrement seul avec pour seules indications les crispations de la main gauche de son professeur posée sur la table. Cela avait été long, très long, mais il y était parvenu sans que Rogue ait besoin de prononcer un mot.

Severus pouvait être fier de lui.

Par contre, cet exercice avait été très éprouvant. Si c'était dorénavant comme ça dans chaque cours avec Neville – et que ces cours se prolongent sur ses heures de cours suivantes –, il fallait absolument qu'il s'atèle à la tâche de trouver une potion contre les migraines. De nombreux sorciers avaient déjà cherché avant lui, mais Severus se savait supérieurement intelligent… et il avait une sacrée motivation.

~oOo~

« Albus, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose ? » murmura Minerva à l'oreille du directeur. Ils étaient assis côte à côte à la table des professeurs. Dans la salle, les élèves des quatre maisons mangeaient leur dîner en devisant bruyamment.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète, c'est à propos de Severus », répondit Minerva, chuchotant toujours.

— Un problème ?

— Oui… enfin, je crois. J'ai été vérifié les scores comme vous me l'aviez demandé – suite aux difficultés que nous ont posé les sabliers dernièrement et qu'apparemment vous avez parfaitement résolu – j'ai consulté le registre pour vérifier que les soldes inscrits correspondaient bien aux soldes des sabliers, et j'ai regardé un peu le détail, par curiosité. J'ai constaté que Severus n'a enlevé que quinze points aujourd'hui aux Gryffondor.

— Ah bon ? » s'exclama Albus, étonné. Severus descendait rarement en dessous des quarante points ôtés aux Gryffondor en une journée, très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais.

« Oui, et pour des motifs tout à fait valables qui plus est : cinq points pour un retard et dix points pour un devoir non fait.

— Effectivement, approuva Albus.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, il a _ajouté_ des points aux Gryffondors !

— Non ? Beaucoup ? » Là, ça dépassait tout entendement, qu'à la rigueur Severus fasse preuve d'un peu moins de partialité pour ôter les points, passe encore ! Mais qu'il en ajoute aux Gryffondor ! Pas que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais leur rareté était proverbiable.

« Autant en une journée que dans toutes les années scolaires précédentes. Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai fait des comparaisons, imaginez-vous qu'il n'a donné aujourd'hui à Serpentard que vingt points de plus qu'à Gryffondor ! Quant aux Serdaigle, ils n'ont que cinq points de moins que les Serpentard. Ce n'est pas fini : il a fait preuve d'une opiniâtreté sans précédent afin d'apprendre quelque chose à Neville Londubat, il a absolument tenu à ce qu'il réussisse une potion. Quand j'ai été lui demandé pourquoi il avait retenu cet élève dans son cours alors qu'il aurait dû venir au mien, il m'a tout bonnement expliqué que cet élève n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'on le croyait mais qu'il fallait juste être plus persévérant avec lui – j'en suis restée bouche bée ! – et il m'a demandé l'autorisation de déborder sur mon cours à chaque fois que cela serait nécessaire afin de faire rattraper son retard à Neville, arguant le fait qu'il valait mieux que Neville soit bon dans une matière, que très mauvais dans deux matières. »

Albus observait Minerva avec des grands yeux ébahis. Il commençait à se demander si celle-ci ne lui faisait pas une farce, cela étant, ce n'était pas le genre de la dame.

« Bref, il a décidé de faire progresser Neville.

— Oui, incroyable non ?

— Certes. » Albus le reconnaissait aisément, il n'en revenait pas lui-même. « Cela étant, je ne comprends pas Minerva, qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète avec Severus alors ?

— Hé bien, vous ne croyez pas qu'il doit être un peu fiévreux pour faire ce genre de choses ? s'enquit Minerva, réellement inquiète. Ou alors, peut-être sent-il que sa dernière heure est proche et qu'il doit de se réconcilier avec tout le monde avant de partir pour toujours !

— Minerva… vous dramatisez ! s'exclama le directeur.

— Oui, vous avez sans doute raison », accorda-t-elle, mais elle n'en trouvait pas l'attitude de Severus moins bizarre. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à la partialité de son collègue, la comprenant plus ou moins – plutôt moins d'ailleurs –, et ce revirement soudain l'angoissait.

« J'irai parler à Severus afin de savoir ce qui nous vaut cette soudaine impartialité de sa part et cette attention particulière pour Neville, je suis sûr que ses réponses ne manqueront pas de vous rassurer sur son état de santé. »


	16. Un samedi bien chargé

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 16 – Un samedi bien chargé—

Luciano, prenant à cœur le bonheur de son frère et de son ami, sentant aussi qu'une réconciliation était possible entre le père et le fils, avait joué les conciliateurs entre les intéressés. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre attablés dans une auberge de Pré-au-lard le samedi suivant.

Cette réunion promettait d'être délicate. Si Lucius, selon Luciano, se montrait plus enclin à tenter d'apprécier le petit ami de son fils suite à sa rencontre avec l'italien, Drago, lui, en voulait toujours à son père et le pensait totalement incapable de mettre de côté le sang "impur" de Francesco. Quant à Francesco lui-même, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il regrettait surtout de ne pas être Serpentard comme son frère car, manifestement, cela aidait Lucius Malefoy à avaler les pilules.

Francesco s'assit donc, rempli d'appréhensions – cette entrevue promettait d'être décisive –, à côté de Drago. Lucius et Luciano – les deux "Lulu", les appela Francesco en son for intérieur afin de dédramatiser et ainsi calmer son angoisse – leur faisaient face.

Il regarda Lucius. Celui-ci fixait son fils d'un air vaguement triste. Francesco se sentit un peu mieux : il tenait à son fils et n'aimait pas l'idée que celui-ci lui en veuille, cela l'aiderait sûrement à minimiser le fait que son petit ami n'était pas de son monde. D'ailleurs, selon ce que lui avait dit son frère, Lucius avait parfaitement réussi à oublier ce détail chez Luciano, « aucune raison qu'il n'en fasse pas de même avec toi », et Luciano de conclure en riant : « La seule chose gênante à présent, c'est que tu restes un imbécile de Gryffondor ! »

A la pensée de cette conversation avec son frère, Francesco esquissa une moue amusée qui disparut dès qu'il recommença à songer au sérieux de la situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Drago. Le visage de ce dernier était fermé, tendu. Si les problèmes étaient venus de Lucius la dernière fois, Drago pourrait bien être cette fois-ci le responsable de l'échec du rapprochement entre son petit ami et son père.

Dans cette histoire, Francesco ne se sentait pas menacé. Il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, Drago resterait avec lui. Il était cependant ennuyé pour son ami car il savait combien celui-ci aimait son père. S'il lui en voulait à présent, ce n'était que provisoire, Francesco le sentait bien. Si cette entrevue se soldait par un échec, Drago le vivrait mal, même s'il en était responsable, surtout s'il en était responsable.

« Bièrraubeurre ? » demanda Luciano. Tout le monde hocha la tête. L'italien appela la serveuse.

Une fois les consommations servies, Lucius décida d'entamer la conversation… d'une façon neutre.

« Vous venez de quelle région d'Italie ? s'enquit-il d'un ton amène. Drago grimaça : son père était toujours aussi bon acteur, il avait même encore amélioré son jeu… comme il le craignait.

— De Toscane.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de quitter une aussi belle région pour venir vous enterrer dans un pays comme le nôtre ? demanda Lucius d'un ton entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

— On a proposé une mutation à mon père. Mes parents ont pesé le pour et le contre et ont finalement jugé la proposition intéressante. Ma mère a démissionné de son travail et on a tous suivi le mouvement.

— On nous a pas vraiment demandé notre avis, ajouta Luciano.

— Cela a été rapide comme départ ?

— Oui, très rapide, nous sommes partis quinze jours après qu'il ait accepté son nouveau poste.

— Vu la soudaineté, cela n'a pas dû être facile.

— Luciano et moi, on parlait déjà parfaitement l'anglais… et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on déménageait. C'était la première fois qu'on changeait de pays mais on était déjà habitué à bouger règulièrement.

— C'est pas désagréable, on change de paysage, on rencontre des gens intéressants », compléta Luciano en regardant Drago.

C'était maintenant au tour de Drago de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Son père était un très bon acteur, d'accord. Mais il paraissait très à l'aise, tellement naturel. Drago avait cru au départ que Luciano s'était fait manipulé par son père – il n'aurait pas été le premier –, que sa présence à cette table n'était due qu'à l'entêtement dont avait fait preuve son ami et qu'il n'avait accepté que pour le faire taire.

Pourtant… si Luciano avait raison ? Il avait juré sur les têtes de toute sa famille que son père était sincère, qu'il lui avait vraiment témoigné de la sympathie. Drago lui avait rétorqué de faire attention, que son père savait comment s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins. Luciano avait répondu qu'il savait instinctivement quand les gens jouaient et lui avait demandé de faire confiance à son instinct.

« Que fait votre père au juste ?

— Il s'occupe de tout ce qui est relationnel et communication au sein d'une grosse boîte internationale.

— Un poste à hautes responsabilités ?

— Plutôt oui. En fait, si on a très souvent déménagé, c'est car son entreprise l'a envoyé faire un certain nombre de missions pour aplanir les difficultés de communication et autres. Il a résolu un ou deux conflits, il a trouvé des solutions pour que la communication passe mieux et plus vite. Son patron a donc décidé d'en profiter au mieux et de l'envoyer dans sa succursale londonienne où il règne, à ce que j'ai compris, un beau bazar.

— Finalement, vous pourriez très bien vous retrouvez en Espagne ou au Canada, ou encore revenir dans votre pays d'ici un mois ?

— Et ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? » s'exclama Drago.

Son intervention soudaine et agressive prit de court toute la tablée qui devint silencieuse. Lucius reprit la parole.

« Je faisais une simple remarque, Drago.

— Ouais, c'est ça ! ironisa Drago dans une grimace.

— Drago, il faisait une remarque, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, il a raison ; mon père pourrait très bien, du jour au lendemain, avoir une autre mission sur les bras et être obligé de repartir.

— Et tu repartirais avec ? demanda anxieusement Drago qui n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

— Je crois que je finirais mon année d'étude ici d'abord.

— Et tu partirais ? insista Drago, oubliant totalement la présence de son père et de Luciano.

— Pas forcément… de toute façon, à la fin de l'année, mes études à Poudlard sont finies, ça revient donc au même. Pour être honnête, j'ai l'intention de revenir en Italie. Mon pays me manque.

— Tu vas m'abandonner, alors ? » Drago s'était levé brusquement, la mine défaite.

« Non, je vais juste… »

Drago sortit de l'auberge sans lui laisser finir sa phrase.

« Merde », murmura Francesco. Il se leva pour suivre son ami, Lucius l'en empêcha, lui fit signe de se rassoir et partit sur les traces de son fils. Francesco le regarda partir en se demandant s'il allait essayer d'arranger les choses ou au contraire tenter d'en tirer profit, il se tourna vers son frère, guettant son avis.

« Laisse-le faire », lui dit un Luciano confiant.

~oOo~

L'adolescent n'avait pas été bien loin. Il s'était assis, la tête entre les genoux, sur une marche juste devant l'auberge.

« Il ne t'en avait pas parlé ? fit la voix de son père.

— Tu es ravi, n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit Drago.

— Non… je devrais ?

— Il va me quitter à la fin de l'année, je ne le reverrai plus, je n'aurai plus un sang de bourbe comme petit ami.

— Dommage, il est sympathique. Et je dois t'avouer que je trouve son frère particulièrement intéressant. D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré que tu te mettes avec lui, il est Serpentard et je sens qu'il ira loin. Cela étant, tout Gryffondor qu'il soit, Francesco m'est sympathique tout de même. Et surtout, tu as l'air très attaché à lui. Tout bien considéré, j'aime autant que tu te mettes avec un sang de bourbe intelligent et sympathique qu'avec un sang pur stupide et antipathique. Bref, évite de te mettre avec quelqu'un qui ressemble à ton père. »

Drago releva légèrement la tête, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à son père ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire que tu étais stupide ? »

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« Drago, ton ami à dix sept ans. Il ne va pas tarder à apprendre à transplaner et pourra venir te voir quand bon lui semblera. Si votre relation est solide, la distance ne suffira pas à vous séparer.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour me dire un truc pareil ? »

Lucius n'était pas mécontent du ton médusé de son fils. Il eut une pensée émue pour Severus et aux efforts inutiles qu'il devait fournir pour faire semblant d'apprécier les Gryffondor alors qu'il ne pourrait évidemment pas rivaliser avec ses progrès flagrants envers les descendants de moldus.

« Ton condisciple m'a fait réfléchir sur le fait de savoir à quoi je tenais le plus : mon fils ou mes idées ? Et par sa double condition de Serpentard et de fils de moldus, il m'a aussi amené à méditer sur le bien fondé de ce que je pensais de leurs descendants. Disons que je me suis aperçu que j'avais fait fausse route. La mort de ta mère m'a fait comprendre que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale en me mettant aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres : ton ami m'a fait accomplir le reste du chemin : il n'y a pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à être mauvais, ses idées ne valent pas mieux que lui. »

Drago était suspendu aux lèvres de son père et se sentait revivre. Pourtant, une part de lui-même restait réticente.

« Je me suis trompé de bout en bout, c'est difficile à admettre, mais c'est ainsi. J'en ai conscience à présent. Si nous allions retrouver Datena frères à présent ? Cela doit te paraître incroyable, mais… leur compagnie ne me déplait pas. »

Drago ne se leva pas, observant son père. Il n'avait pas pu changer comme ça du tout au tout, c'était impossible.

« Papa, tu ne joues pas là n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Lucius prit son temps avant de répondre, méditant sur le ton qu'avait pris Drago pour lui poser cette question. Il pouvait au moins s'enorgueillir du fait que son fils n'était pas naïf, il ne se laissait pas berner facilement. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir joué sa partition sans fausse note cette fois… mais c'était peut-être ça que Drago trouvait bizarre.

« Je ne crois pas. Je force sans doute un peu ma nature pour te plaire. Je m'efforce d'oublier que ton ami et son frère ne sont pas des sangs purs pour réussir à les apprécier à leur juste valeur, répondit à peu près sincèrement Lucius.

— Papa, que penses-tu des descendants de moldus et des moldus eux-mêmes en général ? »

Lucius resta silencieux.

« Aurais-tu menti quand tu as dit que Luciano t'avait fait changer d'avis ?

— Peut-être que j'ai légèrement optimisé la réalité, concéda Lucius.

— Papa, aurais-tu menti quand tu as dit que tu avais compris que tu t'étais trompé de bout en bout ? »

Silence douloureux.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de jouer durant la conversation entre Francesco et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas vaincu mon problème avec les moldus et leurs descendants, d'accord ! Mais je suis sur la bonne voie. Luciano m'est réellement sympathique, c'est un garçon qui ira loin, il passe pour le clown de service dans ton école, mais il est bien plus que ça. Il est ambitieux, intelligent et volontaire, il ne se laissera jamais marcher sur les pieds, il ira très loin.

— Que penses-tu de Francesco ? demanda Drago avec un semblant d'espoir dans la voix.

— Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose. Mais si je me fie à toi et à son frère, ça m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien qui ne te fera jamais de mal sciemment. Et il m'a fait plutôt une bonne impression.

— Papa, comment peux-tu apprécier un descendant des moldus et continuer à mépriser le reste de ses semblables pour ce qu'ils sont ?

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'un élément est bon que tout le lot est bon, expliqua Lucius.

— Certes, mais alors pourquoi as-tu l'air de considérer que lorsqu'un élément est mauvais, tout le lot est mauvais. Cela devrait marcher dans les deux sens ! »

Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais passer le reste de l'après-midi uniquement avec Francesco, voire Luciano. Ne crois pas que je te chasse mais… je crois que tu as encore besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu me donnes de faux espoirs et j'y crois un peu avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'est que du vent. Ça fait mal de retomber à chaque fois. J'en ai vraiment assez de ton hypocrisie, je n'en peux plus. Ne reviens pas me voir tant que tu n'auras pas révisé tes jugements… _vraiment_ révisé. Si ça n'arrive jamais, hé bien… il vaut mieux que tu oublies purement et simplement que tu as un fils. »

Sur ces mots, Drago se leva et retourna dans l'auberge, laissant son père dans le désarroi le plus total.

~oOo~

Dumbledore frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de cours de Rogue. Personne ne lui avait répondu dans ses appartements. Il tentait donc sa chance ici.

« Entrez ! » invita la voix de Severus.

Après s'être exécuté et avoir constaté que son professeur de potions avait sorti la grosse artillerie – un assemblage de tubes de verres, d'alambics et de tuyaux trônait au centre de la pièce, Severus avait regroupé les tables des élèves afin de disposer de la place nécessaire –, Albus se dirigea vers celui qu'il cherchait.

« Severus, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vous parler de quelque chose qui tracasse Minerva depuis deux ou trois jours…

— Mmh ? invita sobrement à poursuivre son interlocuteur, plongé dans sa tuyauterie.

— Il semblerait que vous fassiez de grands efforts pour être impartial – ce dont je vous félicite ! –, Minerva m'a confié aussi que vous aviez apparemment décidé de rendre Neville Londubat meilleur en potions.

— Exact », confirma Severus en prélevant un liquide verdâtre avec un compte-gouttes. Il en lâcha ensuite trois dans un des alambics.

« Minerva se demandait si vous… n'étiez pas souffrant.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils tout en restant concentré sur son ouvrage apparemment délicat.

— Votre attitude actuelle ne correspond pas à ce que vous nous aviez habitués.

— Je ne suis pas souffrant, Albus.

— Très bien… et… pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous a poussé à prendre de si bonnes résolutions ? C'est juste pour savoir si je dois m'inquiéter ou non. » Albus s'interrompit, hésitant à poursuivre. « Vous ne pensez pas à la mort en ce moment ? Au fait que Voldemort…

— Rien à voir avec ça, Albus. La raison qui m'a poussée à prendre ces bonnes résolutions m'est personnelle et ne doit vous inquiéter en aucune manière, il ne pourra en ressortir que des choses positives.

— Bien… j'ai encore une question : que faites-vous au juste en ce moment ?

— Je mets en pratique une formule théorique.

— Oh… une formule théorique sur quoi ?

— La lutte contre la migraine.

— Projet ambitieux, personne n'a réussi à mettre au point une médecine véritablement efficace contre ce mal.

— Ces deux derniers jours, j'ai étudié les travaux des chercheurs qui m'ont précédé ; à l'aide de ces études et de mon savoir, j'ai établi la formule d'une potion censée soulager les personnes souffrant de migraines, néanmoins cette formule est uniquement de l'ordre de la théorie pour l'instant, il reste des zones d'ombres, la migraine est une chose à la fois tellement courante et tellement mal connue.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à entreprendre ces travaux ?

— Avez-vous la moindre idée de la difficulté, la patience et la persévérance dont il faut faire preuve pour inculquer à un élève comme Londubat des notions élémentaires de potions ?

— Je vois, c'est donc un intérêt purement privé. Dites-moi : est-ce que vous comptez faire de même avec d'autres élèves ?

— Pardon ? souffla Severus en détournant les yeux de son travail pour la première fois dans cet entretien.

— Oui, ce serait dommage de ne faire profiter de votre idée qu'à Neville. Certes, c'est sans aucune doute l'élève qui peine le plus actuellement dans cette école, mais il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas dans votre matière, alors qu'elle est essentielle dans le programme. J'y ai songé depuis que Minerva m'en a parlé, et je pense que l'on devrait mettre en place des cours de soutien qui aurait lieu, par exemple, après la dernière heure de cours juste avant le dîner… et aussi le week-end. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si cela fonctionne, nous en ferons de même avec les autres matières… vous êtes d'accord ? », demanda Albus, tout joyeux et ne doutant pas une seconde d'une réponse positive de la part de Severus.

Des heures de cours supplémentaires.

Avec les élèves les plus difficiles.

Merlin !

« Albus, je ne suis pas sûr de…

— Vous serez évidemment largement rémunéré pour vos heures supplémentaires, ajouta le directeur, avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Largement ?

— _Très_ largement. »

Un livre de plus par semaine, une paire de chaussures et un costume neufs, il y aurait peut-être même moyen de mettre quelques mornilles de côté… et à terme de quitter cette école.

« D'accord », accepta Severus du bout des lèvres en espérant ne pas le regretter.

~oOo~

La neige tombait depuis le matin. En soirée, une silhouette sombre apparut au milieu des flocons. Elle pénétra dans le domaine de Poudlard et marcha lentement jusqu'au château, écrasant la neige sous ses pas. Elle entra en poussant la lourde porte.

Deux personnes se trouvaient dans le hall : Rusard et Goldine Sanary.

Goldine Sanary était celle qu'Harry et ses deux amis avaient prise pour le nouveau professeur de culture moldue à la rentrée. Ils avaient été très surpris – agréablement pour Hermione – quand Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'elle était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune Gryffondor avait jubilé en entendant ça et avait adressé un sourire triomphant à Ron, faisant directement référence aux propos que le rouquin avait tenus exactement un an auparavant selon lesquels on ne pouvait pas confié l'enseignement de cette matière à une femme.

Ron s'était renfrogné, supportant mal de se faire moucher – une fois de plus – par Hermione. Déjà, elle paraissait s'être totalement entichée du Serpentard italien ; en plus, elle le rabaissait : ça n'était pas fair-play.

Goldine avait tout de suite mis les choses au point. A chaque premier cours des différentes classes, elle avait expliqué aux élèves qu'elle était une mangemort repentie. Les élèves avaient été bien plus sidérés par la façon dont elle leur avait annoncé ça – calme et franche – que par l'information elle-même. En fait, le contenu de la première heure de cours avec cette professeur avait été le même pour tous les élèves, peu importe leur année. Elle avait raconté comment et pourquoi elle était devenue mangemort, comment et pourquoi elle avait quitté leurs rangs.

Les raisons de son appartenance à la "secte" de Voldemort étaient simples et courantes parmi les adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait été éduquée dans la haine des moldus – dans son cas précis, avoir eu continuellement à subir les moqueries d'un jeune sorcier ayant du sang moldu l'avait confortée dans les idées inculquées par sa famille. De plus, elle était Serpentard, c'est-à-dire de la maison de Tom Jedusor « car, avait-elle dit, ne nous y trompons pas, si beaucoup de Serpentard sont devenus mangemorts, c'est avant tout car le Seigneur des Ténèbres privilégiait cette maison. S'il avait été Gryffondor, quelle aurait été à votre avis la maison majoritaire parmi les mangemorts ? Il s'est appliqué à recruter des Serpentard car c'était eux qu'il voulait le plus auprès de lui, ils ont donc été la principale cible de sa propagande… et elle était convaincante cette propagande, croyez-moi ! ». Elle avait donc été une recrue logique pour Voldemort.

Les raisons de son départ étaient plus obscures. En fait, c'était l'accumulation de ses raisons qui avaient dégoûté Goldine. Les assassinats de moldus, puis de sorciers d'ascendance moldue, puis de sangs purs qui n'étaient pas d'accord ou qui avaient tout simplement refusé de se joindre à l'organisation. « C'est d'ailleurs là que se tient la troisième raison, après la propagande et les idées déjà ancrées dans les têtes, de l'appartenance de tant de Serpentard aux mangemorts. Contrairement aux autres maisons, les Serpentard ont _tous_ été sollicités, et bien mal leur en prenait de refuser car ils signaient leur arrêt de mort. Après un ou deux exemples, peu se sont risqués à défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres en déclinant son offre. Après tout, les Serpentard ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage, leur témérité, leur goût pour l'héroïsme – surtout vain – ou l'envie de devenir des martyrs. »

Outre son dégoût pour l'accumulation des cadavres – notamment ceux des personnes qui montraient simplement leur désaccord ou même seulement leur indifférence –, il y avait eu les "punitions" données aux mangemorts qui avaient raté leur missions, des _Endoloris_ plus ou moins longs selon les cas. Pour finir, Goldine avait écouté attentivement les discours des anti-mangemorts. Certains n'étaient pas très convaincants, mais d'autres l'avaient amenée à se remettre en question, à se demander ce que les moldus lui avaient fait exactement.

Elle était néanmoins restée mangemort jusqu'à la fin – « la peur des conséquences de sa trahison » –, puis, il y avait eu la mort des Potter, la disparition provisoire de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait fait comme nombre de mangemorts, avait plaidé l'imperium : elle n'était pas responsable de ses actes, on l'avait forcée. C'était faux, bien sûr, « mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? ».

Elle avait ensuite mené une vie paisible, ravie que Voldemort soit disparu et craignant de le voir revenir, ce qui était malheureusement arrivé. Goldine avait hésité et était finalement redevenue mangemort, par peur. Durant l'année écoulée, elle en avait été malade, pas d'être une mangemort, non, d'être une lâche. L'évènement qui s'était passé durant l'été, l'assassinat de Narcissa Malefoy, avait précipité sa décision : elle avait renié Voldemort… sans s'en vanter auprès de lui évidemment. Elle était ensuite allée directement trouver Dumbledore qui lui avait offert sa confiance et ce poste, et donc la protection des murs de Poudlard.

Après ce discours, elle avait demandé aux élèves s'ils étaient eux prêts à lui accorder leur confiance à leur tour malgré son passé. Sur le coup, la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas répondu. Par la suite, une bonne moitié d'entre eux était venue la trouver pour lui faire part de ses qualités d'enseignante et de l'intérêt de son cours.

Ce que les élèves ignoraient, c'est qu'elle était toujours mangemort. En fait, elle avait repris le rôle que ne pouvait plus tenir Severus. Elle faisait croire à Voldemort qu'elle était devenue professeur dans cet établissement uniquement pour espionner Dumbledore et Harry Potter, qu'elle avait fait tout ce speech aux élèves afin d'endormir leur méfiance en jouant, soi disant, cartes sur table.

Voldemort avait trouvé la manœuvre formidable. D'autant plus que les traîtres à sa cause semblaient se donner rendez-vous à Poudlard : Rogue, Malefoy et bientôt – il l'avait appris de source sûre – ce lâche de Karkaroff. Il était donc plus important que jamais d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur des murs qui pourrait l'informer sur les points faibles de Poudlard et sur ce qui s'y passait… qui pourrait, surtout, placer ses pions pour la bataille qui finirait certainement par venir contre Potter et Dumbledore.

-

La personne encapuchonnée et couverte de neige s'avança vers Rusard et Goldine. Avant d'arriver près d'eux, elle rejeta son capuchon en arrière.

« Geena Johnson ! s'exclama Rusard. Quelle bonne surprise !

— Bonjour Rusard ! » Elle se tourna vers la femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Bonjour, Madame ?

— Goldine Savary, j'enseigne les forces du mal… enfin, _la défense_ contre les forces du mal. Vous êtes celle qui enseigniez la culture moldue l'année dernière, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de commun.

— Merci.

— Vous revenez à Poudlard ? Vous allez enseigner à nouveau ?

— Je ne sais pas Rusard. En fait, je suis venue avant tout pour voir Severus. J'ai à lui parler.

— Il doit encore être dans sa salle de cours… à moins qu'il ait laissé tomber, ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher comme il le souhaitait.

— Dans sa salle de cours un samedi ?

— Oui.

— Remarquez : pourquoi pas après tout ? », fit Geena en haussant les épaules, Severus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de loisirs et il était tellement sérieux.

~oOo~

Geena calqua sans le savoir ses pas sur ceux qu'Albus avait faits durant l'après-midi et frappa à la porte du cachot.

« Entrez ! »

Geena s'exécuta. Elle fut émerveillée en voyant les instruments dont se servait Severus. Cela lui rappelait l'attirail que ne manquait jamais d'utiliser les savants fous et autres alchimistes dans certaines histoires qu'elle avait lues.

Le savant fou en question paraissait très absorbé par sa tâche, mais aussi très énervé.

« ça ne va pas comme tu veux ? » demanda Geena en matière d'introduction.

Severus, qui avait déjà oublié qu'on avait frappé à la porte et qu'il avait invité la personne à entrer, sursauta.

« Hou ! Tu es bien nerveux. Tu devrais te reposer un peu si c'est possible, ça te ferait pas de mal, tu m'as l'air à bout de nerfs.

— Geena. » Ce n'était rien qu'un souffle qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Severus.

« Severus.

— J'ai cru que tu m'avais rayé de ta vie.

— Non, désolé si je t'ai renvoyé tes hiboux sans y répondre, mais pour être franche – avec un peu de retard d'ailleurs –, je t'ai menti lors du banquet, je suis effectivement partie à cause de notre relation. J'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

— Pourquoi ? » Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fui ?

« Parce que j'avais peur.

— Mais de quoi ?

— Quand j'avais sept ans, je… quand j'avais… lorsque j'avais sept ans, je me suis réveillée et… finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas encore tout à fait prête.

— Prête à quoi ? » Et à quoi rimaient ses bafouillages ? Qu'est-ce qui était si difficile à dire ?

« à te raconter quelque chose. Il faut que je m'entraîne encore un peu, je croyais que c'était bon, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé Severus, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de ressortir.

— Geena ? appela-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Que devient notre… relation ?

— Tant que ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas sorti, elle reste au point mort. »

Geena sortit de la pièce en fermant derrière elle, déçue de ne pas être parvenue à se décharger du poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules.

Severus resta tout seul, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Pourquoi jouait-elle ainsi avec lui ?

~oOo~

Mitigé.

Voilà le seul mot qui convenait pour qualifier le bilan de la réunion à l'auberge.

Plus que mitigé en fait.

Il y avait pourtant eu du positif dans cette entrevue. Il avait même été au bord de convaincre Drago de sa sincérité. Aurait-il pensé un jour que la perspicacité de son fils lui ferait du tort ?

Drago avait été très clair : il fallait qu'il abandonne totalement ses vieilles idées ou qu'il fasse une croix sur lui.

C'était étrange comme situation. Il y a peu de temps de ça, Drago était convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il ait les mêmes idées que son père ou celui-ci ne l'aimerait plus. Quel renversement !

Pas question de faire une croix sur son fils. Oh non, il ne se le laisserait pas subtilisé. Même si pour cela, il fallait qu'il change en profondeur. Pourquoi cette tâche lui paraissait-elle si difficile ? Après tout, son fils avait raison : s'il parvenait à mettre de côté l'ascendance moldue de Luciano, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant avec les autres Sangs de bourbe ?

Il connaissait la réponse : il faisait un blocage. Luciano était parvenu à contourner ce mur en se comportant comme un Malefoy, mais ça ne valait que pour lui, ça ne valait même pas pour son frère.

Lucius ne voyait pas comment y remédier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était forcer sa nature et faire croire aux autres qu'il n'avait plus rien contre les moldus. Néanmoins, ça ne marchait pas avec Drago. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait régler son problème avec son fils dans ces conditions.

La colère l'envahit. Contre lui, contre Drago, contre Francesco…

« Monsieur Malefoy », l'interpella une voix qu'il connaissait. Il était presque arrivé à la chambre qu'il avait tenue à louer à Dumbledore – il allait déjà assez lui devoir comme ça, pas la peine d'ajouter la nourriture et le logis gratis à la liste. Il se tourna pour voir la moldue qui était venue s'immiscer dans sa vie et son manoir en janvier dernier. N'était-ce pas là que tout avait commencé ? N'était-ce pas à cause d'elle que son fils s'était ouvert aux moldus ? Au point de se mettre en couple avec un de leurs descendants ? N'était-ce pas par sa faute qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec un problème insoluble dans sa relation avec son fils ?

« Comment va Drago ?

— Bien, répondit sobrement Lucius.

— Et comment se porte votre femme ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Narcissa est morte » dit finalement Lucius d'une voix morte alors que sa colère allait crescendo.

Geena pâlit légèrement à cette annonce. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'avait pas appris la nouvelle car elle s'était coupée volontairement et totalement du monde des sorciers afin de pouvoir réfléchir l'esprit plus léger. Elle n'avait pas non plus lu les quelques lettres que lui avaient envoyées Severus – par peur de souffrir –, sans ça, elle aurait appris cette nouvelle par cette voie.

« Je… je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

— Vous ne saviez pas, fit Lucius comme une sorte d'écho. Vous ne saviez pas et pourtant… est-ce que vous n'êtes pas la cause de tous mes malheurs ? D'ailleurs, les moldus ont toujours été à l'origine de ce qui m'arrivait de mauvais », murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Oublié le défi de Severus. Oubliées les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises pour faire plaisir à Drago. Il ne restait que la colère.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous n'allez pas recommencer ? » s'exclama Geena. La terreur l'envahissait, Lucius n'était plus lui-même, ce n'était plus celui qu'elle avait rencontré quelques plus tôt avec Drago, ce n'était même plus celui à qui elle avait demandé des nouvelles de son fils deux minutes auparavant, il était comme déconnecté et elle comprit qu'elle était en danger.

Inondé de fureur, Lucius l'empoigna par le col et s'apprêta à la frapper.

« LUCIUS, ARRETE ! »

Il s'arrêta net, plus par effroi que pour obéir à l'injonction. C'était Geena Johnson qui venait de crier ces mots, mais ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était la voix de… non, c'était impossible. Il lâcha Geena et s'éloigna d'elle à reculons, comme effrayé, avant de s'engouffrer dans ses appartements.

« Lucius, pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » souffla Geena de la même voix qui l'avait supplié de ne pas la frapper. Elle porta ensuite la main à son front et fronça les sourcils. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec sa véritable voix.

Mais personne n'était là pour lui répondre. Le couloir était vide. Lucius était parti.


	17. Confession

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 17 – Confession—

Lucius claqua la porte derrière lui et se plaqua contre le panneau, le cœur battant et les idées en désordre. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers un sofa. Il s'y laissa tomber et fut pris d'une crise de sanglots telle qu'il n'en avait plus eue depuis sa petite enfance.

Il finit par se reprendre en se répétant qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule à pleurer comme un môme, que c'était une attitude indigne. Néanmoins, cet argument perdait de sa force du fait que personne ne le voyait et n'en saurait jamais rien. Mis à part peut-être Dumbledore qui avait l'air de toujours tout savoir du moment que ça se passait à Poudlard.

Ce qui était horripilant.

Lucius se leva et alla dans la salle de bains se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il s'essuya ensuite et se regarda dans la glace. Parfait. Cela ne se voyait pas qu'il avait pleuré.

Cela étant, ça ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé avec Geena Johnson.

Il avait failli la frapper. C'était une première chose. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela n'aurait pas arrangé ses relations avec son fils et avec Dumbledore… et de toute façon, même sans ça, il s'en serait voulu. Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas.

La deuxième chose, c'était… mais il avait dû avoir une hallucination auditive. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ait entendu la voix de… non, cela ne se pouvait pas.

~oOo~

Geena resta un moment dans le couloir. Que faisait Lucius Malefoy ici ? Il faudrait qu'elle le demande à Albus. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle aille le voir pour lui demander une chambre. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle sache dans quelles circonstances était morte Narcissa… afin de ne pas commettre de nouveaux impairs, vu dans quel état elle avait mis Lucius à cause de son ignorance, mieux valait y pallier au plus vite. Le mieux était qu'elle s'informe sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans le monde sorcier depuis son départ quelques mois auparavant. Albus saurait la renseigner.

Elle n'aurait pas dû couper tous les ponts. Elle aurait dû garder l'abonnement à la gazette.

Idiote, va.

Elle avait été incapable de parler à Severus. Peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il ne la croit pas.

Lâche en plus, ah, tu peux être fière.

_« Lucius ne va pas bien, je sais comment faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Va d'abord parler à Severus. Ensuite seulement, tu iras voir Lucius, je te soufflerai les mots à lui dire._

— Tu parles toi aujourd'hui ? demanda Geena au vide. Et en plus, tu donnes des ordres ! De toute façon, très chère, je vais d'abord aller voir Albus et lui demander des nouvelles. Ensuite, je mangerai et j'irai dormir. Et demain, je puiserai tout mon courage – si j'en trouve – pour aller parler à Severus. Quant à Lucius, j'ignore pour quelle raison précise tu veux le voir, mais je te rappelle qu'il a failli me frapper.

— _Il ne l'a pas fait._

— Non, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas bien compris cet épisode. Il me tenait par le col et une seconde après, plus de Lucius, disparu le Lucius. » Geena fit une pause, pensive. « Cela dit, il s'est peut-être écoulé plus d'une seconde entre les deux, ajouta-t-elle, soudainement suspicieuse. J'ai eu comme un étourdissement… Tu y es pour quelque chose ? »

La voix n'intervint pas.

« C'est ça, retourne à ton mutisme ! J'y suis habituée. »

~oOo~

Luciano quitta Francesco et Drago pour aller rejoindre Hermione qui était accompagnée de ses deux amis, Ron parut voir cette arrivée d'un mauvais œil. Le rouquin avait pensé que l'idylle entre le nouveau venu et son amie ne ferait pas long feu, comme cela avait été le cas avec Viktor Krum. Cela semblait cependant devoir durer, du coup, sa jalousie s'était considérablement accrue.

Parmi les amis d'Hermione, il n'y avait pas que Ron qui jalousait un italien. Drago intercepta un regard d'Harry qui lui déplut. Il avait cru que ce dernier avait compris depuis la scène sur le toit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus cherché à lui adresser la parole ou quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, manifestement, Harry était toujours jaloux de Francesco. Comment avait-il pu créer ce genre de sentiments chez lui ? ça le dépassait. Il n'avait rien fait pour. Il avait toujours été désagréable ou au mieux indifférent avec lui. Il avait insulté à plusieurs reprises ses amis, quelquefois méchamment. Il avait même cherché à profiter de sa terreur inspirée par les détraqueurs pour le faire perdre au Quidditch. Et malgré tout ça, Harry semblait attiré par lui.

C'était stupide… mais bon, tant qu'il ne faisait rien pour inciter Francesco à se séparer de lui.

Séparé de lui…

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir après le départ de Francesco ?

« Tu m'emmènerais avec toi en Italie ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui… mais il faut d'abord que tu termines tes études. Déjà que ton père a fait semblant de m'accepter, si en plus tu arrêtes tes études à cause de moi, il va me détester définitivement. »

Drago baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Francesco avait raison. Son père n'aimerait pas ça du tout. Et là, il ne pourrait pas lui donner tort.

~oOo~

Geena descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, Albus sur les talons.

« Vraiment, vous ne voulez pas dîner à ma table ? Vous m'en voyez navré ; les élèves auraient été tellement contents de vous voir.

— Raison de plus pour que je dîne tranquillement dans ma chambre, j'aimerais éviter que les élèves me voient pour le moment. Disons que si demain soir je suis encore ici, ça signifiera peut-être que je resterai un bon moment… alors, je dînerais à votre table.

— Et vous reprendriez l'enseignement de votre matière ?

— Pourquoi pas ? » s'exclama Geena avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille.

« Albus, je compte sur votre discrétion. Ne répétez à personne ce dont je vous ai parlé, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Severus et…

— Je comprends. De toute manière, on ne me croirait pas si je racontais ça, déjà que beaucoup de gens me prennent pour un vieux fou ! Vous lui en parlez demain ?

— Oui… oui, c'est décidé, je lui dis. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça que je vous en ai parlé, vous êtes la première personne à qui j'ose le dire, ça m'a fait un entraînement pour Severus.

— J'espère que cela vous aura mise en confiance.

— J'ignore comment il va le prendre, ça m'angoisse.

— Ne sous-estimez pas, Severus. »

Geena hocha la tête.

« Puisque je ne vous reverrai pas ce soir, je vous souhaite bon appétit et bonne nuit, ma chère Geena.

— A vous aussi. »

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la chambre qui lui avait été allouée. Lucius apparut au détour d'un couloir. Il se rendait dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Il détourna le regard et accéléra le pas. Il semblait effrayé par sa présence et Geena ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela serait plutôt à elle d'être terrifiée après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans l'après midi… à moins justement qu'il ne soit pas effrayé mais gêné d'avoir failli la frapper ?

Elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait appris Albus et sa curiosité prit le pas.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'ils ne se croisent. Je peux vous poser une question ?

— Vous me la poserez même si je vous réponds non, alors allez-y », répondit Lucius sans s'arrêter et le regard fuyant. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

« Avez-vous souhaité un jour que votre fils devienne mangemort ?

— Non, je ne l'ai jamais souhaité.

— Vous ne vouliez pas qu'il suive vos traces ?

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il se salisse les mains » répondit Lucius, le regard fixé droit devant lui, il préférait ne pas la voir.

Geena eut un sourire.

« Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. On aurait peut-être dû commencer par là il y a quelques mois. »

Elle fit demi-tour et partit dans la direction opposée. Lucius s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas de cet avenir pour son fils : être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, être soumis, avoir du sang sur les mains, n'avoir jamais la conscience en paix, entretenir sa haine contre les moldus même si on n'a rien d'autre contre eux que des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs…

Cette voix qu'il avait entendue – qu'il avait cru entendre – ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

~oOo~

Drago jouait avec sa purée au lieu de la manger. Luciano le regardait faire, amusé.

« Tu retombes en enfance ? », demanda-t-il.

Drago sursauta et le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète avant de réaliser de quoi Luciano parlait.

« J'ai pas très faim… et je réfléchissais.

— Ah, d'accord. »

Un silence s'écoula. Drago se replongea dans la confection de son édifice en purée. Il releva la tête une minute plus tard.

« Avant d'aller à Poudlard, vous étiez dans une école de sorcellerie en Italie ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Luciano.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Et… elle était bien ?

— Comment ça ?

— C'était une bonne école ?

— Oui… enfin, en tout cas, moi, je l'aimais bien. Moins d'élèves qu'ici… et une meilleure ambiance, je trouve. Mais c'est sans doute dû au fait qu'on n'est pas séparé en maisons et qu'on est moins nombreux.

— Mais… pour l'enseignement, le niveau est bon ?

— Oui… de toute façon, un élève qui a décidé d'avoir un bon niveau l'acquiert de la même façon dans n'importe quelle école, non ? C'est important que les professeurs soient bons, mais l'essentiel, c'est que l'élève ait envie d'être bon. C'est sûr que Santa Circea n'est pas l'école de sorcellerie la plus renommée. On est loin des Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, mais c'est une école très sympathique. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Je me disais… si Francesco repart en Italie à la fin de cette année, je pourrais peut-être venir avec lui sans abandonner mes études et faire hurler mon père. Et puis, ça me permettrait d'améliorer mon italien en même temps. Il y a plein de gens qui partent étudier à l'étranger, ça leur permet d'améliorer leur niveau linguistique tout en continuant leurs études normalement.

— Tu sais parler l'italien ?

— Oui.

— Tu me l'avais jamais dit.

— Non.

— ça donne quoi ton italien ?

— Heu, écoute, il faudrait que je révise avant, cela fait longtemps que j'ai appris et…

— Et tu as tout oublié, termina Luciano.

— Voilà, en quelque sorte. Cela dit, je suis capable de comprendre un texte en italien, en prenant mon temps… et s'il n'y a pas de mots trop compliqués.

— Je te crois. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que ton père soit ravi de ton idée.

— Moi non plus, cependant, j'ai des arguments pour… et puis, je crois que je l'ai bien ébranlé aujourd'hui, il aura sans doute à cœur d'être plus coulant avec moi.

— Ouais, c'est dommage cette histoire, j'étais persuadé que ton père avait changé d'avis sur les moldus. Enfin ! ça finira par venir. Il a quand même changé un peu d'avis. Et comme tu dis : tu l'as ébranlé. Alors, c'est quoi les arguments pour ? Je veux dire : vis-à-vis de ton père, pas vis-à-vis de toi – ceux-là, on les connait.

— Parler parfaitement l'italien, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, voir des gens différents, une manière de vivre différente peut-être aussi et ainsi, je reste avec Francesco, ce qui me permet d'avoir une vie équilibrée, stable, et c'est important pour les études. Hé oui, car si je reste à Poudlard sans Francesco, je risque d'être tout le temps distrait car je penserai tout le temps à lui : "Quand est-ce que je vais le revoir ? Que vais-je lui écrire aujourd'hui ?" Et puis, il va me manquer à mourir, ce qui va me rendre malheureux, peut-être même dépressif, ça fichera ma dernière année d'étude en l'air et j'aurai des notes minables aux examens, sans compter que je vais passer mon temps à me ronger l'esprit avec des questions du type : "ne risque-t-il pas de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ?"

— Mon frangin ne te ferait jamais ce coup-là ! » Luciano n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'on puisse ne pas faire confiance à son frère. Ne pas lui faire confiance à lui, c'était normal, mais Francesco était quelqu'un de loyal et fidèle, il en répondait !

« Je prépare mon argumentation pour mon père, lui rétorqua Drago.

— C'est un argument à double tranchant, ton père risque de le retourner contre toi.

— Pas faux… Passons : si je reste avec lui, ça me permettra d'avoir l'esprit plus léger… et de pouvoir me consacrer tout entier à mes études.

— Dis donc, t'as bien réfléchi à tout ça pendant que tu jouais avec ta purée, plaisanta Luciano.

— Ouais, qu'en penses-tu ? Je peux le convaincre ?

— ça pourrait marcher… sauf une chose qui doit être super importante aux yeux de ton père : je suis sûr qu'il considère qu'avoir ses diplômes à Poudlard est plus valorisant que dans une autre école.

— Faux : si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il m'aurait mis à Durmstrang.

— Ah ? » Luciano parut réfléchir avant de conclure. « ça ne change rien au problème : c'est une école d'égale renommée. »

Drago fit la grimace, Luciano avait raison.

« Remarque, je ne crois pas que ton père soit très à l'aise dans ses baskets en ce moment – bien que je ne pense pas qu'il porte des baskets…

— C'est quoi des baskets ?

— Des chaussures de sport, ton père est plutôt le genre à porter des chaussures de ville sur mesure à cinq mille galions la paire/

— Cinq mille galions, n'exagère pas non plus, fit Drago en secouant mollement la tête.

— Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que ton père doit être embêté de t'avoir déçu, peut-être qu'il serait plus enclin à te céder tes caprices.

— Mon père a toujours cédé à mes caprices, mais je ne lui avais jamais fait un coup pareil.

— Tu trouveras les mots justes. »

Luciano fit un sourire éclatant à l'adresse d'Hermione qui avait croisé son regard.

« Tu sais que tu me donnes des idées, Dray.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben, moi aussi, j'ai envie de retourner en Italie, mais j'ai pas envie de partir sans Hermione. Tu crois qu'elle parle l'italien ?

— Elle aura un mal fou à le parler aussi bien que moi » répliqua Drago avec un air faussement supérieur, se moquant de lui-même.

-

Rusard passa dans la grande salle et vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur.

« Laissez-le entrer », répondit ce dernier.

Rusard repartit. Dumbledore eut l'air soucieux quelques secondes, puis se leva et sortit pour trouver un Igor Karkaroff appuyé misérablement contre un mur, amaigri et à bout de force.

« Ils veulent ma peau », murmura-t-il dans un souffle. La moindre parole paraissait nécessiter un effort colossal. « Ils m'ont poursuivi jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, c'est un vrai miracle si je m'en suis sorti vivant. »

Karkaroff fut pris d'une crise de sanglots convulsifs et irréfrénables. Ses nerfs, qui l'avaient porté jusque-là, le lâchaient à présent qu'il se trouvait en sécurité.

« Igor, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, fit Albus d'une voix douce en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule. Je vais vous offrir un lit. Profitez-en, c'est ma tournée ! Je propose des chambres à tout ceux qui débarquent sans prévenir ! Vous me raconterez toute votre histoire demain, quand vous vous sentirez mieux, vous n'aurez qu'à vous rendre directement à mon bureau, le mot de passe est "Barbe à papa", vous vous en souviendrez ? C'est une friandise moldue – vous vous en fichez sans doute de savoir ce que c'est. Pendant que j'y pense : vous n'avez sans doute pas mangé ? Vous devez être affamé ? Je vais vous mener à la cuisine où vous prendrez un encas. » Albus s'interrompit, Karkaroff tremblait toujours et il semblait à peine comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, il faisait vraiment pitié. « Calmez-vous Igor, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

— Vous n'imaginez pas l'enfer que ça a été », répondit Karkaroff.

~oOo~

Igor se présenta le lendemain matin devant la gargouille, il resta deux minutes devant elle en tentant de se rappeler du mot de passe. Dumbledore avait parlé de barbe et de père. Ah oui !

« Barbe à papa. »

Drôle de nom pour une friandise.

« Bonjour Dumbledore, salua-t-il une fois entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Bonjour Igor.

— Bonjour Igor », fit une voix féminine en écho. Karkaroff blanchit en voyant la femme qui avait prononcé ces deux mots.

Goldine Savary.

Une mangemort, redoutable qui plus est, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Ses jambes lui manquèrent, il s'appuya contre le mur du fond qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler.

« Igor, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore, c'est ma présence qui le met dans cet état. Tu peux respirer Igor, je ne suis plus mangemort… et tu m'as toujours été sympathique.

— Je t'ai toujours été sympathique ? demanda Karkaroff, sincèrement étonné qu'on puisse lui témoigner de la sympathie.

— Oui… inexplicablement oui. Ne cherche pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Et puis, en tant que mangemort repentie, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Après tout, tu es devenu mangemort principalement par lâcheté, et maintenant, tu es totalement grillé chez eux. Donc, je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucune trahison à craindre de ta part, tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un espion aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Karkaroff opina du chef.

« Et moi, comment vais-je être sûr que je peux te faire confiance ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

— Tu n'auras que ma parole… à toi de décider si ça te suffit.

— Goldine est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis la rentrée. Que pensez-vous d'elle ? intervint Dumbledore.

— C'est une sorcière redoutable et très intelligente, répondit Karkaroff sans quitter Savary des yeux.

— Si vous nous racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé ? proposa Dumbledore.

— Oui. » Karkaroff s'installa sur une chaise. « Je m'étais réfugié en Afrique dernièrement. Tout s'est bien passé pendant des semaines. J'avais toujours la peur au ventre et pas beaucoup d'appétit, et je dormais toujours aussi mal, mais je n'ai pas été inquiété pendant mon séjour là-bas, mis à part à la fin… J'ai rencontré un marabout douteux, j'aurais dû me méfier à la façon dont il m'a regardé, c'était pourtant évident qu'il m'avait reconnu. Il m'a dénoncé et le lendemain – c'est-à-dire hier – il était devant chez moi avec quatre autres mangemorts, dont Macnair. »

Karkaroff frissonna en prononçant ce nom qui ne lui inspirait que de l'effroi.

« Ils auraient pu me tuer tout de suite, mais ils préféraient jouer… sauf le marabout qui s'est éclipsé dès le début – apparemment, il ne voulait pas être mêlé à une mise à mort –, ils ont commencé par me jeter par terre et me donner des coups plutôt légers, pas bien méchants, juste pour m'humilier, puis, les coups sont devenus plus violents. Ils riaient à me voir par terre en train de gémir et de les supplier d'arrêter, mais ils n'en ont pas profité longtemps, ils croyaient tellement m'avoir pour de bon et pouvoir me supplicier tranquillement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive qu'ils en oubliaient toute vigilance. J'ai feint de tourner de l'œil, ils m'ont donné d'autres coups de pied, mais je me suis efforcé de ne pas y réagir – ça n'a pas été facile ! –, les coups se sont alors arrêtés, je les ai entendus qui discutaient entre eux pour savoir s'ils me tuaient tout de suite ou s'ils attendaient que je sois réveillé pour pouvoir rire encore un peu, ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi, je me suis concentré et j'ai transplané à leurs nez et à leurs barbes. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! »

Karkaroff fit une pause dans son récit. Goldine et Albus attendirent patiemment qu'il en reprenne le cours.

« Malheureusement pas autant que je le pensais, ils ont compris où j'avais transplané, ils ont compris que je n'avais qu'un seul endroit où je pouvais me sentir en sécurité, ils ont donc transplané à Pré-au-lard comme je l'avais fait quelques instants avant eux. J'avais un peu d'avance, sans doute qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus tout de suite de ma disparition, et puis, ils avaient dû se concerter sur l'endroit où j'étais parti avant de se lancer sur mes traces. Néanmoins, entre les coups qu'ils m'avaient donné et le peu de force me restant après tous ces mois de fuite, j'étais très mal en point… et j'ai vraiment atteint Poudlard in extremis car ils étaient sur le point de me rattraper et de me faire la peau – un Avada Kedavra m'a frôlé ! –, une fois passés les murs du domaine, j'ai été sauvé, ils n'ont pas osé aller plus loin.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a interdit d'approcher du château pour l'instant », compléta Goldine.

Karkaroff hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas cessé de courir pour autant. Je ne me suis arrêté qu'une fois dans le château lui-même – quel soulagement ça a été ! Dumbledore, je tenais à vous remercier de votre hospitalité.

— Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser quelqu'un sur le bord de la route.

— Cela vous honore », acquiesça Karkaroff en songeant qu'il ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir la même philosophie que Dumbledore.

Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

~oOo~

« Demain, tu avais dit hier que tu le ferais demain, et ce demain est devenu aujourd'hui, et depuis pas mal d'heures à présent. Il faut que tu te bouges Geena… sinon demain finira par ne plus être aujourd'hui mais hier », disait Geena à voix haute en tournant en rond dans sa chambre.

Il était seize heures. Elle expira un bon coup, puis inspira et sortit de sa chambre, soudainement décidée. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers les appartements de Severus.

Rogue était prêt à sortir lorsqu'elle arriva.

« ça y est, je suis prête », l'informa-t-elle.

Severus resta quelques secondes interloqué avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire et qu'apparemment leur relation future dépendait de ce quelque chose. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et repoussa à plus tard sa lutte contre la migraine – il avait révisé sa formule, mettant à profit ses échecs de la veille et de la matinée.

« Qu'as-tu à me confier ? demanda-t-il, vaguement angoissé par la réponse qu'elle apporterait à cette question.

— Voilà, c'est quelque chose de très important. » Geena fit une pause et déglutit avant de commencer son récit. « Quand j'avais sept ans, je me suis réveillée un beau matin et je suis sortie de chez moi, en chemise de nuit, dès mon réveil. Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me poussait à sortir, j'ignorais quoi mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je me suis rendue dans l'impasse à côté de mon immeuble – on habitait au rez-de-chaussée et ma chambre donnait sur cette impasse. Arrivée là, j'ai vu des traces de sang sur le sol et… et… » Nouvelle pause, Geena ferma les yeux et inspira par le nez. « Il y avait aussi une odeur affreuse et des traces noires sur le sol, c'était… c'était comme si on avait brûlé quelque chose et c'est au moment où je pensais ça que j'ai entendu pour la première fois une voix dans ma tête qui m'a dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose, quelqu'un qui avait brûlé. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Cypria. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de déglutir.

Cypria Malefoy ?

_Sa_ Cypria

« C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il.

— Elle est venue dans mon corps, Severus. Elle ne m'a pas expliquée comment, mais elle m'a dit pourquoi, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait garder une existence physique, même par procuration. »

Severus ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle lui racontait. Pourtant, cela expliquerait bien des choses : son attachement pour les Serpentard, le fait qu'elle appartienne elle-même à cette maison, son obsession à vouloir changer Drago et Lucius plus que n'importe qui d'autre, son attirance pour lui, Severus, et l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle.

« Le hasard a voulu qu'elle tombe sur une des rares moldues à avoir de la famille chez les sorciers, poursuivait Geena, le hasard a voulu aussi qu'Albus me choisisse pour faire ce cours. »

Le hasard… avait-il fait vraiment sa part dans tout ça ? Avec Albus Dumbledore, il fallait toujours se méfier.

« Cypria ne m'a jamais parlé de son frère. Je n'ai appris son existence qu'en te parlant, Severus. En fait, je ne savais rien de Cypria à part qu'elle était sorcière… et je ne connaissais que son prénom, pas même son nom de famille. Elle n'a jamais été très bavarde – en tout cas, dans ma tête. J'ignore la raison qui m'a poussée à m'intéresser à Drago, précisément le neveu de celle qui m'habite alors que j'ignorais que c'était son neveu. Le hasard sans doute encore… ou alors, elle m'a influencée sans que je m'en rende compte. Ça m'a amenée à te parler et tu m'as avoué de ce qui s'était passé dans cette rue – sans savoir qu'elle jouxtait mon immeuble –, ça m'a fait un choc quand tu m'as raconté ça et que tu as mentionné son prénom. A partir de là, j'ai eu encore plus envie de connaître Drago… et de connaître Lucius… de voir qui ils étaient. Severus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je t'ai menti. Je n'ai pas quitté mon poste parce que j'estimais avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, mais bien à cause de notre relation. J'avais besoin de faire le point, de savoir si je t'aimais vraiment… ou si c'était juste les sentiments de Cypria qui parlait à travers moi. Quelquefois, bien qu'elle ne parle quasiment jamais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend le pas dans mon esprit. C'est toujours moi qui contrôle bien sûr, cependant, parfois, je me demande jusqu'à quel point. Malgré tout, en y réfléchissant bien, j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'on t'aimait autant toutes les deux.

— Pourquoi me racontes-tu cette histoire à dormir debout ? Pourquoi remues-tu tout ça en moi ? C'est cruel ! » reprocha Severus, tremblant.

Les yeux de Geena se détournèrent et elle parut soudainement attentive, elle hocha finalement la tête.

« Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena devant le miroir de la salle de bains.

« Regarde. »

Les visages de Severus et Geena se reflétaient dans le miroir, puis le reflet de Geena se modifia pour devenir celui de la fille de la photo, celle qui avait été si longtemps sur le haut de la pile dans la boîte de Severus.


	18. Transfert

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 18 – Transfert—

Severus s'éloigna des bras de Geena/Cypria et sortit de la salle de bains. Il s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts fixés dans le vide, les coudes sur les cuisses, les mains jointes, le corps penché vers l'avant. Geena le suivit au bout de quelques instants. Elle se mit derrière le canapé, posa ses mains sur les épaules.

« Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt. Ce n'était pas facile à assumer devant l'homme qu'on aime, d'autant qu'on se demande s'il vous aime pour vous ou pour la personne qui se cache à l'intérieur. J'ai été tenté de ne rien te dire. Cependant, bâtir une relation sur un non-dit d'une telle importance ne m'a pas semblé viable, c'est pour cette raison que je suis partie. Et me voilà de retour avec cette nouvelle dans mes bagages. Parle-moi, Severus. »

« Es-tu vraiment sûre que c'est toi qui m'aimes et non elle ? Et moi ? Je sais que j'ai aimé Cypria, comment vais-je savoir si je t'aime toi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit douloureusement Geena.

— _Vous serez tous les deux bientôt fixés._

— Pardon ? s'exclama Geena, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'y a t'il ? demanda Severus, interloqué par l'exclamation de Geena.

— _Va voir Lucius. Tu sauras._

— Je ne vois pas en quoi Lucius peut m'aider, fit Geena.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Severus, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

— Cypria me parle.

— Que dit-elle ? s'exclama Severus, subitement intéressé.

— Elle me dit d'aller voir Lucius, qu'on sera tous les deux fixés. Je crois qu'elle parle des sentiments qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vois pas en quoi Lucius peut nous aider.

— _Va le voir._

— D'accord, très bien, je vais y aller.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je vais aller voir Lucius. J'ignore ce qu'elle veut me faire faire. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

~oOo~

Lucius était plongé dans "Notre Dame de Paris" de Victor Hugo. Bizarrement – pour un livre moldu –, il trouvait l'histoire intéressante. De plus, ce livre n'était pas à la portée de l'intellect du premier venu ; c'était les lectures qu'il préférait. Il se sentait encore plus supérieur d'apprécier des livres que la majorité des gens trouvaient ennuyeux à mourir.

Ceci dit, les descriptions – longues et nombreuses – étaient barbantes et sans intérêt : il n'avait pas prévu de construire une cathédrale dans les années à venir et s'en serait donc aisément passé.

Il entendit frapper. Peu enclin à se lever pour ouvrir au visiteur, il se saisit de sa baguette et prononça une formule qui déverrouilla la porte.

Drago poussa la porte et passa le nez par l'embrasure. Le sourire qu'il arborait déplut immédiatement à Lucius : Drago était censé lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas normal qu'il lui sourit… surtout de cette façon. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« ça va papa ?

Merlin qu'il était gentil ! Cette fois, Lucius était réellement convaincu que ce qu'était venu lui dire Drago allait le faire bondir. Il s'enjoignit de ne pas être paranoïaque en se disant que son fils avait peut-être tout simplement décider d'user de la carte de la gentillesse concernant sa relation avec Francesco, ce qui n'aurait rien de nouveau, et d'ailleurs, il savait d'ores et déjà que d'une manière ou d'une autre il faudrait bien qu'il s'habitue à cet italien. Le bonheur de son fils devait prévaloir.

« Oui, ça va. »

Une inspiration subite poussa Lucius à se vanter de ses lectures moldues, cela ne pourrait que faire bon effet devant son fils, du fait de ses fréquentations récentes.

« J'étais en train de lire un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Il semble que ça soit un livre moldu.

— C'est exact, constata Drago en regardant la couverture. C'était un livre de maman, ajouta-t-il, le sourire effacé. ça te plait ? enchaîna-t-il vivement.

— Oui », répondit Lucius sans s'attarder sur l'information que lui avait délivrée son fils et ne voulant pas penser à la tristesse qui s'était peinte sur son visage. « M'aurais-tu pardonné pour hier ?

— N'en parlons plus. Je sais que tu finiras par l'aimer sans avoir besoin de faire semblant. Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre.

— Voilà un pardon bien rapide, s'étonna Lucius. Aurais-tu une faveur à me demander ? demanda-t-il en posant son livre sur la table.

— Je n'ai pas de faveur à te demander ! se défendit Drago. C'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de perdre mon père. Je vous aime tous les deux, pas de la même façon, mais tous les deux. Sincèrement. Profondément. J'ai déjà… j'ai déjà perdu maman. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Surtout d'une façon aussi stupide. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut que tu fasses des efforts.

— Je suis prêt à en faire », assura Lucius, conciliant.

Drago eut un sourire.

« Papa, à la fin de l'année, Francesco va sans doute rentrer dans son pays. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai bien de passer un temps si long loin de lui.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Lucius, soudainement inquiet.

— J'ai parlé avec Luciano de l'école dans laquelle ils étaient en Italie. C'est une école qui dispense les mêmes cours que Poudlard.

— Viens-en au fait ! » ordonna sèchement Lucius. Il avait raison, ce qu'était venu lui dire Drago le faisait bondir.

Drago s'humecta les lèvres. Le ton de son père ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Je veux aller avec Francesco en Italie.

— Il n'en est absolument pas question !

— Papa ! ça me…

— J'ai dit non ! » Le ton de Lucius était sans appel. Il fut un temps où Drago se serait recroquevillé et aurait abandonné la partie… ou serait revenu à la charge, mais seulement beaucoup plus tard. Ce temps était révolu.

« Tu veux m'éloigner de Francesco ! cria-t-il, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce qui motivait son père dans son refus mais énervé qu'il réagisse de façon si catégorique sans même avoir écouté ses arguments.

— ça n'a rien à voir ! Et tu ne discutes pas ! Je n'autoriserai pas mon fils à aller s'enterrer dans une école inconnue. Tes diplômes n'auront pas la même valeur ! Tu seras distrait. Tu seras loin de… »

Lucius s'interrompit soudainement, n'achevant pas sa phrase, comme gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

« Loin de ? Loin de tout ? Loin de l'Angleterre ? proposa Drago, calmé par cette devinette venue de façon impromptue.

— Loin de moi », termina Lucius à contrecœur. Il détestait donner à son fils l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

« Je croyais que c'était réservé à ma mère de penser ce genre de choses », répondit Drago, entre amusement et émotion. Son père dévoilait de plus en plus facilement ses sentiments, c'était un bien. « Papa, je veux bien croire que les diplômes de Poudlard ont plus de valeur aux yeux des gens que ceux des autres écoles. ça ne m'empêchera cependant pas d'occuper une bonne place dans la société. Sans compter que je parlerai parfaitement l'italien, c'est un plus de parler plusieurs langues, non ? Et… je ne vois pas ce que ça changera pour toi. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. ça ne changera rien que je sois à Poudlard ou en Italie à ce niveau-là. Tu sais : ni moi, ni Francesco ne transplanons pour l'instant, toi si.

— J'ai dit : pas question », s'obstina Lucius. Ce n'était pas le fait que son fils serait plus loin géographiquement qui le gênait le plus : son fils avait raison, les distances se retrouvaient toutes égales avec le transplanage. Drago était inscrit dans une prestigieuse école, pas question qu'il aille dans une école indigne de son rang, ce ne serait pas les mêmes opportunités qui s'offriraient à lui.

Lucius regarda son fils. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait l'air si profondément malheureux que Lucius se sentit chanceler sur ses positions. Il n'était pourtant pas homme à ça. Ses décisions étaient catégoriques, intraitables, définitives. Mais là…

« Bien, fit tristement Drago avant de se retourner vers la porte.

— Ce n'est qu'une année, Drago, dit doucement son père en le retenant par l'épaule. Ce n'est pas la mort.

— Je sais », répondit Drago sans enthousiasme avant de sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, Drago eut une inspiration soudaine, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire alors qu'il se retournait vers son père. « Papa, tu considères que les diplômes de Poudlard sont plus valorisants que ceux de Santa Circea, mais dis-toi bien une chose : un Weasley restera toujours un Weasley même à Poudlard. Un Malefoy sera toujours un Malefoy, même à Santa Circea. Je suis un Malefoy et un Serpentard. Que je sois n'importe où à faire mes études, je réussirai dans la vie, parce que je _veux_ réussir. J'irai loin quelque soit mon point de départ. Quelle importance que mes diplômes viennent de Poudlard ou de Santa Circea dans ces conditions ? »

Lucius regarda longuement son fils. Il était obligé d'admettre que ce dernier argument avait porté. Drago avait raison : il était promis à réussir. De plus, la quasi-majorité des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne sortaient de Poudlard, cela n'empêchait pas bon nombre d'entre eux d'avoir des métiers médiocres, y compris parmi les Serpentard.

De plus, le directeur de Poudlard – bien qu'il s'entende désormais bien avec lui – était un pro-Gryffondor. Lucius était convaincu que ceux-ci étaient avantagés. Drago serait en terrain neutre en Italie, il ne serait plus défavorisé.

Il y avait encore quelque chose qui le gênait.

« Il reste un problème. Tu n'auras plus de comparaison possible avec la seule personne qui te motive dans tes études. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ça ?

— Hermione Granger. Avoue que ce ne serait pas très sympathique de me laisser sur ma faim : tu as été à deux doigts de faire mieux qu'elle ce dernier trimestre. Me priverais-tu de la joie de te voir enfin premier devant elle ? »

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira de nouveau.

« Mais papa, c'est en n'allant pas à Santa Circea que je te priverais de ce plaisir… »

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de froncer les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

— Hermione sera avec moi à Santa Circea. Elle suit Luciano », asséna Drago, vainqueur.

Lucius resta sans voix.

« Nous en avons parlé ce matin. Elle est enthousiaste à l'idée de partir dans un pays qu'elle ne connaît pas encore. Je suis sûr qu'elle réfléchit déjà à tous les livres sur l'Italie qu'elle va avaler durant les prochaines vacances afin de nous faire ensuite preuve de son savoir abyssal.

— Bien, je suppose que je dois m'avouer vaincu. »

Lucius était souriant. Drago haussa les épaules, l'air joyeux.

« Avant de t'accorder quelque chose que je regretterais, je vais d'abord me renseigner sur cette école. Je te ferai part ensuite de ma décision… et de mes conditions.

— Très bien », fit Drago avant de sortir. Il songea ensuite à Hermione et au fait qu'elle avait intérêt à obtenir l'autorisation de ses parents si elle ne voulait pas qu'il recommence à lui pourrir l'existence.

~oOo~

Lucius, de nouveau le nez dans son livre, entendit frapper à sa porte.

« C'est ma journée, constata-t-il à voix basse avant de reprendre plus haut : C'est ouvert, entrez ! »

La personne qui passa le pas de la porte était la dernière qu'il s'attendait à voir à cet endroit après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy.

— Bonjour Miss Johnson, répondit Lucius sans daigner quitter sa lecture des yeux.

— Bonjour Lucius, tu vas bien ?

— Bonjour Cyp… », commença Lucius avant de relever brusquement la tête.

C'était toujours Geena Johnson qui était là, les sourcils froncés, la main posée sur son front et l'air de se demander ce qui s'était passé.

Ça n'allait pas recommencer les hallucinations auditives !

Mais s'agissait-il vraiment d'une simple hallucination ?

Quelle autre explication cependant ?

« J'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'important, fit Geena, comprenant à la tête que faisait Lucius que l'absence qu'elle avait eue était due à Mademoiselle Cypria intervenant dans l'ébauche de conversation. Cela concerne votre sœur. »

Geena lui fait le même récit qu'à Severus.

« C'est faux ! » nia Lucius un peu trop vite. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle disait la vérité. C'était _ça_ l'explication.

« C'est la vérité. Tu le sais très bien, dit doucement la voix de Cypria sortant de la bouche de Geena. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens Lucius. Je le sais, car je ressens la même chose depuis que nous ne faisons plus partie de la même dimension. Tu n'as plus l'impression d'être _un_ depuis que je suis morte. Il te manque une partie de toi. Je suis cette partie. Je sais comment nous rendre entier à nouveau. Je ne suis qu'une moitié d'individu vivant dans un corps d'emprunt, tu n'es qu'une moitié d'individu qui a toujours son corps. Si je vais en toi, nous serons de nouveau entiers car chacun aura retrouvé la partie qui lui manquait. Nous serons deux dans un même corps.

— Comment faire ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix blanche. Ce qu'elle disait semblait impossible mais il voulait y croire, il y croyait d'ailleurs, sans se poser de questions, c'était ainsi que cela devait être, il allait retrouver son unité, il allait retrouver Cypria… en lui. Il suffisait juste de le faire et qu'elle lui dise comment procéder.

« Il faut que tu me laisses venir en toi. Pour pouvoir entrer dans quelqu'un, il faut que la personne soit faible, endormie ou consentante. Geena, par exemple, était endormie. Mon âme ne peut se permettre de rester longtemps à l'extérieur, je risquerais de partir pour une dimension où nous ne pourrions plus avoir aucun contact… ou de devenir un fantôme et de perdre mes pouvoirs. J'ai réussi à les sauvegarder en m'accrochant à une enveloppe charnelle qui n'est pas la mienne. Lucius, nous sommes jumeaux, nous sommes un peu la même personne. Il faut que tu me donnes ta main, que tu me _laisses_ entrer.

— Que se passera-t-il pour Johnson ? s'enquit Lucius, songeant soudainement à la propriétaire légitime du corps qui se tenait devant lui.

— Elle saura qui elle est vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très différente, je ne l'influence pas autant qu'elle le pense.

— Si je te laisse venir en moi. Tu vas combler mon vide, murmura Lucius, rêveur.

— Laisse-moi venir en toi. Tu verras, tout ira mieux. »

Lucius eut un sourire triste. Avait-elle raison ? De toute façon, sa décision était déjà prise, non ? Elle était même prise avant qu'elle fasse sa proposition. Son être n'aspirait qu'à cela depuis des années et jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir combler cette douloureuse lacune un jour. Contre toute attente, ce jour était finalement venu.

« Cypria, tu me feras penser à me renseigner sur l'école Santa Circea quand tu seras en moi ? » demanda-t-il avec chaleur, retrouvant soudain la bonhommie de son adolescence.

Les sourcils de Geena se froncèrent.

« Si tu veux, fit la voix de Cypria ne comprenant pas cette requête mais ne la trouvant pas au dessus de ses possibilités.

— Il suffit que je te tende une main secourable alors ? » dit Lucius en tendant son bras vers elle.

Les lèvres de Geena s'étirèrent en un sourire pendant que sa main prenait celle de son autre. Ce sourire s'effaça au fur et à mesure que Geena se vidait de Cypria et recouvrait ses esprits, confuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait possession de son corps.

C'était une sensation angoissante que celle de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose, que la vie avait continué sans elle en sa présence. Elle se découvrit serrant la main de Lucius Malefoy. C'était encore plus angoissant, cela signifiait que Cypria avait pris totalement possession d'elle, qu'elle la manipulait comme elle le voulait et qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Cypria faisait ce qu'elle voulait d'elle.

Lucius desserra la main de Geena.

« ça y est, c'est fait.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est fait ?

— Le transfert. »

Geena fronça les sourcils.

« Cypria est désormais en moi », expliqua plus clairement Lucius dans un sourire éclatant et rafraîchissant. Un sourire tellement inattendu de sa part. « Merci.

— De rien, répondit Geena, prise de court.

— Merci », fit la voix féminine qu'elle avait si longtemps entendue au fond de sa tête mais sortant désormais de la bouche de Lucius qui ne paraissait nullement incommodé par ce qu'avait fait Cypria car il reprit la parole aussitôt : « Je vais reprendre ma lecture à présent. J'espère que ça va te plaire Cypria. Ce qui est bête, c'est que tu ne vas pas connaître le début. Tu veux que je reprenne le livre au départ ? » demanda Lucius. « Oui, je préfère », fit la voix féminine qui paraissait si peu à sa place dans la bouche de Lucius.

Ce dialogue était tout simplement surréaliste.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était _libérée_ !

Elle n'avait pas spécialement l'impression que ça faisait une grande différence. Pourtant, le fait était là : Cypria faisait désormais partie de Lucius. Plus fort que ça, il avait l'air de l'avoir totalement assimilée.

_« C'est parce qu'ils sont jumeaux »_, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête : _sa_ voix. Il n'y aurait plus que sa voix à elle qui lui soufflerait des remarques intérieures. Geena commença à jubiler. Elle réalisait ce que signifiaient les paroles de Cypria plus tôt : Severus et elle allaient être bientôt fixés. Elle allait savoir si _elle_ l'aimait, il allait savoir s'il l'aimait pour _elle_.

« Je vais vous laisser », fit Geena, soudainement extrêmement plus pressée que jamais de retrouver Severus.

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant.

« Comme je connais Severus, il risque d'y avoir un problème, fit la voix de Cypria.

— Tu crois qu'il ne l'aime pas ?

— Ce n'est pas ça. Notre histoire s'est terminée par ma mort et non par une rupture. Or, d'une certaine façon, je suis toujours en vie.

— Allons rompre avec lui alors.

— Nous ? demanda la voix amusée de Cypria.

— Nous formons un seul et même être à présent sœurette. »

~oOo~

Geena tapa joyeusement à la porte pour que Severus lui ouvre, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Elle entra, sereine, dans la pièce.

« Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Vous avez été voir Lucius ? déduit Severus.

— Oui, Cypria a fait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

— Que voulait-elle faire ?

— Tu ne vois rien de changé ? » demanda Geena, paraissant changer de sujet.

Severus fronça les sourcils et inspecta Geena. Que devait-il voir au juste ?

« Non, répondit-il.

— Pourtant, il y a eu un gros changement chez moi.

— Ah ?

— Oui, je devrais même dire en moi.

— Tu… tu veux parler de Cypria ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Hé bien, disons pour résumer que si ce que tu aimais en moi, c'était Cypria, il va falloir me plaquer et tenter de séduire Lucius.

— Cypria est dans… commença Severus, incapable d'achever sa phrase.

— Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Figure-toi que Lucius a tout de suite été plus aimable avec moi. Ce qui est formidable, c'est que Cypria peut parler par sa bouche sans que cela paraisse le déranger, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. »

Severus avait l'air un peu désorienté par cette nouvelle, Geena se surprit à le trouver tout bonnement adorable ainsi. Une vague de tendresse – ou d'amour ? – la submergea à cette vue, elle comprit à cet instant que si ses sentiments envers Severus avaient changé, ils ne pouvait s'être que renforcés. Elle se sentit soudainement fragile, elle était désormais sûre de son amour mais Severus, lui, n'avait l'air sûr de rien.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa faire. Elle prit son menton, amena ses lèvres à sa bouche.

« Il n'y a aucune différence, constata Severus en rompant le baiser.

— C'est logique, c'est toujours les mêmes bras, la même bouche. »

Un silence.

« Je t'aime Severus », assura Geena. Juste pour le dire sans attendre un "je t'aime Geena" en retour car elle sentait d'ailleurs qu'elle attendrait en vain, Severus ne paraissait plus savoir où il en était.

« J'aimais Cypria, ce n'était pas une amourette, c'était vraiment sérieux. Je pense que je t'aime mais le fait de la savoir…

— Je comprends », interrompit Geena d'une voix douce. Comment remédier à ce problème ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Severus ouvrit la porte pour trouver Lucius sur son palier.

« Cypria voudrait te parler. »

Severus ne répondit rien.

« Je suis venu te rendre ta liberté, fit la voix de Cypria s'échappant des lèvres de son frère. Ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureux, peu importe avec qui. Geena t'aime. Vous formez un très joli couple. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir été un obstacle dans votre relation.

— Tu as de la chance, Severus, fit la voix de Lucius. Deux filles formidables sont tombées amoureuses de toi. Moi, pour l'instant, il n'y en a eu qu'une.

— Narcissa vous manque, intervint Geena d'une voix douce.

— Il paraît qu'il vaut mieux avoir connu l'amour et l'avoir perdu que de ne pas l'avoir connu du tout.

— Tu te retrouveras quelqu'un, dit Severus.

— Je crois que je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le courage. Et il faut aussi que je tienne compte de l'avis de Drago.

— Et du mien. » Cypria ne semblait pas vouloir être mise de côté. Geena sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de ne plus entendre la voix de la jeune femme.

« De toute façon, comment pourrais-je me sentir seul à présent puisque je suis deux personnes en une ? Cela va plutôt être les moments de solitude qui vont me manquer.

— Hé bien ! Dis-le que tu regrettes, protesta Cypria.

— ça fait très bizarre de voir un individu se parler et se répondre, constata Severus. Tu vas passer pour un schizophrène, Lucius.

— Il faut juste que Cypria arrête de parler à voix haute, c'est tout. Tout ira bien.

— ça me paraît une excellente idée, approuva Geena.

— Oh, je vois : on veut me faire taire, me bâillonner, me censurer ! » protesta Cypria, faussement scandalisée.

~oOo~

« Monsieur Londubat, soyez attentif à ce que vous faites. Y a-t-il besoin de poudre de griffes de dragon pour cette potion ?

— Heu… » Neville jeta un coup d'œil discret à son manuel. « Non.

— Bien, alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes prêt à verser de cet ingrédient dans votre chaudron ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'aurais juré l'avoir lu », bredouilla Neville en refermant gauchement le pot qu'il tenait en main.

Severus avait l'air passablement fatigué. Il regarda la recette. Il n'y avait pourtant rien qui commençait par "poudre" dans cette recette. Neville lui avait déjà fait ce coup-là : il lisait le début de l'ingrédient et "inventait" la fin. C'est ainsi qu'il avait failli mettre des pattes de cafard à la place de pattes d'araignée au cours de la leçon précédente. Severus avait ainsi compris le problème de Neville avec les potions (en tout cas, _l'un_ des problèmes). Il avait bien insisté sur le fait que lorsqu'il faisait une potion avec le livre _sous_ les yeux, le mieux était d'en profiter pour _lire_ les ingrédients et ce _jusqu'au bout_.

Là, ce n'était apparemment pas ce qui s'était produit.

Il fallait qu'il trouva la raison de l'erreur de Londubat, ainsi, il pourrait sans doute le faire encore progresser puisqu'il s'était rendu compte que le problème avec cet élève, ce n'était absolument pas qu'il était nul – au contraire, il avait énormément de capacités, y compris en magie pure –, mais juste qu'il était maladroit et distrait.

« Si vous commencez par lire la recette d'une page et que vous continuez sur celle de la suivante, c'est sûr que vous n'allez pas vous en sortir… s'exclama Severus en se rendant compte que l'ingrédient incriminé figurait sur l'autre page. C'est un problème facilement soluble, continua-t-il en cachant la page suivante avec une feuille de parchemin vierge. Dorénavant, à chaque fois que vous suivrez une recette sur votre livre, vous cacherez ainsi l'autre page de façon à ne pas vous mélanger.

— Bonne idée », approuva Neville en se posant pour la énième fois depuis trois semaines la question suivante : Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé chez son professeur pour qu'il se mette à être _gentil_ et _compréhensif_ avec lui ?

Il n'avait pour l'instant obtenu aucune réponse à cette question. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il avait aussi demandé aux autres élèves ce qu'ils en pensaient, mais tout le monde avait haussé les épaules.

-

Le pire dans cette histoire était que, à part que les cours avec Neville étaient fatigants et qu'il faisait beaucoup trop d'heures supplémentaires, Severus commençait à y prendre goût. Il était excellent pédagogue, Dumbledore lui donnait toute son estime, un salaire plus important, les autres professeurs étaient admiratifs devant lui.

Tout ça n'était pas déplaisant.

Sans compter que tous les élèves semblaient maintenant le placer en haute estime – mis à part quelques Gryffondor méfiants qui étaient trop habitués à l'ancien Rogue et aux Serpentard pour ne pas se demander si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose –, ce qui était assez valorisant. Il s'était appliqué pendant des années à se faire haïr des Gryffondor, cela avait été distrayant, mais ce n'était pas mal non plus d'être admiré, d'être un exemple… d'être même aimé !

Oui, il y prenait goût et nourrissait maintenant l'ambition d'être le meilleur professeur que la Terre ait porté. Ses collègues lui demanderaient conseil. Il écrirait un livre pour faire part de sa méthode infaillible et de son expérience. Les autres écoles de sorcellerie lui feraient des offres alléchantes. Dumbledore se battrait à coups de galions et d'avantages divers pour conserver son employé, repoussant les chasseurs de têtes obstinés hors de Poudlard à grands renforts de sa magie la plus puissante.

Oui, bon, on se calme tout de même.

Neville reprit le cours de sa potion. Severus continua à le surveiller. Il était lui-même surveillé par Hermione qui tout en gardant l'œil sur lui se pencha vers la table de Drago et Luciano de l'autre côté de l'allée.

« Mes parents sont d'accord », souffla-t-elle à Luciano avant de se redresser d'un seul coup et de faire mine de n'avoir jamais quitté son chaudron alors que son professeur jetait un coup d'œil méfiant derrière lui. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Ne voyant rien à reprocher aux élèves, il revint au travail de Londubat.

Drago montra une feuille à Hermione.

_Tu as l'autorisation pour finir tes études en Italie ?_

Hermione hocha vigoureusement et silencieusement la tête, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, sourire qui gagna les deux Serpentard.

-

A la sortie du cours, Hermione se plaça entre Drago et Luciano.

« J'ai eu la réponse ce matin au petit déjeuner.

— Ils ont pris leur temps ! s'exclama Drago.

— Ils y ont beaucoup réfléchi. It il se trouve qu'ils sont d'accord et trouvent même que c'est une excellente idée ! Comment ça se passe de ton côté avec ton père ? Après tout, tu peux bien critiquer mes parents, ton père, lui, ne t'a toujours pas répondu.

— Quand on parle du loup… »

Lucius Malefoy était au bout du couloir en compagnie de Karkaroff. Il vit son fils, s'avança vers le groupe d'élèves, suivi par Igor, et tendit une lettre à Drago.

« Je l'ai reçue ce matin, je pense que ça t'intéressera. »

Il adressa un hochement de tête amical aux deux autres élèves pour tout salut et reprit sa marche et sa discussion avec Igor.

Drago enleva prestement la lettre de l'enveloppe. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il brandit la feuille devant ses amis.

« T'es inscrit ? s'exclama Luciano en remarquant l'en-tête de la lettre aux couleurs de l'école Santa Circea.

— _Il_ m'a inscrit !

— Cela doit probablement signifier qu'il est d'accord », conclut Hermione.


	19. L'attaque

**Tout bien considéré…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 19 – L'attaque—

Albus, les deux coudes sur le bureau, fixait un point vague. Igor, remuant nerveusement les doigts, arpentait le bureau de long en large. Severus regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Lucius contemplait, faussement indifférent, une peinture représentant les quatre fondateurs. Geena, le regard fixe, était appuyée contre le mur du fond. Minerva, l'air soucieux, avait bu les paroles de Goldine et attendait maintenant que le directeur rompe le silence qui régnait depuis que l'ancienne mangemort s'était tue.

« Vous pensez qu'il attaquera bientôt ? questionna Dumbledore.

— Oui, je ne peux pas vous dire la date exacte. J'ai juste dans l'idée que ça sera cette semaine.

— ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, remarqua Rogue, s'arrachant à la contemplation du domaine pour se tourner vers le directeur.

— Non, mais cela nous en laisse tout de même suffisamment pour nous retourner. Je vais faire venir Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fol'œil…

— C'est obligatoire ? demanda Karkaroff soudainement.

— Oui, Igor, faites-en votre deuil », répondit sévèrement Dumbledore.

Karkaroff grimaça et recommença à marcher de long en large. L'idée de se retrouver face à Maugrey ne le ravissait pas.

« Igor, arrêtez ça, lui murmura Geena qui en avait assez de le voir bouger sans arrêt.

— On va tous mourir ! asséna Karkaroff pour expliquer son attitude.

— Mon cher vieil Igor, tu as toujours été un pessimiste patenté, s'exclama Lucius, toujours dos aux autres.

— Parce que tu n'as pas peur toi peut-être ?

— En vérité, je suis totalement mort de frousse, dit-il en se retournant. Cependant, je suis également très excité. Oui, je suis pressé qu'il vienne et qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute ! De plus, j'ai ma femme à venger, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle et pour Drago.

— Je n'aime pas cette idée de vengeance, intervint Dumbledore.

— Je n'ai pas vos idéaux. La vengeance et la délivrance sont les deux seules raisons qui me poussent à vouloir vous aider à débarrasser la planète du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne les dédaignez pas », répondit Lucius.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, comprenant et désapprouvant tout à la fois.

« De plus, je crains que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche querelle à mon fils. L'année prochaine, il ne sera plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

— Oui, j'ai appris qu'il allait partir à Santa Circea, avec Hermione Granger et Luciano Datena. C'est une bonne idée, Santa Circea est une bonne école et ils resteront ensemble ainsi, fit Albus.

— Mon fils sera potentiellement en danger tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera en vie, je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect quand je lui ai donné mon accord.

— De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester sous la protection de Poudlard éternellement, remarqua Geena.

— Exact, moi non plus d'ailleurs, fit Lucius.

— Tout comme moi », fit Igor plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Ils avaient raison. Personne ne pouvait rester cacher éternellement, on ne pouvait pas toujours fuir, il arrivait toujours un moment où on devait faire face à ses peurs.

Ne serait-ce que pour se sentir libre.

Après l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il serait libre… ou mort. Mais cette dernière option ne valait-elle toujours pas mieux que d'être une bête traquée ? Cela dit, depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il avait renoué avec le sentiment de sécurité. Il se sentait mieux. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas rester pour toujours à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard après tout ?

Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait croire qu'il pouvait vaincre Dumbledore. Si cela s'avérait exact, cela signifierait qu'il ne serait plus en sécurité nulle part.

Il valait donc mieux se battre avec eux contre _Lui_.

D'un autre côté, était-ce vraiment utile qu'il leur vienne en aide ? Dumbledore et ses amis pouvaient bien se débrouiller tous seuls, non ?

Et ainsi il s'enfermerait pour toujours dans une image de couard aux yeux de tout le monde, dont Lucius, Severus… et Goldine.

_« Tu es devenu mangemort principalement par lâcheté. »_

Assez de cette image.

Pourtant, elle lui seyait tellement bien.

-

« Il est inutile de faire venir trop de monde. Agissons subtilement. Mettons-nous à couvert et lançons quelques _Avada kedavra_ bien placés, proposa Lucius.

— Vous prévoyez déjà de tuer, constata Dumbledore, profondément ennuyé.

— Parce que vous comptiez ne faire aucun mort, vous ? Vous comptiez sans doute les faire tous prisonniers ? Ou alors, peut-être songiez-vous qu'ils allaient se rendre d'eux-mêmes ? Songez, Dumbledore, que si vous refusez qu'on fasse des morts dans leurs rangs, ce sera dans les nôtres qu'on comptera les cadavres. C'est une guerre, pas du Quidditch.

— Certes, mais il devrait y avoir moyen de ne faire qu'un minimum de victimes.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de scrupules. Si vous nous obligez à ne faire que des victimes "nécessaires", vous nous désavantagerez… et peut-être ferez-vous notre perte. Je dis qu'il faudra se débarrasser d'un maximum de mangemorts dès les premières minutes. Cela m'étonnerait qu'on puisse avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi, mais si vous avez un angle de tir favorable, profitez-en !

— Encore faudrait-il pouvoir se mettre à couvert, ce sera _Lui_ qui choisira le moment et surtout le lieu de l'affrontement. S'il choisit une plaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus morne ? demanda Severus.

— Tu lances le sort et tu t'aplatis sur le sol.

— En bref, vous nous proposez d'agir… assez déloyalement, dit Minerva qui désapprouvait l'utilisation des sortilèges interdits même en ces circonstances.

— Je l'ai déjà dit : c'est une guerre, pas du Quidditch. Qu avons-nous à faire du fair-play dans de telles conditions ? Tuez-en le plus possible dès les premières minutes, restez le plus à couvert que vous pouvez. Evitez de risquer votre vie inutilement. Les cimetières sont remplis de gens courageux, j'aime autant avoir des êtres en vie pour la bataille. Dumbledore, à tout hasard, vous ne connaîtriez rien pour contrer _l'Avada Kedavra_ ?

— Hélas non, ce sortilège est imparable.

— Il a rebondi sur Harry Potter.

— C'est parce qu'il était protégé par l'amour de sa mère.

— Cela veut donc dire qu'on peut s'en protéger. Il doit exister une méthode. Toute magie peut être contrée par une autre magie.

— En fait, l'amour de sa mère a entouré Harry comme un bouclier, c'est pour cela que le sort a rebondi. Il n'existe pas de sort protecteur assez fort pour se protéger d'un _Avada_, expliqua Dumbledore.

— Bon, passons alors… Goldine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucun doute à ton sujet ?

— Absolument aucun, ou alors, il sait les dissimuler.

— Parfait, ne lui donne surtout aucune raison de douter de toi. Quand il t'appellera, vas-y directement.

— J'aimerais mieux éviter de me prendre un _Avada_ perdu.

— Nous ferons attention. Si tu vois ta chance, n'hésite pas à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ma part. Agis rapidement, ils ne tarderont pas à se rendre compte de ta trahison, profite de ta place privilégié tant que tu peux, et mets-toi à l'abri dès que ça commence à chauffer pour toi. Il faudra aussi se servir de l'_Imperium_. Ce sort a une portée plus longue que l'_Avada_. Quelques uns des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savent pas lutter contre. Peut-être pourrait-on réussir à les faire s'entretuer ainsi. Dumbledore, je pense que malgré ce que vous représentez, vous savez utilisez ces sorts interdits, je me trompe ? »

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques instants.

« ça va être un carnage, dit-il finalement.

— Il vaut mieux que ça soit de leur côté que du nôtre.

— N'y aurait-il pas moyen d'agir autrement ?

— Hé bien, si vous savez faire des _Imperia_ puissants, peut-être que… »

Lucius s'interrompit, alla se placer face au mur qu'il frappa avec le plat de sa main droite avant de s'arrêter en grimaçant et en rabaissant sa main droite à l'aide de la gauche.

« Etait-ce assez puissant ? demanda Dumbledore, le sourire en coin.

— Fantastique ! s'exclama Lucius, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Il était habitué à lutter contre les _Imperia_ mais n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas obéir à l'injonction que lui avait envoyée Albus.

— _Epoustouflant, je dirais même _», ajouta Cypria. Seul Lucius l'entendit.

« Voyez-vous, Lucius, vous avez raison. Cela n'empêche que je ne peux être d'accord avec vous. En vertu de cela, je vais vous exposer mon plan. Avec mes _Imperia_, je dois pouvoir réussir à mettre hors d'état de nuire bon nombre de mangemorts, y compris des "difficiles". Vous autres, je voudrais que vous stupéfixiez les mangemorts dès que vous le pouvez. Je vous autorise à utiliser l'_Avada_, mais seulement à _bon escient_. Je ne veux pas d'un champ de bataille jonché de cadavres.

— Je persiste à dire que…

— Non, Lucius, nous ne tuerons qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Vous avez raison sur bien des points, j'ai cependant la faiblesse de croire qu'on peut éviter d'avoir des monceaux de cadavres sur les bras.

— La stupéfixion a une durée très courte, Albus, remarqua Severus.

— C'est vrai, avoua Dumbledore.

— Nous allons perdre ; ce sera de votre faute, fit Lucius. Autant vous dire tout de suite que j'utiliserais pour ma part l'_Avada_, je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer ma peau bêtement.

— Je suis d'accord avec Lucius, approuva Severus. Albus, vous devez vous rendre compte que c'est le destin de l'humanité que nous jouons là. Ce n'est pas grave si nous faisons quelques morts, pensez à toutes les vies que nous allons sauver. Si vous nous interdisez d'utiliser ce sortilège, nous ne serons pas à armes égales.

— Très bien, la situation étant ce qu'elle était, je ne peux pas vous forcer à ne pas avoir recours à ce genre de procédés. Agissez comme bon vous semble. Vous, Goldine, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je suis pour en tuer le maximum avant qu'ils nous tuent eux. Bref, je suis moi aussi d'accord avec Lucius. Je suis une Serpentard, je fais toujours la balance entre ce que ça me coûte et ce que ça me rapporte. Dans le cas présent, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. J'ai déjà tué, Albus… des gens qui ne m'avaient rien fait, qui ne me menaçaient pas. Croyez-vous que je vais me priver de le faire quand ma vie est en danger et le destin du monde en jeu ? »

La logique froide des Serpentard.

Le problème était, qu'en l'occurrence, ils avaient raison.

La menace qui pesait sur le monde était réelle, palpable. Epargner la vie de ceux qui les menaçaient était une attitude louable… et totalement imprudente. Il était obligé de le reconnaître. On ne pouvait se permettre de prendre de tels risques en la circonstance.

« Croyez bien que j'aimerais comme vous qu'on puisse sortir de cette situation sans faire de victime, néanmoins, c'est utopiste de croire qu'on peut faire la guerre sans faire de morts. Si vous ne voulez pas faire de morts, faites en sorte qu'aucune guerre n'éclate, tuer les conflits dans l'œuf. Vous avez fait de nombreuses erreurs avec ce Tom Jedusor – sans vouloir vous jeter la pierre, Albus – vous vous étiez rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui dès son adolescence. Vous auriez sans doute pu faire quelque chose à cette époque-là, remarqua Geena.

— Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

— Engager une Miss Johnson pour lui faire cours ? » proposa Lucius.

Cette proposition fut accueillie par des sourires tristes mais amusés.

« Vous avez fait des miracles, continua plus sérieusement Lucius en se tournant vers Geena. J'ai constaté depuis que je suis arrivé ici qu'aucun élève Serpentard n'est actuellement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, notre maison était gangrenée depuis quelques années.

— J'aurais dû faire ce genre de choses plus tôt. J'ai fait une grossière erreur. Vous avez raison, beaucoup de drames ne seraient pas produits si j'avais pris ce genre de décisions. L'éducation restera toujours la meilleure des solutions.

— Vous n'étiez pas encore directeur à cette époque-là, dit Minerva. Vous étiez juste professeur. En plus, cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur le passé puisqu'on ne peut le changer. Par contre, cela peut servir de leçon pour l'avenir, tâchons juste d'en avoir un. Il faut faire ce que Lucius a dit, ajouta-t-elle, finalement d'accord avec les Serpentard.

— Très bien, je me rends, vous avez tous raison. »

~oOo~

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés.

Mis à part Drago – que son père s'était empressé de mettre au courant –, Harry, Ron et Hermione – qu'Hagrid s'était empressé de mettre au courant –, aucun élève ne savait ce qui se tramait et ils trouvaient leurs professeurs étranges.

Sinistra accumulait les lapsus. Minerva était étrangement indulgente. Flitwick paraissait bien énervé. Severus avait arrêté les "cours du soir" avec l'accord de Dumbledore pour s'entraîner en vue de l'affrontement. Geena n'avait pas repris ses cours et discutait stratégie avec Lucius. Karkaroff méditait un plan d'évasion entre deux bonnes résolutions de participer à l'attaque. Goldine avait été à deux autres réunions en pleine nuit.

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient arrivés dès le lendemain et s'étaient enquis de la situation. Severus et Lucius s'étaient mis en devoir de leur apprendre l'_Avada Kedavra_. Severus avait tenté d'étrangler Sirius après qu'un sortilège impardonnable l'ait frôlé et se demandant jusqu'à quel point c'était accidentel. Remus et Lucius avaient réussi à lui faire lâcher prise en lui promettant que ce n'était qu'une maladresse. Severus avait boudé un moment en grommelant. "Ingrat" et "comme ça qu'il me remercie de l'avoir aidé" s'étaient nettement détachés de ce qu'il avait marmonné.

Dumbledore avait mis son veto à une proposition de Lucius d'apprendre l'_Avada_ aux élèves. Pas question de leur enseigner une technique mortelle et interdite, ni de les faire participer à la bataille.

Maugrey Fol'œil était arrivé le surlendemain accompagné d'Arabella, tous deux sur le pied de guerre. Ils avaient été atterrés quand Albus leur avait annoncés qu'ils utiliseraient l'_Avada_ et l'_Imperium_ à tour de bras, mais s'étaient finalement rendus aux arguments – empruntés aux Serpentard – qu'il avait opposés à leurs protestations. Maugrey avait finalement proclamé "Qui veut la fin veut les moyens", ce qui avait conclu le débat.

Le troisième jour, Igor fut pris d'une inquiétude dont il fit part à Lucius.

« Et si Goldine était toujours une véritable partisane de Voldemort ? Si elle nous avait menés en bateau ?

— Dumbledore la croit. Toutefois, on ne peut pas savoir, c'est là le problème avec les agents doubles. »

Le jour suivant, Goldine vint annoncer que l'attaque était toute proche. Dumbledore décida de mettre les élèves au courant.

~oOo~

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent, il fit une légère grimace et remonta sa manche d'un geste preste. Lucius Malefoy fit de même. Sur leurs bras, la marque des ténèbres était plus noire que jamais. Malefoy tourna la tête vers Rogue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, Severus, mais il serait foncièrement impoli de décliner cette invitation. »

Severus détourna les yeux de la marque qui lui brûlait le bras pour les fixer dans ceux de Malefoy. La sourde détermination qu'il sentit derrière le regard impassible et le calme apparent de l'homme blond lui hérissa la chair sur toute la surface du corps. Pour Lucius Malefoy, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

Sonnerait-elle le glas pour Voldemort ?

« Goldine ? » fit Dumbledore.

La femme fixait son bras d'un œil incertain.

« Vous transplanez jusqu'à lui ? demanda le directeur.

— Oui », répondit-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

« Où est-il ? demanda Albus en se tournant vers Severus.

— à moins de trois kilomètres, par là, répondit Rogue en pointant son index entre Lucius et Igor.

— Allons-y, dit Lucius.

— Oui », répondit Rogue sans une seconde d'hésitation. La détermination de Lucius l'avait gagné.

Dumbledore se leva de table.

« Les Mangemorts vont attaquer. Ils sont à moins de trois kilomètres de Poudlard. Je vous demande de rester calme et de surtout rester dans la grande salle dans le château. Les cours de cet après-midi sont évidemment annulés. Nous partons affronter Voldemort.

— Je viens aussi », intervint Drago en se levant. Il tenait à rester près de son père depuis que celui-ci l'avait mis au courant de leurs projets.

« Pas question, tu restes ici, intima Lucius d'un ton monocorde.

— Je viens. Je veux qu'il meure, je veux _l'aider_ à mourir ! insista Drago.

— J'AI DIT : TU RESTES ICI », rugit Malefoy. Son fils parut intimidé et n'insista pas. Il se rassit et baissa les yeux tristement.

Severus passa devant Igor qui paraissait comme aimanté à sa chaise.

« Je suppose que tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable, espérant ainsi faire réagir son orgueil et le faire venir. Igor regarda ailleurs. Severus partit à la suite de Lucius après une grimace méprisante.

Sirius et Remus étaient partis devant.

Albus, Arabella et Maugrey fermèrent la marche.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne ? demanda Hagrid.

— Il vaut mieux garder une troupe de réserve, répondit Albus. Il faut aussi que des personnes restent au cas où pour protéger les élèves. »

~oOo~

Drago était descendu dans la grande salle. En le voyant, Gregory et Vincent se levèrent et vinrent le trouver.

« Vous m'adressez la parole ?

— Soit Dumbledore gagne et mon père va sans doute être tué, et donc, n'en saura jamais rien. Soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emporte et… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vivre dans un monde régi par lui. Alors, autant redevenir amis dès à présent, répondit Gregory.

— De toute façon, on n'a jamais vraiment cessé de l'être. C'est juste vos parents qui vous l'ont interdit. ça… ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que vos pères risquent leurs vies ?

— Ben, je devrais pas dire une chose pareille, mais… je crois que ça me fera ni chaud ni froid s'il meurt. » Vincent était peiné de cette sincérité qui lui faisait désavouer son propre père.

« Moi, ça m'embête, c'est quand même mon père. Mais il l'aura cherché.

— Ton père aussi risque sa vie, remarqua Crabbe.

— Je sais », souffla Drago. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il aurait voulu l'accompagner, pas seulement pour venger la mort de sa mère, mais avant tout pour empêcher celle de son père.

~oOo~

La première chose que fit Severus fut de localiser Goldine.

« On peut en avoir dix à nous tout seuls dans les premières secondes si nous sommes assez rapides, lui souffla Lucius.

— Il faudrait qu'on attaque tous en même temps.

— Black et Lupin se tiennent prêts. Dès qu'on enverra le premier, ils commenceront eux aussi.

— Bien. »

Ils tendirent tous les deux leurs baguettes. A quelques mètres devant eux, Voldemort haranguait ses troupes. Goldine paraissait très nerveuse. Les mangemorts groupés autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient nombreux et formaient rempart. Il y avait des détraqueurs dans le lot et deux géants se tenaient juste derrière.

Les _Avada_ jaillirent en rafales. Une quinzaine de mangemorts tombèrent et les rangs se désorganisèrent. Voldemort resta quelques secondes paralysé devant cette attaque qu'il n'attendait pas, il se doutait que ses adversaires riposteraient, pas qu'ils attaqueraient les premiers.

Ceci signifiait certainement que Lucius Malefoy était à l'origine de cette agression. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dumbledore d'attaquer le premier.

Il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver à découvert – le bouclier humain qui le protégeait devenait sérieusement mince entre les morts, les lâches qui se cachaient et les courageux qui allaient au devant de l'ennemi pour leur rendre la pareille… et tombaient au bout de quelques mètres – comportement chevaleresque mais stupide. Il allait être à la merci de ses assaillants. Il n'était pas encore sûr que le sort qu'il avait expérimenté sur son propre corps marche dans les cas de coups mortels. Il se tourna vers Goldine, vit avec stupéfaction que celle-ci dégainait sa baguette pour la pointer… sur lui !

La traîtresse !

Présomptueuse avec ça.

Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle allait pouvoir l'abattre si facilement ?

« _Av…_ », commença-t-elle avant que Voldemort lui saisisse le bras et éloigne le bout de la baguette de lui. Elle savait qu'elle était trop près, elle aurait dû se reculer mais avait voulu profiter de son inattention alors qu'il jaugeait la situation.

« Dommage de ne pas avoir le temps de te donner le châtiment que tu mérites », lui fit-il à l'oreille en pointant sa baguette vers elle, s'apprêtant à la tuer, mais une douleur dans la cuisse l'en empêcha : elle venait de lui planter son poignard à cet endroit. La douleur lui fit lâcher prise, elle le repoussa avec son bras droit, retira le couteau qui ne la quittait jamais, arrachant un gémissement à Voldemort. Elle leva sa baguette vers lui quand deux mains étrangères saisirent son cou, une main de chair et une main métallique glacée. Queudver, voyant ce qui se passait, était accouru au secours de son Maître.

Il avait été toujours été extrêmement jaloux de deux des mangemorts, jaloux de leur apparence, de leur statut social, de leur argent, de leur intelligence et de l'estime imméritée que leur avait portée Voldemort. L'un, Lucius Malefoy, avait été disgracié il y a quelques mois. L'autre était la traîtresse qu'il s'appliquait à étrangler. Peter Pettigrow n'aurait jamais droit au sixième de ce qu'ils avaient eu dès leur naissance. "Les hommes naissent libres et égaux", tu parles !

Il avait toujours eu tendance à se réfugier dans l'ombre de personnes plus belles et plus intelligentes que lui, croyant que leur gloire déteindrait fatalement sur sa personne. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi en agissant ainsi avait été de s'aigrir le caractère : il leur avait juste servi de faire-valoir.

Il tuerait Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Oui, il tuerait pour rester le seul maraudeur en vie, il tuerait pour avoir l'estime de son Maître, d'ailleurs, il tuerait pour seulement avoir de l'estime pour lui-même.

-

Goldine se débattait, il fallait qu'elle se dégage tant qu'elle en avait la force, avant qu'elle commence à asphyxier, mais la poigne de Queudver était trop forte.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse lâcher. Elle était à genoux, les mains crispées sur celles qui l'étouffaient. Elle trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour placer ses pieds en position accroupie, elle se balança en arrière, donnant le plus de détente qu'elle le pouvait à ses pieds. Sa tête alla cogner dans celle de Queudver. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, elle se retourna, lui envoya un direct du gauche et se redressa en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une grimace. Une sacrée bosse se préparait, peu importait.

Queudver était sonné et ne l'intéressait pas. Où était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sûrement parti se mettre à l'abri en attendant que ça se tasse. Il fallait le découvrir, seul lui était important. Elle chercha des yeux une cachette éventuelle, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas parti et qu'il observait les événements à couvert. Le soleil disparut, lui faisant froncer les sourcils devant la soudaineté de l'ombre, elle allait lever les yeux au ciel pour voir ce qui le cachait le soleil quand la poigne d'un géant la saisit au torse et lui fournit la réponse à son interrogation.

La main gigantesque s'éleva dans les airs et vint se planter devant la figure peu amène du géant. Goldine avait les bras soudés au corps, sa tête grimaçante dépassait d'un côté et le bas de son corps et ses poings crispés de l'autre. Le géant eut un rictus sadique et commença à serrer son poing, Goldine hurla.

-

Il y eut une lumière verte, Goldine se sentit partir : le bras du géant retombait, sa main se desserrait, le géant tombait lui-même. Goldine comprit en un dixième de seconde que non seulement elle allait se fracasser au sol mais que le géant allait tomber sur elle. Combien pesait un géant ? La réponse à cette question était sans aucun doute : suffisamment pour la tuer. Elle hurla de plus belle, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre contre ce destin peu enviable.

La chute du géant s'arrêta soudainement bien qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint le sol, la main, elle, atterrit lourdement sur la terre et Goldine roula. Elle se releva difficilement, avec l'impression que tous ses os étaient en miettes, et se précipita malgré ses innombrables fractures hors de l'ombre que projetait le géant. Elle vit alors Remus, Sirius et Arabella avec leurs baguettes levées, ils avaient lancé trois sorts de lévitation simultanés. Si elle s'en sortait, il faudrait qu'elle songe à les remercier. Dans le même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour sauver une vie, ils en mettaient trois en situation périlleuse, ce qui était un bien mauvais calcul.

« Savez-vous où est parti le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », leur cria-t-elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse mettre de côté une telle douleur.

« Non », répondit Remus. Elle remarqua alors que son pantalon était déchiqueté du côté droit et la peau qui se trouvait en dessous ne valait pas mieux, Remus devait autant souffrir le martyr qu'elle. Quelque part, elle avait de la chance, ses jambes n'avaient pas pris et elle n'avait pas de difficulté pour marcher et même courir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sirius et vit qu'il avait sans doute un œil crevé.

Arabella était apparemment parfaitement indemne.

Goldine regarda le champ de bataille qui était très calme à présent. Elle vit Severus, Maugrey, Lucius et Albus marcher entre les corps.

Déjà fini ?

-

« Pas de morts dans nos rangs ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Remus.

— C'est miraculeux », murmura Goldine. Elle avait de la peine à le croire.

« Pas tant que ça, la stratégie d'attaque était bonne et Albus a semé la confusion dans leurs rangs avec ses _Imperia_, fit remarquer Arabella.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait une grossière erreur en se retirant », constata Goldine avec un sourire vainqueur. Il aurait pu faire de graves dommages chez eux avec ses pouvoirs. « Maintenant il est tout seul.

— Le problème est qu'il ne s'est pas retiré tout seul. Regardez le nombre de corps qu'il y a.

— Vous avez raison. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça. Où est passé Queudver ?

— Je l'ai vu transplaner dès qu'il a repris connaissance. Voldemort lui a fait signe pendant qu'il était en train de vous étrangler.

— Que fait-on à présent ?

— Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. C'est là que commenceront les problèmes », déclara Lucius en arrivant.

— Parce que tu trouves que "les problèmes" n'ont pas déjà commencé ? » demanda Sirius en lui montrant de l'index sa paupière droite affaissée. Il y avait deux rigoles de sang qui en partaient, « C'est sûr, je constate que de ton côté tu es parfaitement intact !

— Sirius ! Nous n'allons pas commencer à mesurer le mérite de ceux qui ont combattu par les blessures qu'ils pourront arborer ! s'exclama sévèrement Albus.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se quereller. Lucius a raison, les vrais problèmes commencent maintenant. Ils peuvent revenir quand ils veulent, transplaner sous notre nez, nous tuer et repartir !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ça ? Nous sommes à leur merci ! s'exclama Remus.

— Albus, pouvez-vous protéger une zone pour leur interdire d'y transplaner en quelques minutes ? demanda Goldine.

— Je m'y attèle.

— Faites vite. Ils peuvent revenir à tout moment, pressa Lucius.

— Je vais avec Albus pour le protéger pendant qu'il ensorcelle la zone. Vous devriez formez un cercle afin de voir partout à tout moment », conseilla Severus.

Maugrey regarda Albus et Severus s'éloigner, se demandant si le Serpentard serait assez solide pour protéger le directeur si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et hésita à les rejoindre.


	20. Immortalité

Tout bien considéré…

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J..

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 20 – Immortalité—

Severus avait été bien inspiré de suivre Dumbledore. Macnair surgit devant eux alors qu'Albus était affairé à prononcer des formules complexes en répandant une poudre sur la surface qu'il souhaitait protéger. Severus poussa le directeur que Macnair s'apprêtait à tuer. Le bourreau envoya alors un autre sortilège qu'il destina à Rogue. Ce sortilège mortel avait la particularité de suivre sa cible. Severus l'esquiva une première fois, le sort – matérialisé par un rayon violet – décrivit un cercle et revint à une vitesse fulgurante le frapper au moment où Severus se mettait de profil afin de ne pas recevoir le sort en plein cœur.

Pendant ce temps, Macnair s'était tourné vers Albus mais celui-ci fut plus prompt et commit le premier _Avada_ de sa vie. La situation était trop grave pour qu'il hésite à se servir de ce sortilège. Macnair s'écroula. Albus regarda Severus, celui-ci regardait son bras gauche d'un air terrorisé. Le sort qui l'avait frappé se répandait et gangrenait le membre entier. Il atteignait l'épaule quand Dumbledore stoppa la progression du maléfice. Rogue était sauvé mais n'avait plus qu'un bras valide, l'autre était dorénavant un poids mort qui pendait mollement contre son corps.

-

Un mangemort apparut devant le nez de Lucius. Son cas fut vite réglé. Lucius l'abattit sans autre forme de procès. C'est alors qu'une explosion venue de nulle part dispersa le cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Lucius, Sirius, Arabella et Maugrey n'avaient pas trop souffert de l'explosion mais en restaient étourdis et étaient pour l'instant hors d'état de se défendre. Des éclats de pierre s'étaient figés dans le dos de Goldine qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'évanouir. Remus était dans un piteux état, il gisait sur le sol, gémissant. Un troisième mangemort apparut alors, pointant sa baguette magique sur lui. Lupin avait les deux jambes brisées, la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, toutefois, il connaissait d'avance les mots fatidiques que son adversaire allait prononcer.

« _Avada Kedavr_a. »

Une lumière verte, puis, un corps sans vie : celui du Mangemort. Igor Karkaroff se tenait à deux pas de lui. C'était lui qui venait de lancer le sortilège interdit. Karkaroff, ancien Mangemort, était venu dans un sursaut d'orgueil sur le champ de bataille. Il venait de sauver la vie de Remus Lupin.

« On dirait bien que mon intervention a été providentielle. » Il n'était pas peu fier de lui, mais cette boutade était plus un remède contre le stress qui l'envahissait à se trouver à découvert sur un champ de bataille qu'un signe d'humour ou d'arrogance.

« Qui voilà ? Mon vieil ami Igor », dit la voix faussement aimable de Voldemort. C'était lui qui avait provoqué l'explosion précédente, il venait de se représenter à eux avec à ses côtés quelques mangemorts. « Je n'ai pas de chance : la première fois de ta vie où tu te décides de faire acte de courage, c'est contre moi.

— _Avada Kedavra_ », répéta Karkaroff en se retournant soudainement, la peur dans les yeux et au ventre. Une lumière éblouissante éclaira une nouvelle fois la clairière. Voldemort ne fit absolument rien pour contrer cette attaque, il l'a pris en plein corps et s'en sortit totalement indemne.

« Mon pauvre Igor, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je puisse succomber si facilement. Sache que je suis immunisé contre cette attaque depuis l'affaire Potter. Tu es toujours aussi amusant mon cher Igor. »

Karkaroff était pétrifié. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et chut sur le sol alors qu'il fixait le sourire cruel de son ancien maître.

« _Endoloris_. »

Karkaroff grimaça de douleur, se tordit, tomba sur le sol et roula sur lui-même en hurlant comme un damné. Maugrey releva alors la tête.

« Tu vas mourir Jedusor », souffla-t-il en se levant péniblement.

Voldemort lui adressa un coup d'œil dédaigneux et ne prit même pas la peine de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer.

« Qui veux être le prochain ? »

Mis à part Remus et Goldine, les survivants étaient tous conscients et faisaient les morts, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur leurs personnes. Du fait de leur position, ils ne pouvaient rien tenter contre lui. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas attendre bêtement la mort.

« Vous êtes des médiocres, des médiocres qui se sont crus capables de rivaliser avec moi et de me tuer. Goldine, tu étais si prometteuse : intelligente, forte… tu avais l'âme d'une meneuse d'hommes. Tu as préféré rejoindre Dumbledore, le choix d'une… comment disent les jeunes de nos jours ? Ah oui : petite joueuse », conclut Voldemort. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Goldine avait réellement perdu connaissance. « Parlons de Lucius à présent. J'avais fait de toi mon lieutenant. Comment m'as-tu remercié ? En ne faisant rien pour me rechercher et m'aider après "l'incident" Potter et en me reniant pour sauver ta misérable peau. Puis, après mon retour, après mon pardon, tu as eu l'audace de me trahir. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tué ta femme ? Ne prétends pas ça, la seule chose qui compte à tes yeux est ta _petite_ personne. Les gens dont l'ambition se borne à se faire une place au soleil ne vont jamais très loin. Je pensais que tu étais un vrai Serpentard, Lucius. Malheureusement, les Serpentard ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, c'est bien triste, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que va donner la prochaine génération. Enfin, je serai là pour les reprendre en main.

— Pourquoi les Serpentard devraient tous vous ressembler ? » murmura Lucius. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir en l'entendant le dénigrer lui, les Serpentard et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa défunte épouse. « Pour arriver à ses fins, il n'est pas forcément utile d'écraser les autres, de tuer. On peut utiliser des moyens légaux. C'est sûr que c'est plus facile de faire comme vous faites. Finalement, vous êtes juste… _feignant_. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de parler ainsi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà l'intention de le tuer, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et il n'était pas en position pour faire le défier : face contre terre comme le reste de ses alliés, sauf Maugrey dont les yeux morts fixaient le soleil.

Sauf aussi… Severus et Dumbledore.

Où restaient-ils ces deux-là ?

Il ne leur était certainement pas arriver malheur sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en serait déjà vanté, trop content de s'être débarrassé d'un traître et de cet empêcheur de prendre le pouvoir en rond qu'était le directeur de Poudlard.

« _J'ai l'intuition qu'ils se sont cachés, ils vont revenir _», lui murmura Cypria.

Narcissa terrassée par un rayon vert.

Cypria se faisant battre à mort.

« _Lucius, tu me fais quoi comme trip là ? C'est quoi ces images qui défilent ?_

— Les détraqueurs, souffla Lucius.

— Oui, ils sont revenus. Tu supportes mal leur présence ? Trop de mauvais souvenirs ? » demanda Voldemort, l'ébauche d'un sourire grimaçant aux lèvres. Les coins de sa bouche retombèrent.

« Bonjour, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes sauvé comme un voleur, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous saluer », déclara Dumbledore en arrivant. Il se pencha sur Maugrey, lui ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent silencieusement, prononçant des paroles destinées seulement à son vieil ami défunt.

« Je vous trouve bien imprudent, Dumbledore.

— Lequel de nous deux est le plus imprudent ? J'ai pris certaines précautions avant de venir. Actuellement, Severus et tous les partisans de la paix vous encerclent. Je vous signale par ailleurs qu'il vous est désormais impossible de transplaner, j'ai envoûté le lieu où nous nous trouvons.

— Vous bluffez ! La preuve en est que Fol'œil est mort. Vos partisans ne l'auraient tout de même pas laissé mourir ?

— Il faut toujours un minimum de temps pour mettre en place quelque chose. Je suis désolé que mon ami ait péri. Il sera content de savoir que ce n'était pas vain.

— Vous pensez avoir gagné ?

— Oui.

— Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à être _aussi_ présomptueux. Vous devriez arrêter de fréquenter Lucius, cela ne vous convient guère. »

Une explosion retentit alors derrière lui, obligeant Severus à sortir de sa cachette. Les mangemorts se retournèrent brusquement, puis, réalisèrent que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait provoqué cette explosion et se mirent à ricaner.

« Etonné ? demanda Volemort à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

— Vous avez acquis là un nouveau pouvoir, dirait-on, répondit Albus. Mais seul contre tous, cela sera insuffisant. »

Les _Avada_ jaillirent de toutes parts de nouveau. Dumbledore n'avait pas bluffé. Il avait décidé depuis les dernières minutes que pour vaincre définitivement Voldemort, il fallait être encore plus impitoyable que lui. Il aurait existé d'autres moyens pour le vaincre, mais ils avaient été mis en place trop tard. A présent, il fallait assumer ses erreurs du passé… même si cela signifiait renier certains de ses idéaux.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres resta de marbre pendant que ses "soldats" tombaient. Il dirigea la pointe de sa baguette vers Lucius, Albus l'arrêta, s'en suivit alors une longue bataille de regards puissants, l'un essayant d'envoûter l'autre. Les deux protagonistes finirent par lâcher en même temps.

Lucius, Arabella et Sirius se relevèrent. Malefoy alla en chancelant vers Goldine et prit le couteau qui était noué à sa cuisse. Voldemort fit une grimace écoeurante en voyant cette lame qui lui avait déjà percé la peau aujourd'hui. La plaie n'était déjà plus là, contrairement au souvenir humiliant de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie.

La mort n'était plus un problème, mais il ressentait toujours… la douleur !

Albus remarqua que quelque chose changeait dans le regard de Voldemort. Il avait maintenant les yeux d'un dément.

« Les _Avada_ ne te font rien, mais un bon vieil objet tranchant, si ! » lui fit remarquer Lucius qui l'avait compris lui aussi. Une rage sourde l'avait envahi depuis la première explosion. Elle avait été décuplée par les images provoquées par les détraqueurs. Il avait repris de la porte – ou peut-être ses nerfs le portaient-ils – et se précipita sur Voldemort – Albus se recula instinctivement. Lucius lança son bras droit vers l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Voldemort ne fit rien pour arrêter la course du couteau, sa gorge fut tranchée net et le sang jaillit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! JE SUIS IMMORTEL ! » hurla-t-il à la façon d'un damné. De fait, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait, il était toujours en vie et la plaie se résorbait déjà.

« Vous êtes fou à lier ! » souffla Lucius, s'en rendant compte pour la première fois. Voldemort était fou, sans doute depuis très longtemps, peut-être depuis sa prime jeunesse. Il était fou à cause de ce père qui l'avait abandonné, à cause de ce sang moldu détesté qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était fou mais disait la vérité : il était immortel, il avait trouvé le moyen de devenir immortel !

Tous les mangemorts étaient réduits à l'état de cadavres, y compris Queudver, Crabbe et Goyle. Seul restait debout de ce côté-ci de la barrière leur chef incontesté maintenu de chaque côté par une personne musclée venue des renforts.

« Il est immortel et on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser en vie ! » constata Severus, horrifié par le paradoxe qu'il venait d'énoncer.

Une autre explosion retentit, arrachant un cri à Goldine qui venait de reprendre conscience.

« Tout est fichu », souffla Dumbledore qui comprenait que la mort était la seule délivrance possible dans le cas de Voldemort, que l'enfermer ne pourrait pas être une solution, que d'ailleurs, ils n'y arriveraient sans doute pas. Cependant, comment tuer quelqu'un d'immortel ? Avait-il le temps de réfléchir à cette question ? Voldemort avait apparemment totalement sombré dans sa folie meurtrière, une explosion arracha la jambe droite d'un des renforts.

« Bandez-lui les yeux ! Retirez-lui sa baguette ! Bâillonnez-le ! », hurla Severus.

Goldine n'avait pas trop souffert de la dernière explosion, elle était juste choquée et elle le fut d'autant plus quand elle s'aperçut de la situation inextricable dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

-

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Lucius s'éloignait à reculons, effrayé et incapable de penser de façon cohérente, mais son autre "moi" réfléchissait pour lui.

« _Tu te souviens des livres que nous avions "empruntés" à père ?_

— Je me souviens surtout de la correction magistrale qui a suivi cet "emprunt". C'étaient des livres de magie noire très coûteux et très rares. Père n'a pas aimé que ses enfants âgés d'à peine dix ans y touchent. »

Comment arrivait-il à avoir une pensée aussi claire d'un seul coup ?

« _Nous avons eu le temps de lire certains passages avant. C'est de la magie très ancienne et très peu connue, pour ne pas dire totalement oubliée. Il est possible que même Voldemort ne connaisse pas certaines des magies que nous avons apprises dans ce livre._

— Apprises, c'est beaucoup dire.

— _Je me souviens de ce que j'ai lu. Nous sommes capables de reproduire ce que nous avons lu._

— Nous ne nous sommes pas entraînés, tu es en train de me dire d'improviser quelque chose.

— _L'improvisation n'est pas un art méconnu des Serpentard que nous sommes, non ? De toute façon, ce que je veux que nous réalisions n'est pas une magie pour laquelle l'on peut s'entraîner. C'est un sort qu'on ne peut réaliser qu'une fois._

— Tu ne penses tout de même pas à…

— _Tu vois une autre solution ? Si tu ne le fais pas, la fin sera de toute façon la même pour toi. Voldemort a perdu la raison ces dernières minutes, mais sa mémoire reste intacte, de même que ses pouvoirs. Si ne nous réussissons pas à le tuer, c'est lui qui nous tuera car aucune prison ne pourra le retenir. Il nous retrouvera où que nous soyons. D'ailleurs, s'il est capable de détruire la planète, il le fera sans doute._

— Certes, mais ce genre d'actions est tout de même plus digne d'un idiot de Gryffondor que de moi.

— _Arrête de discuter Lucius, tu perds du temps. Cela devient _urgent_ ! »_

Lucius sortit de sa pensée et vit Rogue à côté de lui, ce dernier s'était lui aussi éloigné de ce qui se passait, terrorisé de sauter sur une explosion et ne sachant pas comment arrêter ça. Le seul point positif était que Voldemort ne paraissait plus contrôler son pouvoir comme auparavant et ne paraissait plus réussir à viser, ce qui permettait de limiter les dégâts. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'à défaut de morts, les blessés s'accumulaient, que certaines personnes avaient préféré s'enfuir – sans doute n'avaient-elles pas eu tort, en quoi cela améliorerait quoi que ce soit à la situation si elles mourraient ? –, que les deux hommes qui tenaient Voldemort arboraient des faciès terrorisés et que Dumbledore se tenait à quelques mètres de là, les bras ballants, impuissant à arrêter son vieil ennemi.

« Severus, fais attention à Drago, du moins, tant qu'il est encore ici, et dis-lui que je l'aime », dit Lucius.

Cette réplique avait quelque chose de franchement mélodramatique et il en était conscient, ce n'était pas vraiment son style, mais peu lui importait. De toute façon, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Rogue le regarda sans comprendre, ou du moins, il avait peur de comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que signifiait ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. Dis à Francesco de ma part que mon fils l'aime et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à le faire souffrir. Surtout qu'il prenne bien soin de lui quand ils seront rendus en Italie. Et qu'il ne fasse pas comme moi : qu'il ne le déçoive jamais.

— Lucius, il y a certainement une autre solution », assura Severus, comprenant que son ami avait décidé de se sacrifier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt si Voldemort était immortel.

« Laquelle ? Il est surpuissant et invulnérable. Il y a un certain nombre de choses dont je n'ai pas lieu d'être fier, Cypria a eu une idée qui a toutes les chances de marcher tout immortel qu'il est à présent, voilà peut-être l'occasion de me racheter de toutes mes… erreurs. Si tant est que je puisse me racheter… Ciao Severus, je t'aimais bien. »

Lucius embrassa la taille de Rogue à la surprise de ce dernier et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Adieu Severus, prend soin de toi », lui dit la voix de Cypria. « Eloignez-vous tous », ajouta Lucius à l'adresse de l'assistance et surtout à l'attention de ceux qui maintenaient Voldemort.

Tous regardèrent Malefoy s'avancer courageusement au devant de Voldemort. Celui-ci fut lâché par ses "geôliers", à sa grande joie. Il arborait maintenant un sourire et un regard d'illuminé. Entre son apparence physique et l'air qu'il avait à présent, il ne restait plus rien du Voldemort que Lucius avait connu dans sa jeunesse. La beauté physique, l'apparence soignée et le visage impassible et lucide l'avaient totalement déserté.

« Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Sirius à Dumbledore.

— Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir.

— On devrait s'éloigner, proposa Rogue.

— Pas encore, je veux savoir », répliqua Dumbledore. Il sortit sa baguette magique, prononça une formule que Sirius ne comprit pas, trop concentré sur le drame qui se jouait. Une sorte de voile bleuté et transparent se tendit autour d'eux, Sirius eut un mouvement de recul, il tendit la main pour effleurer la matière étrange qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

« C'est un bouclier, l'informa Dumbledore. A la distance où nous nous situons, cela sera suffisant pour nous protéger. »

-

Karkaroff s'éloignait à grands pas, tenant une Goldine très souffrante dans ses bras.

Des sorciers s'étaient précipités pour prendre les corps de Maugrey et de Lupin.

« Il est encore en vie ! s'exclama l'un de ceux qui s'occupaient de Remus.

— J'espère bien qu'il est encore en vie, rétorqua Sirius en allant les aider. Albus, j'y vais, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du directeur.

— Oui, allez-y, éloignez-vous. Severus, vous a-t-il confié ses projets ? demanda Dumbledore à son subordonné qui s'était réfugié à côté de lui.

— Pas vraiment non. Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à le tuer ?

— Je sens que oui. »

Malefoy était maintenant devant son ancien maître. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il le toisait sans peur. C'était surprenant, s'il y avait bien un moment dans sa vie où Voldemort aurait dû lui faire peur, c'était à présent, mais Lucius ne craignait plus rien maintenant : il était décidé à mourir, par conséquent, plus rien ne pouvait l'effrayer.

« Lucius, tu reviens vers moi, tu viens implorer mon pardon, lui dit Voldemort inondé par sa folie, un sourire tordant son visage cauchemardesque.

— Non, je viens vous tuer.

— Me tuer… que tu es drôle ! C'est moi qui vais te tuer, Lucius. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te détourner de moi. »

Malefoy sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa propre gorge, Voldemort fronça les sourcils en l'entendant énoncer une formule.

« Tu es complètement fou », dit la créature, tétanisée, semblant reprendre un peu ses esprits devant l'absurdité du geste de son ancien adepte.

Une aura noire enveloppa Lucius. Il fit deux pas en avant vers Voldemort. Ce dernier fit lui-même un pas en avant vers lui. Il paraissait attiré malgré lui par ce qui se dégageait de son ancien adepte.

« Qu'a donc fait Lucius ?

— Vous connaissez les kamikazes, Severus ? demanda la voix de Dumbledore dans un murmure.

— Kamikaze ? _Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

— C'est une formule de magie noire aussi puissante que méconnue. D'ailleurs, bien que vous vous soyez beaucoup intéressé à cette magie, vous ne la connaissez apparemment pas. Ce sortilège vous transforme en – comment disent les Moldus ? – en bombe humaine – en fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça, c'est plutôt comme… la création d'un trou noir –, qui plus est, il attire votre adversaire vers vous sans qu'il puisse agir. Il est plus que rarement utilisée, très peu de gens le connaissent, il requiert une puissance énorme, un grand pouvoir de sorcier, et surtout… il faut avoir le courage de l'utiliser… ou être suicidaire ou inconscient

— Il vaut mieux fuir ! cria Rogue d'une voix impérieuse.

— Vous avez raison Severus, nous risquons d'être aspirés nous aussi en restant si près. »

Ils prirent tous les deux la poudre d'escampette. Severus vit le ciel s'obscurcir tandis qu'il courait, il s'aperçut que c'était le halo noir toujours grandissant autour de Malefoy qui engloutissait tout ce qui l'entourait dans les ténèbres.

Voldemort ne pouvait se détacher de Malefoy et ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Le pic de sa folie était passé et il avait recouvré sa lucidité, il se rendait pleinement compte de ce qui se passait. Il tremblait de rage. Ce que voulait faire Lucius _pouvait_ le tuer. Il le savait, il le sentait. Ce que voulait faire Lucius _allait_ le tuer. C'était trop stupide, il n'allait pas mourir ainsi, tué par un de ses anciens adeptes. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible, pas comme ça, pas aussi facilement, il était _immortel_ !

… du moins l'avait-il cru jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui rappelle cette vieille formule.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Malefoy. Il le _devait_. Il était intolérable qu'il finisse ainsi.

C'était trop bête, il lui aurait suffit d'un simple _Avada kedavra_ lorsque Malefoy était à terre. Mais non, il avait voulu discourir, démontrer sa supériorité, quelle attitude enfantine, quel désaveu pour le seigneur ténébreux.

Lucius l'agrippait. Voldemort ne distinguait plus son visage. Tout se mit à fondre autour d'eux. Il sentit le sol se liquéfier sous lui. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux tout doucement. Le sol se mit à trembler et les engloutit. La plaine était à présent entourée d'un voile opaque, une énorme boule noire de dix mètres de diamètre entourait maintenant les deux protagonistes. Cette boule disparut d'un seul coup, laissant place au vide qui fut vite comblé par l'air, émettant un bruit incongru en revenant occuper le terrain.

La clarté revint.

~oOo~

Les anti-Voldemort entrèrent peu à peu dans le château, Arabella, Igor – portant Goldine – et Sirius – chargé de Remus – entrèrent les derniers avant que n'arrivent Dumbledore et Rogue. Une fois tous réunis, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le soulagement se peignit sur les visages tourmentés. Les élèves et professeurs accoururent vers eux pour leur demander ce qui s'était passé, si Voldemort était toujours en vie ou si on s'en était enfin débarrassé.

Un élève ne bougea pas : Drago Malefoy.

Quelques personnes dans le lot ne répondaient pas aux questions. Igor et Arabella se préoccupaient de l'état de Goldine. Pomfresh se pencha sur le cas de Remus devant un Sirius inquiet. Les derniers, Dumbledore et Rogue regardaient le garçon blond dont l'interrogation muette se lisait sur le visage : "Où est mon père ?"

Dumbledore se pencha à l'oreille de Rogue.

« Severus, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous confier cette tâche, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Lucius vous a confié son fils, c'est donc à vous de lui annoncer ce qui s'est passé », murmura-t-il.

Rogue poussa un soupir douloureux. Il partit en direction de la table des Serpentard. A mesure qu'il avançait, il voyait la détresse se peindre sur le visage de Drago, celui-ci avait déjà compris à l'air grave que son professeur arborait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de mauvais à son père, de _très_ mauvais, d'irrémédiable. Il n'allait que lui confirmer ses pires craintes.

Il s'arrêta et s'accroupit devant lui. Drago étant assis, il se fit ainsi plus petit que lui. Son professeur prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

Dumbledore, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Severus et à Drago, répondaient maintenant aux questions des pensionnaires de Poudlard. Des exclamations de surprise et de joie retentissaient, contrastant avec la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres. Drago avait maintenant le visage entre ses mains, Rogue lui avait posé sa main valide sur un bras. A mi-chemin entre le groupe, joyeux d'avoir appris la disparition de Voldemort, et Drago, effondré d'avoir appris celle de son père, se trouvait Francesco qui avait lui aussi appris la triste nouvelle à l'instant. Il progressait doucement vers son ami, cherchant des mots pour le réconforter, des paroles qui répareraient le vide que ressentait sûrement Drago et n'en trouvait pas.

Drago avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Rogue. Instinctivement, cela déplut à Francesco. C'était de la jalousie, il se sermonna intérieurement : c'était stupide, c'était égoïste, Drago venait de perdre son père, il avait perdu sa mère il y a quelques mois, il avait besoin de se sentir entouré, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer les possessifs. Il se sentit honteux.

Il était maintenant à côté de l'être qu'il chérissait. Il posa une main sur son dos.

« ça va aller, Drago », murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Drago releva la tête, Rogue regarda Francesco : la relève.

« Je te laisse à ses soins, dit-il au Serpentard avant de se redresser.

— Non, restez ! » s'écria Drago en saisissant la robe de Rogue.

Francesco se sentit blessé. Il crut un instant que Drago ne voulait pas être avec lui.

« Il ne faut _pas_ me laisser. Il ne faut plus qu'on me laisse. Je ne veux plus qu'on me laisse. »

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Francesco et colla sa joue contre son ventre.

« Faut pas me laisser.

— Personne ne va te laisser Drago, dit la voix d'Hermione derrière eux. Rassure-toi. »

Harry était là aussi, ainsi que Dumbledore… et surtout Gregory, Vincent, Pansy et Luciano : sa petite bande d'amis. Son père lui avait confié les craintes de Dumbledore de voir une génération aigrie par la mort de leurs parents dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas pour Crabbe et Goyle, peut-être même se sentaient-ils mieux maintenant que le poids de leurs pères s'était ôté de leur poitrine.

Tant mieux.

« Ton père était quelqu'un de bien, Drago », lui assura Harry. Il avait toujours cette lueur particulière dans les yeux quand il les posait sur lui. En ces circonstances, Drago s'en fichait pas mal, il était juste content de se sentir entouré et aimé. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais été autant aimé qu'en ces instants. Sans doute parce que son père les avait tous débarrassés de Voldemort et qu'il n'était plus là pour recevoir leurs remerciements. Ça devait faire partie de son héritage. Cette pensée fit couler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues.

~oOo~

Drago déposa une rose sur la pierre. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle pierre. C'était la pierre tombale de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Drago avait fait faire cette pierre dans les plus beaux matériaux et les lettres étaient peintes à l'or. Il l'avait fait poser à Poudlard, là où s'étaient connus ses parents. La pierre ne s'élevait pas vers les cieux, elle était couchée sur le sol, Drago préférait ça ainsi. Il s'étendit sur la pierre. Une main lui effleura le dos et il entendit la voix de Francesco.

« Viens Drago, Hermione et Luciano nous attendent. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Nous reviendrons régulièrement, je te le promets. D'ailleurs, je l'ai aussi promis à Rogue. »

Sa voix était rassurante. Tout allait bien dès l'instant où il parlait. Francesco l'embrassa tendrement derrière l'oreille, il sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou. Il se redressa et prit la main de son amant. Ils rejoignirent Hermione et Luciano qui les attendaient près d'un portoloin avec les deux chats – Pattenrond et Filou – et les deux oiseaux – son Grand-Duc et le Faucon de son père –, Francesco et Luciano n'avaient pas de familiers à eux, c'était heureux dans un sens, il y en avait déjà assez comme ça.

Quelques élèves attendaient à proximité pour leur dire au-revoir, ainsi que Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Black, Lupin, Geena et Sinistra. Il y avait également Harry, Ron et Pansy. En s'approchant, Drago s'aperçut que Ron avait pleuré. Sentimental, va ! Pansy se tenait près de lui. Ron avait eu très mal lorsqu'Hermione s'était mise avec Luciano, Pansy se chargerait de le consoler. Drago doutait que ce couple inattendu fasse long feu, mais sait-on jamais ? La vie est pleine de surprise. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait que ces deux-là se soient mis ensemble en était une… et de taille !

Harry avait toujours le même regard, Drago n'était plus le seul à le remarquer, Hermione l'avait vu, Ron aussi… et surtout Francesco. Ainsi, Drago avait pu constater que son petit ami avait un penchant certain pour la jalousie. A un regard amoureux d'Harry pour Drago répondait systématiquement un regard noir de Francesco pour Harry.

Harry n'était pas le seul à jeter des regards louches à une personne qu'on n'attendait pas. Sirius n'était pas en reste de ce côté-là. Luciano avait confié à Drago que son œil gauche – le rescapé – regardait Rogue de façon… étrange, pour ne pas dire suspecte. Comme Drago, Severus était pris. Qu'importe, avait conclu Luciano avec un clin d'œil, peut-être que Remus Lupin n'aurait rien contre le consoler si Black lui demandait gentiment.

Drago laissa un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir récent.

-

Ils se postèrent près du portoloin et dirent au-revoir aux autres élèves. Les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick arrivèrent en courant – du moins, en marchant d'un pas vif. Ils étaient tous trois en train de discuter dans la salle des professeurs quand ils avaient remarqué l'heure qu'il était, que le départ de quatre de leurs élèves – et non des moindres – était proche. Rogue prit Drago à part et lui fit promettre de lui donner souvent des nouvelles.

« T'inquiète pas, Tonton Severus, j't'écrirai tous les jours ! » rétorqua Drago, moqueur.

Le "Tonton Severus" fit la grimace en entendant cette façon de l'appeler, il fut néanmoins heureux de voir Drago enclin à la plaisanterie et au sourire. La mort de son père était encore récente et les plaies seraient longues à panser, mais Drago repartait d'un bon pied.

« Fais attention à toi », murmura Rogue en lui posant la seule main valide qui lui restait sur l'épaule. Il avait perdu l'usage de son autre bras à jamais, Pomfresh n'avait rien pu faire. « Je n'ai pas le don de ressusciter les morts », avait-elle proclamé. Son bras n'avait plus la moindre parcelle de vie, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Goldine et Igor, qui avaient observé la scène de loin, se rapprochèrent. Un autre couple en devenir sans doute.

Une main caressa les cheveux de Drago, c'était celle de Madame Geena Johnson-Rogue. Le mariage avec le maître des potions avait eu lieu il y a à peine une semaine au beau milieu de l'école afin que tous les élèves puissent y assister – ceux-ci soupçonnaient que ce mariage rapide et public était dû à la personnalité de Johnson, ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, Rogue aurait opté pour une cérémonie très discrète, sans doute aussi qu'il ne se serait pas marié du tout… ou plus tard. Geena reprendrait le cours de culture Moldue dès la rentrée prochaine à la grande joie des élèves. Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à Drago, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'adolescent s'écarta, Geena vint près de Severus et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir nous voir souvent, dit-elle.

— Je sais. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Drago revint près du portoloin, il adressa des signes de tête à tout le monde en guise d'au revoir et, juste avant de poser une main sur le portoloin et de prendre celle de Francesco de l'autre, il porta un regard mélancolique dans la direction de la tombe de ses parents.

Des vies s'achevaient et la sienne ne faisait que commencer.

—Fin—


End file.
